Una solución
by bengala 199
Summary: De que sera capaz natzuki por salvar a su familia de una quiebra inminente, que desicion debera tomar, y que consecuencias pagara. Hola a todos aqui les dejo otros de mis fics de una de mis parejas favoritas estan advertidos habrá futa o futanari espero y lo dusfruten natzuki x shizuru
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo aqui les dejo otro de mis espero les agrade no olviden dejar sus comentarios :)

mai hime no me pertenece

-Listo al fin he terminado - decía mientras le daba el último jalón al sillón de la sala-valió la pena tanto esfuerzo – estaba sentada en la sala cuando sonó el timbre y tuve que pararme del sillón.

-hola necesito hablar contigo natzuki - me quede congelada cuando vi, que quien toco era mi madre - puedo pasar

-si perdón pasa madre- me decía mientras le abría la puerta – toma asiento dime que me quieres decir

\- ha pasado mucho tiempo que no se de ti

-si lo sé siempre he esperado una llamada tuya

-ese no es el punto ahora, la empresa está en quiebra, el contador estafo a tu abuelo, necesitamos un préstamo

-no puede ser, como no se dieron cuenta, de cuanto estamos hablando

-acaso me vas a culpar

-no claro que no solo dime cuanto es

-mira natzuki es mucho dinero

-y el ladrón lo atraparon

-no se largó del país planeo todo muy bien

-como esta el abuelo

-tú como crees, esta devastado tú sabes lo que significa la empresa para él

-dime en que te puedo ayudar

-hay una forma de arreglar esto, pero depende de ti

-dime

-recuerdas al amigo de tu abuelo el dueño de la compañía que es nuestra competencia

-sí claro pero que tiene que ver él

-muy fácil, el propone que fusionemos las dos empresas pero pide algo a cambio

-cuál es el inconveniente, que pide a cambio

-pide un marido para su hija shuzuru, es decir que te cases con ella para realizar la unificación

-¿qué? Perdón creo que escuche mal

-claro que no natzuki, escúchame bien te vas a casar con shizuru te guste o no

-discúlpame saeko te volviste loca

-ya te dije lo que necesito de ti, te pido que pienses muy bien las cosas, tú abuelo no solo es abuelo, también es tu padre, él te apoyo con tu locura de estudiar dos carreras, y de construir esta casa, lo vas a matar del disgusto, mañana te espero en la mansión fujino a alas 3PM, te estaremos esperando para la boda, dentro de 1 hora aproximada te traerán tu traje.

-y-yo- no sabía que hacer me quede en shock

-ya te lo dije natzuki mañana a las 3PM además ya debías de esperar esto, este matrimonio ya estaba planeado desde que naciste, así que por favor asume tu papel en la familia kruger.

Después de decir eso se marchó, yo no sabía que hacer tenía mucha razón, no solo era mi abuelo si no también mi padre, el me apoyo en todo cuando mi padre murió. Me imaginaba como estaría, debe de estar desecho. Rayos que hago no sé qué hacer, estaba dando vueltas por la casa cuando alguien toco el timbre, era un repartidor con una caja en las manos la cual deposito, en las mías. Toda la tarde di vueltas por la casa pensando que hacer, no dormí amanecí en vela en la sala sentada. Nunca pensé que me casaría, y menos de un día para otro, con una perfecta desconocida y lo peor aún por dinero.

Dure horas pensando tanto hasta que el timbre de mi celular me saco de mis pensamientos era un mensaje de saeko decía:

… Te estamos esperando kruger más te vale que te presentes….

Mire el reloj ya era la una de la tarde me di un baño, cuando salí comencé a ponerme el traje que me mando saeko, era un esmoking color blanco, cuando termine baje y encendí el auto, dios que estupidez voy hacer, me repetía mentalmente esto mientras marchaba rumbo a la mansión fujino.

Mientras tanto en la mansión fujino saeko se encontraba hablando con su padre.

-hija esto está mal dile que no venga

-no padre ella vendrá, yo sé que lo hará

Una vez dicho esto comenzó a dar vueltas por la casa ya casi era hora, y no había señal alguna de natzuki, no sabía si realmente se presentaría, en el fondo sabía que lo haría ella jamás decepcionaría a su abuelo. Volteo a ver el reloj faltaban 20 min y nada.

-hola saeko, donde está tu hija

-le pido una disculpa por su tardanza me acaba de llamar que llega en cuestión de minutos no se preocupe ella llegara

-eso espero no quiero un ridículo de ese tamaño para mí y menos para mi hija

Dio vuelta y me marcho, saeko daba vueltas, cuando se dio cuentas estaba en la puerta, viendo como natzuki daba pasos lentos a la entrada.

-vamos mueve que vienes tarde-le decía mientras jalaba a natzuki del brazo tenía una expresión de miedo en el rostro

-perdón no me di cuenta

-ya cállate y toma tu lugar-la jalo y la dejo en una silla a un lado de la novia

Natzuki tenía mucho miedo, no sabía si podría hacerlo. Miro de reojo a la chica, era muy linda, parecía nerviosa como ella.

-muy bien en vista que ambas partes están presentes, comencemos –dijo en juez comenzando con la ceremonia

Todo iba bien natzuki pensaba en todo, que iba hacer con esa mujer, no sabía nada de ella, no la vuelto a ver desde que murió su padre.

-señorita kruger está bien-le pregunto el juez

-sí, sí perdón es el nerviosismo

-si no se preocupe, y dígame acepta usted a la señorita Shizuru Fujino como su esposa-natzuki se quedó pensando volteo hacia atrás y vio a su abuelo a sin pensarlo mas dijo

-si acepto

-señorita fujino acepta a la señorita kruger como su esposo

-si acepto- dijo sin tardar

-siendo así las declaro esposo y mujer kruger puede besar a la novia

Natzuki se puso de frente a ella, por primera vez la veía a la cara, era hermosa, tenía cabello castaño, y par de ojos escarlatas hermosos. Tomo sus manos entre las suyas y le dio un pequeño beso casto en los labios, luego se separo de ella y todos aplaudieron. Dios que acabo de hacer que estupidez más grande era lo único que pensaba natzuki durante toda la recepción, tenía la cara de alguien que está en un funeral, por otro lado miraba a shizuru se veía muy feliz, mientras ella no sabía que sentía o que pasaba por su mente.

Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche cuando saeko se acercó a ella.

-ya es tarde natzuki te tienes que ir con ella

-perdón pero a mí me dijiste cásate y ya lo hice así que con tu permiso me largo de aquí- le decía mientras se levantaba de la silla tambaleándose, ya que había bebido mucho

-espera- le gritaba saeko mientras trataba de detenerla pero fue en vano

-que pasa saeko- le decía su padre

-natzuki se fue que le voy a decir a fujino

-fácil dile que le llamaron del hospital y que partió, que en cuento pueda habla con su esposa

-tienes razón gracias padre, iré hablar con ellos

Por otro lado natzuki llego de milagro a su casa sin estrellase, nunca en su vida había tomado tanto alcohol, se sentía mareada y tumbos llego a su habitación quedándose dormida al instante.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola :3

Me agrada saber que hay a quienes les gusta mi trabajo, pensaba actualizar más rápido y algo más extenso, pero (siempre hay un pero) me encuentro muy ocupad en la universidad (aunque no lo crean), actualizare lo más seguido que pueda, y claro que no dejare el fic abandonado.

Gracias a todos aquellos que me han dejado sus comentarios se los agradezco son de gran ayuda y claro que los tengo en cuenta. Los invito a seguir dejandome sus reviews.

Los personales de mai hime no me pertenecen.

-haaaa que dolor de cabeza- decía mientras me levantaba de la cama- juro en mi vida que no vuelvo a tomar de esa manera.

Eran las 9:00 AM cuando desperté, tenía puesto aun el smoking de la boda bueno una parte, la camisa desacomodada y los pantalones, el resto lo aventé por algún sitio de la casa. Por suerte era domingo y no tenía que presentarme a trabajar al hospital, ahora pensaba en que iba hacer con shizuru, debe de estar furiosa porque la deje sola en la mansión en plena noche de bodas, y ni hablar de su padre seguramente tendrá muchas ganas de castrarme cuando me vea. Me levante y camine hasta la cocina, solo tome un vaso de agua no tenía hambre y sentía que la cabeza me estallaría, fui al baño y tome una ducha larga pensando en lo sucedido, como afrontaría todo que viene. Cuando termine me vestí informal, cuando peinaba mi cabello me mire al espejo, ¿en que momento me convertí en esto?, ¿como pude hacerlo?, me mantuve así hasta que sonó el timbre de la puerta, baje y abrí aunque ya sabía quién era, pero no me importaba, lo que deseaba es que parara el sonido así que abrí. Era Saeko estaba furiosa, entro de un salto empujándome.

-qué diablos te pasa natzuki dime que te crees, no tienes idea de lo que tuve que hacer anoche -me decía mientras me jalaba del brazo para que volteara a verla, pero yo me negaba

\- ¡Ya basta¡ déjame en paz- le grite mientras se soltaba de su agarre- estoy cansada de que me manipules, no sabes cuánto desearía que estuviera mi padre aquí

-¡basta cállate natzuki¡- estaba a punto de darme una bofetada, pero mi abuelo la detuvo

-ya basta a las dos, siempre están discutiendo me pregunto si algún día se llevaran bien- decía con un semblante triste- vete saeko necesito hablar a solas con natzuki

En cuanto termino saeko salió de la casa y arranco su auto a toda velocidad, escuche como rechino el neumático en el asfalto de la calle. Me mantuve en mi sitio.

-natzuki tenemos que hablar

-que me quieres decir abuelo- le decía mientras le señalaba que se sentara junto a mí en el sillón

-perdóname natzuki todo esto es mi culpa, si yo me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo, jamás hubiera pasado todo esto

-no te preocupes, nada es tú culpa yo acepté casarme con shizuru ahora debo cumplir- le decía mientras bajaba la mirada – solo es que tengo mucho miedo de hacer las cosas mal, de volverme en alguien que no soy yo

-tranquila yo confío en ti, sé qué harás lo correcto-hace una breve pausa y se mira las manos- ayer cuando te fuiste hable con shizuru de algo muy importante que es de tu incumbencia.

 **…. Eran cerca de las 11 de la noche, estaba sentado en una de las mesas de la recepción, cuando shizuru se acercó a mí.**

 **-buenas noches señor, puedo hablar con usted en privado**

 **-por supuesto – le decía mientras le seguía, a él estudio de su padre**

 **-tome asiento por favor**

 **-gracias, dime en que te puedo ayudar**

 **-se perfectamente lo que está pasando, sé que natzuki se marchó de la recepción en un estado inconveniente, y no que tuvo una llamada del hospital-decía mientras me daba la espalda y miraba por la ventana- sé que estos momentos natzuki debe de odiarme por obligarla al estar junto a mí, pero sabe señor yo siempre le he amado desde la primera vez que la vi, tenía la esperanza que algún día nos casáramos, pero no de esta manera por dinero, forzándola a algo que no quiere, sé que hice mal en aceptar esto cuando mi padre me lo propuso, me aproveche de la situación y en pocas palabras la compre.**

 **-que tratas de decirme**

 **-algo sencillo señor, quiero que convenza a natzuki que me dé una oportunidad de estar a su lado, si al cabo de dos años yo no logro retenerla a mi lado sin forzarla, le daré el divorcio.**

 **-se siente bien fujino, se da cuenta de lo que me está diciendo**

 **-claro que sí- decía esto mientras sacaba unos documentos de un cajón del escritorio- este es un documento donde especifica muy claramente lo que le acabo de mencionar está firmado por mí, tome lleve una copia a natzuki y dígale que espero su respuesta, de lo contrario que se olvide que algún día le firme el divorcio.**

* * *

 **Que creen que pasara, ¿acaso natzuki aceptará?**


	3. Chapter 3

Hola :3

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo, espero y sea de su agrado. Se que los cap. son cortos pero créanme me he estado esforzando mucho (U.U), aunque sea cortos procuraré actualizar lo más pronto que pueda.

Sin más los dejos iniciar

Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen

-aquí tienes los documentos- me dijo pasándomelos

-que acaso esta mujer está loca

-no lo sé natzuki, pero piensa muy bien las cosas

-sí tienes razón no sé de qué sería capaz-le comentaba mientras revisaba la copia del contrato que me había enviado

-bueno en caso que aceptes el trato, deberías de ir por ella

-no lo sé

-bueno me retiro, ya sabes que cuentas conmigo para cualquier cosa-me decía mientras me abrazaba

-gracias, tú también cuentas conmigo

-lo sé no hace falta que lo digas, bueno me retiro te dejo pensar las cosas- me decía mientras se marchaba

Bueno ahora la cosa pinta rara, no sé qué pensar, será que shizuru está loca. Es raro que alguien ofrezca algo así, pero no suena tan mal pide solo vivir en las misma casa que yo por dos años, creo que soportar eso. Creo que tendré que hacer unos cambios en la casa, las habitaciones aún no están terminadas solo la mía, debería de ponerme a trabajar en eso lo antes posible, si es que aprecio mi libertad.

Han pasado 3 días desde la visita de mi abuelo he estado trabajando en una habitación, dando los últimos detalles de la pintura, me mudaré a la que estoy acondicionando y la actual se la dejaré a shizuru. Tengo miedo no sé qué hará casi ha pasado una semana de la boda, tal vez me rechacé, no mejor no pienso en eso, no quiero estar atada a ella de por vida. Mañana iré por ella y sucederá lo que deba pasar, por ahora me voy a domir.

" _ **pip, pip, pip…."**_

-que rápido amaneció-decía mientras apagaba la alarma-bueno ya es hora de levantarse

Lo primero que hice fue darme una larga ducha, me metí a la tina y ahí estuve dentro pensando en que le diría, al final de cuentas no llegue a ninguna conclusión, así que salí de la tina y me dirigí a la cocina a desayunar. Desayune solo un sándwich, mi refrigerador estaba vacío, solo tenía algo de pan para sándwich y un enorme frasco de mayonesa, algunos vegetales y leche, supongo que después tendría tiempo de llenar la despensa. Me vestí algo informal llevaba unos jean color azul marino, con unos tenis estilo converse, y una camisa con cuello en "v", eran aproximadamente las 11:00 AM, vi el reloj como unas 3 veces, bueno si me iba ir al infierno mejor que sea rápido. Salí de la casa, me subí a mi auto y arranque rumbo a la mansión fujino.

 _ **Mientras tanto en la mansión fujino**_

-hija que haces-le decía el señor fujino a shizuru la cual miraba por la ventana dando la espalda asu padre

-nada padre, esperándola

-ella no vendrá ya han pasado 4 días de la boda, y ni si quiera ha llamado

-yo sé que ella vendrá, por eso tengo todo listo para cuando venga

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

\- simplemente lo sé- decía mientras se giraba a ver a su padre- si me disculpas me retiro a mi habitación

-Yo sé que ella vendrá-decía para mis adentros mientras subía la escalera a mi habitación- tiene que venir por mí, ésta de por medio su libertad, pero cuanto vas a tardar natzuki en entender.

-señorita- iba justo a la mitad cuando escuche a una de las empleadas de la casa- perdone alguien la busca

-quien me busca- me dije mientras me giraba a verla

-la señorita natzuki

-en verdad

-si esta abajo hablando con su padre

-bajo en 5min- le dije mientras caminaba hacia arriba de mi habitación tenía que derificar que todo estuviera en orden, bueno referente a mi aspecto, tengo que estar linda para ella. Cuando me aseguré baje rápidamente hasta el despacho de mi padre, que es donde supongo que se encuentran charlando. Cuando llegue estaba la puerta cerrada, toque dos veces espere un poco, y la puerta fue abierta por mi padre.

-que bueno que has llegado hija al parecer kruger te quiere hablar- me decía mientras salía del despacho

-gracias padre- le decía mientras entraba al despacho y cerraba la puerta

-disculpa mi tardanza- me dijo natzuki- acepto el trato

-muy bien dame unos minutos y estaré lista- le decía mientras abría la puerta- espérame en la sala en seguida estoy contigo

Estoy tan feliz, ella ha venido, sé que es por compromiso pero yo me esforzaré para que eso cambie. Rápidamente subí a mi cuarto, llamé a unas cuantas empleadas para que me ayudaran a bajar mis maletas, ya las tenía hechas por suerte. En menos de 50 min, ya estaba en la sala junto a natzuki.

-¿ya estas lista?- me decía mientras me miraba con nerviosismo

-sí, solo déjame despedirme de mi padre

-aquí estoy hija, te deseo mucha suerte, me da gusto que kruger cumpla sus responsabilidades, cualquier cosa que pase no dudes en llamar- me decía mientras me abrazaba fuertemente

-muchas gracias padre, estoy muy feliz-me decía mientras se soltaba de su agarre

-nos marchamos-me decía natzuki con algo de duda

-si vamos

Natzuki se inclinó tomo mis maletas y comenzó a caminar rumbo al auto, metió las maletas a la cajuela auto, después me abrió la puerta, subí segundos después ella y partimos a su casa. Durante todo el camino no dijo ni una palabra, yo tampoco hablé no sabía que decir me daba miedo de hacerla enojar, a la vez me preguntaba donde vivía, como será su casa. Seguíamos por un camino largo recto, parecía que nos adentrábamos al bosque, la vista era hermosa todo era verde olía a pino y hierbas, no sé cuánto tiempo tardamos cuando el coche se detuvo frente a una enorme casa, era enorme y hermosa.

-bien aquí es- me decía mientras bajaba del auto, me abrió la puerta y saco las maletas- esta es mi casa hace poco me mude aquí

-es muy bella tu casa- me decía mientras la seguía por la casa

-gracias yo la diseñé-me decía mientras subía por unas escaleras- esta será tú habitación

-gracias y tú- decía mientras veía que bajaba las maletas

-estaré en la primera habitación del lado derecho

-a ok

-bueno, esta casa ésta controlada por una computadora en ese pequeño panel en el puedes consultar varias cosas-me decía mientras me señalaba una parte de la pared-después te explicare como funciona

-te lo agradecería, gracias

-ahora sígueme por favor te mostrare la casa

Los siguientes 40 min, me mostro la casa era más grande de lo que pensé, inclusive tenia alberca, un pequeño gimnasio, y una cocina enorme.

\- esta es la cocina está vacío el refrigerador y la alacena, toma-me decía mientras extendía su mano con 3 targetas-son tuyas puedes comprar cualquier cosa que necesites

-gracias-le decía mientras las recibía

-no cuento con empleados en la casa, yo me encargaba sola de la limpieza me gustaría que te encargaras de conseguir al personal para que dedique a la tarea

-si no te molesta me gustaría encargarme yo misma de las labores

-por mí no hay problema puedes hacer lo que quieras- me decía mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo- toma son las llaves del auto que está en la cochera ahora será tuyo

-gracias, eres muy amable

-solo cumplo mis responsabilidades

-te gustaría que te prepare algo de comer- me pregunte con duda

-no es necesario además ya te dije que no hay nada –me dijo de forma indiferente dándome la espalda

-podría ir a comprar algo

-mira shizuru, las cosas son claras yo cumplo mi parte del trato ahora cumple la tuya y déjame en paz-me decía mientras se marchaba- si me disculpas me marcho a mi empleo.

* * *

¿Qué creen que pase?


	4. Chapter 4

Hola :3

Aquí les dejo una entrega más espero lo disfruten y les agrade no olviden dejar sus reviews

Los personajes de mai hime no me pertenecen

Ya ha pasado más de tres meses desde que natzuki me trajo a la casa, las cosas siguen igual casi nunca está cerca, y cuando está me ignora olímpicamente, casualmete siempre tiene algo que hacer, nunca come lo que le preparo me gustaría hacerme cargo de sus cosas tal como me corresponde, pero ella no quiere, me entristece mucho la situación yo creí que era diferente pero ya veo que me equivoque. Ahora mismo se encuentra afuera podando el pasto, se ve tan linda con esos pants negros y esa camisa blanca, como me encantaría correr y abrazarla, pero estoy segura que me rechazaría.

-natzuki ya está lista la cena, quieres cenar conmigo- le decía mientras veia que entraba a la casa

-no gracias, no tengo hambre- decía mientras se marchaba seguramente a encerrarse a su cuarto como siempre

Como natzuki no volvió me senté a cenar sola, una vez que termine lave los platos y me fui a dormir. Apenas eran la 8:00PM, así que decidí llamar a mi mejor amiga haruka.

-hola

-hola haruka soy shizuru ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿Por qué ya no me llamas?

-que sorpresa, le alegra tanto escucharte ¿cómo has estado?, ¿cómo te trata la bestia esa?

-tranquila haruka estoy bien y natzuki no es ninguna bestia

-eso dices tú porque la ves con ojos de amor, pero para mí es una bestia sin sentimientos

-¡ya haruka! No le llames así, además yo la obligue a estar conmigo

-claro que lo sé shizuru, y tú tampoco te salvas no entiendo cómo se te ocurrió algo así

-algún día cuando te enamores me entenderás

-ufff espero que no sea pronto, bueno pero dime para que me llamas segura que estas bien

-algún día te llegara nadie se escapa, necesito tú consejo

-dime

-ya intente por todos mis medios llamar la atención de natzuki y nada resulta, tú sabes que yo la amo ayúdame por favor

-ay shizuru porque eres tan incrédula ya deja a esa bestia no vale la pena el esfuerzo

-haruka ayúdame por favor- le dije afligida-tú sabes porque lo hago

-ésta bien a pesar de todo eres mi amiga y te ayudare

-gracias

-bueno, lo primero que deberías de hacer es aparentar que te preocupa donde está, que come si tiene ropa limpia etc. Y compórtate de la misma manera que ella.

-no sé si podré hacerlo

-claro que sí de eso me encargo yo, sabes también sería bueno que pasara más tiempo en casa

-gracias, pero eso no sé cómo hacerlo ella casi vive en el hospital

-muy fácil mañana paso por ti vamos ir a un lugar especial

-está bien a que hora llegas

-a las 8:AM en punto, bueno amiga me voy a dormir te veo mañana

-gracias haruka que haría sin ti

-seguramente llorar, ajajajaja es broma descansa hasta mañana

-tal vez, gracias descansa

Haruka siempre me ayudaba, sea lo que sea siempre está a mi lado y esta no era la excepción por algo la considero mi mejor amiga. Me pregunto si funcionara su plan, en fin me voy a dormir mañana será un día nuevo para pensar que haré.

La noche se fue rápido, dormí muy bien las palabras de haruka me relajaron bastante, confío que servirá lo que tiene en mente. Rápidamente me di una ducha, me puse un vestido ajustado color negro con cuello en v con una cinta blanca en la cintura y unas zapatillas a juego. Baje a la cocina y note que natzuki dejo una caja de leche fuera del refrigerador, seguramente se molestó porque no encontró su café preparado como todas las mañanas, pero por ahora me centrare en ejecutar las instrucciones de haruka. Desayune algo ligero puesto que no sabía a donde me llevaría haruka, ya pasaba de las ocho y no llegaba, me estaba comenzando a preocupar, cuando menos lo espere sonó el claxon de su auto, tome mi bolsa y salí.

-perdón por mi tardanza pero fui por algo que necesitaras- me decía mientras se hacía seña de que subiera al auto

-no hay problema solo fueron 20 min, de que cosa me hablas-le decía mientras cerraba la puerta del coche

-no te diré exactamente que es-me decía mientras sostenía un frasco en su mano derecha-cuando llegue el momento te diré como utilizarlo por ahora guárdalo

-está bien, solo asegurame que no es veneno

-jajajaj quisiera pero no, por ahora solo confía en mi si

-está bien y a donde iremos- le dije cuando el coche comenzó a caminar

-al hospital donde trabaja natzuki

-¿heee? Perdón creo que escuche mal

-a claro que no, tú como la señora de kruger iras a pedirle al jefe de natzuki que redusca sus horarios de trabajo

-estás loca haruka, natzuki me va matar

-claro que no, ya verás

Durante todo el viaje tuve los nervios de punta, me preguntaba que planeaba haruka y si seria buena idea escucharla, estaba comenzando a dudar. Por increíble que parezca nos recibieron excelente en el hospital, el jefe de natzuki me recibió muy bien le informe que hace poco nos habíamos casado, pero que debido a su empleo no pasamos tiempo juntas le pe dí de una manera atenta que recortara sus horarios de trabajo, y que bajo ningún motivo natzuki se enterara que yo se lo pedí, de lo contrario se molestaría conmigo, él accedió muy fácil he de admitir que hasta ahora la idea de haruka va bien, pero no parece conforme.

-dime shizuru hace cuanto que no vas a trabajar a la empresa de tu padre-me decía mientras subíamos de nuevo al coche

-cerca de 4 meses

-perfecto mañana vas a volver-me decía mientras encendía el motor

-bueno y porque natzuki ya estará en casa

-eso tú crees si estás ahí ella se ira a otro sitio –decía mientras se dirigía alparcer a la empresa

-no lo sé

-claro que sí es más vas a volver ahora mismo

-estás loca

-confía un poco en mí, cuando natzuki no te encuentre en casa como siempre, se va preguntar porque, te va preguntar en algún momento y cuando llegue quiero que le respondas como ella lo hace contigo, ésta claro

\- tienes razón confiare en ti

-gracias ya verás su reacción, vamos camina que tu padre se va poner muy feliz de verte-me decía mientras salíamos del coche rumbo a un elevador.

Mi vida cambió mucho después de poner en marcha el plan de haruka, ha pasado casi el mes y en efecto cuando regreso a casa natzuki siempre está en la sala esperando, claro no me hago ilusiones que me espere a mí pero la noto diferente, hace cerca de una semana paso algo importante.

….. _ **Legaba a casa de un día ajetreado un la empresa, estaba muy cansada me dirigí a mi cuarto cuando estaba abriendo natzuki salió del suyo.**_

 _ **-¿dónde has estado todos estos días?**_

 _ **-hola natzuki buenas noches, vengo de trabajar**_

 _ **-¿porque lo haces?, ¿acaso te falta algo?**_

 _ **-no claro que no, solo hago lo que me dijiste, que ya se te olvido**_

 _ **-...**_

 _ **-por si se te olvido te recuerdo que me dijiste que hiciera lo que me diera la gana y eso hago,**_ _ **si me disculpas me voy ha dormir …**_

No sé cómo le pude responder así, pero nunca olvidaría la cara que hizo se enojó bastante, de eso estoy segura porque cerró la puerta tan fuerte que pensé que la tiraría. Después de esa pequeña discusión siempre que llego a casa ésta sentada en la sala, hoy no es la excepción ahí está sin decir nada, solo me scanea con la mirada y se marcha.

"rin, rin, rin"

-hola

-hola shizuru soy yo

-haruka ¿cómo estás? a que se debe tu llamada

-bien como siempre recuerdas el frasco que te di aquella vez

-sí, claro lo tengo guardado

-quiero que mañana antes de que marche natzuki no abras, contiene un polvo vierte un poco de el en algún alimento que coma ella

-ok, ésta bien entiendo solo júrame que no es veneno

-ya te dije que no es veneno, confía en mí

* * *

Bueno esto es todo por el momento que creen que pase


	5. Chapter 5

Hola :3 a todos

Me da mucho gusto que sigan de cerca mi fic, he estado leyendo sus reviews y atenderé sus peticiones después de este capítulo escribiré lo demás un tanto más largos solo les pido paciencia ya que le universidad me esta acaparando, pero no dejare olvidado el fic. No olviden seguir dejando sus reviews sin más los dejo leer.

Espero que les agrade.

Los peronajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen

" _ **pip, pip, pip"**_

 _ **-**_ que rápido amaneció-decía mientras me tallaba los ojos con las manos.

Acostumbraba levantarme siempre a las 5:00AM, teniendo el tiempo el tiempo justo para realizar mi rutina de ejercicios y tomar un desayuno más o menos decente. Desde hace casi 2 meses shizuru ya no me preparaba el desayuno ni ordenaba mis cosas, lo malo del asunto que es ya me había acostumbrado a encontrar mi desayuno listo y servido en la mesa, ahora ni el café me prepara. Ella ha cambiado tanto en estos meses a decir verdad me sorprendió mucho, nunca pensé que me tomara la palabra de hacer lo que le placiera, me desconcierta mucho su actitud me pregunto si trama algo o simplemente se alejó de mí. No sé porque le doy tantas vueltas al asunto, de alguna forma es como si se hubiera metido en mi cabeza y no me la puedo sacar, me purga la idea de solo de pensar que algún tipo se le acerque.

Por ahora me concentraré en realizar mis ejercicios matutinos, así que me subí a la caminadora y comencé a correr, que voy hacer contigo shizuru que es lo que me pasa, porque no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza tendrá razón nao, ¿serán celos?¿amor tal vez? no, no puede ser ni siquiera te conozco me obligaste a estar a tu lado me compraste, pero que es lo que siento cuando te veo, a veces siento algo similar cuando veía a la que me rompió el alma, ¿acaso será que siento algo por ella?.

-Basta, basta ya no puedo seguir así, tengo que hacer algo- me decía a mí misma mientras salía del pequeño cuarto de gimnasio me dirigía a tomar una larga ducha en mi habitación.

* * *

Ahora mismo me encuentro en la cocina tengo en las manos el frasco que haruka me dio, lo observo fijamente sé que natzuki está arriba es ahora o nunca, pero que es lo que contiene rayos ¿lo hago o no? ¿y sí le pasa algo a natzuki? no, no creo haruka me juro que no era veneno tengo que confiar en ella después de todo me ha ayudado mucho y nunca me ha mentido. Sin darle más vueltas al asunto abrí el refrigerador y saque una caja de leche, sabia claramente que natzuki siempre tomaba un vaso de leche en las mañanas, así que era seguro que la bebería junto con el polvo del frasco, con cuidado lo abrí y con ayuda de una cuchara deposite todo el polvo en la leche en verdad espero que no pase nada malo.

* * *

-Nada como una ducha para despertar-me decía mientras salía del baño secándome el cabello con una toalla.

Miré el reloj y casi eran las 6:30AM, me había tardado más de lo que había previsto en darme una ducha, rápidamente me vestí me puse mi uniforme de trabajo, este era de color verde agua, e igual al de todos los médicos del hospital realmente lo que nos hacía diferente unos de otros era nuestro físico y el nombre bordado en nuestra bata. Yo siempre desee ser médico desde que era una niña, pero mi madre me lo prohibió ella quería que estudiara arquitectura y que me hiciera cargo de la empresa. Al principio me negué rotundamente, pero bien dicen si no puedes con el enemigo únetele, llegue a un acuerdo con saeko en cual consistía en que estudiaría ambas cosas y que en algún momento me haría cargo de la empresa, yo acepte pero en verdad yo dudo poder trabajar en la empresa yo amo demasiado mi trabajo.

Cuando termine de vestirme tome mi bata y un pequeño maletín donde cargaba algunas cosas e instrumentos de trabajo, bajé a la cocina y me dispuse a buscar que podría desayunar, extrañaba los desayunos que me preparaba shizuru siempre eran deliciosos, no se comparan con un par de huevos fritos y un vaso de leche, pero tampoco le pediría que me preparara algo de comer. Al igual que todos los días desayune un par de huevos fritos con un poco de tocino, fruta mal picada y un vaso de leche, estaba desayunando cuando bajo shizuru corriendo parecía que se le había hecho tarde, aunque pensándolo bien ella nunca sale tan temprano de casa, ¿A dónde ira? bueno ese es asunto que no me importa mejor me voy al trabajo, bebí de un enorme trago mi vaso de leche, parecía que hoy tenía un sabor diferente pero no le di importancia, lave los platos que había utilizado y la sartén, revise que todo estuviera en orden y partí al trabajo.

Después de 30min de viaje llegué al hospital donde trabajaba era el más grande e importante dela cuidad, llevaba trabajando ahí cerca de 2 años, pero no estaba sola también trabajaba mi prima nao.

-buenos días araña-le decía mientras bajaba del auto

-hola cachorro buenos días-me decía con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro- ¿Cómo estás?

-te sientes bien, tú jamás me preguntas como me siento-decía mientras la veía fijamente

-que te digo estoy muy feliz hoy

-si ya vi porque

-de que hablas cachorro

-nada del chupetón que tienes en el cuello

-¿Hee? Es en serio

-si justo aquí-le decía mientras le señalaba una parte del cuello- cuando vas a prender nao

-oye, oye no es lo que piensas tengo meses saliendo con la chica que me hizo esto

-y crees que te creo

-no importa si me crees o no, solo te digo que estoy muy enamorada de ella, ya verás que pronto me caso

-ok, ok te creo después de todo nunca te había visto con semejante cara de idiota

-que te digo, creo que ya me atraparon-decía con una enorme sonrisa-y shizuru ¿cómo ha estado? Hace tiempo que no la veo

-supongo que bien, hoy salió muy temprano de la casa no tengo idea a donde fue

-cachorro idiota hasta cuando te vas a dar cuenta que estás enamorada de ella, te la van a bajar

-cállate maldita araña, no sabes lo que dices-casi le grite

-tranquila yo solo digo

-mejor cierra la boca, y ya vámonos que es tarde

Mi trabajo variaba bastante, era especialista en cirugía regularmente atendía pacientes con cita para previa valoración la mayor parte del día, cuando no lo hacía era porque estaba en alguna urgencia o en quirófano. Regularmente tenia mínimo una cirugía a la semana, desde hace algunos meses mi jefe redujo mis horas de trabajo porque se enteró que me casé, no sé cómo lo supo, pero desde entonces solo trabajaba 7 horas a la semana, por eso siempre que shizuru llega casa estoy en la sala esperándola, aunque ella no lo sepa a veces deseaba que me dijera algo pero no me decía nada y menos después de la discusión que tuve con ella. Mi día transcurre bastante tranquilo, pero no sé qué me pasa no me siento muy bien, me duele la cabeza y el estómago, será mejor que me vaya a descansar a casa.

* * *

Me pregunto si natzuki está bien, ¿qué será lo que contenía el frasco?, me siento muy intranquila no me puedo concentrar en mi trabajo, me preocupa demasiado saber si ésta bien, obviamente no le voy a llamar para saber cómo esta, será mejor que me retire a casa si mi cálculos no me fallan ella debe estar llegando.

* * *

Me siento muy mal, a duras penas llego a mi habitación y me tumbo en la cama, creo que tengo fiebre, no entiendo que pasa regularmente nunca me enfermo, tengo mucho sueño y frío.

* * *

Cuando llegue a la casa vi el coche de natzuki en la entrada estaba mal estacionado, me apresure a entrar, vi las cosas de natzuki regadas el en piso, eso era muy raro ella jamás dejaba tirada su bata mucho menos el pequeño maletín que siempre cargaba, ahora en serio me estaba preocupando y mucho, rápidamente corrí escalera arriba hasta su cuarto, la puerta estaba abierta y sin pensarlo un segundo entre. Natzuki estaba sobre la cama estaba echa un ovillo, temblaba y parecía sudar frío.

-Natzuki, natzuki- le decía mientras la sacudia- natzuki despierta

No me respondía logre estirarla sobre la cama, no se veía nada bien tenía mucha fiebre y murmuraba algo en voz baja.

-que hice-decía mientras algunas lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de mis ojos

¿Qué debo de hacer?, el medico aquí es natzuki no yo, debería de llamar a un médico, pero no conozco a nadie solo a nao la prima de natzuki pero no tengo su número, ¿ahora que hago?, ya sé le llamare a mi prima mai, tengo entendido que estaba saliendo con nao, seguramente ella tiene su número.

-hola mai soy shizuru necesito tu ayuda

-hola que sorpresa hace mucho que no me marcas

-escucha mai no estoy para preguntas natzuki está mal, no sé qué hacer

-hummm dame 2 min- estaba furiosa como se atreve a pedirme 2 seg. En un caso como este

-mai es urgente- no me respondió en su lugar escuche en el fondo que decía: espera nao es shizuru

-perdón pero creo que ya escuchaste que no estoy sola

-nao está contigo

-si aquí esta

-pásamela por favor

-si claro, pero estas bien

-sí, yo estoy bien pero natzuki no

-¿que le sucedió?, bueno mejor te paso a nao después me comentas que paso

-hola

-hola nao soy shizuru, no sé qué le pasa a natzuki está hirviendo en fiebre, se ve muy mal

-tranquila shizuru seguramente pesco alguna infección por comer en la calle, escucha atentamente

-sí, si dime

-saca del maletín de natzuki dos cajas una de color azul con blanco, es una antibiótico de amplio espectro le vas a dar una capsula cada 8 hrs hasta que la infección seda, la otra es verde de igual manera le darás una capsula cada 12hrs, es para que baje la fiebre

-ok, ok y si no están esas cajas dentro

-tranquila yo sé que están dentro, el cachorro siempre carga medicamentos de urgencia no te preocupes

-gracias nao

-de que, perdón olvidaba que tienes que colocar lienzos de agua fría en la frente y estómago para que baje la fiebre rápido, y quitarle la ropa

-¿heee?

-¿sucede algo?

-no, no gracias las dejo hasta luego

En cuanto colgué el teléfono corrí hasta la sala donde esta tirado el maletín de natzuki, lo abrí y en efecto ahí estaba el medicamento que me había descrito nao, tome una jarra con agua de la cocina y un vaso, subí a la habitación natzuki seguía igual, poco a poco como pude la levante un poco.

-natzuki, natzuki despierta por favor tienes que tomar esto

-hummm

-vamos despierta ayúdame- abrió un poco la boca y con cuidado meti una capsula a su boca luego de di agua y la trago

Con cuidado la recosté nuevamente en la cama, fui a mi cuarto de un cajón saque una pequeña toalla y regrese con natzuki. Humedecí con cuidado la toalla con agua tibia del lavabo y la coloque en su frente.

-perdóname natzuki esto es mi culpa-decía mientras colocaba la toalla en su frente y escurrían por mi rostro unas lágrimas

El tiempo paso y la fiebre no cedía, no me atrevía a desnudar a natzuki, nunca la había visto con poca ropa me avergonzaba tratar de hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué demonios me pasa?, se trata de ella de su salud, lo siento natzuki

Con cuidado le retire los pantalones dejándola en unos boxers color azul cielo, y con una camiseta que llevaba puesta, la miré de arriba abajo, me veía tan linda y sexy, a simple vista todo estaba en orden de la cintura hacia arriba, pero cintura abajo se veía un bulto en su entrepierna.

-¿Cómo es que lo oculta?, parece algo grande, pero que me pasa, basta shizuru ella está enferma

Cubrí su cuerpo con la sabana de la cama y me dispuse a vigilarla. Ya casi amanece pasé toda la noche en vela cuidándola, después que recupere iré a matar a haruka me aseguro que no era veneno pero por poco mata a natzuki, me las va pagar juro que no la volveré a escuchar ahora al menos natzuki ya luce más tranquila espero que pronto despierte.

-hay mi natzuki si tan solo me permitieras estar cerca de ti, si supieras cuanto te amo- decía mientras colocaba mi mano en su frente

-perdóname- decía en medio de sus delirios

* * *

Hasta aquí les dejo el capitulo de hoy ¿qué pasara? :3


	6. Chapter 6

Hola :3

Una vez más les dejo un nuevo cap. la verdad pensé que tardaría más tiempo en actualizar, pero me hice un espacio y aquí esta. Muchos se preguntan que es lo que contenía en famoso frasco que haruka le dio a shizuru, bueno digamos que estudio biología molecular y le quise dar un toque propio, lo del frasco eran bacterias para que natzuki se enfermara (ejejejejje risa malvada) también esta vez quise agregar unas especies de caritas, en algunas partes para reflejar un poco o imaginar la cara del personaje en ese momento.

Sin más los dejo leer espero y les agrade no olviden dejar sus reviews.

PD. a petición de .56 natzuki se pondrá un poco celosa

Los personajes de mai hime no me pertenecen.

Aún no puedo creer lo que hizo shizuru por mí, creí que me dejaría morir y luego me arrojaría mi cadáver al río, me alegro que me equivocara le agradezco mucho que me haya cuidado de mí, ha pasado casi una semana y aún sigo convaleciente no entiendo que fue lo que me paso, pero lo que es un hecho es que no volveré a comer nada en la calle. Tengo una sensación especial, es como si ella removiera una sensación rara dentro de mí, es como si fuera una estúpida adolescente enamorada que no se atreve a mirar a los ojos a la persona amada, creo que nao tiene razón sin darme cuenta me enamore de ella la quiero cerca de mí, quiero que sea solo mía y de nadie más, en el fondo tengo miedo que me rechace me he portado muy mal con ella he sido grosera y arrogante le pediré perdón y le diré que la amo.

" **toc, toc"**

-natzuki ya estás despierta

-s..sí

-puedo pasar te traigo el desayuno

-dame un segundo

Me senté rápido en la cama acomode unas cuantas almohadas detrás de mí espalda y me recargue, jalé el edredón sobre mi cuerpo tapando el bulto que se formaba cada mañana en mi entre pierna.

-adelante

-buenos días natzuki, ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – me decía mientras cerraba la puerta

-me siento muy bien, mañana volveré al hospital- decía mientras recibía la charola – muchas gracias

-me alegra saber que te encuentras bien, espero que te guste el desayuno

-gracias- fue la única palabra que pude articular (O/O) estaba nerviosa

-me voy que se me hace tarde nos vemos en la noche

-que te vaya bien

* * *

Natsuki ha cambiado mucho en estos días después de mi estupidez del frasco, la notó tranquila y se comporta muy amable conmigo, acepta la comida que preparo para ella, se ofrece a lavar los platos después de comer incluso el otro día me ayudó a cambiar un neumático que se ponchó de mi coche. A veces me pregunto sí está cambiando su actitud para bien, o solo planea algo.

* * *

Hace días que me recupere totalmente y volví al hospital, tengo varios pensamientos en mi cabeza todos giran en torno a ella, casi son las 4:00PM, 30min mas me podre ir a casa, muero de nervios quiero intentar algo pero tengo miedo, será mejor que le pida consejo a nao.

-araña necesito tú ayuda

-(O.O) de quien es el cadáver que vas a desaparecer

-deja de decir idioteces- le decía mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza

-haaa no me pegues – decía mientras se sobaba- a que quieres que te ayude

-b…bu.. bueno se trata de shizuru

-no me digas que al fin vas a decidirte a conquistarla

-y..y..yo (O/O) si –dije al fin- pero necesito tu ayuda

-al fin el cachorro se ha enamorado ( \O/ )

-ya, ayúdame no sé qué hacer

-humm conozco un poco a shizuru, pero no creo que sea tan complicado, porque no la invitas a cenar

-no sé qué comida le gusta

-bueno pregúntale que le gustaría cenar

-no sé si sea buena idea

-claro que si o prepárale algo tú

-eso suena mejor

-bueno yo te dejo que mi chica me espera

-sigues con mai

-claro con quien más me trae babeando por ella-decía con una sonrisa idiota

-te creo se te nota

-pero que acaso no te has visto en el espejo, tú también tienes cara de idiota además te sonrojas con el simple hecho de mencionar a shizuru

-yo (O/O) – decía volteando a todas partes

-si tú, bueno me voy suerte con tu cita

He de reconocer que mai es una idiota la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando se trata de chicas tiene buenas ideas. Que le gustaría comer a shizuru la he visto comer algo de sushi, pero yo no sé preparar sushi, no creo aprender tan rápido como para preparar algo, además no soy buena en la cocina será mejor que lo compre y espere que le guste.

* * *

"6:00PM"

Al fin es hora de ir a casa el día ha sido muy pesado he tenido que revisar una gran cantidad de documentos, me muero por llegar a casa y tomar un largo baño en la tina. Últimamente he tratado de localizar a haruka, pero no he podido parace que la tierra se la trago, hace 3 semanas recibí un mensaje de ella

" _ **Ahora solo a esperar"**_

No sé a qué se refiera lo que si se, es que cuando haga acto de presencia la voy a matar casi mato accidentalmente a natzuki con el polvo del frasco, pero no todo fue malo logre observar a natzuki de una manera diferente sin mencionar que ha cambiado mucho su actitud y eso me agrada.

-Es hora de ir a casa

Tome mi bolsa y mi abrigo con cuidado saque las llaves de la bolsa y me dirigí al estacionamiento, lacé mi bolsa al asiento del copiloto tome asiento me coloque el cinturón de seguridad, encendí el motor y marché.

Ella debe de estar por llegar que nervios ¿y si no le gusta?, creo que huelo a desinfectante será mejor que me dé una ducha rápida y me ponga algo decente. Corrí hasta mi habitación me metí rápido al baño, lave con cuidado cada centímetro de mi cuerpo, salí volando me puse un bóxer color negro junto con un pantalón de vestir, con unos zapatos de piso y una blusa azul cielo, baje a la sala y me dispuse a esperar a shizuru, tengo tantos nervios que hasta las manos me sudan.

* * *

-hola buenas noches natzuki- le dije mientras la veía de arriba abajo parecía que saldría

-h..ho..hola

-¿vas a salir?

-y..yo no (O/O)

-¿te sientes bien?

-s…si yo solo quería ver si tú, bueno solo si tú quieres claro

-haber natzuki cálmate-le decía mientras me ponía frente de ella y le tomaba por las manos- sabes que me puedes decir lo que quieras

-yo quiero que cenes conmigo- estaba tan nerviosa que miraba a todos lados

-acepto

-¿en verdad?

-sí ¿que vamos a cenar?

-yo no sabía a donde llevarte así que compre sushi

-me parece muy bien entonces cenamos

-si- (O/O)

Natzuki había preparado la mesa estaba hermosa, tenía un mantel blanco los platos estaban servidos junto con 2 juegos de copas, unas tenían agua y la otras estaban vacías, junto a estas estaban unos palillos, me ayudó a tomar asiento durante toda la cena estuvo nerviosa, volteaba a todos lados y cuando mencionaba algo no le entendía bien, se veía muy linda estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas aunque a estas alturas no sabía si era por sus aparentes nervios o por la cantidad de vino que había bebido.

-gracias natzuki la cena estuvo deliciosa- le decía mientras tomaba un poco de vino

-qué bueno que te agrado

-natzuki

-si

-¿porque haces esto?- tenía que saber que significaba esto, sin querer mi corazón se había ilusionado

-y…yo – hizo una larga pausa- veras yo

-dime la verdad, no quiero que vuelvas a romper mi corazón otra vez

-no, no shizuru yo-hizo otra pausa se paró de la silla se acercó a mí, tomo mis manos entre las suyas y me puse de pie- shiruzu sé que soy una idiota que no te merezco, justo ahora que estamos frente a frente siento que moriré de los nervios, pero yo quiero pedirte algo, quiero que me perdones hice mal, soy una estúpida testaruda, que no se daba cuenta que estoy enamorada de ti desde hace tiempo. Por favor dame la oportunidad de conquistarte como debe de ser, yo quiero que seas mi mujer, mi esposa, confidente, y si tú quieres claro tengamos una familia.

Si respuesta fue clara simplemente la abracé con todas mis fuerzas y le dije sí, claro que sí te perdono, mi corazón latía tan fuerte que lo podía escuchar, mi sueño se cumplió al fin tendré lo que tan desee, me separé un poco de ella, la mire fijamente a los ojos, nunca los había visto directamente, tenían un color hermoso, poco a poco nos acercamos y nos dimos un beso. ¿esto es verdad o estoy soñando?, si es un sueño no quiero despertar.

* * *

Son tan feliz que podría morir ahora mismo, después de la cena que prepare para shizuru las cosas han cambiado mucho entre ella y yo, siempre preparo la cena bueno la compro y la sirvo, mantengo largas charlas con ella y debes en cuando nos besamos, ahora sé que le gusta, a dónde quiere ir, además de que todos los días la llevo y la recojo del trabajo.

-será mejor que me marche o llegare tarde, nao-me decía mientras tomaba mis cosas

-que pasa cachorro

-ya me voy, te encargo el paciente de la cama 3 de urgencias monitorea su avance

-si claro, suerte campeona espero pronto se te haga

¿dé qué hablas?

-tú sabes a que me refiero- decía mientras me giñava un ojo

-no, no entiendo me voy, no quiero llegar tarde por shizuru

-suerte

Me dirigí rápido al estacionamiento casi corriendo ya era tarde, seguramente cuando llegue estará shizuru en el estacionamiento esperando, lancé mis cosas al asiento trasero del coche y arranque, iba lo más rápido que podía, pero eventualmente encontraba algún semáforo que me detenía, cuando al fin llegue, estacione mi coche en el estacionamiento, pero shizuru no estaba cerca, me baje y camine hacia el elevador, pero cuál fue mi sorpresa, cuando la vi hablando con un hombre.

-buenas tardes-dije con un tono fuerte para que volteara a veme

-hola mi natzuki- me dijo mientras corría hacia a mí y me abrazaba- porque te tardaste

-hola- le decía mientras la abrazaba fuertemente- perdón me detuve con un paciente

-si me disculpa señora fijino me marcho-decía el sujeto

-para usted es la señora kruger-le dije un tanto fuerte

-discúlpeme será mejor que me marche

-ajajajajaja

-que es tan gracioso

-¿estás celosa?-me decía mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos

-¿yo? No claro que no

-humm claro que sí – me decía mientras me veía fijamente a los ojos

-bueno solo un poquito, no me gusta que nadie se te acerque- le decía mientras la atraía hacia a mi

-me agrada verte celosa

-a mí no me agrada mucho, ¿quien era?

-un empleado de la empresa, quiere mi apoyo para presentar un proyecto

-¿segura que no quiere nada más?

-no seas tan celosa ni natzuki- me dijo para luego darme un beso largo en los labios- yo solo tengo ojos para ti

-perdón pero no puedo evitarlo yo te amo- le decía mientras la abrazaba fuerte a mi

-yo también no sabes cuanto

-bueno que te parece si vamos a casa tengo la cena en el auto

-me parece bien

La tome de la mano y nos dirigimos al coche, le abrí la puerta ella entro, una vez arriba las 2 encendí el motor y partimos a casa.

-dime mi natzuki que vamos a cenar

-compré un poco de Tonkatsu

-excelente como siempre mi natzuki, pero hoy sirvo yo si

-me parece bien

* * *

Hasta aquí el cap. de hoy ¿que les gustaría que pase?


	7. Chapter 7

Hola :3

He vuelto XD me tarde bastante en actualizar ya que tenía cosas que hacer. Tengan por seguro que no dejare abandonado el fic, les agradezco muchos todos sus reviews son una inspiración para seguir escribiendo. Últimamente he tenido muchas dificultades para subir el capítulo al sitio, espero se solucione el problema.

Sin más los dejo leer y no olviden dejar sus reviews, espero lo disfruten y agrade.

* * *

-hola, natzuki ¿estás en casa?

Acababa de llegar del trabajo el día había sido largo, se extendió tanto que perdí la noción del tiempo, eran las 10:00PM apenas iba llegando a casa, por suerte natzuki me aviso que llegaría un poco más tarde, ya que te tenía una urgencia en el hospital.

Mi relación con natzuki ha mejorado bastante, nunca imagine que cambiaría tanto, se porta amable es atenta conmigo, se preocupa de que no me falte nada, siento nerviosismo cuando la tengo cerca, me siento como adolecente enamorada, solo en mis mejores sueños imaginaba que volvería a ver a la niña de ojos brillantes, mi único y verdadero amor.

* * *

Tenía 8 años cuando un día mi padre me llamó y me dijo que teníamos que ir a un sitio triste puesto que había muerto una amiga, esa amiga era el padre de natzuki. Cuando llegamos a la funeraria recuerdo haber visto a saeko sentada en una silla, no vi su rostro porque estaba rodeada de personas, lo recuerdo claramente ya que mi padre me había obligado acércame para saludarle, pero no lo logré, junto a ella estaba el abuelo de natzuki, cuando mi padre los saludo y dio sus condolencias me tomó de la mano y nos apartamos hasta un lugar donde había pocas personas.

-papi quien murió-le decía mientras jalaba una de las mangas de su gabardina

-ya te dije pequeña, una amiga -me respondió mientras me abrazaba

-se fue al cielo como mi mami

-si mi pequeña- respondía mientras me abrazaba fuerte

-quien es esa niña papi-le decía mientras señala a una niña de cabellos azulados un poco mayor que yo, estaba sentada en una silla con la cabeza esta gacha y parecía sollozar.

-¿quieres ir con ella?

-¿puedo?

Mi padre solo asintió, me solté de sus brazos y comencé a caminar hacia ella, tenía la cabeza sostenida entre sus manos, me llamaba mucho la atención el color de su cabello me parecía muy bonito.

-hola ¿me puedo sentar contigo?- le pregunte mientras observaba fijamente cuál sería su respuesta, ella solamente asintió me senté en una silla junto a ella y permanecí un momento en silencio- mi nombre es shizuru fujino y el tuyo

-yo me llamo natzuki kruger- respondía en medio de pequeños sollozos

-¿Por qué estás tan triste?-pregunte con duda

-m.. mi papi se murió

Cuando levanto su rostro para responder al fin lo pude observar de lleno, no solo su cabello tenía un color especial si no también sus ojos eran verdes pero no un ver común, verde esmeralda la observe un momento y sin decir más la abrace fuertemente y ella a mí.

-shizuru hija nos tenemos que ir

-perdón pero me tengo que ir-dije mientras me soltaba de su abrazo-espero volver a verte

-yo también- respondía mientras limpiaba sus ojos con las mangas del suéter que tenía puesto-gracias

-lista hija – decía mi padre que estaba detrás de mí

-si papi-respondí mientras lo tomaba de la mano

-adiós niña bonita- cuando la escuche me sentí feliz y esboce una enorme sonrisa

-te simpatizó la pequeña kruger-decía mientras me cargaba entre sus brazos

-si papi la volveré a ver-pregunte con duda yo la quería ver de nuevo

-no lo sé pequeña su madre viaja mucho, puede que no sea posible

Cuando termino de pronunciar la última palabra me puse triste, nunca más vería a la niña de ojos brillantes.

-pero no te pongas triste mi princesa-me decía mientras me cargaba entre sus brazos- tal vez no la veas pronto pero en algún momento estarás cerca de ella.

-en serio papi

-si de eso puedes estar segura, ahora sé que estará bien lo que alguna vez pensamos su padre y yo, ella era una gran amiga mía.

Desde ese pequeño encuentro con ella, nunca pude sacarla de mi cabeza sin pensarlo se convirtió en el amor de mi vida. Con forme crecía se acercaba tanto chicas como chicos a mí, pero ninguno lograba atraerme lo suficiente, gracias al internet sabía de su vida donde que vivía y hasta algunas fotos de ella tenía en mi cuarto, mis amigas decían que no era amor, sino una simple obsesión pero en el fondo siempre tuve la firme idea que algún día volvería ver a la niña de ojos brillantes, y cuando pasara no la dejaría ir. Muchos años pasaron ahora tenía 24 años me dirigía al despacho de mi padre, quería hablar conmigo de un tema importante.

-hola papá ya estoy aquí- decía mientras pasaba dentro de su despacho y cerraba la puerta detrás de mí -que me querías decir

-hola hija- decía mientras levantaba su vista de unos documentos- algo muy importante para ti y para mí, toma asiento por favor

-muy bien te escucho dime-dije mientras me acomodaba en la silla

-sé muy bien que te interesa una distinguida integrante de la familia kruger desde hace muchos años- decía mientras de paraba de su silla y miraba hacia en jardín por la enorme ventana- hace pocos días hable con la madre de natzuki y su abuelo, su empresa se encuentra en apuros económicos en estos momentos, me han pedido ayuda.

-no entiendo que tiene una cosa que ver con la otra

-muy sencillo mi pequeña, solo dime aun te interesa kruger – se giró hacia a mí y me miraba fijamente

-sí padre desde que la vi la primera vez no he podido olvidarla-admití bajando la mirada

-te gustaría estar siempre a su lado-pregunto con duda

-claro que sí-guarde silencio un momento- pero no entiendo cómo puede ser posible no la he vuelto a ver

-eso no es problema-volvió a girar hacia la ventana dándome la espalda- hace 3 días para ser exactos hable con su abuelo y su madre su empresa ésta en banca rota, a mi parecer es una gran inversión adquirirla a nuestro patrimonio, es decir realizar una fusión de ambas empresas.

-eso suena bien, tengo entendido que es nuestra principal competencia

-exacto pero no les pondré las cosas tan fáciles, tú sabes que yo solo quiero tu felicidad-guardo nuevamente silencio-puse una condición para firmar el trato y te involucra tanto a ti como a kruger

-¿Cuál es la condición? ¿Y porque me veo involucrada?-pregunte con duda

-a lo largo de los años me di cuenta que kruger se te metió tan fuerte en la cabeza, que nadie más ha logrado llamar tu atención, ni siquiera reito lo logró. La condición o más bien dicho cláusula del contrato, consiste en que tú y kruger se casen.

-¿perdón? Entendí bien

-por supuesto que sí- giro hacia mí tomo mis manos entre las suyas-hija perdóname por hacer las cosas así, sé que realmente le amas y con el tiempo la conquistaras, kruger es buena persona. Sé que si no es con ella no será con nadie más, además ya soy viejo y quiero nietos que corran por la casa y me llamen abuelo.

-no sé qué decir, esto es muy repentino- lo abrace fuerte- yo también me he imaginado una vida junto a ella con todo lo que implica, pero y si ella me odia

-claro que no hija, eso no pasara-me abrazó un poco más fuerte- dime aceptas

-no lo sé esto es muy repentino

-piénsalo bien no abra otra oportunidad

Muchas dudas entraron en mi cabeza, era probable que ella me odiara por obligarla hacer algo que estoy segura que no quería, tal vez ya tenía a alguien, yo por otro lado nunca pensé que llegaría a tener una oportunidad de concretar no solo un sueño sino también mi ilusión de vida, me sentía entre la espada y la pared.

-sí- guarde silencio y abrace más fuerte a mi padre-lo haré

Un sí basto para desencadenar una serie de cambios en mi vida tenía mucho miedo de saber cuál sería su reacción, además no sabía si aceptaría el trato, mi padre me aseguró que aceptaría pero tenía miedo que pasara lo contrario, miles de dudas llenaban mi mente. La semana pasaba poco a poco, mi padre no me decía ni una sola palabra los planes de boda continuaban. El gran día de la boda llego, la madre de natzuki y mi padre se encargaron de los preparativos, sería una ceremonia muy íntima, solo familiares y amigos. Me sentía muy emocionada y triste a la vez, emoción porque la volvería a ver, nos casaríamos tal vez no de la forma correcta y eso me entristecía, también deseaba que mi madre hubiera estado conmigo. La hora se acercaba y natzuki no daba señal alguna, la tristeza me invadía mi padre me calmaba decía que todo estaba bien, faltaban 20min para la hora acordada cuando llego natzuki, tenía una expresión indescifrable en su rostro a mi parecer, cuando comenzó la ceremonia estuve tentada a detener todo y más cuando ella dudo al dar el sí, sin embargo no lo hice y ella dijo sí, con esa pequeña palabra todo cambio las cosas que hasta ese momento consideraba importantes cambiaron, la imagen que me cree de ella se quebró ante mí para volver a construirse con el paso del tiempo, en algo mejor.

* * *

-hola estoy en casa-decía natzuki mientras entraba en la casa

Natzuki se sacó de mis pensamientos de manera abrupta, con cuidado me levante del sillón y me dirigí a ella.

-hola mi natzuki ¿Cómo te fue?-le dije mientras le ayudaba con sus cosas

-muy bien gracias por preguntar, y a ti como te fue

-un poco largo el día pero muy bien, por cierto ¿porque traes puesto un scrub?

-ya era tarde y quería verte-decía mientras me abrazaba fuerte- además tenía que traer la cena

-me alegra escuchar eso, yo también te quería ver-la abrace más fuerte a mi-natzuki

-si

-hueles muy fuerte a desinfectante

-perdón (O/O) no me di cuenta en seguida me doy una ducha- decía prácticamente corriendo hacia su habitación con un enorme sonrojo en la cara

-¿y la cena?

-perdón la deje en el coche voy por ella- salió disparada hacia el coche y en cuestión de segundos estaba de vuelta con 2 bolsas en las manos

-déjame ayudarte-tome una de las bolsas en mis manos y las puse en la mesa

-gracias, hoy compre un poco de sushi espero y te agrade la idea ya era tarde y no conseguí algo más

-está bien mi natzuki

-que alivio- dijo soltando un suspiro- me daré una ducha rápida para quitarme el olor puedes ir cenando si tienes hambre

-no te preocupes yo te espero, mientras coloco los platos

-gracias no tardo

* * *

Subí volando a mi habitación rápidamente lance lejos el scrub que llevaba puesto y me metí a la ducha. En menos de 20min ya estaba fuera del baño vistiéndome rápidamente, se cepille un poco el cabello, me puse un poco de perfume y baje corriendo hasta el comedor.

-que rápido me sorprende mi natzuki- decía shizuru mientras se acerba a mí y me abrazaba

-¿ya no huelo mal?

-humm no en absoluto- dijo cerca de mi oído causando que se erizara mi piel

-eso me agrada-guarde silencio y la abrace más a mí- sabes me debes algo

-que yo recuerde no

-claro que sí, esto- dije al momento que comencé a besarla, fue un beso largo y profundo, me fascinaba sentir sus labios sobre los míos eran tan suaves y dulces, un simple rose de sus labios provocaba un mar de sensaciones en mí

-vamos a cenar-me decía shizuru mirándome a los ojos

-si vamos tengo hambre

Nuestra cena fue muy amena, platicamos de varias cosas entre ellas en trabajo, como nos sentíamos de cansancio, algunos cambios en la casa etc. Veía a shizuru muy cansada así que decidí pararme de la mesa e ir a lavar los platos, ella permanecía sentada en la sala, debes en cuando me asomada para verla, veía claramente que se moría de sueño, en cuanto termine de lavar los platos me dirigí hasta donde estaba ella.

-te sientes muy cansada

-un poco-respondía mientras se tallaba los ojos con sus manos

-vamos a dormir mañana será un día nuevo y podremos seguir platicando

-gracias-dijo al tiempo que se levantaba del sillón para ir a su habitación

La tome de la mano de la mano y caminamos hasta su habitación, cuando estuvimos frente de ella, le di un pequeño beso en los labios.

-hasta mañana- dije cerca de su rostro tenía mi frente pegada a la de ella

-buenas noches mi natzuki

Después de decir estas palabras entro a su habitación y cerró la puerta, camine hasta mi habitación, he de reconocer que me agrada tener a shizuru entre mis brazos, hule delicioso. Siempre pensaba en ella pero a ultimas cuantas mis ojos se van de largo, basta kruger esto no está bien, me repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, cuando llegue a mi habitación entre y cerré la puerta, comencé a quitarme la ropa estaba acostumbraba dormir en boxers y una camiseta blanca, me recosté en la cama y me quede dormida en seguida.

* * *

-que haces aquí natzuki

-shuu tranquila todo va estar bien-decía mientras comenzaba a subir e mi cama e instalarse a un lado mío

-si- respondí mientras natzuki se acomodaba encima de mí y comenzaba a besarme de manera hambrienta, reclamaba mi boca con fervor y pasión. La temperatura subía poco a poco, sentía su peso encima de mí, mi cuerpo se calentaba y pedía más. Con cuidado mis manos comenzaron a recorrer su espalda, mientras ella besaba toda la extensión de mi cuello.

* * *

ALERTA SISMICA

Me desperté de golpe, y salí corriendo de mi habitación,me disponía a ponerme a salvo en el jardín, pero no veía por ningún lado a shizuru, corrí hasta su cuarto toque la puerta pero no respondió, abrí la puerta y vi que seguía profundamente dormida.

-shizuru, shizuru despierta está temblando-repetía mientras la sacudía

-hummm

-vamos despierta-decía mientras la sacudía más fuerte-shizuru despierta

-humm natzuki

Tenía unos pocos segundos para salir de casa junto con shuruzu pero estaba tan dormida que un tren podía pasarle por encima, la envolví en el edredón de la cama con cuidado la tome en mis brazos y comencé a caminar hasta el jardín. Apenas tuve tiempo de llegar a salvo hasta el jardín cuando comenzó a temblar, los árboles se sacudían fuertemente y la casa crujía.

-natzuki- dijo shizuru cuando despertó se llevó una enorme sorpresa tanto que casi cae de mis brazos

-tranquila ¿estás bien?-pregunte con duda

-si pero que hacemos afuera

-no escuchaste la alarma sísmica de la casa

-no (O.O)

-acaba de temblar intente despertarte pero no lo conseguí así que te cargue y saque de la casa

-gracias (O/O) – respondió mientras se ponía de pie envuelta en el edredón –ya podemos entrar

-no, estoy casi segura que abra una replica

A los pocos segundos sonó nuevamente la alarma sísmica, comencé hacer cálculos de cuanto tardaría en llegar en sismo cuando sentí que shizuru me rodeaba con sus brazos.

-natzuki tengo miedo, me dan terror los temblores- decía mientras se apegaba más a mi cuerpo

-tranquila no va pasar nada, vamos estar bien- le respondí mientras la abraza fuertemente

El segundo temblor fue más fuerte que el primero, la casa crujía fuertemente, algunos vidrios se hicieron pedazos mientras el coche se movía un poco de lugar.

-natzuki- se llamaba shizuru sollozando

-tranquila recuerda que estás conmigo, siempre que estés a mi lado nada te pasara

El temblor termino cerca de las 6:00AM, seguíamos fuertemente abrazas hasta que…

-natzuki

-¿te sientes bien?

-si-respondió tranquila- me puedes soltar estas en ropa interior y t...t..u..tú empuja mi vientre (O/O)

-perdón (O/O)- la solté inmediatamente y con mi manos tape mi miembro que se encontraba semi erecto como todas las mañanas

-yo entrare a la casa-dijo mientras recogía el edredón del suelo, no había notado que se le había caído y se encontrada en ropa de dormir, en un camisón de seda color azul cielo un tanto corto que delineaba perfectamente su figura. Cuando se giró para hacerme seña que entrara a la casa me di cuenta que no llevaba nada en la parte de arriba, (O/O) un enorme calor recorrió mi cuerpo y como alma que lleva el diablo entre corriendo a la casa, cubriendo con mis manos la firme erección que ahora mantenía.

* * *

un scrub es un traje de esos que usan los medicos filipina (así se les llama en México) pantalones etc.

No olviden dejar sus comentarios :3


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos :3

Una vez más les dejo un nuevo capítulo, les pido una disculpa por la tardanza pero me han pasado muchas cosas, tuve un pequeño accidente en el transporte publico y me enferme.

Los dejo leer espero y sea de su agrado no olviden dejar sus reviews.

Los personajes de mai hime no me pertenecen

* * *

-H-hey cachorro te estoy hablando-dijo nao golpeándome con un libro en la cabeza

-aaaa que quieres-respondí mientras me sobaba

-te estoy hablando y no me prestas atención

-perdón me distraje, pero que me decías

-te estaba diciendo que le pediré matrimonio a mai

-ajjajaja- me comencé a reír pero me detuve de golpe al ver la cara de nao, comprendí que no era broma- ¿en serio?

-claro que si cachorro idiota- respondió muy seria

-perdón pero estas completamente segura-aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba

-mira quien pregunta, la que se casó de un día para otro- guardo silencio un momento-si estoy completamente segura

-pues creo que no me queda más que felicitarte

-gracias, pero aún no se lo he propuesto a mai (-.-)

-¿Cuándo lo harás?

-hoy en la noche, le pedí que fuera a mi casa, planeo una cena romántica- dijo con decisión

-no sabía que fueras tan romántica araña-en verdad nunca había visto a nao en esta faceta es algo totalmente nuevo

-cállate (O/O)

-quien diría que te vayas a casar con la prima de shizuru

-no cachorro, quien diría que te casarías tú con shizuru eso si fue una sorpresa, además yo ya conocí a mai antes

-no me cambies el tema araña-le dije a manera de molestia, aunque en verdad estaba bromeando- ya tienes el anillo

-si mira-dijo mientras sacaba una caja de la bolsa de su pantalón- espero y le guste

-déjame ver- tome la caja en mi mano derecha y observe, el anillo era de color plata un poco grueso con un pequeño diamante en el centro- no conozco bien a mai pero estoy segura que le encantara

-tú crees-pregunto con duda

-si araña, por cierto ya sabes que llevaras de cena

-pues a mai le gusta mucho el sushi

-ajajaja dejara de ser prima de shizuru

-ajajaj tienes razón, pensé en algo de sushi, vino, velas tú sabes

-suena bien, pero será mejor que te marches o no tendrás tiempo de poner todo en su lugar- le dije señalando el reloj casi eran las 6:00PM

-tienes razón, deséame mucha suerte

-claro que si araña-me pare de mi silla y le di un fuerte abrazo- ella aceptará

-gracias-dijo respondiendo a mi abrazo

Nuestro abrazo fue muy breve, ya que nao llevaba bastante prisa en salir volando a su casa, ahora comprendía que no jugaba cuando me dijo la primera vez que se había enamorado, estaba a punto de salir por la puerta cuando se detuvo de golpe.

-toma-me ofrecía una tarjeta

-de que es

-de la joyería donde compre el anillo de mai, deberías de comprarle uno a shizuru

-gracias, lo tendré en cuenta

Dicho esto salió volando, yo por mi parte revisaba la tarjeta que me dio nao, me preguntaba si a shizuru le gustaría un anillo de compromiso, tanto ella como yo llevábamos solo el anillo de bodas creo que le agradaría, por ahora me marcho a casa seguramente me está esperando.

* * *

 **N** **ao**

Diablos, diablos gritaba por todas la casa,casi eran las 7:30 y apenas estaba terminando de poner la mesa justo como lo había planeado, la cena estaba lista para ser servida, el vino en la nevera, ahora solo faltaba yo. Me despoje rápidamente de mi ropa y me metí a la ducha tenia cerca de 40min a más tardar para estar lista, de lo contrario llegaría mai y me encontraría posiblemente a medio vestir. Pasé el jabón con sumo cuidado por todo cuidado y con mayor dedicación en zonas obvias de mi cuerpo. No me tomo más de 20 min salir de la ducha en bóxers, corriendo cerca de mi cama para vestirme. Había decidido vestirme formal ya que era una ocasión sumamente importante me cepille un poco el cabello, me puse perfume levante todo lo que había dejado regado por la habitación y la lancé dentro del closet.

-7:55PM ya tengo todo listo cena, mesa, anillo ahora a esperarla

Que nervios cuando la invite a cenar, me pregunto cuál era el motivo, y la muy idiota de mí no le respondí. No sé qué es lo que esté pensando, pero yo siento que me como las uñas de los nervios ya es algo tarde y ella nunca llega tarde, ¿será que no vendrá?, no nao no pienses en eso, seguramente debe de haber tráfico por eso no llega, calma no debe de tardar, además solo han pasado 10min de la hora acordada.

Ding dong, ding dong

Es ella, cálmate, cálmate vamos nao serénate debes de estar tranquila. Respire profundo y me dirigí abrir la puerta, gire el pomo lentamente dando paso a la vista de la mujer de mis sueños, se veía tremendamente sexy, llevaba un vestido color azul marino que delineaba perfectamente su figura, era un poco holgado con unos delgados tirantes llegaba un poco arriba sus rodillas haciendo unos pequeños pliegues.

-cierra la boca-dijo con tono vacilante mientras entraba al departamento

-te ves increíble- dije con un poco de nerviosismo mientras cerraba la puerta

-gracias, tú también te ves muy bien- decía mientras se acercaba a mí, y me abrazaba

-humm gracias-dije muy cerca de su oído tenía mi mentón recargado en su hombro

-que linda mesa

-te gusta- respondí estando frente a ella tomando sus manos entre las mías- tienes hambre

-si un poco

-entonces mi querida dama tome asiento, en seguida le sirvo- dije mientras la guiaba a la mesa para ayudarle a que tomara asiento, una vez sentada mai en la mesa fui a la cocina y con cuidado tome una bandeja donde había colocado el sushi y me acerque a ella.

-que camarera tan linda-decía mientras colocaba una servilleta sobre sus piernas

-gracias- serví con cuidado

-pero dígame linda camarera a que debo el privilegio de una cena en su ratonera –sentía que moría de risa nunca le había llamado así a mi departamento

-eso lo descubrirá más adelante- explique mientras tomaba asiento frente de ella

La cena iba transcurriendo sin inconvenientes, no recuerdo en que momento me relaje justo como lo deseaba, nos hacíamos preguntas mutuamente sobre el trabajo, la madre de mai que estaba fuera del país, mi madre que estaba en Osaka, ambas estaban próximas a llegar aproximadamente el día de mañana, coches ya que pensaba comprar uno nuevo, llevábamos varias copas de vino encima, mai fue al baño entonces decidí declararme de una vez por todas en cuanto saliera del baño.

-cariño estas bien- decía mai abrazándome por la espalda- has estado pensativa

-si estoy bien linda-no me di cuenta en que momento salió del baño - solo que he pensado mucho como preguntarte algo importante para mí.

Al terminar de decir la última de mis palabras me puse de pie y tome sus manos entre las mías, con cuidado solté una de sus manos y comencé arrodillarme sin soltar su otra mano.

-desde hace casi 2 años que nos conocemos, recuerdo la primera vez que te vi en aquel bar, las palabras que dije cuando hablamos cuando al fin tuve valor de acercarme a ti, cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia hace más de un año, sé que soy torpe, un tanto idiota y que tal vez no te merezca, pero de algo debes de estar siempre segura- guarde silencio un minuto- ese algo es que te amo con todo mi ser, y ya no quiero estar ni un solo instante separada de ti por eso hoy, yo te quiero pedir que te cases conmigo mai- dicha hasta la última palabra saque de un bolsillo de mi pantalón la pequeña caja negra, con cuidado la abrí frente a mai- aceptas ser mi compañera, amiga y amante por toda la vida.

-y.. siii acepto- respondió mai lanzándose a mis brazos para darnos un largo y profundo beso- te amo- repetía entre beso y beso, cuando el aire nos faltó nos separamos y finalmente coloque el anillo de compromiso en su mano.

-no puedo creerlo, al fin lo hice-decía mientras observaba su mano con el anillo puesto- me siento tan feliz

-yo también mi amor- ella sonreía al igual que yo- pensé que nunca te atreverías

-créeme que yo también lo pensé, pero recordé aquella platica que hace tiempo tuvimos recuerdas-la abrazaba fuertemente por la espalda

-claro, hablamos sobre una linda casa, dos pequeños y hasta un perro

-cuando recordé esa platica me di el valor necesario para preguntarte y para pedir tu mano a tu madre

-ella no te va hacer nada

-eso tú crees, si ella se enterara que tú y yo nos adelantamos a la boda desde hace tiempo me castra – en verdad la madre de mai a veces me daba miedo – aún recuerdo cuando me la presentaste, nunca olvidare el apretón de mano que me dio casi me la arranca

-ajjajaja hay amor no exageres ella siempre me ha cuidado mucho, si por ella fuera nadie se me acerca- se giró quedando frente a mí, la volví abrazar fuertemente rodeado su cintura con mis brazos - además ella no se tiene que enterar de lo que hacemos- susurro el mi oído haciendo que mi piel se erizara levemente

-tienes razón- bese su mejilla y la apreté más a mi

-nao

\- si amor

-cuando hablaras con mi madre- cuando pronuncio lo último comencé aterrarme

-¿cuándo regresa?

-mañana

\- en serio- me va matar en cuanto ponga un pie en la casa- creo que mi funeral será más rápido de lo que pensé

-ella no te hará nada- rodeo con cuidado mi cuello con sus brazos- no la dejaría

-humm lo sé- susurre cerca de su oído- mañana iré con mi madre te parece bien

-claro que sí, mi madre llega mañana cerca del mediodía a casa, en cuanto llegue hablare con ella

-me parece muy bien

-te amo- nos comenzamos a besar lentamente, era beso tierno lleno de amor que con el paso de los segundos se volvía muy intenso y profundo. Mis manos comenzaron a vagar un poco por la espalda de mai, sus manos tampoco estaban quietas poco a poco bajaban de mi cuello.

-aaaaah, aaah mai- sentía como sus manos apretaban mis glúteos con fuerza - e..eespera será mejor después d..eee..dee la boda- regué pero no se detuvo sus manos se desplazaron hasta mi entrepierna comenzando apretar mi miembro sobre la tela del pantalón que llevaba puesto

-hace tiempo que no me tocas - comenzaba apretar un poco más fuerte, sentía como poco a poco perdía la cabeza - has estado metida en el hospital las 3 últimas semanas

-p..pee..pero ee..eeestaba trabajando- sentía el calor aumentar en todo mi cuerpo, me apretaba más fuerte a mai, trataba de detenerla pero fue en vano- e.. no tengo preservativos se terminaron la última vez

-no te preocupes desde hace tiempo tomo la píldora por si acaso- sus movimientos se hacían un poco más fuertes y al final de cuantas caí como siempre.

* * *

-Me pregunto cómo le estará leyendo a la araña-pensé en voz alta

-perdón natzuki dijiste algo- le levanto un poco de mi pecho ya que se encontraba recargada en el

-no nada, perdón si interrumpí la película-me encontraba cómodamente en el cuarto de televisión con shizuru, viendo una película de ciencia ficción

-hummm segura que no dijiste nada mi natzuki

-creo que no te puedo mentir-guarde silencio unos minutos- solo tengo duda sobre algo

-en serio, de que mi natzuki- se sentó totalmente en el sillón y su rostro reflejaba duda

-humm no debería decirte, pero en este caso que ya abrí la boca de más creo que no hay remedio

-que acaso mi natzuki no confía en mi

-claro que sí, pero no se trata de mí, sino de nao

-¿en serio?-pregunto con cierta intriga

-sí, hoy le pediría matrimonio a mai

-(O.O) eso si es una sorpresa-decía con una enorme sonrisa- quien diría que nuestras primas se casarían

-nunca pensé que nao algún día se casaría

-te entiendo

\- espero que se han muy felices nao se lo merece, ha sufrido mucho y a pesar de que no es mi prima legitima, es como una hermana para mi

-lo sé mi natzuki, curioso sucede lo mismo con mai la adopto la hermana de mi madre cuando tenía meses de haber nacido, siempre ha estado a mi lado cuando más la he necesitado, es la hermana que nunca tuve y siempre quise.

-que crees que haya pasado-pregunte mientas la rodeaba con un brazo

-le dijo que si

-crees

-sí, segura

-ahora que lo pienso debe de haber aceptado, de lo contrario ya tendríamos a la araña aquí

-que cosas dice mi natzuki, claro que le dijo que sí, mai ama a nao, desde hace tiempo esperaba que se lo propusiera

-me alegro por la araña, es justo que sea feliz

\- y lo serán- con cuidado se recargaba en mi hombro- natzuki

-si

-te puedo preguntar algo muy personal

-claro dime – me pregunto que será suena seria

\- ¿cuantas parejas has tenido?

-y.. – nunca pensé que me preguntaría algo así, no es porque tenga una lista interminable en realidad son pocas- en verdad lo quieres saber

-sí

\- si no hay más remedio- a que tipo de parejas se refiere, serán novias o sexuales- b..bu..bueno pareja, pareja como tal 2

-como que pareja, pareja ¿qué significa eso?- en que me metí me va matar

-b..bu..bueno –que hago, ¿le digo la verdad?- e..eso significa

-ya natzuki dilo de una vez, no te voy hacer nada solo quiero saberlo

-pues he salido con varias mujeres-como le digo es resto- pero no llego a nada con ellas, solo he salido formalmente con 2

-¿en serio solo 2? No sé porque no le creo a natzuki

-es verdad solo he tenido 2 novias

-está bien le creo a natzuki- ya puedo respirar- yo no he tenido ninguna

-¿hee? No te creo, eres demasiado hermosa como que nadie te haya rondado

-nunca he estado sola, siempre he tenido a mi padre- me abrazo un poco más fuerte, podía oler su cabello olía a durazno, era un olor agradable y un tanto embriagador para mí- además yo me guarde para la persona con la que me casara

En ese instante sentí que mi mandíbula dio hasta el piso, ahora entiendo porque la pregunta tan repentina ella quería saber si era virgen.

-y..y..yyo perdón

-no hay porque disculparse- respondió tranquilamente sin moverse ni un centímetro de su posición

-claro que sí

-tranquila natzuki no pasa nada

* * *

Me encantaba estar recargada en el pecho de natzuki, podía escuchar claramente los latidos de su corazón un poco acelerados, su calor, sentía sus brazos rodearme con cuidado. Ahora su corazón late más rápido después de confesar que nadie me había tocado nunca. Solo quiero que alguien lo haga, y esa persona es la que me rodea con sus brazos.

-perdóname por ser grosera contigo

-no pasa nada mi natzuki

El silencio cobro vida, natzuki no decía nada solo se limitaba a ver la televisión y rodearme con sus brazos. No era que me molestara, solo me preguntaba que pensaba acerca de lo que había escuchado, ¿será que no lo esperaba?

-shizuru

-si

-creo que debo contarte algo que debes saber sobre mí- sonaba muy seria ¿será algo muy importante?

-claro que sí mi natzuki, te escucho

-solo te pido que no me interrumpas hasta que termine- asentí con la cabeza y natzuki comenzó

… _ **Cuando murió mi padre mi vida cambio mucho, dure años esperando que algún día atravesara la puerta de la casa y me abrazara fuertemente, pero eso nunca paso, saeko me alejo de ella decía que veía en mí a mi padre. Fue una época muy difícil para mí, por ese entonces mi abuelo se hizo cargo plenamente de mí, hasta que termine de estudiar. Cuando tenía 17 años conocí a una chica, se llamaba alyssa, íbamos juntas en la misma clase. Con el tiempo nos acercamos y nos hicimos muy buenas amigas, me agradaba mucho su presencia se desvivía por verme feliz, todas las tardes nos reuníamos en mi casa para tomar la clase de música, ella tocaba el piano y yo el violín. El sentimiento de amistad poco a poco se transformó en mí, ella fue la primera mujer de la cual me enamore, tal vez nunca fue amor, pero ella llenaba el vació que tenía dentro de mí. Cuando tuve el suficiente valor, le declare mi amor y ella correspondió. Se convirtió en mi luz, mi todo, ella fue la primera mujer que toque, sentía que en verdad la amaba y el hueco en mi al fin se había llenado, pero me equivoque. El día en que cumpliríamos 1 año de noviazgo me llego una nota a mi casa, me citaba en un lugar, remarcaba seriamente que alyssa estaría ahí esperándome, pensé que la habían secuestrado o algo por el estilo, sin dudar acudí a la dirección señalada, estaba ubicada en un edificio departamental de color azul, con mucha precaución entre, obligue a nao a que me acompañara, ella esperaría en el auto y yo entraría. Cuando llegue al departamento con el número señalado vi la puerta entre abierta, entre con cuidado, dirigí mis pasos hasta una habitación donde parecía haber una luz encendida. Cuando entre en la habitación vi a alyssa y aun tipo teniendo relaciones, trate de salir corriendo pero un tipo robusto me detuvo, no tenía intención alguna de luchar, solo comencé a llorar como una tonta. Cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, trato de cubrirse como pudo. Resulto que todo fue una apuesta con su novio, quien resultó ser el tipo con quien la descubrí, ellos apostaron que en menos de 1 año alyssa me enamoraría sin que ella pusiera los ojos en mí, y trataría de sacarme dinero. Ella gritaba que no era cierto, que me amaba realmente, que él la había obligado. La furia me invadió cuando el imbécil de su novio me llamo poca cosa, lo molí a golpes, no solo a él, también al tipo que trataba de detenerme, salí corriendo de ahí no quería volver escuchar su nombre nunca más. Le rogué a mi abuelo que me mandara lejos, el me entendió y me envio a Inglaterra, hasta hace cerca de 3 años volví y te conocí a ti.**_

-shizuru siento mucho ser tan poco para ti – sonaba afligida, su historia me sorprendió mucho, nunca pensé que existiera una persona tan cruel, al parecer natzuki solo ha sufrido la mayor parte de su vida

-claro que no eres poca cosa mi natzuki, yo te amo por lo que eres- me acerque a ella y le di un pequeño beso casto- nunca olvides que te amo

-yo también te amo- con sus manos tomo mi rostro y me beso- sabes mi abuelo siempre me decía: _**"quédate con quien te bese el alma, que la piel te la besa cualquiera"***_ y creo que yo ya la encontré a las persona indicada

* * *

Es todo por hoy, no olviden dejar sus reviews

Se que muchos esperan el lemon, ya casi llega

La frase del abuelo de natzuki es de un escritor no es propia.


	9. Chapter 9

Hola :3

He vuelto, disculpen mi demora pero este capítulo me llevo un poco de tiempo, sin mencionar los trabajos finales de la universidad, pero al fin ya esta aquí. De aquí en adelante las cosas se van a poner interesantes ;)

Comencé a escribir un nuevo fic así que esten al pendiente.

Sin mas los dejo leer espero y sea de su agrado no olviden dejar sus reviews.

Los personajes de mai hime no te pernetecen.

PD. Damas y caballeros al fin llego el tan esperado lemon, espero y les agrade ya que es la primera vez que escribo algo así, denme chance XD.

* * *

Pedir la mano de mai para nao fue todo un espectáculo. Debido a que su madre no pudo volver al país, saeko, shizuru y yo tuvimos que asistir en su representación. Nunca olvidare la cara de terror de la araña, y más cuando minako les pregunto la fecha de la boda, la palabra _**un mes**_ basto para que se le lanzara encima tratando de ahorcarla, afortunadamente mai estaba cerca de lo contrario minako medio mata a nao. Fue muy divertido ver correr a nao detrás de un sillón, mientras minako le gritaba: _**"donde sea lo que creo me las vas a pagar"**_ , a final de cuentas minako aprobó el compromiso de su hija con la araña, claro bajo algunas advertencias y aclaraciones sobre la fecha.

Por otro mi relación con shizuru va de maravilla, desde hace unas semanas me mude a su habitación, siempre y cuando me comportara y usara piyama para dormir. Siento que cada día la quiero más, es tan agradable despertar con ella entre mis brazos, ser lo primero que veo cada día que sale el sol.

* * *

Mi relación con natzuki ha mejorado mucho, el tiempo ha volado ha pasado más de un año de nuestro matrimonio y cada día me siento más feliz. Veo cerca aquel sueño de adolecente que alguna vez tuve, mi familia, mi propia familia con natzuki. Nuestro comienzo no fue el mejor eso está más que claro, pero el final pinta hermoso.

"Toc, toc,"

-perdone señora la busca la señorita mai- mi secretaria irrumpió mis pensamientos

-que pase por favor, gracias- faltaba unos días para la boda de mai y nao, y juntas estábamos ultimando los últimos detalles

-hola, espero no interrumpir tu trabajo

-claro que no, pasa-con cuidado cerró la puerta y tomo asiento frente de mi- en que te puedo ayudar

-a controlar los nervios

-te entiendo, tranquila- me levante de la silla y le di un fuerte abrazo

-solo 2 días, creo que moriré cuando este enfrente del juez

-claro que no, vas estar bien justo como lo hemos planeado

-gracias por tu apoyo

-para estamos las primas

-tienes razón

-cambiando de tema, ¿ya tienes todo listo?- faltaba ultimar unos pequeños detalles como las flores, y algunos accesorios de mai

-sí, todo listo

-todo, todo

-claro que sí, incluso la lencería- soltó sonriendo como sí de dulces se tratara

-veo que estas lista (O/O)- mai dice las cosas con tanta soltura, mientras a mí me constaría un esfuerzo gigante soltar algo así

-respira shizuru, no hace falta que te pongas como tomate-comenzó a lanzarme aire con unas carpeta que estaba cobre el escritorio

-y... y..yo no- que vergüenza

-claro que sí, esto solo te pasa cuando algo te apena- se burlaba de mi

-claro que no

-ok ya no te molesto- ya puedo estar tranquila- como vas con natzuki

-muy bien cada día mejor- no puedo evitar sonreír

-que bueno, te mereces ser feliz con el cachorro- mai sonríe parece contenta- espero que pronto me den un sobrino

-¡ mai ! (O/O)- sí supiera que natzuki y yo nunca hemos intimado

-es la verdad, me gustaría tener un lindo sobrino, además hace más de un año que se casaron ya es tiempo

-n..nn..no creo que eso suceda pronto (O/O)

-Porque no

-b..bb..bueno, es que (O/O)- como le digo que natzuki nunca me ha tocado ni un pelo

-tranquila, sabes que me puedes decir lo que sea, si has decidido esperar con natzuki está bien

-no, no es eso

-vamos siéntate- se pone de pie y me coloca en la silla- respira profundo

-y...yo y natzuki- lo medite unos minutos y sin pensarlo mucho lo solte- nunca hemos tenido relaciones

-ha era eso (O.O)- tenía los ojos abiertos como platos

-como que eso (O/O)

-bueno suponiendo que nao es prima de natzuki es de esperarse- parecía tan tranquila, que me daban ganas de zarandearla

-que quieres decir (O/O)

-pues que siempre provoco a nao- como desearía que me tragara la tierra

-q..que quieres decir

-fácil, la tiento a tener sexo conmigo, desde la primera vez

-q..qq.q..que (O/O)

-lo que escuchaste, a pesar de que nao tiene una fama de corazón de condominio, nunca me toco ni un pelo,casi siempre tengo que dale un pequeño empujón. Deberías de hacer lo mismo con natzuki

-y…yy..yo noooo (O/O)- yo nunca podría hacer algo así

-porque no, debes de hacerle saber tú sabes que, además estoy segura que se muere por ti. Después de ver cómo te miraba la noche que pidieron mi mano no tengo duda.

-n.. n..no. podría (O/O)

-claro que sí, ademas duermes en su misma cama debe ser más facíl- saco su celular de la bolsa- diculpame pero me retiro tengo cosas por hacer

-sí, que te vaya bien (O/O)- sentía que mis oídos zumbaban

-piensa lo que te dije, dale un empujón. Nos vemos el sábado- escuche como se cerró la puerta y sentí que me volvía el alma al cuerpo

Era verdad que desde que me case con natzuki ella y yo nunca hemos tenido relaciones, pero no era algo necesario. Me conformaba con dormir entre sus brazos, sentir su aroma cerca de mí, su respiración, para mí eso era suficiente. Aunque debo de admitir que en efecto si deseaba a natzuki, y para mi pesar a veces más de lo debido, tanto que inclusive algunas veces la he llegado a espiar mientras de baña, me pregunto cómo será su piel al tacto.

-cálmate, cálmate- me levante de la silla y camine hasta el baño, necesitaba un poco de agua en la cara

* * *

-apúrate cachorro te necesitamos en quirófano

-ya voy nao, dame 3 segundos para avisar a shizuru que llegare tarde- tome mi teléfono celular y marque a shizuru pero no respondía así que le deje una nota de voz y corrí al quirófano.

Desafortunadamente un camión lleno de pasajeros se volcó, dejando por lo menos unos 20 o 25 heridos.

-listo comencemos

Dentro de los heridos había 5 de gravedad, junto con nao y los demás médicos hacíamos todo lo humanamente posible para salvarlos.

La cirugía que realicé con nao fue más complicada de lo que pensamos, duro cerca de 5 horas, al final obtuvimos un excelente resultado, habíamos logrado salvar a la mujer.

-hemos terminado- menciono nao dando la última sutura al cuerpo de la paciente

-llévenle a terapia intensiva y manténgala bajo observación- ambas salíamos a lavarnos las manos y retirarnos los uniformes quirúrgicos

-hacemos un buen equipo cachorro

-claro que si araña-me comencé y lavar las manos para posteriormente retirarme el uniforme-estas nerviosa por la boda

-claro que sí, dentro de un poco más de 24 horas ,a esta hora mai será mi esposa- miraba entusiasmada un reloj colgado en la pared

-¿qué hora es?

\- la 1 de la mañana

-rayos no creí que fuera tan tarde, shizuru debe de estar preocupada

-no creo, ¿le avisaste que estarías en cirugía?

-si

-entonces no hay problema, mejor apurémonos para ir a casa

-tienes razón

Me retiré mi uniforme y lo deposite en un contenedor, me vestí con mi ropa normal y baje a la sala de espera donde se encontraba la familia de la paciente, les informe sobre su estado y marche a casa. Cuando llegue estaban todas las luces apagadas, seguramente shizuru ya estaba dormida, sin hacer mucho ruido estacione el coche y entre. Tenía hambre así que entre a la cocina, saque del refrigerador un poco de leche, me disponía a sentarme cuando vi un pequeño letrero pegado al microondas.

" _ **espero que cuando llegues te apetezca cenar, hay un plato servido dentro"**_

Al parecer shizuru había comprado lasaña, la verdad no me desagradaba la idea de cenar lasaña, aunque la verdad yo prefiero unos sándwiches con mucha mayonesa. Me sentía muy cansada, pero el hambre era mayor, me apresure a comer y subí a la habitación. La puerta estaba abierta, con sumo cuidado entre y observe a shizuru profundamente dormida, no quería molestarla así que preferí dormir el en reclinable.

* * *

"pip, pip, pip"

Abrí los ojos con pesadez y apague el despertador. Me frote con las manos lo ojos esperando despertar mejor, en cuanto pude enfocar bien mire a natzuki profundamente dormida en el reclinable.

-natzuki, natzuki- la sacudía lentamente esperando que respondiera

-humm

-vamos despierta y sube a dormir a la cama- comenzaba a despertar se tallaba los ojos con las manos

-¿qué hora es?

-con las 6 de la mañana

-tengo que ir al hospital – comenzaba a incorporarse

-creí que habías pedido el día libre-recuerdo claramente que lo menciono hace días

-tienes razón, lo había olvidado- se mantenía sentada en el reclinable parecía que estaba más dormida que despierta

-natzuki no te duermas, vamos sube a la cama- parecía que se dormiría en cualquier momento

-estoy bien, además huelo mal

-no importa, necesitas descansar- parecía atender a mis suplicas se levantaba lentamente del reclinable

-está bien- se puso de pie y comenzó a quitarse la ropa únicamente conservo los boxers y una camiseta blanca y se tumbó a la cama boca arriba

-te pondré un edredón encima-se veía tremendamente sexi, con mi mirada recorrí su cuerpo de arriba abajo centrándome en sus boxers, algo parecía más grande de lo que recordaba.

¿Qué te pasa?, cada día estoy peor, coloque el edredón encima de natzuki y comencé a levantar la ropa que había dejado en el suelo, en efecto olía fuertemente a desinfectante, la coloque en el contenedor de su ropa sucia y baje a la cocina. Si mis cálculos eran correctos natzuki despertaría hasta tarde, últimamente ha estado trabajando mucho y se nota que tiene mucho sueño por reponer. Desayune algo ligero, lavé los platos y subí a darme una ducha, eran cerca de las 10:00AM, tome mi bolso y salí al supermercado. Prepararía de comer algo muy simple, a natzuki le encantaban los sándwiches con mucha mayonesa seguramente le encantaría comer algo así. Recorrí varias áreas del supermercado, había cosas que faltaban en la casa y aproveche para llevar todo, seguramente en la semana no tendría tiempo de comprarlas. Cuando me dirigí a la caja me pareció ver a alguien que no veía desde hace años, pero deseche la idea seguramente eran figuraciones mías, coloque los productos en la banda y me dispuse a pagar. El regreso a casa fue tedioso debido al tráfico, cuando llegue era bastante tarde pensé encontrar a natzuki despierta pero por fortuna seguía durmiendo.

Corte los panes, les puse demasiada mayonesa a algunos, corte los vegetales y prepare la mesa.

-ahora solo me falta limpiar la cocina- comenzaba a levantar las bolsas del pan cuando la puerta se abrió- pensé que despertarías más tarde

-huumm, ya es tarde- con sus brazos rodeo mi cintura por la espalda mientras apoyaba su mentón en mi hombro

-tienes hambre-le pregunte girándome para estar frente de ella y darle un pequeño beso en lo labios

-si un poco, gracias por hacer que me levanta del reclinarme

-no es nada-la abracé fuerte, su cabello estaba un poco húmedo- llevas mucho rato despierta

-no, hace poco desperte, me di una ducha y baje

-¿tienes hambre?- asintió con su cabeza y nos dirigimos al comedor

-es lo creo que es

-si

Esbozó una gran sonrisa y comenzamos a comer, le pregunte como le había ido en el hospital, me contó sobre el accidente de tráfico y me dijo que antes de partir todos los días a partir de hoy revisaría el coche para asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. Yo solo puede sonreír, se preocupaba mucho por mí y yo por ella de eso no había duda.

-delicioso, tenía mucho tiempo que no comía un sándwich tan bueno

-qué bueno que te agradaron-comencé a recoger los platos pero ella me detuvo

-yo los lavo si- quien se puede negar a esa sonrisa

-está bien- recogió los platos y se marchó a la cocina

-shizuru

-¿pasa algo?- comenzaba a pasar agua por los platos

-¿te gustaría ir a cenar conmigo esta noche?, digo siempre y cuando no tengas algún inconveniente

-humm claro que sí mi natzuki, pero será temprano, veré a mai a las 10 en su apartamento

-perdón había olvidado que mañana es su boda, no te preocupes si quieres lo dejamos para otro día, yo también tengo que ver a nao

-de verdad mi natzuki

-que te parece el domingo o el próximo fin de semana- tomo mis manos entre las suyas

-me parece bien el domingo –sonrió ampliamente

-gracias

-natzuki- la abrace fuertemente a mí – no iras con nao algún lugar lleno de mujerzuelas verdad

-ajjajaja claro que no, vamos a tomar unos tragos en un bar con unos amigos

-te creo-la abracé más fuerte

-espero que no lleven tipos a su reunión

-¿tipos?

-si de esos que se exhiben

-ajjaja no claro que no, además yo solo tengo ojos para ti

-te amo- nos besamos, de una manera dulce, era un beso lleno de amor

-yo también

Finalmente no separamos, natzuki continuo lavando los platos y yo subí a la habitación para buscar la ropa adecuada para la tarde que pasaría con mai.

* * *

Estaba lavando los platos cuando escuche que shizuru bajaba volando por las escaleras, tal vez olvido algo.

-todo bien-grite desde la cocina

-no, mai cambio la hora

-tranquila apenas son las 6 de la tarde

-me tengo que ir- entro volando a la cocina, me dio un pequeño beso fugaz en los labios y salio volando

-ok con cuidado nos vemos en la noche

Escuche el lejano sí, seguido del motor del coche, salí de la cocina y revisé mi celular, al parecer nao también cambio la hora, pero no era mucha la diferencia, tenía tiempo de descansar. Encendí el televisor y cambie varios canales, hasta que encontré un documental sobre avances científicos en la salud.

"toc, toc, toc,"

Que raro que alguien toque la puerta, me levante del sillón y me dirigí abrir, para mi sorpresa era nao.

-que quieres araña, si mi reloj no falla teníamos que vernos en dos horas

-gracias por el recibimiento, puedo pasar

-perdón pasa

-cancele la salida con los chicos, no tengo ganas de soportar sus bromas

-sé que pueden llegar a ser pesados, pero estas segura-le decía mientras le indicaba que se sentara en el sillón donde estaba sentada antes

-sí, prefiero estar solo contigo y unas cuantas cervezas

-gracias por considerarme, entonces vamos por esas cervezas

-claro que sí

Cuando salimos de la casa ya eran bastante tarde, nos entretuvimos platicando de varios asuntos además de que no nos decidíamos a donde ir. Fuimos a un pequeño bar de una conocida platicamos durante un buen rato con ella, nos pusimos al corriente de los últimos acontecimientos entre ellos mi boda, y la casi ejecución de nao para mañana y muchas otras cosas más.

* * *

-natzuki, ¿estás en casa?- eran las 11 de la noche y ya estaba de vuelta la despedida de soltera de mai estuvo muy aburrida, sin mencionar el regalo que envió haruka fue lo que más me molesto.

-Aún es temprano, dijo que se verían a las 10 será mejor subir a dormir

Se sentía realmente cansada y molesta, lo mejor sería dormir para tranquilizarme. Me coloque mi ropa de dormir y me recosté, estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando escuche el auto de natzuki llegar.

-shizuru

-arriba-grite desde la cama

-pensé que regresarías más tarde-mencioné mientras me sentaba en la cama

-no, la araña llego después de que te fuiste, cancelo la salida con los demás y salimos a tomar unos tragos solo ella y yo, aunque al final se le andaban pasando y a ti como te fue- se sentó en la cama y comenzó a quitarse los zapatos

-mal, no estuvo agradable la despedida de soltera, me alegra que te fuera bien con nao

-que mala suerte- se levantó y se dirigió al baño

-¿llevaste a nao a casa?

-sí, no trajo coche, pensó que se le subirían las copas-salía del baño con la piyama puesta

-vamos a dormir estoy muy cansada

-yo también tengo sueño

-no me sorprendería si un día de estos invernes- me acurruque entre sus brazos

-hummmm pero que sea contigo

* * *

"pip, pip, pip, pip, pip"

-odio este reloj- lo pague y lo tire hasta donde me alcanzo la mano

-ahora que nos va despertar-shizuru se comenzaba a levantar de mis brazos

-no te vayas quédate otro rato conmigo-la atrapaba entre mis brazos

-solo un momento

La rodeo con mis brazos y nos volvimos a quedar dormidas, hasta que el sol entro por la ventana y nos despertó.

-natzuki, dios es muy tarde, despierta- casi gritaba mientras saltaba de la cama

-qué pasa- me senté y comencé a tallarme los ojos con las manos

-son las 9 de la mañana-corría por todo el cuarto

-tranquila falta 3 horas para la boda

-dos horas y medio, no alcanzare a estar lista

-claro que sí-me acerque a ella y le di un pequeño beso

-entonces será mejor que me apure- se separó de golpe de mí y corrió al baño

Tome mis cosas y me dirigí a mi antigua habitación, era conveniente darle espacio a shizuru para que se preparara, para mí ya era hermosa tal cual estaba. Mi atuendo era sencillo y formal, por obvias razones no me pondría un vertido o algo así. Solo necesitaba una ducha, peinar mi cabello y tal vez un poco de maquillaje. Desde mi cuarto podía escuchar como corría shizuru de un lado a otro seguramente se verá hermosa. Me di una ducha rápida, seque y peine con calma mi cabello, busque la ropa que me pondría, y me comencé a vestir, la idea del maquillaje al principio me pareció buena, pero después la deseche hace años que no me pongo nada y la verdad temía hacerlo mal, en su lugar ate mi cabello con un pequeño listón negro. Yo ya estaba lista, solo tenía que esperar a shizuru para partir.

"toc, toc"

-shizuru te espero abajo- hable detrás de su puerta y baje a la sala

Estaba comenzando a darme hambre, pero ahora no podía comer, tendría que esperar hasta la recepción. Tome mi celular y comencé a leer una gran cantidad de mensajes de nao, la pobre estaba echa un manojo de nervios, recuerdo cuando estaba en su lugar, claro mi situación fue distinta, no vale la pena recordarlo ni ahora ni nunca.

-natzuki-escuche un par de tacones acercarse seguido de mi nombre, gire mi vista hacía arriba de la escalera y ahí estaba. Se veía radiante, estaba preciosa, llevaba un vestido negro largo este se ataba a su cuello, su cabello recogido, un par de zapatillas, un ligero maquillaje, la combinación perfecta para hacerla ver preciosa.

-señorita está segura de ir a la boda con este sapo-con cada paso que daba sentía caer mi mandíbula hasta el piso

-claro que si quiero ir con este sapo- se acercó a mí y medio un beso fugaz en los labios-nos vamos

-si

Tome su mano y nos encaminamos al coche, con cuidado le ayude a subir y arranque el motor.

* * *

Llegamos justo a tiempo a la recepción, tomamos nuestros respectivos lugares como madrinas de anillos y la boda comenzó. Tanto mai como nao se veían tan felices, como hubiera deseado que mi boda con natzuki hubiera sido por amor y no por compromiso, me hubiera gustado escuchar sus botos, ir de luna de miel, planear nuestra vida juntas. Ahora no es el momento de pensar en eso, a diferencia de la boda ahora sé que natzuki me ama y yo a ella, tal vez nos falte mucho por recorrer como pareja, pero cada día es un paso adelante, un trecho que se hace más corto con el paso del tiempo.

-puede besar a la novia-el sonido de los aplausos hizo que volviera de mis pensamientos

-vamos a felicitarlas

-si- natzuki tomo mi brazo y nos acercamos

-felicidades araña, al fin te atraparon-natzuki abrazaba a nao y yo a mai

-gracias cachorro, estoy feliz

-muchas felicidades a las dos les deseo que se han muy felices-abrazaba a nao en ese momento comprendí que el amor se nuestra de muchas formas, tal vez mi inicio con natzuki no fue hermoso como este, pero estoy segura que el final si lo seria.

-muchas gracias- respondió nao

Muchas personas se acercaron a felicitarlas, cuando recibieron la última felicitación la recepción comenzó. Alrededor de 150 personas nos encontramos en la recepción, la mayoría nos conocíamos y teníamos bastante de que hablar. Natzuki por su parte agradeció a los dioses que la comida se haya servido rápido, yo también tenía mucha hambre pero no se lo hice saber. Me sentía muy feliz porque natzuki no se quería separar de mí, decía que todos me miraban, estaba celosa aunque no lo quería admitir, me sacó a bailar y duramos horas en la pista.

* * *

Shizuru y yo llevábamos bastante rato bailando en la pista cuando le comente si quería una copa y me dijo que sí. Conforme continuamos bailando, habíamos tomado una cantidad considerable de vino, me comencé a marear un poco así que tomamos asiento.

-te sientes bien

-sí y tú- me pregunto shizuru, ella se veía bien pero yo me comenzaba a marear

-me siento un poco mareada ¿cómo sientes tus pies?- el mareo iba bajando

-creo que necesitare unos nuevos pies mañana

-¿quieres seguir bailando?- mi mareo había disminuido considerablemente

-me gustaría ir a casa mi natzuki, me duelen mucho los pies además ya casi no hay nadie

-tienes razón ya es muy tarde-tome su mano- vamos a casa

Tome sy mano y salimos, por suerte el coche no estaba lejos, y debido a la hora en 20 min estaríamos en casa.

* * *

Al salir de la recepción el aire comenzó a provocar estragos en mí, sentía como el vino que habia tomado me cobraba la cuenta, cuando subí al coche me quite los tacones al fin, cerré los ojos y me relaje.

-shizuru, shizuru, ya llegamos te sientes bien – no me di cuenta en que momento llegamos a la casa

-si estoy bien- natzuki de acerco a mí y me cargo en sus brazos- que haces bájame

-llevar a mi esposa cansada a su cama

-puedo ir sola

-no te bajare además ya llegamos- con cuidado abrió la puerta y me deposito en la cama-te dejo cambiar voy a la cocina por un poco de agua

En cuanto natzuki salió del cuarto me levante con trabajo de la cama y entre al baño, para lavarme la cara, retire algunos prendedores que tenía en mi cabello y con mis dedos mi un breve masaje en mi cuero cabelludo, antes de atarlo en una pequeña coleta.

-juro que no vuelvo a tomar tanto vino-decía mientas me quitaba el vestido y me ponía mi camisón de dormir colgué el vestido en el closet y subí a la cama.

-puedo pasar-preguntaba natzuki desde el otro lado de la puerta

-pasa

Entro al cuarto y se metió al baño, duró un buen rato dentro. Cuando salió llevaba puesta su piyama y en una mano la ropa que llevaba puesta, la colgó en el closet y subió a la cama.

" _ **dale un empujón"**_

Las palabras de mai sonaban en mi cabeza una y otra, y otra vez. No sé si era el alcohol que es lo más seguro, pero ahora sentía que podía.

-natzuki

-humm

Gire mi cuerpo, ya que le estaba dando la espalda a natzuki, cuando gire totalmente observe que estaba boca arriba. Sin pensarlo mucho subí encima de ella una pierna, espere si respingaba, pero nada tal vez ya se durmió, no, no lo creo hace 1 minuto estaba despierta. Me deje llevar por mis instintos y me senté encima de su regazo, apoye mis manos en su estómago y moví un poco la cadera, me pareció escuchar un fuerte suspiro. Me incline hasta su rostro y la besé, era un beso lleno de pasión, fuerte e intenso que iba subiendo de nivel considerando la posición en la que nos encontrábamos. Nos separamos unos cuantos segundos y natzuki se sentó de golpe conmigo encima.

-segura-susurro en mi oído- estás muy tomada.. y

-sí- sus últimas palabras salieron casi arrastrándose de su boca

Nuevamente un sí basto para cambiar mi vida, natzuki me rodeo con sus brazos y me beso de la forma más apasionada que nunca antes había sentido. Sus manos vagaban por toda mi espalda hasta llegar a mis glúteos, con sus dedos los apretó y comenzó a mecerme un poco sobre ella. Podía sentir como algo iba creciendo, haciendo presión hacia mi entrepierna. En menos de un suspiro, me tomo con fuerza y pego mi espalda al colchón.

* * *

La besaba con pasión y fiereza, sentía como mi cuerpo se calentaba con cada toque cada roce de sus labios y sus manos. Mis manos vagaban por su cuerpo lo recorría con calma sin prisas ella era mía solo mía, tenía un enorme bulto en mi entre pierna que empujaba hacía su vientre, saque su camisón y lo lancé lejos, dejando a la vista un cuerpo perfecto y hermoso,sus manos se colaban por mi camiseta, con calma recorría toda mi espalda de arriba abajo, por medio de algunos jalones me la retiró y la tiró al piso, después sus manos bajaron hasta los pantalones de mi piyama las metió dentro de manera torpe, me tocaba los glúteos los apretaba fuerte con sus dedos. Besaba su cuello con desesperación, el lóbulo de sus oídos sus clavículas me aleje un poco para ayudarle a sacarme el pantalón, posiciono sus manos en el borde del resorte y jalo hacia abajo con cuidado, no solo los pantalones salieron, si no también mis boxers liberando así mi enorme erección. Con cuidado me volví a posicionar totalmente encima de ella y la comencé a besarla nuevamente, cuando sus labios se cansaron baje a su cuello, tenía sus manos enredadas en mi cabello y daba largos suspiros, besé, mordí su cuello, baje mis besos poco a poco a su clavícula besando cada centímetro, su piel era suave, tersa, única y era solo mía, poco a poco fui bajando con calma dejando un rastro de besos hasta sus pechos, los tome en mis manos eran perfectos de la justa medida los moví en círculos con calma, después coloque mi boca en uno, tracé círculos alrededor de este dando pequeños mordiscos, repetí el tratamiento con ambos, en esos momentos la pasión me invadía, tenía un mar de sensaciones y me perdí cada vez más en él.

* * *

Estaba entre los brazos de natzuki, podía oler ese aroma embriagador que desprende su cuerpo. Quería que recorriera cada centímetro de mi cuerpo que dejara su huella en mí, como yo quiero dejarla en ella. Ella recorría mi vientre lo besaba y lo repasaba con su lengua, tenía mis manos enredadas en su cabello, mi cuerpo se calentaba cada vez más y sobre una parte a la cual natzuki se acercaba peligrosamente, se levantó un poco y me saco las bragas, con cuidado separo más mis muslos y bajo su cabeza hasta mi entrepierna, comenzó a lamer toda extensión de arriba abajo sin separar los labios mayores, mis gemidos subieron de volumen casi gritaba y mis manos aprisionaban las sabanas.

-ahhhh na…tzu..ki

Gemía su nombre, con cuidado separó los labios mayores y repetía la tarea de manera tortuosa lentamente, experimentaba un placer que no creía que fuera posible, nunca había tenido intimidad con nadie, siempre quise que la primera vez fuera con ella, y eso ella lo sabe.

Repitió en tratamiento por un tiempo prolongado yo sentía que llegaba al borde, sentía que algo dentro de mi iba a estallar.

-naaaa…t..zuki yo- trataba de decirle mientras apretaba con más fuerza las sabanas

-está bien shizuru termina-susurro en un tono apenas audible

Pasó por última vez la lengua por toda la extensión, centrándose en el clítoris y termine con un fuerte gemido, una enorme cantidad de fluidos salió de mí y natzuki la bebió sin problema. Poco a poco fue escalando sobre mí hasta llegar a mis labios, nos besábamos lentamente y probé mi sabor en ella, rodé con mis brazos su espalda y la aprisioné a mí, podía sentir como su miembro presionaba mi entre pierna, se acomodó un poco y comenzó a mover su miembro encima de mi sexo en círculos, gruñía bajo, mientras yo clavaba mis uñas en su espalda, por instinto subí mis piernas hasta su cintura y la rodé, sentía como la fricción aumentaba primero en círculos para luego dar pequeñas envestidas, gemía fuertemente hundía mi cabeza a un lado de su cuello, el calor aumentaba en mi zona baja poco a poco sentía como subía hasta mi vientre, termine una vez más arañando toda su espalda baja, cuando se dio cuenta detuvo sus movimientos poco a poco.

-estas lista

-sí

Se arrodillo entre mis piernas, se estiro hasta la mesa de noche de su lado de cama y saco un empaque color plata, vi como tomaba su miembro entre sus manos, lo limpio un poco con las sabanas, estaba totalmente empapada de sudor y de mis fluidos, podía sentir las sabanas húmedas debajo de mí, con cuidado deslizó un condón por toda la extensión de su miembro, se inclino un poco hacia mí, abrió mis pliegues con su miembro se sentía firme y caliente, subió y bajo por toda la extensión haciendo pequeños círculos.

-voy a empujar si te lastimo dime por favor

-s..ssi- respire profundo- recuerda que es mi primera vez, se gentil por favor

Se inclinó un poco hacia a mí y me beso en los labios, poco a poco fue invadiendome, conforme entraba sentía un pequeño dolor, apreté fuertemente las sabanas con mis manos.

-¿te sientes bien? ¿te lastime?

-estoy bien

Su respuesta fue un pequeño beso en los labios, poco a poco siguió empujando hasta que se rompió la pequeña barrera elástica, di un fuerte respingo cuando paso, natzuki me calmaba dándome pequeños besos en los labios y susurrando palabras en mi oído, cuando todo entró al fin dio un pequeño gruñido yo sentía una fuerte molestia no precisamente dolor era una sensación extraña me aferraba fuertemente a su espalda.

-todo bien-se preguntó casi en un susurro en mi oído

-sí-le susurre- dame un momento

Luego de algunos minutos le dije a natzuki que estaba lista, comenzó a moverse con lentitud haciendo círculos con sus caderas, en cuanto comenzó a moverse, el volumen de mis gemidos se salió de control, prácticamente gritaba, clavaba mis uñas en su cualquier porcion de piel a mi alcance, poco a poco entraba y salía, al principio lento con forme pasaban los minutos cobraba fuerza y rapidez, natzuki daba pequeños gruñidos y gemidos, parecía que disfrutaba tanto como yo, volví a subir mis piernas a sus caderas acercándome más a ella y me deje llevar.

* * *

Se sentía tan bien estar dentro de ella me envolvía fuerte y firmemente, arañaba con fuerza mi espalda, mis brazos se encontraban colocados a los lados de su cabeza no quería aplastarla con mi peso, gemía fuertemente sentía como me abrazaba con fuerza con sus brazos y piernas, su pelvis chocaba con la mía una y otra y otra vez, era mía solo mía de nadie más.

-aaaa aaaaa naaa…

Pequeños espasmos recorrían su cuerpo confirmándome que la había hecho llegar una vez más.

-aaaa solo un poco más

Aun no llegaba pero estaba al límite sentía como estreches de shizuru me aprisionaba cada vez más fuerte, unas cuantas embestidas después llegue gritando:

-aaaaa te amo shizuru y me derrumbe en sus brazos.

* * *

Estodo por el día de hoy espero y les haya gustado.

No olviden lo que prometi esto se pondra bueno...


	10. Chapter 10

Hola :3

He vuelto. Una disculpa por tardar tanto pero he tenido algunas cosas por hacer, pero al fin aquí esta un nuevo capítulo de este fic. Cabe mencionar que es el capítulo más largo que jamás haya escrito (en recompensa por tan larga espera). Sin más los dejo leer, espero y sea de su agrado el capítulo no olviden dejar sus reviews.

Los personajes de mai hime no me pertenecen ( para mi mala suerte :( )

* * *

… _ **.Natsuki**_

Que puedo decir, después de la boda de mai y nao todo cambió. La araña se fue de luna de miel por un mes, mes durante el cual he tenido que hacer su trabajo, aunque para ser sinceros no me molesta hacerlo, mientras la vea feliz con cara de idiota enamorada queriendo levitar, está todo bien. Lo malo del asunto es que no puedo pasar tanto tiempo como quisiera con shizuru, nuestra relación ha cambiado mucho, ahora sí puedo decir con todas las letras que es mi esposa. Jamás me arrepentiré de haberme casado con ella, sé que nuestro matrimonio no se llevó a cabo de la manera más adecuada, me avergüenza mucho el solo recordar cómo me comporte ese día y los posteriores, por ahora quiero olvidarlos y concentrarme en hacerla feliz como debió de ser desde el principio.

-en que piensas mi nat-su-ki- dijo shizuru, mientras se sentaba a horcadas en mis piernas

-en nada importante- retire un pequeño mechón de cabello de su rostro- ya te dije que te ves hermosa hoy

-humm mi natsuki es toda una aduladora- shizuru se abrazaba a mi

-solo digo la verdad- y es cierto esta mujer es perfecta, tiene todo con lo que cualquiera soñaría

-¿Qué vas a querer comer?- se separó del abrazo

-lo que tú quieras

-mai me enseño a hacer ramen, ¿te parece bien?

-perfecto- le di un pequeño beso en los labios y se fue a la cocina

La palabra amar era desconocida para mí antes de conocer a shizuru, el sentimiento llamado amor nunca lo había experimentado. Muchas personas dicen que el primer amor verdadero que sentimos en la vida es el de la madre a su hijo, por mis años de experiencia como médico lo puedo confirmar, pero en mi caso es diferente, no recuerdo si saeko en algún momento me ha amado o sentido una pisca de amor hacia mí, por el contrario parece que cada día me odia más. Desde que era niña siempre había deseado que me diera un abrazo, un beso, que me dijera que me quería y no solo me ignorara e impusiera su voluntad, sin embargo gracias a su carácter y su control bajo mi persona ahora tengo cerca a la mujer que siempre soñé. Shizuru están linda, dulce, bella, apasionada, tiene todo para enamorar a cualquiera, a mis ojos es lo más perfecto que puede existir, me siento muy afortunada de tenerla a mi lado, ella ha aceptado todos mis defectos, pero lo más importante es que ha logrado romper el aura solitaria en la cual me resguardaba. Tenerla entre mis brazos ha sido la mejor recompensa que he tenido en toda mi vida, no sé qué sería de mi vida sin ella.

-natsuki- me llamo shizuru desde la cocina- ya está lista la comida

-que rápida- le dije y me senté a la mesa- huele delicioso, gracias

-espero que te agrade

-estoy segura que si- y era verdad cualquier cosa que shizuru prepara le queda estupenda- cocinas delicioso

-muchas gracias mi nat-su-ki

-esta delicioso- murmure mientras terminaba con mi plato- muchas gracias

-no tienes porqué agradecer es mi deber tenerte contenta- se levantó de su silla y comenzó a recoger los platos

-espera yo lavaré los platos- se los quite de las manos

-me parece bien, te espero en la habitación- se acercó me dio un corto beso y se fue

Los platos sucios e utensilios eran muy pocos me tomo menos de 5 minutos lavar todo. En cuanto termine seque mis manos en una pequeña toalla y subí al cuarto, seguramente shizuru estaría viendo la televisión. Cuando entre en efecto estaba recostada cambiando algunos canales, subí y me recosté a su lado, al instante ella se acostó sobre mi pecho y siguió cambiando algunos canales.

-natsuki

-si

-¿cuándo saldrás de viaje de nuevo?- me preguntó. Hace un tiempo acepte un trabajo en Londres, al parecer mi reputación como cirujana llego lejos, acudía aun hospital reconocido generalmente una vez al mes para realizar algunas cirugías, regularmente mi instancia duraba unos 8 días. Me costó mucho convencer a shizuru de que era bueno para mi carrera y me diera su apoyo, aunque en verdad otra idea pasaba por mi cabeza, yo supongo que en algún momento, claro no ahora, andaría por la casa un cachorrito nuestro, para ese entonces me gustaría tener algún fondo de ahorro para 2 cosas importantes para mí, la primera razón por la cual quería ese fondo, era para solventar su futuro y que no le faltara nada, la segunda y más importante, para cuando naciera quería tener tiempo para poder estar cerca y cumplir mi papel de padre como debe de ser, con todo y cambio de pañales incluidos. Por eso acepté el trabajo, no le he dicho nada a shizuru de mis planes, ella piensa que trabajo demasiado, cree que pretendo comprar una hospital completo o algo así, prefiero que piense eso hasta que sea el momento adecuado de contarle mis verdaderos motivos.

-tal vez dentro de unos 15 días- según mis cálculos- ¿te gustaría ir connmigo?

-sabes que sí, pero no puedo, me necesitan en la empresa, tenemos un gran proyecto en mente. Además tú estarás más tranquila si me quedo en casa.

-está bien- en eso tenía razón ya me acompaño una vez y prácticamente estuvo sola en el hotel- pero me gustaría que después fuéramos de paseo tú y yo

-me parece perfecto- me dio un corto beso y me volvió a recostar en mi pecho- dentro de un mes será en cumpleaños de mi padre, dará una fiesta en la mansión

-¿en serio?, ¿que no dio una el año pasado?

-sí, pero quiere hacerlo de nuevo. Como te imaginaras tenemos que acudir, así que será mejor que hagas un espacio en tú agenda

-no te preocupes para ese entonces estaré de regreso

-confió que volverás sana y salva-al terminar de decir esto de levanto de mi pecho y dio un pequeño beso

-prometo que volveré en una pieza- dije mientras levantaba mi brazo derecho en señal de promesa

-jajajaja- shizuru rió- cambiando de tema pronto será tu cumpleaños, ¿Qué desea que te obsequie mi nat-su-ki?

-yo- por un momento comencé a sentirme nerviosa

-si tú- respondió shizuru mientras se sentaba a horcadas en mi regazo

-humm, déjame pensar- en realidad no deseaba nada ya tenía todo lo que soñaba- creo que nada

-¿qué?, ¿Cómo que nada?

-si nada-me incorpore y quedé sentada con shizuru sobre mí- ya tengo todo lo que cualquier persona desea

-así, ¿y qué es lo que todo mundo desea?

-eso es fácil de responder. Tengo una carrera exitosa hasta donde creo, una casa, un auto, una moto la cual no me dejas usar, el trabajo que siempre soñé, y lo más importante una esposa perfecta- me di un apasionado beso en los labios

-natsuki- murmuro en medio del beso el cual se prolongó por unos minutos- de todos modos buscare algún regalo para ti

-está bien, creo que no te convenceré- cuando se lo propone es una terca sin remedio- solo te pido que no sea algo costoso

-lo tendré en cuenta- dijo mientras se acercaba para besarme. Al inicio solo fue un roce de labios, dejándome con ganas de más, me acerque a ella y la besé apasionadamente, poco a poco el beso se volvió muy profundo, comenzó a mover sus caderas lentamente sobre mí, como respuesta me separe del beso y solté un largo y pesado suspiro. El calor en mi cuerpo iba aumentando de manera descontrolada, shizuru besaba mi cuello con calma al tiempo que continuaba meciéndose sobre mí, no me podía mantenerme sentada sentía que me desplomaría, así que coloque mis manos sobre el colchón y me apoye en ellas.

-shizuru- murmure con dificultad- espera

-¿porque?- dijo sin detener su labor- no quieres

-¿qué?- se detuvo y me miró a los ojos-no, no, claro que quiero, pero no tengo preservativos

-ha eso- suspiro- no te preocupes

Me tomo por los hombros y me obligo a recostarme. Estiro su brazo hasta la mesita de noche que estaba junto al lugar que ocupaba en la cama al dormir y sacó una enorme caja de preservativos. La dejo aún lado y continuamos lo que teníamos pendiente.

Cuando shizuru y yo comenzamos con nuestra vida sexual, decidimos juntas que esperaríamos un tiempo para tener hijos. Acudimos a ver una ginecóloga, para que esta nos recetara algún método anticonceptivo, le recetó unas píldoras a shizuru de las cuales yo estaba en contra en cierta medida, ya que podían causar estragos en su cuerpo a largo plazo, sin embargo apenas las había tomado unos cuantos días, pero por alguna extraña razón no las tolero, así que decidimos que me cuidaría yo. La verdad no me causaba ningún conflicto usar un preservativo, al contrario se volvía un fascinante juego el usarlo pero sobre todo colocarlo. Cuando shizuru y yo estuvimos juntas por primera vez, fue tímida pero atrevida a la vez, ya que ella tuvo la iniciativa, después de esa noche las demás fueron algo similares, pero en cada una poco a poco se fue desinhibiendo, al principio era tímida para tocarmeme inclusive me preguntaba si podía, en cambio ahora conoce cada centímetro de mi cuerpo y yo el de ella.

 _ **Al día siguiente**_

"pip, pip,pip"

-aggg- estire mi brazo y apague el despertador- como odio este reloj

-humm- shizuru se removió un poco- buenos días mi natsuki

-buenos días zuru- me di un corto beso en los labios- discúlpame por despertarte

-está bien, ¿Qué hora es?

-casi las 7:00Am- respondí, para nuestra mala suerte ya es lunes de nuevo

-bajaré a preparar el desayuno- me dio un pequeño beso- no tardes

\- ok-se colocó una bata y bajo a la cocina. Con mucha pereza me levante de la cama y me di una ducha rápida y baje a desayunar junto con mi esposa.

-huele delicioso- la abracé por la cintura y le di un beso en la mejilla

-gracias- me dio un corto beso y nos sentamos a la mesa. Había preparado panqueques, con un poco de fruta y leche

-están deliciosos- en cuanto di el primer bocado le di mi opinión. Shizuru cocinaba excelente, en algún momento le propuse contratar personal para mantener limpia la casa, pero se negó, me dijo que sería exagerado contratar a alguien cuando la mayor parte del tiempo estamos fuera de casa y prácticamente no ensuciamos nada.

-¿volverás temprano?

-hoy vuelve nao al trabajo yo supongo que si- más le vale volver a la maldita araña, ya se largó por mucho tiempo, es justo que regrese yo también tengo una esposa a la cual atender- prometo hacer lo posible por llegar rápido

-sabes cuando vea a nao le reclamare- dijo mientras levantaba los platos de la mesa

-¿Por qué?- que raro que shizuru quiera hacer algo así

-como que porque, por su culpa mi linda esposa no puede estar conmigo

-humm si es así, adelante- la abracé por la cintura

-entonces dile que se vaya preparando- me susurro muy cerca del oído

-le diré

-natsuki- me llamo en tono preocupado

-¿Qué pasa?- me separe de ella- ¿estás bien?

-tú cuello- dijo mientras me apuntaba

-que, que tiene

-discúlpame- subí al baño de nuestra habitación y observe mi cuello. Tenía 2 enormes marcas en el lado derecho

-no te preocupes, no pasa nada- piensa natsuki, piensa como las ocultas

-de verdad lo siento, quieres que las cubra con algo de maquillaje- veía la angustia en el rostro de shizuru

-de verdad no te preocupes con una bufanda bastara- me dirigí al closet y saque una bufanda color azul casi del tono de mi uniforme

-déjame ponértela- shizuru me la quito de las manos y me la coloco en el cuello

-gracias- aún veía la preocupación en su rostro- por favor zuru no pongas esa cara, de verdad no pasa nada, yo por mi me voy sin nada en el cuello, que vean todos que le pertenezco a mi esposa

-natsuki- me llamo una sonrojada shizuru

-es la verdad

-será mejor que te vayas a trabajar

-está bien- me llevaba a empujones hasta la salida de la habitación- ya me voy

-que te vaya bien

-que tengas lindo día zuru- le di un beso en los labios y comencé a caminar a la salida pero antes- te amo

Aún me cuesta expresar mis sentimientos, pero con ella decir un te amo es más fácil, además es una palabra que me sale del fondo del alma.

* * *

 _ **…..Shizuru**_

Natsuki disfruta enormemente avergonzarme, pero creo que yo disfruto más cuando logro hacer que sus mejillas y su cara se ponga colorada como un tomate. Hice bien en esperar por ella, definitivamente es y será amor de mi vida, me gustaría que pronto formáramos una familia, me imagino a una mini natsuki corriendo por casa llamandome mamá. Qué lindo sería, por ahora ese sueño se ve un poco lejano, mi natsuki trabaja mucho, no entiendo porque, no nos hace falta nada, desde que me mude con ella jamás me ha hecho falta algo, al contrario, además tanto su familia como la mía poseen una muy buena posición económica, ¿será que quiere comprarse un hospital ella sola?, ¿una nueva casa?, o ¿tal vez quiere ahorrar?, la verdad no tengo idea, espero que se detenga pronto, no es bueno para su salud que viaje y trabaje tanto, sin mencionar que a veces casi no duerme ni se alimenta muy bien que digamos, ya veré como la convenzo para que reduzca sus horas de trabajo, por ahora tengo que ir a trabajar.

* * *

… _ **..Natsuki**_

-buenos días- salude a la recepcionista del hospital. Tenía un horrible calor en el cuello a causa de la bufanda, prefiero aguantar el calor que soportar las burlas de la araña, más le vale ya haber llegado o soy capaz de ir a su departamento por ella.

-cachorro- me llamo nao mientras estaba a punto de entrar a mi consultorio

-al fin aparece la que estaba perdida

-jajajaja, no seas exagerada, solo fue un mes y unos días

-que no exagere, ¿sabes cuánto tuve que trabajar?

-humm- puso la araña su pose pensativa- no se unos días

-sabes que olvídalo y entra- ambas entramos a mi consultorio y tomamos asiento

-gracias por haberme cubierto estos días, te debo una grande

-no hay problema siempre y cuando me devuelvas el favor. Tal vez me lleve de viaje a zuru un día de estos

-huuuuy zuru, haber cuenta que pasó durante mi ausencia

-¿qué?, ¿de qué hablas?, no pasó nada – me comencé a poner nerviosa, maldita araña

-a claro que sí, antes era la mala del cuento con cara de princesa y ahora es zuru

-¿qué?, yo nunca dije que fuera mala

-bueno cuenta que paso- me miraba fijamente, me comencé a poner muy nerviosa, si alguien era capaz de leerme esa era la araña- no, ¿en serio?, ¿al fin lo hicieron?

-hee no sé de qué hablas- desvié mi vista a otro lado

-sí, en verdad lo hiciste, sino porque esa cara de tomate. Felicidades cachorro espero que pronto crezca la familia

-no tengo cara de tomate - me descubrió maldita sea, porque siempre me pasa lo mismo con la araña, en fin para que lo niego de alguna o de otra forma me sacara la verdad- si pero no creo que crezca muy pronto por mi causa, tal vez por la tuya si

-creme yo encantada, pero a mai le gustaría esperar un tiempo

-zuru y yo también decidimos esperar, además tengo que concretar unos planes antes

-¿planes?

-¿recuerdas en trabajo que me ofrecieron en Londres?

-que no era, el eventual o algo así, ¿Qué tiene que ver?

-lo acepté, sabes quiero ahorrar un poco de dinero, para cuando tenga mis cachorritos

-estas demente, Londres esta lejísimos, además no necesitas más dinero, estoy segura que el día que el viejo se vaya te dejara todo

-yo hables así del abuelo- no me gusta que se exprese así

-perdón yo solo digo la verdad

-tal vez tengas razón, pero yo no quiero nada que venga de la empresa. Quiero hacerlo por mí misma, ¿entiendes?

-claro que entiendo no soy idiota, solo digo que no deberías trabajar tanto

-solo será una breve temporada, tal vez un año o dos

-¿qué?, a eso le llamas una corta temporada. Que piensa shizuru sobre esto

-ella me apoya en cierta forma

-¿Cómo que cierta forma?

-le mentí, le dije que era bueno para mi carrera y accedió, no le he contado mis verdaderas intenciones, tal vez más adelante le diga la verdad

-no creo que sea muy conveniente que le mientas sobre algo así

-estoy segura que ella entenderá- espero que no se moleste conmigo – ¿cómo esta mai?

-está en casa, tiene gripe, al parecer no le sentó bien el cambio de clima

-espero y se recupere pronto, se acerca la fiesta del padre de shizuru

-ni que lo menciones, no me agrada ir a sus fiestas de viejos- la araña comenzó a reí sin pena alguna

-a mí tampoco

-tal vez yo me zafe, pero tú ni siquiera lo pienses

-ya deja de burlarte de mí y mejor ponte al día. En ese cajón están todos los expedientes de los pacientes que dejaste a mi cuidado

-ok gracias- se levantó de la silla la araña, pero al abrir el cajón del archivero me llamo la atención ver unas marcas un poco amoratadas en sus muñecas

-¿qué te paso en las muñecas?- ¿en qué diablos te metiste ahora?

-hee nada- se jalo las mangas de la bata

-¿cómo que nada tienes las muñecas moradas?, déjame revisarte

-que no tengo nada- respondió desviando su vista a otro lado, no sé si era mi imaginación o se veía un poco sonrojada

-segura- es momento de burlarme de ella- no será que mai tiene algo que ver

-no claro que no- su cara estaba roja como tomate

-jajaja, lo sabía te ato- es mi turno para hacerla sentir como me hace sentir a mi

-cállate cachorro idiota

-¿por qué?, déjame reírme de ti- en serio es tan divertido ver su cara

-te digo que te calles de una vez- me miraba furiosa

-si no que

-te quitaré esa bufanda del cuello- fue ahí cuando me calle de golpe- yo no te escucho para nada mal de la garganta, además con el calor que hace se nota que estas sudando

-está bien, está bien. Mejor pongámonos a trabajar

* * *

… _ **.Shizuru**_

Las semanas se han ido volando y ahora mi natsuki está de viaje en Londres. Desde que nao y mai volvieron de su luna de miel, natsuki volvió a su antiguo horario de trabajo teníamos más tiempo para estar juntas, pero justo ahora que todo iba perfecto tuvo que irse de viaje. Ya quiero que regrese, me preocupa que este tan lejos, además no me gusta estar sola en esa enorme casa. Mi padre me propuso que fuera unos días a casa, pero no acepte, le dije que mi lugar estaba en la casa de natsuki, tengo que esperarla para cuando regrese, además aun no tengo su regalo de cumpleaños, falta muy poco lo más seguro es que le pida ayuda a mai.

Al día siguiente me reuní con mai en un café ubicado en el centro de la cuidad, le expresé mi preocupación de aún no tener el regalo de cumpleaños de natsuki, mañana es su cumpleaños y por lo que me dijo llegaría por la noche para pasar la fecha juntas, y yo no tenía nada que obsequiarle. Recorrimos varias tiendas por todo el centro de la cuidad, pero en ninguna encontré algo adecuado para ella, al final entramos a un atienda de lencería a la cual me llevo mai a rastras, según ella necesitaba unas cosas. Cuando entramos observe una enorme variedad de lencería, había de todos colores, formas y tallas, en ese momento llego una idea a mí.

* * *

… _ **.Natsuki**_

Mi instancia en Londres fue muy pesada, realizaba hasta 2 cirugías por día, me sentía muy cansada y quería volver cuanto antes a casa. El regreso estuvo fatal, hubo turbulencia la mayor parte del viaje, debido a esto nos atrasamos unas horas, cuando llegue a tierra firme tenía el estómago terriblemente revuelto, tuve que esperar unos minutos en la terminal hasta que me sentí bien y aborde un taxi. Moría de ganas de ver a zuru, mi zuru, tengo más de una semana sin verla pero a mí me parece una eternidad, quiero abrazarla, oler su perfume y perderme en esos hermosos ojos carmesí. El camino del aeropuerto fue corto, aproximadamente Unos 50 min. Cuando llegue a casa pasaba de la 1:00Am, todas las luces de la casa estaban apagadas lo más lógico es que zuru tuviera horas de haberse quedado dormida, pague al chofer del taxi, baje mis maletas y con cuidado de no hacer ruido ingrese a la casa, deje mis maletas en la sala y subí a la habitación que compartía con zuru. Abrí la puerta con cuidado no quería despertarla, cuando la abrí totalmente me quede sorprendida, había varias velas encendidas en varios lugares de la habitación y una silla cerca de la cama.

-¿porque tardaste tanto mi nat-su-ki? – me pregunto zuru mientras me abrazaba por la espalda

-hubo un poco de turbulencia- sus manos comenzaban a subir y bajar con toda extensión de mi abdomen

-tuviste mucho trabajo- murmuro en mi oído. Sus manos comenzaban a desabrochar mis pantalones y se aventuraban a acariciar mis piernas

-si- respondí bajo. Mi respiración se empezaba a entre cortar, sentía un hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo

-¿me extrañaste?

-claro que sí- dije en medio de un fuerte suspiro.

-yo también- me respondió. Poco a poco me fue empujando hasta donde estaba la silla y me obligo a sentarme en esta- esta noche nos vamos a divertir tú y yo

\- por kami- llevaba un conjunto de lencería con cual casi me da un infarto, se sentó sobre mi regazo y me ordeno que no me moviera. Retiro toda la ropa de mi cuerpo y sin darme cuenta me ató las muñecas con una tela suave. La miraba embobada se veía perfecta, el conjunto resaltaba cada una de la curvas de su cuerpo- zuru

-shhh- poso uno de sus dedos en mi boca- esta noche es solo tuya y mía

Sus manos subían de arriba abajo por todo mi cuerpo, si quería enloquecerme lo estaba logrando. Duro bastante rato jugando conmigo hasta que logre soltarme, la tome en mis brazos y la lleve hasta la cama donde pensaba finalizar el juego que había iniciado conmigo en la silla. Esa noche nos entregamos como nunca antes, no sé por cuantas horas estuvimos haciendo el amor, solo nos detuvimos hasta que no pudimos más.

* * *

… _ **Shizuru**_

Cuando desperté al día siguiente, lo primero que vi fue a natsuki, dormía plácidamente, se veía muy linda. Era muy tarde, me sentía un poco adolorida, pero me sentía muy feliz, con cuidado me separé de su abrazo y baje a preparar el desayuno. Preparé un desayuno muy ligero, ya que a natsuki no le gustaba desayunar muy pesado, coloque un poco de fruta picada en una bandeja, jugo de naranja, un poco de leche, pan tostado y un poco de arroz. El día de ayer compre un pequeño pastel, coloque todo en la bandeja y subí con cuidado a la habitación. Cuando entre natsuki seguía durmiendo, con cuidado la removí un poco hasta que despertó.

-buenos días dormilona- le di un pequeño beso en los labios

-buenos días mi zuru- me dijo mi zuru. Sé que para ella es muy difícil expresar sus sentimientos, pero esto me hace muy feliz

-¿cómo dormiste mi natsuki?

-excelente y tú

-muy bien- es verdad después de tanta actividad dormí como bebé- tienes hambre

-un poco

-iré por el desayuno, pero primero cierra los ojos

-ok- cerró los ojos y me dirigí por la bandeja

-no los vayas abrir- llevaba el pastel en mis manos

-no

-listo ábrelos- en cuanto vio el pastel esbozo una enorme sorisa- muchas felicidades mi amor

-yo- que sonrisa tan hermosa, nunca antes la había visto en sus labios- muchas gracias zuru

-vamos sopla las velas, no creo que quieras comer un pastel encerado- sonrió una vez más y soplo las velas

-muchas gracias amor- por kami me dijo amor, tomó el pastel de mis manos y lo dejo en su mesita de noche- desde que murió mi padre no había tenido un pastel de cumpleaños. Muchas gracias

-no tienes nada que agradecerme- se acercó y me abrazo

-gracias por cuidarme y quererme tal como soy

-yo te amo más que mi vida no dudes que haría cualquier cosa por ti

-te amo zuru, te amo como nunca creí que amaría alguien en toda mi vida. Por favor cuida de mí por siempre- se acercó y nos besamos, después de unos besos y algunas caricias por fin nos separamos y comenzamos a desayunar. Cuando terminamos de desayunar natsuki se ofreció a bajar los platos a la cocina, se levantó con calma de la cama, pero al ponerse de pie dio un pequeño quejido.

-¿estás bien?- la inspeccione con la mirada y me di cuenta de la razón de sus molestias. Tenía la espalda y parte de sus brazos llenos de rasguños, su abdomen tenía varias marcas rojizas – por kami

-estoy bien- respondió con tranquilidad mientras entraba al baño y se miraba en el espejo - solo son unos rasguños

-buscare algo para limpiarte- estoy segura que en botiquín encontraría algo útil

-espera- con una de sus manos me detuvo y con la otra bajo un poco el cuello de mi bata- tú también tienes marcas

Me paré frente al espejo y comencé a inspeccionar mi cuerpo. Desde que me levante de la cama sentía algunas molestias en las piernas y las caderas, algo realmente muy leve. Tenía varias marcas en el cuello, las clavículas, algunas en mi abdomen, en las caderas tenía marcados los dedos de natsuki, ahora creo que estamos a mano.

-kami- eran mucha marcas visibles

-perdón- me susurro natsuki al oído mientras me abrazaba por la espalda- que te parece si tú y yo nos damos un baño

-eso suena bien- susurre mientras entrabamos a la ducha

Natsuki y yo tomamos una larga ducha, que finalizó en algo más que unas simples caricias, después de salir del bañarnos y vestirnos, le coloque un ungüento en la espalda y bajamos a preparar la comida. Estuvimos todo el día en casa descansando, queríamos aprovechar ya que era domingo y el lunes teníamos que presentarnos a trabajar.

La semana transcurrió sin ninguna novedad, pasábamos más tiempo juntas natsuki iba por mí al trabajo y en ocasiones salíamos a cenar. La fiesta que ofrecería mi padre dentro de unos días cambió de fecha, supuestamente por cuestiones de negocios realizaría un viaje al extranjero, por esta razón se adelantaría a este fin de semana.

* * *

… _ **.Natsuki**_

-¿en serio tenemos que ir?- si por mi fuera no iba a la fiesta de mi estimado suegro, mejor me quedaba en casa con mi zuru

-ya deja de quejarte solo serán unas horas-no entiendo como zuru puede estar contento rodeada de tanto anciano- prometo que te recompensaré

-siendo así no tengo objeción- zuru se ve hermosa, lleva un vestido azul marino largo de un solo tirante con una abierta- te ves preciosa

-gracias- rodeó mi cuello con sus brazos y me dio un beso- tú también te ves bien

-no tanto como tú- yo llevaba un conjunto formal del mismo color del vestido de zuru- nos vamos

-si- zuru tomo mi mano y bajamos al coche, le ayude a subir y salimos. Cuando tenía oportunidad de desviar mi vista del camino la observaba y me quedaba embelesada, se ve perfecta, me siento un sapo verde a su lado.

La dichosa fiesta de mi estimado suegro consistía básicamente en intercambiar palabras con varias personas de la tercera edad, entre ellas se encontraba mi abuelo por ejemplo y algunos de sus socios, el resto eran personas de mediana edad como mi madre, mientras la mínima parte de los invitados éramos jóvenes. La del año pasado estuvo horriblemente aburrida, ni siquiera recuerdo cuantas horas estuve dando vueltas como idiota conversando con personas que jamás había visto en toda mi vida, además me incomodaba mucho cuando me preguntaban, ¿Cuándo fue su boda?, ¿Por qué tanto hermetismo?, ¿Por qué tan rápido?, ¿acaso esconden algo?, si claro, con toda calma les iba a explicar que mi querido suegro presente me obligo a casarme con zuru de un día para otro, bueno no lo diría con esas palabras, pero es algo que no podía salir de mi boca. Esta vez es diferente voy con mi esposa, si mi esposa, mientras ella este cerca no me importa que tenga que lidiar con una bola de viejitos carcamanes.

-lista- me pregunto zuru cuando llegamos a la recepción

-claro, contigo hasta el fin- me acerqué y me di un breve beso y baje del coche para abrirle la puerta, le ofrecí mi brazo y lo tomo

-gracias-comenzamos a caminar dentro de la casa, estaba lleno de gente y meseros caminando de un lado a otro

-aquí viene-porque tenía que recibirnos mi estimado suegro

-tranquila- detuvo su andar y me miro a los ojos- si te cansas avísame si

-trataré- y es verdad no le garantizo soportar estar rodeada de tanta gente desconocida preguntándome cuando pienso procrear con zuru

-hija- casi grito el viejo para correr abrazar a mi zuru- natsuki

-buenas noches señor- aún no puede evitar quitar su expresión de desagrado cuando me ve

-te ves preciosa-dijo el viejo mirando detenidamente a mi esposa- te pareces tanto a tu madre

-gracias papá, pero no te pongas triste- zuru coloco una mano en la mejilla del viejo

-tienes razón- esbozo una enorme sonrisa. Sin pensarlo salió una pequeña risa de mi parte, fue entonces cuando se borró la sonrisa que tenía en los labios- por cierto hija, como te trata esta doctora de pacotilla

-¿hee?- cómo que doctora de pacotilla

-papá- exclamo fuerte shizuru

-¿qué?, yo solo me preocupo por tu bienestar- clavó su mirada en mí- sabes que si me entero que te toca un pelo sin tú consentimiento soy capaz de mandarla a Timbuctú

-y…yyy..yo no- por kami ya me dio miedo la expresión del viejo, al menos no me quiere castrar

-papá compórtate-aun así no dejaba de mirarme feo el viejo- deja ver así a mi esposa

-hay no le llames así- que ganas de reír, fue magnifica la cara del viejo

-¿entonces como quieres que le llame?

-ya, ya, está bien- al fin entendió- pero si se propasa contigo no dudes en decirme, estas advertida kruger

-ya papá- no respondí nada únicamente abrí los ojos como platos- por cierto ya llegaron todos tus invitados

-si desde algunos momentos, solo faltaban ustedes. Me gustaría presentarte a alguien por importante- el viejo separo nuestras manos las cuales estaban enlazadas- si nos disculpas kruger, que te diviertas

Zuru ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de decir una palabra cuando el viejo se la llevo. No puedo creerlo, me hizo lo mismo que el año pasado, me volvió a ganar, debí atar mi muñeca derecha a la mano de zuru. Ya que me había quedado sola en la entrada de la casa, comencé a caminar dentro de la casa, duré caminado unos minutos y no reconocía a nadie, me sentía como bicho raro todos y cuando digo todos me volteaban a ver, ¿será que tengo algo raro en la cara?, me sentía muy incómoda con todas esa miradas encima, me adentre un poco en la casa y me senté en una silla.

-sabía que estarías aquí adentro- alguien se acercó a mi

-abuelo- sí, era mi abuelo. Me puse de pie y le di un fuerte abrazo- tenía mucho sin verte, ¿Cómo has estado?, no creí que estarías aquí

-no sería tanto tiempo si fueras a la casa de vez en cuando, me tienes muy abandonado

-discúlpame, procurare ir un poco más seguido, siempre y cuando saeko no esté en casa

-a este paso será mejor que yo vaya a buscarte al hospital

-creo que eso sería lo más adecuado- es más fácil que el vaya a buscarme, yo no quiero ver a mi madre

-y ¿cómo te ha ido con tú esposa?

-de maravilla- a mi abuelo no le puedo mentir- ella es tan linda conmigo, detallista, busca la manera de consentirme siempre, eso sin mencionar que es tan bella y perfecta

-me alegro por ti, me di cuenta desde que entraron, se nota a leguas que se quieren

-de verdad abuelo, nunca creí que encontraría mi persona, ni mucho que me casaría y enamorara tanto de zuru

-yo presentía que te llevarías aunque sea un poco bien con ella

-al principio fue difícil por mi culpa, pero ahora todo es diferente- y es verdad después de que me enferme tan fuerte aquella vez hace tanto tiempo me acerque a shizuru y poco a poco llegamos hasta donde estamos

-espero y muy pronto me des un lindo bisnieto

-no creo que sea muy pronto, sabes tengo unos planes

Le conté todo a mi abuelo, el insiste que no es necesario que trabaje tanto, pero yo le pongo en claro mi decisión, quiero hacerlo yo sola, además para que llegue un cachorrito mío y de zuru falta bastante tiempo, no es que quiera esperar tanto tiempo, solo porque no un año o dos más, me gustaría darle a zuru lo que le he negado durante algún tiempo. Duré horas platicando con mi abuelo, no pusimos al día en varias cosas como su salud, la casa, su pronto retiro definitivo de la empresa en la cual mi madre asumiría la presidencia, claro que este es un poder compartido ya que desde el día de mi boda con zuru la empresa de mi familia se fusionó con la del padre de zuru. Meter al tema el nombre de mi madre me entristeció, mi abuelo me conoce tan bien que de inmediato lo notó y como siempre me pidió que arregle mis diferencias con ella, no es que no lo haya intentado antes, pero siempre sale algo mal, la última vez tuvimos una discusión espantosa, inclusive mi padre salió involucrada, dijo cosas muy desagradables de su persona, me puse muy furiosa y me fui. Yo de verdad entiendo en cierta parte su disgusto hacia mi persona, pero yo no tengo la culpa de la muerte de mi padre, si por mi fuera la tuviera en estos momentos conmigo, pero lamentablemente no es posible. A final de cuentas he aprendido a vivir con el rencor que me tiene mi madre, por suerte siempre he tenido al abuelo conmigo, él siempre ha sido como mi segundo papá, me conoce mejor que nadie, siempre contará conmigo y yo con él. Cuando terminamos de hablar salimos a una terraza la cual reconozco perfecto, aquí fue donde me case con shizuru, cruzamos algunas palabras con unas personas las cuales amablemente mi abuelo me presentó, en cuanto tuve oportunidad comencé a buscar por todos lados a mi esposa, pero no la encontré, así decidí moverme del sitio donde estaba parada y comencé a caminar en su búsqueda, todo iba perfecto, hasta que me topé con quien menos pensé.

-buenas noches, natsuki

-buenas noches madre- hablando de la reina de roma- que sorpresa verte, no creí que vendrías

-porque no vendría, oficialmente soy la sucesora de tú abuelo y tú madre

-si ya me lo comentó mi abuelo muchas felicidades

-sí, sí, y ¿Dónde está tú esposa? no la veo contigo

-con su padre- debe de estar con él, espero y sea una persona muy importante la que le quería presentar

-¿segura?

-sí-no tengo porque dudar que esté sola o sí

-yo que tú la cuidaba mejor

-no entiendo a qué te refieres- no entiendo que pretende con ese tono

-porque no vas a verlo por ti misma, la última vez que la vi estaba muy bien acompañada por un joven caballero- qué, como que un hombre

-debe ser algún amigo- seguramente es eso o algún familiar

-hay hija que estúpida eres- me dijo saeko como sin nada- el día que dejes de ser un pelele podrás ver las cosas como realmente son

-no me hables así- si quiere hacer que me ponga furiosa no lo va conseguir, yo confió en zuru

-yo te hablo como quiera, además acaso estoy mintiendo- guardo silencio un momento- por estúpida te ha pasado lo que te ha pasado, ¿cómo se llamaba aquella niña?, así era alyssa verdad

-cállate- susurre bajo, como una mujer como esta puede ser mi madre

-¿Qué dijiste?

-déjame en paz- unas pequeñas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de mis ojos, cubrí mi rostro con mis manos y salí lo más rápido que pude de la parte central de la terraza. Cuando me alejé hasta una orilla retiré mis manos de mi rostro y seque las pequeñas lágrimas que había derramado, seguí caminando un poco más, estaba casi al final de la terraza cuando vi algo que se dejó de piedra. Ahí estaba mi esposa discutiendo y forcejeando con hombre joven, el cual la tenía tomada por los hombros, le pedía casi a gritos que me dejara y se fuera con él.

-shizuru- grite desde donde me encontraba

* * *

… _ **Shizuru**_

Desde que mi padre me llevo del lado de mi natsuki me ha llevado a saludar de persona en persona por toda la recepción, sinceramente ya me cansé, además de que me mintió, me dijo que me presentaría a alguien importante pero fue una mentira para alejarme de mi esposa. La he estado buscando con la vista pero no la encuentro por ningún lado, así que en cuanto tengo oportunidad me alejo del tumulto de la gente y salgo a tomar algo de aire fresco.

-shizuru eres tú- me llamo un hombre cuya voz no reconocía, gire mi cuerpo y observe de quien se trataba

-reito- pregunte con duda

\- si soy yo- respondió mientras se acercaba a mi

-cuanto tiempo- tenía años que no le veía la cara

-mucho. Te ves preciosa

-gracias- donde se abra metido mi natsuki- si me disculpas me retiro

-espera, ¿porque tan pronto?, tengo muchas cosas que contarte

-lo siento pero será en otra ocasión- comencé a caminar dispuesta a salir del lugar, pero él me tomó de la mano y me detuvo- podrías soltarme por favor

-espera, solo un poco

-suéltame- repetí - no creo que le agrade a mi esposa que me tengas tomada de la mano

-¿qué?- me dio un fuerte tirón de la mano y quedé frente a él – eso no puede ser, tú padre me prometió que me daría tú mano en matrimonio si lograba hacerme de una buena posición económica

-lo siento pero es verdad, hace más de un año me casé con natsuki kruger- sus ojos se opacaron y me tomo de los hombros fuertemente

-porque, dime porque, yo te amaba por eso me fui lejos- apretó su agarre en mis hombros

-lo siento pero yo no, yo siempre he amado y amaré a natsuki

-¿Por qué?, dime porque, porque de todos tenías que escoger a ese fenómeno- me empezaba a sacudir

-suéltame

-no me importa que estés con ella, yo en verdad te amo, solo tienes que dejarla y venir conmigo

-deja de decir estupideces y suéltame

-no es ninguna estupidez

-claro que lo es, ya escuchaste lo que me estas proponiendo

-por favor, deja a ese fenómeno y vámonos juntos a dónde quieras

-no le llames así y suéltame por favor

-no te soltaré hasta que respondas

-ya te dije que no

-te lo diré una última vez- soltó casi por completo su agarre en mis hombros y me miró fijo a los ojos- deja a kruger e huyamos juntos

-shizuru- escuche mi nombre en un fuerte y claro llamado de natsuki

-natsuki- me solté del agarre de reito y corrí hacía donde estaba parada natsuki

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, ¿que creen que haga reito?, ¿se ira?


	11. Chapter 11

_**Hola :3**_

 ** _Les voy a contar algo:_**

 ** _No había podido actualizar tan rápido como había querido porque tuve que visitar a mi familia, esa es una razón, la otra era que me estaba preparando para un congreso muy importante de la universidad. Ahora se siento muy feliz porque me fue muy bien en el congreso y tendré 2 semanas libres para escribir, así que preparense que muy pronto habrá actualizaciones seguido._**

 ** _Otra cosa es que presiento que otro autor utilice alguna trama similar a la que posiblemente introduzca en este fic un poco más adelante, así que si me gana pues ni modo. Desde que comencé a escribir este fic ya lo tenía pensado de inicio a fin, supongo que hay cosas en las que se llega a coincidir, en fin esperemos haber que pasa._**

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus reviews y mensajes, todos y cada uno los leo, como dije antes sin ustedes no tendría caso continuar con esta historia, muchas pero muchas gracias.**_

 ** _Sin más los dejo leer espero y este capítulo sea de su agrado_**

* * *

… _ **..Natsuki**_

-narsuki- shizuru corrió a mis brazos

-quien es esté- le pregunte con absoluta frialdad

-eso no importa, vámonos por favor –zuru trataba de abrazarme pero la aleje de mi

-te estoy preguntando quien en es este tipo- la sujete de los hombros y la obligue a mirarme a los ojos

-nadie, vámonos por favor

-no me iré a ningún lado hasta que me expliques quien es

-no hace falta que me presenten- el sujeto habló- soy quien realmente debería estar al lado de shizuru y no tú fenómeno

-no te permito que me hables así, ni a mi ni a mi esposa- me aparte furiosa de shizuru, estaba tan furiosa que quería moler a golpes al idiota que estaba parado frente a mí. Me fui acercando hasta estar en frente de él- ¿cómo me llamaste pedazo de idiota?

-fenómeno- la furia me invadió en una enorme medida, la tome de las solapas de su traje y lo apreté fuertemente, quería molerlo a golpes, ¿cómo se atreve a llamarme así?, ¿Por qué se acercó a mi esposa y le pide que me deje?

-te voy a matar maldito- grite fuerte, lo comencé arrastrar en busca de una superficie donde estrellarle en cráneo

-suéltame perra

-natsuki- me grito zuru, en un momento giré mi vista para fijarla en mi esposa la cual lloraba incontrolablemente, el maldito se soltó de mi agarre y me dio un gran golpe en la cara rompiendo mi labio, caí de rodillas al suelo y el imbécil me pateo muy fuerte las costillas, por reflejo me lleve la mano derecha a el labio del cual escurrían gotas de sangre, el ver mi sangre en mis dedos perdí todo estribo existente y me lancé sobre el imbécil que me lastimo, le di un par de golpes en la cara cayendo casi de inmediato al piso.

-no, natsuki detente- le grito mi esposa. Los sonidos y gritos de nuestra pelea llegaron hasta los invitados los cuales comenzaban a amontonarse para ver mi confronta con el imbécil que está tirado en el suelo, aun así con tantas miradas fijas en mí no me importo continuar golpeándolo, estaba a punto de darle una patada en las costillas cuando alguien me detuvo.

-suéltame- le exigí a mi abuelo

-ya basta natsuki, acabas de armar un escandalo

-no me importa suéltame- forceje tratando de soltarme del agarre- este maldito perro acaba de insultarme a mí y a mi esposa

-cálmate- me grito- llévenselo

-suéltame-si se lo llevan será muerto- yo misma lo mataré

-ya te dije que no- el abuelo me llevo a rastras dentro de la casa y me encerró en una habitación, estaba furiosa, sentía que reventaría del coraje, golpe un muro con los puños hasta que me canse y caí sentada en el suelo- ¿ya te sientes mejor?

-si- mi furia disminuyo pero aún quedaban rastros. Mi cara estaba manchada de mi propia sangre, los puños me sangraban, pero eso que importa, de alguna u otra forma tenía que sacar todo lo que tenía dentro

-bien, me quieres explicar que acaba de suceder haya afuera- solté un bufido- te recuerdo que por poco arruinas la fiesta del padre de tu esposa

-está bien- sin muchos ánimos de soltar prenda lo hice. Le dije todo a mi abuelo, incluyendo los comentarios tan degradables que me lanzó mi madre, hasta el encuentro con el imbécil que si por mí fuera ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra

-entiendo en parte tú actitud, pero eso no significa que lo apruebe- tenía razón me convertí en una bestia – actuaste muy mal natsuki

-lo sé y me avergüenza mi comportamiento, pero cuando escuche como le pedía a shizuru que me dejara y se fuera con él, perdí los estribos

-te entiendo, nadie quiere ver a un hombre cerca de su mujer haciéndole semejante propuesta, pero debiste controlarte

-lo intente pero no pude- cuando me llamo fenómeno el maldito perro y me grito que era el quien debería de estar con zuru perdí totalmente la cabeza

-¿qué vas hacer ahora?- ir al matar al maldito- y no me digas que vas ir a molerlo a golpes

-aggg- gruñí, ahora para colmo me empiezan a doler todos los golpes

-hablo en serio, asustaste mucho a shizuru, lloraba desconsolada mientras tú te molías a golpes con ese tipo

-¿Dónde está?- quiero una buena y gran explicación ahora

-en su habitación- me aleje del abuelo, quería ver a mi esposa cuanto antes- espera

-¿ahora qué?, ya entendí que hice mal

-promete que te pondrás como bestia de nuevo

-estás loco, jamás sería capaz de tocarle un pelo a mi esposa

-eso me tranquiliza, ahora ve hablar con ella, tienen muchas cosas que decir

Salí de la habitación donde me encontraba con mi abuelo, comencé a caminar buscando la habitación de shizuru, su búsqueda era sencilla ya que era la única puerta de la casa con un tono lila. Me sentía mal por actuar como actúe, sin darme cuenta acabo de herir a mi esposa, yo no me detuve a pensar en ella, simplemente seguí mi instinto de matar a golpes al imbécil que me insulto, tengo que disculparme cuanto antes con ella. En menos de lo que pensé me encontraba frente a su puerta, respire profundo un par de veces, con cuidado giré el pomo de la puerta e ingresé.

-zuru- llame a mi esposa, estaba recostada en su cama y a su lado su padre- señor, yo

-está bien kruger- el señor fujino se paró de la cama y se quedo frente a mí – ya me explicó mi tesoro, yo mismo me encargare que saquen a ese imbécil de la casa

-gracias- hice una pequeña reverencia de agradecimiento al viejo y fije mi mirada en zuru

-las dejo a solas, creo que tienen que hablar- el viejo se acercó a zuru y le dio un beso- si se pasa de la raya no dudes en llamarme

-descuide, no será necesario- respondí. El viejo me miró fijo y después siguió caminando a la puerta

-por cierto kruger límpiate la cara- me dijo antes de salir y cerrar la puerta. En cuanto se fue se acerque a la cama donde estaba recostaba mi esposa.

-zuru- le llamé- perdóname, me porte como una total bestia, yo de verdad no sé qué me pasó

-me asustaste- susurro sin despegar la cara de la almohada

-perdóname- en verdad lo sentía- pero cuando te vi y él te pidió que me dejaras me dio mucha rabia

-él no es nada- con cuidado se incorporó en la cama quedando sentada- por kami, tienes la cara manchada de sangre y tus manos, ¿Qué te pasó?

-estoy bien

-déjame limpiarte- se levantó de la cama y entro al baño para sacar un pequeño botiquín de primeros auxilios. No tardó mucho en salir del baño con él en sus manos, se sentó en la cama y comenzó a sacar algunas cosas. Con cuidado de no lastimarme comenzó a limpiarme la cara, la miré fijo a los ojos los cuales estaban visiblemente irritados de tanto llorar, me sentí culpable de ver ese semblante en ella, yo había prometido que jamás la haría llorar de nuevo y ahora fallé- estás bien natsuki

-si

-eres muy mala mintiendo, dime que pasa

-¿quién es él?, ¿Por qué quiere que te vayas con él?- pregunté. Después de la sarta de estupideces que cometí me merezco una explicación. Me miro fijo, soltó un largo suspiro y comenzó

-su nombre es reito kanzaki - así que se llama sí el perro, pensé mientras zuru seguía limpiando mis heridas- lo conocí en noveno semestre de universidad, por ese entonces yo vivía enamorada de tú recuerdo-soltó un pequeño suspiro- haruka decía que cometía una estupidez al vivir enamorada de una persona de la cual solo tenía un recuerdo y una foto sacada de un periódico, durante mucho tiempo insistió que conociera a alguien más, alguien real que estuviera a mi lado, entonces comenzó a presentarme una cantidad impresionante de chicos y chicas, nunca sentí nada por ninguno, yo solo pensaba en ti y que en algún momento nos reencontraríamos. A final de cuentas le pedí, más bien dicho le suplique a haruka que no me presentara a nadie más, ella accedió a cambio de que conociera aun ultimo y ese era reito, lo prometió y así fue. Cuando conocí a reito me pareció simpático, además admiraba su decisión para superarse, él era becado en la universidad y en verdad demostraba que quería luchar por un futuro mejor. Salí con él un par de veces, pero no llegamos a nada, el ambicionaba dinero y poder, yo en cambio quería algo totalmente diferente, así que me alejé de él. Yo no sentía nada por él, pero parecía que el sí, comenzó a acosarme por la escuela, decía que estaba enamorado de mí, pero eso era mentira, él se obsesiono conmigo y con lo que representaba, al darse cuenta mi padre de lo que pasaba, decidió intervenir, le dijo que si lograba hacerse de un buen estatus social y económico, le permitiría casarse conmigo. Después de unos días después de esa charla desapareció y no volví a saber nada de él. Te juro que no tuve nada que ver con él, no entiendo como viene a exigirme algo que no es posible, yo solo te amo a ti, jamás te dejaría.

-shh- coloque un dedo en sus labios y la hice callar- no digas más, no es tu culpa

Las lágrimas volvían a surcar su rostro, con cuidado la rodee con mis brazos y la abrecé fuertemente a mí.

-no llores por favor- le pedí- todo está bien

-natsuki - murmuro en medio de su llanto

-tranquila aquí estoy- la apreté un poco más a mí, la mantuve así hasta que me calmo un poco

-prométeme que no lo vas a volver hacer

-te prometo que no permitiré que se me salga lo bestia otra vez- levante mi mano derecha haciendo el juramento

-gracias- me rodeo con los brazos dándome un fuerte y caluroso abrazo

-te amo zuru, nunca me dejes por favor

-claro que nunca lo haría, yo solo te amo a ti

Lentamente me acerque a ella, quedando solo unos centímetros mis labios de los de ella, poco a poco la distancia se acortó al fin uniendo nuestros labios en un tierno beso lleno de amor, de todo lo que sentíamos la una por la otra. Nos separamos en unos minutos debido al dolor que sentía en el labio que el imbécil ese me rompió, unas pequeñas gotas de sangre comenzaron a escurrir y como era normal zuru se asustó, le dije que no era nada, pero no la convencí así que me llevo a rastras al hospital donde laboro.

Tal y como le dije a mi esposa solo eran unos golpes, nada serio, lo que si era molesto era el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo. Mi jefe me otorgo ocho días de descanso para reponerme de los golpes así que me fui tranquilamente a casa, seguramente más tarde la araña vendría a reclamarme por ausentarme sin avisarle, pero como la muy maldita no se presentó a la fiesta del viejo no tiene idea de lo que pasó, seí que prefiero que se entere mañana cuando este en casa con mi zuru al lado.

* * *

… _ **..Shizuru**_

Nunca en toda mi vida sentí tanto miedo. Cuando vi como natsuki se peleaba con reito mi corazón se detuvo, quería lanzarme encima de él y golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas por tocar a mi esposa. Aun no comprendo que es lo que pretende, yo nunca tuve nada que ver con él, no entiendo porque se presenta de tal manera exigiendo algo que claramente no es imposible, espero que entienda la lección y se vaya por donde volvió, no quiero que natsuki se vuelva a enfrentar a él, no quiero volver a sentir la angustia que sentí cuando la vi con la cara y las manos manchadas de su propia sangre, no quiero volver a llevarla aún hospital para que me digan que está todo bien, cuando siento que mi corazón se sale de mi pecho.

-en que piensas- me preguntó natsuki. Ahora me encuentro en casa cuidándola, por suerte su jefe le otorgo una semana completa para que se recupere, ella dice que es una exageración, pero a mí me parece lo contrario. Tiene varios golpes en el cuerpo, entre ellos un hematoma muy cerca de las costillas, por fortuna no tuvo fractura pero si siente dolor al respirar.

-en nada importante- claro que si en tú salud, pero eres tan terca a veces que no escuchas razones

-¿segura?

-si- no puedo negar que se ve sexy mi natsuki, con esas pequeñas vendoletas en el labio

-ven recuéstate conmigo un rato- me ofreció un lugar junto a ella en la cama. Subí con cuidado de no lastimarla y me recargue en su hombro. Cuando estoy al lado de natsuki me siento tan segura, quisiera quedarme así para siempre.

* * *

… _ **Reito**_

Ya han pasado tres días desde que la animal esa me molió a golpes, tengo la mayor parte de cara morada sin mencionar que la estúpida me rompió 1 costilla cuando me pateo en el estómago, pero claro que esto no se va a quedar así, ahora mismo voy a hablar con el padre de shizuru, él me tiene que respaldar, yo cumplí con mi parte, ahora que el cumpla la suya.

-buenas tardes- salude a la secretaria del viejo- vengo hablar con el señor fujino

-buenas tardes, permítame un momento

Hace años que no entraba a esta oficina, la última vez fue cuando el viejo me ofreció el trato. El cual acepté sin dudar un solo momento. Tenía que forjar un patrimonio para mí y para shizuru, y eso hice. Me ofrecí como estudiante de intercambio y me marche a américa, ahí aprendí todo sobe negocios a grande escala, cuando termine mi carrera me inicié en el mundo de los negocios en una pequeña empresa productora de autos, trabaje muy duro y con el paso del tiempo no solo subí de puesto, también me convertí en casi dueño en la totalidad de la empresa. Tal vez no tengo tanto dinero como el padre de shizuru pero eso no será por mucho tiempo, planeo que mi empresa se convierta en una de las más grandes del mundo.

-pase por favor

-gracias- vaya estas secretarias son eficientes no pregunto ni siquiera ni nombre. La oficina está intacta, incluso el viejo trabaja igual que hace años, rodeado de una pila inmensa de papeles.

-que haces aquí- me pregunto el viejo sin despegar la vista de sus papeles- no te deje las cosas en claro cuando te eche de mi casa

-buenas tardes, vengo a hablar de shizuru

-yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo y mucho menos de mi hija

-se equivoca, vengo por lo que me prometió- en viejo soltó sus papeles

-en que idioma quieres que te explique que no hay nada de qué hablar contigo

-por favor usted me debe de apoyar, ella no puede estar con kruger

-eso es algo que tú no puedes decidir. Es cierto que odio a kruger porque me quito a mi tesoro, pero entiende, ella escogió a alguien más que no eres tú, ahora si eres tan amable lárgate de mí oficina

-porque me ofreció un trato que claramente no cumpliría

-no seas tonto, nunca permitiría que mi hija se casara con un don nadie como tú. Lo que dije fue para que te apartaras de una buena de vez de mi hija-el viejo levanto la bocina del teléfono de su escritorio y llamo a seguridad- discúlpame pero no tengo tiempo de escuchar tus estupideces

-esto no se va quedar así- un grupo de 3 tipos ingreso a la oficina, me tomaron de los brazos para sacarme

-claro que no. No te atrevas a acercarte a mi hija porque te va pesar

-suéltenme- les grite. Me sacaron del edificio a rastras y me lanzaron a la calle como un vil perro- esto no se va quedar así, vas a pagar muy caro kruger por quitarme lo que me pertenece

* * *

… _ **Shizuru**_

El pleito de natsuki y reito quedó en el pasado. Natsuki ya casi lo olvido por completo, sus golpes ya casi desaparecen y para nuestra mala suerte mañana regresamos a la rutina. La verdad no me puedo quejar, tuve una semana completa a natsuki en casa, sea portado muy cariñosa conmigo y yo con ella. Hace algunos días se sentía algo preocupada, pero no le he dicho nada a natsuki no quiero inquietarla por algo que tal vez no llegue aún, pero si pasara me haría inmensamente feliz.

-buenos días- me encontraba preparando el desayuno

-buenos días dormilona- natsuki me rodeo por la cintura con sus brazos, giré mi rostro un poco y me di un pequeño beso en los labios- ¿Cómo te sientes?

-muy bien- recargo su mentón en mi hombro y comenzó a besar lentamente mi cuello

-suki- le comencé a llamar así de cariño- espera

-ven conmigo- ronroneo en mi cuello. Sentía que en cualquier momento soltaría la cuchara que sostenía en una de mis manos o mínimo se quemaría el desayuno.

-espera, el desayuno- trataba de razonar. Las manos de suki apretaron más su cuerpo más al mío y fue allí cuando mis neuronas hicieron cabum al sentir la erección de suki- ss..ssuki

-shhh- me soltó de su agarre y giro mi cuerpo, quedando de frente, nos besamos apasionadamente durante varios minutos hasta que se nos acabó el aire. Bajo sus manos a mis piernas, comenzó a levantarme lentamente, me sujete de su cuello con mis brazos y mis piernas a sus caderas- te amo

-yo también- susurre antes de perderme de nuevo en otro beso. Con mucho cuidado me cargo y me llevo a la habitación.

* * *

… _ **. Mientras tanto en otro lugar**_

En algún lugar de japón reito kanzaki se encontraba frente a un enorme escritorio, esperaba con ansias a su hombre confianza, un tipo llamado nagi, el cual debería de traer consigo información sobre la vida y hábitos tanto de matsuki como de su familia.

-adelante- pronunció reito al escuchar que alguien tocaba la puerta

-gracias señor- el peliblanco hizo una pequeña reverencia – buenos días

-traes lo que te pedí

-sí, aquí tiene- extendió un carpeta de cuero negro

-dime que encontraste

-lamento decepcionarle pero no encontré nada fuera de lo normal

-seguramente no buscaste bien – dijo reito mientras revisaba cada hoja que contenía la carpeta

-le aseguro que sí, pero no hay nada

-maldita sea- gruño kazanki mientras leía las hojas – tiene que tener algo, alguna debilidad, todos la tenemos

-tal vez, si usted me permite observarla algún tiempo pueda encontrar tal debilidad

-no- grito y siguió leyendo- no puede ser, esta maldita tiene más dinero que yo, maldita sea como es posible que una doctorsucha de cuarta gane esa cantidad

-si me disculpa, tiene muy buen prestigio como cirujana

-¿quién es alyssa?- leyendo las hojas del expediente se topó con el nombre de alyssa searrs

-una joven que se vio involucrada con la investigada cuando ambas eran muy jóvenes. Al parecer solo utilizó a la involucrada con fines económicos, luego de un tiempo descubrió sus intereses y sufrió tal decepción a morosa que se marchó a Inglaterra. Durante muchos años no se le vio cerca de ninguna mujer, hasta el día de la boda con la señorita fujjino.

-jajajajajajaja- comenzó a reír reito

-señor

-eso es nagi- reito esbozo una macabra sonrisa

-señor- el sirviente aun no comprendía

-ha llegado el momento de cobrarme todo lo que me ha hecho esta perra, se atrevió a ponerme la mano encima y no solo a mí, también a la mujer que más amaba en el mundo. Me quito a shizuru, el viejo fijino me humillo, pero esto no se va quedar así, todos van a pagar muy caro cada ofensa en mi contra, lo juro.

* * *

 ** _Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, se que es algo corto, pero estaré actualizando seguido._**

 ** _Antes que olvide, alguien me pregunto porque el padre de shizuru actuaba así, fácil papá cuervo que no quiere dejar ir asu tesoro con nadie. Un poco más adelante explicare porque saeko se comporta así y como murió el padre de natsuki._**

 ** _No olviden dejar sus reviews :)_**


	12. Chapter 12

_**Hola :3**_

 _ **He vuelto**_

 _ **Se que me he tardado, de verdad les juro que desde hace días tenía el capítulo casi terminado. No se si les ha pasado, en ocasiones hay veces que estas súper cómodo disfrutando tus vacaciones y alguien llega y te las arruina, pues eso me pasó, una visita inesperada e un poco indeseada me arruinó las vacaciones,**_ _ **por eso no había podido continuar.**_

 _ **Prometo volver más seguido, en cuanto tenga tiempo de escribir aunque tarde no abandonaré mis fics. El resto de las actualizaciones esta cerca.**_

 _ **Sin más los dejo leer, espero y sea de su agrado este capítulo.**_

 _ **Los personajes de Mai Hime no me pertenecen :(**_

 _ **PD. Recuerden que la empresa de la familia de natsuki y shizuru es una constructora de edificios XD**_

 ** _Natsuki es doctora y arquitecta_**

* * *

… _ **Shizuru**_

-buenos días- salude a las personas que caminaban a mi alrededor. Ya era lunes y comenzaba con mi semana laboral

-buenos días fujino-sama – todos me saludaban cortésmente

-buenos días akira- chan – salude a mi secretaria que como todo los días me esperaba de pie en la puerta de mi oficina

-buenos días fujino- sama

-que pendientes tenemos- coloque mi abrigo en un perchero y tome asiento en mi silla

-tiene que revisar algunos presupuestos, a las 11:00AM tiene una reunión con los inversionistas y su padre quiere hablar con usted en cuanto tenga tiempo

-gracias- este será un largo día

* * *

… _ **..Natsuki**_

-esto sería todo- entregaba una receta con una prescripción a un paciente- si sigue los cuidados que le indique se recuperara muy pronto

-gracias doctora- mi paciente hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de mi consultorio. Me sentía un poco cansada así que salí de mi consultorio a la cafetería del hospital necesitaba urgentemente un café.

-hey cachorro- hay no aquí viene la maldita araña

-hola araña

-cuenta- hay no- ¿cómo estuvieron tus pequeñas vacaciones?

-ya te dije que no fueron vacaciones. Además comparadas con las tuyas las mías no son nada

-ok, ok, pero no te exaltes, creí que vendrías de mejor humor- me dijo nao al tiempo que me giñaba un ojo

-déjame en paz maldita araña, eso a ti no te importa- la aparte a un lado y comencé a caminar rápidamente rumbo a mi consultorio

-espera-iba corriendo la araña tras de mi – te equivocas si me importa, quiero sobrinos

-ya te dije que eso no es de tu incumbencia

-solo me preocupo por tu bienestar-esta si que tiene ganas de fastidiar- digo, si necesitas ayuda puedo regalarte unas pastillitas azules

-nao- le grite sin importarme que estábamos en medio del pasillo del hospital- entra

-está bien pero no te enojes-entré tras de ella y cerré la puerta- yo lo decía en serio

-ya cállate- contesté molesta- mejor ocúpate de tus asuntos

-creme que lo hago

-no te creo

-hablo en serio, estoy preocupada. Hace días mai y yo – hacía señas sugerentes con sus dedos- y creo que no ha tomado la píldora como debe

-¿Por qué no le has preguntado?- sería lo más lógico

-lo he pensado, pero me da miedo, que tal y me dice que la olvido- dijo con cara de terror

-deberías hablar con ella. ¿Pero que acaso tú no querías que la familia creciera?

-sí, pero no se- respondió con sinceridad- tengo miedo

-te entiendo- y era verdad- estoy en una situación similar

-wooo, ¿en serio?

-sí, el día de mi cumpleaños zuru y yo pues- no necesito ser tan gráfica, ella entiende- nos dejamos llevar y pues me olvide del condón

-o por kami, eso sí es otro nivel. Déjame felicitarte

-¿porque?

-¿cómo que porque?, obviamente por tu próximo cachorrito, felicidades, me ganaste

-deja de decir babosadas- no creo que llegue aún –dudo mucho que eso pase, según mis cálculos sobre el periodo de zuru, es muy poco probable que esté embarazada

-eso dices tú y ella que dice

-por el momento no ha mencionado nada, supongo que piensa lo mismo que yo. Además no fue que lo hubiéramos hecho muchas veces, solo fue casi toda la noche y una o dos en la mañana

-¿qué?, como que no fueron muchas veces, maldito cachorro puberto y yo pensando en darte partillas azules

-no me llames así- no debí decirle nada, me siento muy avergonzada

-¿Qué harás si tu esposa está embarazada?- eso no lo he pensado, yo estoy casi segura que no lo esta

-no lo sé- un cachorrito mío y de zuru que lindo suena- tal vez me ponga como loca de la emoción o me preocupe, no sé. Tú qué harías

-la verdad no sé, tal vez me desmalle de la impresión- ambas comenzamos a reírnos

-me gustaría ver tú cara- le dije mientras me reía y a la vez imaginaba a la araña en el suelo, con mai a un lado echándole aire en la cara

-a mi también me gustaría ver la tuya, ya me imagino como te pondrías

-no creo que me ponga mal, yo no lo llevaré, mi trabajo será cuidar a zuru

-eso dices ahora, me imagino como trataras a shizuru- dijo la araña mientras se reía- no vas a querer ni que pise el suelo

-b..bueno tampoco exageres- es cierto, el día que venga en camino nuestro cachorrito tal vez exagere un poco con los cuidados- además ya te dije que no creo que este embarazada. Es más probable que tú me ganes

-no lo sé, supongo que tenemos que esperar y averiguar con quien llega primero la cigüeña- ambas comenzamos a reír

-bueno cambiando de tema quería hablarte de algo

-dime- respondió la araña mientras se acomodaba en la silla

-recuerdas la ratonera – así le llamaba a mi antiguo departamento

-¿tú ex cueva?

-sí, alguna vez me dijiste que conocías un corredor de bienes raíces

-sí, tengo un buen amigo, ¿Piensas venderlo?

-creo que sí, no veo ningún sentido seguir conservándolo

-no lo sé, si yo fuera tú, mejor lo conservaba, es una buena inversión

-viéndolo de esa manera seria bueno, tal vez más adelante sirva de algo

-mejor véndeme tu ducati

-¿qué?, ni en tus mejores sueños- jamás vendería mi preciosa ducati, aunque a zuru no le gusta que la utilice, pero eso no significa que la venderé

-por ahora no insistiré, pero si algún día quieres venderla ya tienes un cliente

-no creo que llegue ese día- primero muerta antes de vender mi ducati- mejor muévete, tenemos cirugía a las 2:00PM

-¿es broma verdad?

-no, me avisaron hace un rato, así que prepárate

-ya que- respondió la araña mientras se ponía a leer el expediente de nuestra paciente.

* * *

… _ **Reito**_

Después de varios días de investigar el paradero de esa mujer, la tal alyssa la encontré. Para mi suerte vive en una zona apartada de Tokio, al parecer trabaja en una mediana empresa de importaciones que pertenece a su familia, gracias a mis contactos logré concertar a base de algunas mentiras una cita con ella. Justo ahora me encuentro esperándola en un café en el centro de la cuidad, espero llegue puntual detesto la gente impuntual.

-buenos días, ¿señor kanzaki? –me llamo una joven mujer rubia de ojos azules

-buenos días, ¿es usted la señorita alyssa searrs?

-si soy yo

-mucho gusto reito kanzanki- le dije mientras estrechaba mi mano con la de ella

-mucho gusto señor kanzanki

-tome asiento por favor- no tiene mal gusto la bestia de kruger

-¿ha que debo el honor de su invitación? , tengo entendido que usted viene desde lejos y tiene interés en realizar negocios con nosotros

-es correcto, actualmente vivo en américa. Me gustaría realizar algunas negociaciones con usted

-me parece perfecto, ¿de qué clase de artículos estamos hablando?

-no me refiero precisamente aun artículo

-no se preocupe, estoy segura que alguno de los servicios de nuestra compañía le serán útiles

-sabe, hace poco volví de américa en busca de algo que me pertenece y que casualmente me arrebato alguien que usted conoce perfectamente

-no entiendo, ¿qué quiere decir?

-le ofrezco un trato generoso, yo recupero lo mío y usted se va con lo suyo

-perdóneme, no entiendo de que me habla. Yo vine aquí para hablar sobre negocios y no escuchar disparates

-fácil querida alyssa- estoy seguro que aceptara- quiero que me ayudes a separar el matrimonio entre natsuki kruger y shizuru fujino

-de que estupidez me está hablando

-no estoy hablando de ninguna estupidez, le estoy planteado su felicidad o es que acaso no es lo que desea, le recuerdo que usted juraba amor eterno al fenómeno

-no le falte al respeto- esta estúpida me acaba de abofetear- no se por quien me toma. Pero usted se equivoca, no es mi felicidad la que está en juego. Hace años tuve la oportunidad de tener todo lo que deseaba junto a natsuki, pero la perdí por una estupidez que cometí, la destroce de la peor manera y ahora no haré lo mismo, ella ya escogió y si es feliz con esa mujer no seré yo quien destruya esa felicidad. Si me disculpa tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-espere- le grite pero la idiota no se detuvo salió prácticamente corriendo del café- tal parece que tendré que hacerlo yo mismo

* * *

… _ **Shizuru**_

Al fin termino mi jornada laboral, el día fue muy tedioso y pesado. Desde hace algún tiempo estamos trabajando en un proyecto muy grande, construiremos un edificio enorme en Canadá y para ello todos necesitamos trabajar muy duro. Hoy tuvimos una reunión muy importante con los inversionistas los cuales no están conformes del todo con el diseño del edificio, quieren un re diseño de los interiores. No podemos bajo ningún problema perder un proyecto tan grande, así que yo misma me comprometí a mejorar los planos. Ahora tengo una carga de trabajo enorme y solo tengo 2 semanas para terminar todo, parece una locura pero estoy segura que lo lograré, además puede que natsuki me ayude un poco, es bueno tener un colega cerca.

-hola, natsuki estás en casa- tal vez es muy temprano y aún no llega

-en la cocina- que sorpresa que natsuki esté en casa tan temprano, deje mis cosas en la sala y fui hasta donde se encontraba mi esposa

-hola- me acerque y le di un breve beso en los labios- ¿no tenías cirugía?

-si pero se canceló a última hora- me decía mientras sacaba un frasco de mayonesa del refrigerador

-qué suerte, así te tengo más tiempo conmigo - le dije coquetamente, mientras veía como natsuki colocaba una porción enorme de mayonesa en un pan- ¿te vas a preparar un sándwich?

-no, solo tengo ganas de un pan con mucha mayonesa

-deberías de ponerle algo encima, no sé, tal vez algunos vegetales- la miraba fijo, sé que natsuki le gusta mucho la mayonesa pero nunca le había visto comer tal cantidad

-así está perfecto, ¿gustas?

-no gracias, mejor me pondré a revisar unos planos

-¿planos?

-recuerdas el proyecto en Canadá

-si

-hoy tuvimos junta con los inversionistas y no les agradó del todo el diseño, así que me comprometí a mejorarlo yo misma antes de la próxima junta dentro de dos semanas

-pero zuru eso es mucho trabajo para ti sola, no debiste hacer algo así

-no te preocupes, sé que puedo hacerlo, además no estoy sola te tengo a ti

-no es que no confié en ti, pero sé que es mucho trabajo para una sola persona, no me gustaría que te exigieras demás- la miro con ojos enternecidos mi suki es tan linda

-¿me ayudarás?

-claro que sí, sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea- se acercó a mí y me dio un gran abrazo

-gracias, tú también cuentas conmigo para lo que sea– me acerque y le di un rápido beso en los labios- te amo nat-su-ki

-yo también zuru

-¿empezamos?- cuanto antes mejor

-sí, pero primero me gustaría hablar contigo de algo importante- me dijo mientras agachaba su cabeza y comenzaba a jugar con sus dedos

-está bien- la tome de la mano y la lleve a la sala, tomamos asiento y le alenté a proseguir- ¿Qué pasa suki?

-b..bbueno, es que tú y yo, mi cumpleaños, condón, bebé- la pobre de tantos nervios que sentía, no podía parar de jugar con sus dedos y de balbucear frases a medias

-tranquila, entiendo a qué te refieres, desde hace días he pensado que yo bueno, podría- ni yo me atrevo a decirlo- tú sabes

-bueno según mis cálculos sobre tu periodo es muy poco probable, pero que tal, sí, sí, ¿qué vamos hacer?

-aún no sabemos nada- ¿será posible que lleve una vida dentro de mí?- creo que esperar sería lo correcto

-tienes razón, no es posible saberlo aún

-natsuki- tengo que decirle lo que pienso- que pasaría si tú y yo fuéramos a tener un hijo, ¿te molestarías porque rompí nuestro trato?

-zuru- inconscientemente me tome el abdomen con mis brazos y unas pequeñas lagrimas escurrieron por mi mejillas- claro que no, jamás me molestaría contigo, tener un bebé tuyo y mió sería lo más hermoso del mundo, además fue mi culpa, yo no me puse el condón, la que debería estar molesta deberías de ser tú y no yo

-¿de verdad?

-claro que sí, no me molestaría, al contrario creo que estallaría de felicidad- me tomo en sus brazos y me abrazo fuertemente- así que no te preocupes

-si- respondí tratando de no seguir llorando

-tenemos que esperar y si no llega ahora, podemos intentarlo las veces que tú quieras- me dijo mientras repartía besos por toda mi cara- cualquier cosa que pase házmela saber por favor

-gracias suki- le dije mientras sorbía un poco por mi nariz

-no hay nada que agradecer- me respondió mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas con sus pulgares- ahora que te parece si comenzamos a revisar esos planos, estoy un poco empolvada, pero creo que tú me pondrás fácilmente al corriente

-será un gusto trabajar con tan brillante personaje- dije mientras comenzaba a reí levemente

* * *

… _ **..Natsuki**_

Llevo trabajando con zuru más de semana y media en los famosos planos, por suerte las cosas no han cambiado mucho desde que yo estudiaba. Creo que ya había olvidado lo que se sentía sentarse a contemplar un pedazo de papel, con indicaciones de cómo construir una bestia gigante de metal. Es cierto que saeko me obligo a estudiar arquitectura, cree que algún día me haré cargo de la empresa pero yo lo dudo mucho, lo cierto es que me apasiona mucho diseñar complejos, yo misma diseñe esta casa cuando estaba a punto de terminar la carrera.

Veo a zuru muy concentrada, demasiado creo yo, no ha ido a la oficina, no se levanta del banco para comer bien, duerme muy poco y mal, con esfuerzo se levanta para ir al baño, tomar un poco de agua o medio comer alguna fruta o pan, cuando se levanta aprovecho y tomo su lugar en el banco y continuo con su trabajo, me temía esto, no me gusta verla de esta manera.

-zuru, ve a dormir, yo terminare con los planos- comenzaba a dormitar en el sillón

-estoy bien, solo necesito un café

-ya has tomado demasiado café, necesitas dormir o mañana no tendrás energía para presentarlos- se nota que se desploma de cansancio

-está bien- se acercó a mí, me dio un corto beso en los labios y subió a nuestra habitación

-bueno terminemos con esto- me dije a mi misma mientras tomaba un lápiz, una escuadra y comenzaba a trazar algunas líneas.

* * *

… _ **.. Shizuru**_

"pip, pip, pip, pip, pip"

-natsuki apaga el reloj por favor- estaba tan profundamente dormida, que no sabía por cuánto tiempo ha sonado el reloj. Estiré mi mano en busca del cuerpo de natsuki, pero no lo encontré, con pereza me estiré por el colchón y apague el reloj, aún es muy temprano para que haya salido suki, seguramente se despertó primero que yo y esta abajo desayunando. Me levante de la cama y me coloque una bata, baje a la cocina en busca de mi esposa pero no la encontré así que me dirigí al estudio donde desde hace días trabajábamos en los planos. La puerta estaba abierta, entré y lo primero que vi fue a mi esposa dormida en un sillón. Dormía en ropa interior con una camisa blanca y una pequeña manta sobre su cuerpo.

-suki, despierta- le llamé mientras subía una de sus piernas al sillón

-humm- se removió un poco. Al ver que no lograba despertarla observe el plano que descansaba en el restirador, lo observe con detenimiento y no pude lograr esbozar una enorme sonrisa de felicidad. Natsuki había logrado terminar los planos, ahora son perfectos justo como quería e imaginaba que nos quedarían.

-muchas gracias mi nat- su- ki- me acerque y le di un pequeño beso en los labios

-humm zuru- murmuró suki, mientras giraba su cuerpo y quedaba totalmente boca arriba. Se veía que dormía muy aplaciblemente, debe de estar muy cansada ha estado trabajando al doble todos estos días

-descansa- le di un beso en la mejilla y me fui a la cocina. Planeaba preparar el desayuno pero primero llame a nao y le comenté que natsuki llegaría un poco tarde, ella me dijo que no habría problema siempre y cuando llegue antes de las once. Una vez finalizada la llamada con nao comencé a sacar algunos vegetales del refrigerador, unos huevos y un poco de leche. Tenía ganas de comer unos huevos revueltos y un vaso de jugo de naranja, estoy segura que a natsuki le parecerá bien siempre y cuando los pueda acompañar con un café.

-buenos días zuru- escuché como natsuki me llamaba desde la puerta

-buenos días-termine de servir y me acerqué a ella para darle un pequeño beso- ¿tienes hambre?

-un poco- tomó siento en la mesa y comenzamos a desayunar- ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿dormiste bien?

-dormí muy bien, muchas gracias por terminar los planos, te quedaron perfectos

-no es nada, que bueno que lo hice bien, tenía mucho sin ver unos planos, temía que no lo hiciera bien

-te quedaron perfectos, deberías de ir a la empresa de vez en cuando

-si es para verte trabajar, claro que voy – me dijo mientras me giñaba un ojo

-¿no te sientes cansada? – sé que obviamente lo negará pero se ve agotada

-estoy bien, no te preocupes

-¿dónde está la piyama que te regalé?- al parecer natsuki le tiene aversión a usar una piyama para dormir

-este –haber con que escusa me sale- en mi closet

-¿no te gustó?

-no, no,- dijo mientras hacía señas para negarse- claro que me gusto, solo es que

-supongo que si te gustara la usarías

-si me gusta, solo que no me acostumbro a dormir con ella, es más cómodo para mi dormir en bóxer y camiseta

-entiendo pero, me gustaría que la uses

-¿no te gusta que duerma así?- dijo mientras abría un poco los ojos

-sí, pero en algún momento no estaremos solas- la verdad se ve muy sexy en bóxer. Bajé un poco la mirada para ver su entrepierna, tal como todos los días por la mañana, se ve que alguien está animado, un ligero rubor subió a mi rostro y mejor desvié la mirada del cuerpo de suki.

-entiendo, procuraré utilizarla- dijo de natsuki de una manera no muy convencida

-si la usas prometo recompensarte- le giñé un ojo a natsuki y me levante de la mesa- llamé a nao y le dije que llegarías un poco tarde

-gracias

-me tengo que ir a preparar- coloqué los platos sucios en su lugar- cuando regrese yo lavo los platos

-no te preocupes yo lo hago, tengo tiempo. Mejor ve y prepárate yo te ayudo con esto y aguardo los planos

-muchas gracias mi nat-su-ki – me acerqué y rodee su cuello con mis brazos y le di un largo y profundo beso

* * *

… _ **Natsuki**_

-esta mujer me quiere volver loca- dije en voz alta

Me encantan los besos de zuru, sus manos, su cuerpo, todo, todo de ella me enloquece. Ya quiero que entregue esos planos y nos demos un tiempo a solas ella y yo. Sé que su carrera es muy importante y por eso yo misma le ayude a mejorar los planos, pero alguna parte de mi cuerpo quiere pasar un rato a solas con ella.

-ya basta natsuki, deja pesar en esas cosas y ponte a lavar los platos

Pretendía lavar los platos primero, pero mejor fui al estudio y guarde todos los planos en un portafolio especial que tenía zuru. Cuando termine de guardar los planos comencé a lavar los platos, eran bastantes ya que durante días no habíamos aseado la casa como debíamos.

-suki- grito zuru- ya me voy

-con cuidado- se acercó y me dio un pequeño beso- mucha suerte

-gracias suki, que tengas lindo día

Salió corriendo de la cocina, tomo sus cosas y se fue. Estoy segura que le irá perfecto, hicimos un gran trabajo. Terminé de limpiar la cocina y subí a darme una ducha rápida, tengo que llegar al trabajo antes de las 11:00AM, estoy segura que llegaré a tiempo. Me coloque mi uniforme de trabajo y salí rumbo al trabajo. Por suerte no había tráfico y llegué muy rápido, demasiado para mi gusto, yo esperaba llegar a las once en punto, así no estaría tantas horas lejos de zuru.

-buenos días cachorro- aquí viene la araña

-que no es muy temprano para molestar a los demás

-tranquila, toma, te traje esto- me extendió un termo lleno de café

-gracias

-imagine que lo necesitarías, ¿ya terminaste tu trabajo con shizuru?

-por suerte ayer lo terminamos- al fin – me siento muy cansada, llevo varios días sin pegar casi nada el ojo

-se te nota

-no importa estoy segura que le ira excelente a zuru

-vamos, muévete y quita esa cara de enamorada. Tenemos mucho trabajo, además de que te largas de vacaciones y tenemos cosas por preparar

-¿vacaciones?

-¿no recuerdas que hace meses las solicitaste?

-no

-pues hoy te largas por 15 días, deberías de estar feliz

-no lo recordaba, pero ahora que lo dices, si estoy feliz, tendré tiempo para estar con zuru

-pero antes déjame todo listo por favor

-claro, vamos- llevé a rastras a la araña hasta mi consultorio para comenzar a sacar los expedientes de mis pacientes- yo misma te explico

Saque de la gaveta una pila de documentos, tengo que explicarle varias cosas a la araña, venganza, que bien suena, si antes tenía veinte pacientes ahora mágicamente tengo 40, uppss llegaron de un día para otro.

* * *

… _ **Shizuru**_

La presentación de los planos ante los inversionistas fue un éxito total, quedaron fascinados con los pequeños cambios que realizamos natsuki y yo, y digo natsuki y yo porque de ninguna manera le quitaría el crédito. Ahora con los planos totalmente aprobados solo es cuestión de un pequeño tiempo y comenzará la construcción del enorme edificio. Tengo muchas ganas de comer pizza, es un tanto difícil de encontrar en Japón pero no imposible, por suerte logre conseguir fácilmente una, espero que le agrade la idea a natuski, supongo que desde que volvió de Inglaterra no ha comido algo parecido. Cuando llegue a casa mi suki aún no llegaba, deje mis cosas en la sala y la caja de la pizza en la cocina, subí a la habitación a cambiarme de zapatos por unos más cómodos cuando escuche llegar el coche de natsuki. Salí volando de la habitación, quería recibirla en la puerta.

-suki fue un éxito- grité desde las escaleras por las cuales iba corriendo, quería darle un enorme abrazo

-lo sabía- estaba a punto de poner el pie en el último escalón cuando sentí una fuerte punzada en el vientre

-haaa- me dolió lo suficiente como para doblarme un poco y apoyar mis manos en mis rodillas

-¿estás bien?, zuru

-me duele el vientre

-te puedes levantar

-no lo sé

-no te muevas- natsuki me levanto en sus brazos y me llevo hasta la habitación, con cuidado me recostó en la cama - ¿Cómo te sientes?, ¿ha bajado el dolor?

-sí, ya casi no duele

-será mejor que te revise- iba a salir de la habitación en busca de su maletín

-no creo que sea necesario

-¿estás segura?

-sí, ya me siento bien

-¿segura?- dijo mientras se sentaba a mi lado

-sí mi natsuki- me acerque y le di un pequeño beso- voy al baño

Me levante de la cama y entre al baño, presiento a que se debe el dolor, espero que no lo sea. Para mi mala suerte era lo que me temía, mi periodo había llegado. Me sentí muy mal, yo creí que estaba esperando un bebé mío y de suki, llevaba un retraso de unas semanas pero parece que me equivoque.

-¿zuru estas bien?- natsuki me llamaba en la puerta. No respondí me limité a sentarme a llorar en un rincón del baño- ¿zuru que pasa?

-yo- al no ver respuesta natsuki entró al baño- creí que tendríamos un bebé pero

-tranquila- sentía unas lágrimas tibias correr mi rostro, las cuales se incrementaron al sentir los brazos de natsuki rodearme- entiendo cómo te sientes, yo también me había ilusionado, pero como dije antes, podemos intentarlo cuantas veces quieras, pero ya no llores por favor

-suki

-shhh aquí estoy

Tarde varios días en asimilar que no tendría un bebé mió y suki, me sentía muy triste, yo en verdad pensé que venía en camino, pero no es así. Todos estos días suki se ha quedado a mi lado, es muy comprensiva conmigo, me apena que gaste de esta manera sus vacaciones, debería de estar pasando el tiempo de otra manera, sin embargo me hace sentir bien que se preocupe por mí. Ayer llamó a mi papá y le dijo que no iría a trabajar a la empresa en un tiempo, mi padre no se negó ya que no tuvo opción, espero que me pueda encargar de todo desde casa. Ahora me siento preocupada, mi periodo se redujo a un par de manchas rojizas, le comenté a natsuki y me dijo que podría ser normal, ya que no había comido nada bien los últimos días, estuve sometida a un gran nivel de estrés, sin mencionar que casi no dormía. Me preocupa mucho, ¿que tal y no puedo darle hijos a natsuki?, ¿me dejaría?

* * *

… _ **.Natsuki**_

Pasé todas mis vacaciones en casa cuidando a zuru. La verdad me preocupa mucho su estado de ánimo, la noto un poco decaída, estoy segura que pronto se recuperara. Le conté la verdad sobre mis viajes a Inglaterra, al principio se sorprendió mucho y me dijo que no era necesario, no era como si fuéramos a tener un mini ejercito de niños, ella dice que con nuestro sueldo basta, pero a mí no me convence, además es cierto que no me gustaría tener un mini ejercito de niños co me conformo.

Ahora gracias a la torpe dela araña regresé al trabajo desde hace una semana, se excusó diciendo que tenía mucho trabajo y que no se sentía nada bien. Por mucho que dude que sus palabras fueran verdad, resultaron ciertas, estaba presentando un cuadro severo de salmonelosis, estuvo en tratamiento varios días, no solo ella también mai. Por primera vez en mi vida desde que conozco a la araña me burle abiertamente de ella, incluso la invite a seguir comiendo cualquier porquería en la calle. Yo por otro lado he tenido ganas de comer galletas con crema de maní encima, mayonesa en cualquier comida, claro que esto lo hago a escondidas de shizuru le daría asco verme comer tantas galletas con crema de maní ya que a ella no le agrada la combinación, el otro día casi me sorprende la araña, no sé cómo logre ocultar todo en un cajón antes de que me viera, supongo que por la llegada del invierno mi organismo requiere grandes cantidades de azúcar. Últimamente he notado a zuru muy cansada y agotada, seguramente el viejo fujino le esta sobre cargando el trabajo, pero ya me escuchara un día de estos en cuanto regrese de Canadá, después de la presentación de los planos en que trabajamos zuru y yo, se fue a supervisar la obra dejando a mi esposa como responsable de la empresa, al principio no me pareció en lo más mínimo, pero zuru logro calmarme y prometió que me recompensaría y así fue, la verdad por eso no me puedo quejar, llegamos al acuerdo de esperar un poco más para tener un bebé, planeamos viajar un poco por el mundo después de que concluya mi contrato en el hospital de Inglaterra, en cuanto termine nos pondremos a planear nuestro viaje y las posibles fechas de búsqueda de nuestro cachorrito, pero lo que ella no sabe es que yo quiero terminar cuanto antes mi contrato por lo cual hace días hablé con el director del hospital, le externé mis intenciones de finalizar el contrato ya que mi esposa me requería en casa, además del enorme esfuerzo que representaba viajar cada mes, para mi suerte me dijo que le parecía bien, siempre y cuando dejara todo en orden y dados de alta a mis pacientes, tal vez me lleve unos dos meses o menos, estoy segura que cuando le diga a zuru se pondrá feliz.

* * *

… _ **.Shizuru**_

Las cosas han vuelto a su cauce normal, ahora soy directora temporal de la empresa, hasta que mi padre y la madre de natsuki vuelvan de Canadá. He estado conociendo más al abuelo de natsuki, me parece un hombre increíble y muy agradable, me ha contado muchas cosas sobre mi esposa, por ejemplo sobre su comportamiento desde bebé hasta la etapa universitaria, el abuelo de natuki realmente la adora, habla maravillas de ella y no es para menos hizo un gran trabajo con ella. Tengo dudas sobre el comportamiento de saeko, no entiendo porque trata así a natsuki, ella no ha hecho nada malo sin embargo la trata como si fuera su enemigo, he tratado de sacarle información a su abuelo pero no he tenido éxito, tampoco sé nada sobre su papá, sé que poseía la misma condición que natsuki, pero no sé ni siquiera su nombre, tal vez debería preguntarle a suki.

Tal vez con el paso de los días descubra algo, por lo pronto tengo bastantes responsabilidades encima, mi padre se fue y me dejo a cargo de todo, natsuki dice que debí de haberme negado, pero prefiero quedarme yo a cargo, a que lo haga algún desconocido o alguien que no goce de mi entera confianza, es cierto que me he sentido muy cansada últimamente pero supongo que es normal, he estado un poco estresada.

-disculpe que la moleste fujino-sama, desea que le pida algo de comer- me preguntó mi secretaria

-estaría perfecto un poco de sushi y un plato de yogurt con cereales y fresas – tengo muchas ganas de comer un plato de yogurt lleno de cereales

-¿segura?- me pregunto mi secretaria con una cara enorme de estupefacción

-sí- no entiendo cuál es el problema

-en unos momentos le traigo su comida

-gracias

-con permiso- hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la oficina. Espero que encuentre rápido la comida, me está comenzando a dar hambre.

-¿ya habrá comido mi suki?- me pregunté mientras me sentaba en mi silla. Tomé de mi bolso mi celular, estaba a punto de marcarle cuando una llamada de un número desconocido entró. Por varios momentos dude en contestar, pero luego me entro la duda, ¿Qué tal y si era algo grave?, así que mejor respondí- hola

-shizuru- al escuchar mi nombre del otro lado me quede de piedra

-reito

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy**_

 ** _Se lo que piensan, hay que esperar haber que sucede_**

 ** _No olviden dejar sus reviews_**

 ** _Gracias por leer :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

**_Hola :3_**

 ** _He vuelto_**

 ** _Primeramente quiero pedirles una disculpa por tardarme tanto, se que me tarde muchísimo, pero créanme no lo hice a propósito, no había tenido tiempo, la universidad me está absorbiendo cada más, sin mencionar que cada vez está más y más difícil. Me hice un pequeño espacio para lograr escribir esto, se que es un capítulo un poco corto, pero lo hice con mucho esfuerzo. Respecto a las actualizaciones de los demás fics, está muy cerca, espero lograr subir algo este fin de semana, solo les pido que me tengan paciencia._**

 ** _Por otro lado muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, ustedes son la inspiración para seguir con este proyecto, de verdad muchas gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia._**

 ** _Sin más los dejo leer, espero y les agrade._**

* * *

… _ **.Shizuru**_

La sorpresiva llamada de reito me sorprendió mucho y más lo que me dijo:

 _ **-hola**_

 _ **-shizuru**_

 _ **-reito- me quede de piedra al escuchar su voz**_

 _ **-por favor no cuelgues, te suplico que me escuches**_

 _ **-yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo**_

 _ **-por favor escucha, serán solo unos segundos**_

 _ **-lo siento pero no tengo nada que escuchar, te agradecería que me dejaras en paz- no quiero verlo cerca de natsuki, tengo miedo que le suceda algo malo**_

 _ **-no lo haré hasta que me escuches y te convenzas que es mejor estar a mi lado que al del fenómeno ese**_

 _ **-no le faltes el respeto a mi esposa- le dije furiosa- ya te dije que yo no siento, ni sentiré nada por ti, yo solo amo y amaré a mi esposa así que por favor no insistas**_

 _ **-escúchame bien- me grito reito- tú me perteneces y no descansaré hasta tenerte conmigo- dicha la última palabra colgó el teléfono**_

Han pasado varios días de la llamada que me hizo reito y tengo mucho miedo. No ha habido un solo día, un solo instante, en el cual no esté llamándome, mandándome mensajes o correos electrónicos, me siento aterrada, tengo mucho miedo de lo que sea capaz de hacer con tal de hacer cumplir su amenaza. No le he dicho nada a natsuki por miedo a que salga corriendo a querer matar a reito, yo espero que con los días se canse de estar insistiendo y se vaya lejos.

* * *

… _ **Natsuki**_

Desde hace un tiempo noto rara a zuru, le he preguntado muchas veces que le sucede pero me dice que está bien, que solo es cansancio y claro que le creo, ha tenido mucho trabajo los últimos días gracias a que ni el viejo ni mi madre regresan aún. La he visto tan agotada que me ofrecí a llevarla y traerla del trabajo todos los días, lo cual aceptó gustosa, aun así no me gusta nada verla tan cansada y estresada, le he insistido en que vayamos a ver a un médico ya que yo no sería objetiva con mi análisis, siento que no lo haría correctamente, así que le comente que fuéramos a ver a la doctora de cabecera de mi familia, pero se negó dijo que todo estaba bien. No es que no le crea, pero desde hace días está muy distraída, inclusive perdió su celular, además siento que algo me oculta y no quiere decírmelo, supongo que si le doy tiempo ella me lo dirá cuando se sienta lista.

-¿zuru tienes hambre?- la saque de su estado de concentración

-no mi natsuki

-últimamente no has comido nada bien

-no es nada mi natsuki simplemente estoy cansada

-eso es lo que más me preocupa, no me gusta verte así-dije mientras tomaba sus manos entre las mías

-te prometo que me alimentaré mejor y descansaré

-eso espero-hice que se levantará de la silla y la rodee con mis brazos-zuru

-humm- murmuró en mi hombro

-sabes que cuentas conmigo para lo que sea, ¿verdad?- tenía que preguntarle aunque ya sabía la respuesta de ante mano

-claro que lo sé mi suki, tú también cuentas conmigo

-te amo zuru- me acerque y uní nuestros labios

-yo también- el beso fue suave y lento, quería que sintiera cuanto la amo, cuanto quiero que se quede para siempre conmigo y jamás se aleje de mí.

-sabes, yo si tengo hambre- dije cuando nos separamos- y tengo ganas de comer fuera, que te parece si tú y yo vamos a cenar fuera de casa hoy

-suena muy bien, mi natsuki- dijo mientras rodeaba mi cuello con sus brazos- solo tengo una condición

-¿cuál?

-quiero comida italiana

-¿no sabía que te gustara la comida italiana?- nunca la he visto comer nada que sea muy italiano

-un poco, tengo ganas de comer una buena pasta

-entonces pasta será- me acerque y le di un pequeño beso. Al separarnos extendí mi brazo para que lo tomara- entonces mi bella dama me haría el honor de acompañarme a cenar

-por supuesto que sí, mi nat-su-ki

Nos tomó unos minutos salir de la casa, ya que zuru dio un retoque a su maquillaje, yo por mi parte aproveche para revisar algunos documentos que tengo que llevar a Europa dentro de algunos días, la verdad es que ya no quiero ir ni una sola vez, pero no tengo opción tendré que ir a lo sumo un par de veces, después podré despedirme definitivamente de mi empleo temporal. Espero con ansías poder dejar ese trabajo, ya quiero buscar un bebé con zuru. Ha decir verdad la araña tiene razón, me muero de ganas de tener un cachorrito con zuru, un bebé mío y de ella, quiero sentir su pequeño cuerpo en mis brazos, escuchar su llanto, enseñarle a caminar, que me llame papá, dios me hace más ilusión de lo que me imagine y sé que le pasa lo mismo a zuru. Las cosas han continuado igual, estamos respetando el acuerdo al que llegamos, nada de bebé hasta que termine mi contrato en Europa y regresen nuestros padres. Además me pidió que organice mis horarios en el trabajo, la verdad yo ya lo había pensado, ya que quiero toda la responsabilidad como debe de ser, con todo y pañales.

-suki- me llamo shizuru

-ya voy

En cuanto termine de revisar y ordenas mis documentos subí a la habitación, quería verificar la cantidad de condones que tenía disponibles.

-porque tardas tanto suki

-bueno, es que yo- respondí mientras trataba de ocultar un par de condones en mis bolsillos

-porque los ocultas- se acercó a mí y saco los condones de mis bolsillos- solo ponlos en su lugar

-tienes razón- me siento muy avergonzada no quería, que me viera- solo es que

-¿qué pasa?, suki- zuru me mira atenta- ¿no te agrada utilizarlos?

-¿Qué?- obviamente esa no es la razón-no, no, no es eso

-¿entonces?

-solo estaba revisando cuantos quedan de la caja que compramos- sí, lo dije al fin

-no tienes por qué apenarte- mi cara se estaba más roja que un tomate

-b…bu..bueno, es que eran muchos y pues- saque del cajón el único par que tenia

-creo que cuando volvamos debemos de comprar más, tal vez una caja más grande que la anterior

-¿he?-me siento como una depravada

-¿te sientes bien suki?

-¿he?, ¿yo?- claro que no me siento bien

-sí, tú, ¿te sientes mal?

-no, no para nada- que vergüenza. Zuru debe de verme como una depravada, que en menos de una semana se terminó una caja grande de condones

-natsuki dime la verdad

-¿de que hablas?- le digo o no le digo. Será mejor que le diga, respire profundo y continué -mesientoavergonzadaparezcounaadolenceteconlashormonasalborotadas

-no te entendí, podrías volver a repetir todo por favor, pero más lento- es broma- suki

-es que- en ese momento la sangre se acumuló en mi cara- me siento avergonzada, apenas hace unos días compramos esa casa de condones y ahora solo hay 2. Yo no quiero que pienses que soy como una adolecente con las hormonas alborotadas, solo es que no sé, tú y

-jajajajaja- shizuru se reía

-no te burles

-jajajaja- trataba de detenerse, sin éxito alguno-es que, tú cara

-shizuru- la llamé con el tono más serio que pude- esto es en serio

-perdón mi suki, es que me fue inevitable- paro de reír y me miraba seria- no sé porque piensas eso, no hay razón para que te pongas así

-bb..bbuenos, es que eran muchos- zuru se acercaba peligrosamente a mí

-es obvio que se tiene que acabar, además tú no los usas sola- se acercaba lentamente a mi oído- o acaso quieres que te recuerde como los usamos, tú y yo

-z..z.z…zu..zuru- las últimas palabras las susurro en mi oído, provocando que cada terminación nerviosa de me cuerpo reaccionara abruptamente

-sí, suki- dijo shizuru mientras comenzaba a repartir besos por todo mi cuello

-e…e..espera-dios esta mujer me va enloquecer- vamos a cenar

-está bien-me dijo no muy convencida

-nos vamos- pregunte mientras extendía mi mano para que la tomara

-claro

Después de esa penosa escena salimos de casa. El viaje fue corto en distancia, pero fue eterno porque mi linda esposa me estaba provocando de todas las maneras posibles para que volviéramos a casa y termináramos lo que detuve, a estas alturas me arrepentía de haber detenido a zuru, yo también me muero de ganas de tocarla, sentir su calor, su cuerpo, rayos debo de dejar de comportarme como una adolecente con hormonas locas, aggg pero que puedo hacer cuando tengo a una mujer como zuru durmiendo conmigo.

* * *

… _ **..Shizuru**_

-suki, suki- durante todo el camino natsuki se ha portado raro- ya llegamos

-¿he?

-¿estás bien?

-sí, solo me quede pensando en algo, nada importante

-¿segura?

-sí- dijo a la vez que mostraba su sonrisa- permíteme

-tan galante como siempre mi suki- bajo del coche y me abrió la puerta

-por su puesto mi bella dama, por usted esto es poco - La tome del brazo y entramos al restaurante. El lugar no era mi muy pequeño ni muy grande, había varias mesas redondas con largos y blancos manteles, del techo colgaban algunos candelabros y sus muros estaban hechos de ladrillos rojos.

-qué lindo lugar

-¿te gusta?- me pregunto suki, mientras me ayudaba a tomar asiento en una silla- me lo recomendó hace días nao

-luce y huele muy bien- y era verdad sentía llegar a mi nariz el olor a especies de la cocina

-pues si es verdad todo lo que me dijo la araña, la comida será excelente

-no lo dudo

Tal y como dijo natsuki la comida era excelente, tenía la justa medida de especies junto con la cocción perfecta. Tomamos un par de copas de vino tinto para acompañar nuestros platillos, me sentía muy relajada y feliz, de estar con mi suki. Desde hace un tiempo no salíamos a ningún sitio, ya fuera por causa de mi trabajo o por el de ella, no estábamos mucho tiempo juntas, por eso preferíamos estar en casa. Cuando terminamos de cenar estuvimos charlando un largo rato, tanto que tuvimos que ir nos porque ya cerrarían, pedimos la cuenta y salimos tomadas de la mano con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

… _ **Natsuki**_

La cena en el restaurante salió mejor de lo que esperaba, zuru estaba muy feliz, ver su rostro tan tranquilo y relajado me hizo muy feliz. No cabe duda alguna que tome la decisión correcta cuando decidí conquistarla, y entregarle todo y un poco más de lo que soy y poseo.

-suki detente- la voz de zuru me sacó de mis pensamientos

-¿Por qué?

-quiero comprar algo en la farmacia

-está bien- estacione el auto junto a la acera de la farmacia, apagué el motor y me disponía a bajar cuando zuru me detuvo- ¿no quieres que te acompañe?

-me podrías esperar por favor, será rápido

-está bien- aunque quiera ir, no la convenceré- llevas las tarjetas que te di

-sí, las tengo conmigo

-ok, entonces espero- le acerque y le di un pequeño beso en los labios

-no tardo- bajo del coche e ingreso a la farmacia

-espero que no tarde- di un largo suspiro y me acomodé en el asiento.

"Rin, rin, rin,rin"

-donde lo puse-estaba sonando mi celular, pero no lo encontraba- aquí estas, hola

-hola cachorra, no interrumpo

-que hay araña, no, no interrumpes, ¿pasa algo?

-no, nada, solo quería preguntar cuando viajas a Europa

-dentro de 2 días, ¿necesitas algo?

-si no es molestia me gustaría acompañarte-¿la araña montada en un avión?- sí, ya se lo que estás pensando, pero quiero darle una sorpresa a mai, dentro de poco será nuestro aniversario de bodas y quisiera darle algo especial, así que necesito tu ayuda

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-solo quiero que le digas a mai, en caso que pregunte claro, que necesitas que te acompañe

-está bien, pero no le inventes algo muy descabellado por favor, no quiero que me mate en caso que no funcione o mal interprete las cosas

-sabía que contaba contigo

-sí, sí pero me debes una

-¿Quién es?- me pregunto zuru, mientras se colocaba el cinturón de seguridad

-la araña- respondí bajo- hasta mañana araña

-¿pasó algo?

-no, solo me pidió un favor- encendí el motor y arranque rumbo a casa

-espero que no sea nada raro- dijo mientras me observaba fijamente

-no, claro que no, después te explico-ya ni modo ahora le tendré que decir- ¿encontraste lo que necesitabas?

-sí- respondió mientras buscaba algo dentro de su bolsa y me lo mostraba- espero que esto dure algún tiempo

-z.. ...zuru. -frene de golpe al ver que tenía en la mano una caja enorme de condones

-hay cálmate, no estamos en el siglo XVIII- tiene razón, pero no por eso me avergüenza un poco, bueno mucho-además es algo normal, si no más recuerdo llevamos casi 2 años juntas, ya sería tiempo que hayas perdido las dudas y vergüenzas frente a mí no crees

-tienes razón, pero no sé qué me pasa, simplemente no puedo evitarlo- y es verdad, he visto tantas cosas en mi trabajo que a muchos impresionaría, pero cuando se trata de mi vida sexual no sé, se me sube la sangre a la cara y mi cerebro se detiene

-me encanta verte cuando te sonrojas, te ves tan linda

-no es cierto, tú disfrutas avergonzándome

-solo un poco- se acercó a mí y me dio un largo y profundo beso-vamos a casa

-sí- dije en medio del beso, en cuanto nos separamos, continué la marcha del auto un poco más rápido de lo normal, la razón es obvia, mi temperatura corporal subió de manera abrupta después de ese beso que me dio zuru. Por suerte estábamos muy cerca de casa y llegamos en menos de 10 minutos, bajamos del auto tranquilas, pero al pasar el umbral de la puerta todo cambio, zuru rodeo mi cuello con sus brazos y comenzó a besarme apasionadamente.

-suki-me llamo en medio de un beso

-zuru- deslizaba mis manos por su espalda, mientras el beso se profundizaba más. Mis manos siguieron bajando por su cuerpo, hasta sus glúteos, ella soltó un pequeño suspiro al sentir mis manos recorrerla. La temperatura subía cada vez más, tenía y quería sentirla, con cuidado baje mis manos a sus piernas y con cuidado la cargue, sus piernas rodearon mi cintura haciendo que nuestros centros se rosaran, solté un pequeño quejido y comencé a caminar con ella en brazos rumbo a nuestra habitación.

* * *

… _ **Mientras tanto en otro lugar**_

-maldita sea- gritaba un reito furioso

-tranquilo señor- insistía su sirviente nagi

-cómo quieres que esté tranquilo, cuando las cosas no me han salido como creí

-disculpe señor pero es muy pronto para decir eso, cuando usted no ha echado a andar su plan

-tienes razón, solo es cuestión de tiempo para deshacerme de ese maldito fenómeno, escúchame bien nagi, esto es lo que haremos

* * *

… _ **..Shizuru**_

No puedo creer que el tiempo pase tan rápido, apenas hace dos días natsuki me había comentado sobre su viaje y ahora ya se encuentra al otro lado del mundo junto a nao. Me gustaría poder acompañarla pero no puedo dejar la empresa sola, la verdad ya quiero que regrese la señora saeko y mi padre, no es que no me guste estar al mando, lo único que deseo es estos momentos es estar carca de mi suki y comer pepinos. Es extraño pero desde ayer tengo unas ganas enormes de comer pepinos frescos, seguramente me hace falta algunos nutrientes que contienen y que mi cuerpo necesita, en fin hoy no ha sido un buen día, tenía una cita con uno de los socios de la empresa, pero esta no se puedo concretar por causar de fuerza mayor, además vería a mai a las 4:00PM para comer, pero tampoco la podré ver, ya que al parecer su madre está en casa y la quiere ver, tal parece que pasaré el resto del día sola en casa, salí de la oficina con la idea de ir directo a casa, pero me detuve unos minutos en un supermercado en busca de unos pepinos y algo dulce. Una vez que los encontré, pasé a pagar a la caja y me dirigí a casa. Cuando entré tuve una sensación extraña, la casa estaba demasiado silenciosa, no está suki para recibirme con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-te extraño suki- dije mientras observaba el sillón donde siempre que llego, la encuentro sentada. Dejé las bolsas en la cocina y subí hasta la habitación, quería cambiarme de zapatos por algunos más cómodos. Me coloque unas pantuflas y bajé hasta la cocina, quería comer cuanto antes los pepinos que compré en el supermercado. Los lavé con un poco de agua y jabón, retiré toda la cascara e hice algunas rodajas, las coloque dentro de un pequeño bol de cocina y agregue un poco de sal y jugo de limón. Mi boca se hacía agua de solo verlo, cuando lo provee, sentí un sabor delicioso en mi paladar, nunca en mi vida había sentido que un pepino tuviera un sabor tan delicioso. Tomé el bol y me senté en la sala frente a la televisión y la encendí en busca de alguna película o algo que valiera la pena ver, mientras comía mis pepinos. Por suerte encontré una película un poco extraña de ciencia ficción que acaparo mi atención durante casi dos horas, cuando termine me levante del sillón y deje el bol en la cocina, ya era muy tarde cerca de las ocho de la noche.

-será mejor que me vaya a dormir- dije en voz alta mientras lavaba el bol. La verdad aun no tenía sueño, pero si me acuesto estoy segura que en poco tiempo podré conciliar el sueño. Sequé y guarde el bol en su lugar, me sequé las manos con una toalla, estaba a punto de subir las escaleras hacia la habitación cuando sonó el timbre, seguramente es mai que se sintió un poco sola y decidió venir.

-ya voy- dije en voz alta para que me escuchara- mai debiste a visarme que vendrías

-buenas noches shizuru- me quedé de piedra al escuchar esa voz profunda, no era mai

-reito

* * *

… _ **.Reito**_

-¿estás seguro que la bestia no está en casa?- le pregunte a mi sirviente

-sí señor, desde hace casi una semana está fuera

-excelente, ¿tienes todo?

-sí, señor

-quiero que estés alerta- me encontraba dentro de mi coche fuera de la casa de mi futura esposa con un ramo de rosas en mis manos, hoy comenzaría a poner en marcha mi plan para separarla de la bestia esa de kruger. Si cree que con cambiar su número de teléfono se salvaría de mi está muy equivocada. Me detuve un momento y observe la casa, es enorme y aparentemente muy moderna, me acerque a la puerta y toque el timbre.

-ya voy- escuche su voz-mai debiste avisarme que vendrías

-buenas noches shizuru- puse mi mejor sonrisa y coloqué las flores frente a mi

-reito-guardo silencio

-¿puedo pasar?- ya se la respuesta pero tengo que hacerla hablar un poco

-¿qué?, claro que no, ¿qué haces aquí?

-no respondías a mis llamadas, además me gustaría hablar contigo

-yo no tengo nada de qué hablar contigo, así que vete por donde llegaste

-me iré cuando me escuches y recibas estas flores- acerque las rosas a sus manos

-ya te dije que no tengo nada que decir, ni tengo porque recibir estas flores

-por favor tómalas- tome sus manos con fuerza para que tomara las flores- son tuyas

-no- dijo fuerte y tiro las flores al suelo-vete

-que tengo que hacer para que me escuches- dije mientras miraba con furia las flores en el suelo- que hago para que entiendas que te amo

-vete por favor

-no puedo, que no entiendes que sin ti no puedo vivir- la tome de los hombros con mis manos- no me iré sin ti

-suéltame

-no- grite fuerte, y apreté mi agarre

-suéltame reito me lastimas- trataba inútilmente de quitar mis manos de sus hombros. No me importa que la esté lastimando, solo quiero que sea mía y lo lograré. Acerque mi rostro lentamente al de ella y la besé, ella se quedó inmóvil durante unos segundos, después me empujo muy fuerte lejos de ella

-shiz- no pude terminar, cuando sentí como me dio una fuerte bofetada

-lárgate, lárgate- me gritaba mientras tapaba su rostro con sus manos tratando de ocultar su llanto

No dije nada, recogí del piso el ramo de flores la observe unos segundos y me dirigí a mi coche.

-las tienes- le pregunte a mi sirviente nagi, el cual se encontraba dentro del coche

-sí, señor, todo está aquí- decía mientras me mostraba una cámara

-excelente trabajo nagi-con esto podre poner en marcha mi plan- si no eres para mí no serás para nadie más shizuru

* * *

… _ **..Shizuru**_

-Que he hecho- grite fuertemente mientras lloraba tirada junto al umbral de la puerta, ¿Cómo pude dejar que reito me besará?, ¿qué le diré a natsuki?, sentía tanto asco, que de un momento a otro llegó un ahorcada tan fuerte, que me levanté del suelo y salí corriendo al baño. Mi estómago se vació totalmente, cuando me levante del inodoro sentía que le piso se movía debajo de mis pies, me sujete del lavamanos y logre observar mi rostro en el espejo, tenía todo el maquillaje corrido, los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, abrí la llave del agua y comencé a lavarme el rostro, cuando todo el maquillaje se desprendió de mi rostro lave mis dientes con especial empeño, quería que se fuera cualquier rastro que haya dejado reito en mí, quería borrar el recuerdo de lo pasó, hacer como que nunca estuvo aquí. Entre a la habitación y me recosté en la cama, no se cuánto tiempo duré llorando, ni recuerdo tampoco cuando me quede dormida, tampoco me di cuenta que ya había amanecido, solo escuchaba muy lejos la voz de natsuki.

-zuru, zuru- sentía que alguien me removía –estas bien, responde por favor

-natsuki- comenzaba a despertar- eres tú

-sí, ¿estás bien?

-suki- abrí mis ojos y ahí estaba ella, con un rostro lleno de preocupación. Extendí mis manos y toque su rostro

-¿pasó algo?, ¿te sientes mal?- me pregunto muy preocupada

-suki, ¿tú me amas?- acariciaba su rostro con mis manos y observaba su reacción

-claro que te amo, tú eres todo para mi

-entonces bésame- susurre muy cerca de sus labios. Sin dudar un solo segundo nuestros labios se unieron en un beso, un beso lleno de amor y pasión a la vez. Quería borrar con los besos y caricias de natsuki, el mal rato que pasé por causa de reito, quería sentir el calor de su cuerpo fundirse con el mío, quería ser un solo ser con ella, con la persona que amo y amaré siempre.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí en capítulo de hoy, se lo que sospechan y no sé tal vez podría ser, lo que sí, es que un poco más adelante se aclarara todo.**_

 _ **¿Que creen que planee reito?, ¿se saldrá con la suya?**_

 _ **No olviden dejar sus reviews, que entre más me dejen más pronto vuelvo (lo que pida el publico)**_

 _ **Gracias por leer**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Hola he vuelto_**

 ** _Primeramente les pido una disculpa por tardarme tanto,pero no había tenido oportunidad de escribir nada que no fuera de la universidad. Espero que ahora que lleguen las vacaciones pueda actualizar todas mis historias, no se desesperen puede que tarde pero tengan por seguro que algo va aparecer por aquí._**

 ** _Muchos de ustedes me han estado preguntando mucho, sobre si continuare la gárgola y la bestia, la respuesta es si, pero por ahora me encuentro muy bloqueada en esa historia. Desde hace unos días se ha ocurrido una idea, que aun no concreto del todo. Estaba pensando en compartir créditos con otro escritor, es decir, me gustaría escribir la gárgola y la bestia con ayuda de alguien más, siempre y cuando nos pongamos de acuerdo y encuentre a la persona indicada, así que, si gustan apuntarse me lo pueden hacer saber a través de sus reviews, posteriormente yo les diré como contactarme._**

 ** _Por otro lado estoy muy feliz, ya pasamos de los 100 reviews en este fic muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, ya que sin ustedes no sería posible continuar._**

 ** _Finalmente, se que este capítulo es un poco corto, pero créanme me costo un poco escribirlo por falta de tiempo, además no se han tan duros conmigo, miren que me cuesta muchísimo escribir lemon. Sin más los dejo leer espero les agrade, no olviden dejar sus reviews._**

 ** _Los personajes de mai hime no me pertenecen._**

* * *

 ** _..._** _ **.Natsuki**_

No sé qué le pasa a shizuru, desde que llegue de Europa y la encontré en tan mal estado, se ha comportado diferente. No me ha dicho ni una sola palabra sobre el asunto, cuando le pregunto algo sobre el tema, desvía mi atención con cualquier otro tema o tal como aquella vez terminamos teniendo relaciones. Esta situación me está desesperando, esta no es mi esposa, sé que algo grave debió pasarle para que se comporte así, ya trate de averiguar por todos los medio posibles que pudo suceder, pero no encuentro nada, ya no sé qué hacer tal vez le deba pedir consejo a mi abuelo.

" _ **toc,toc,toc"**_

-pasa araña- dije con un desanimo notable

-¿te sientes bien?- pregunto nao- desde hace días te veo mal

-siéntate- será mejor que me desahogue con alguien- cuando regresamos de Europa, encontré muy mal a shizuru, creí que si le daba la sorpresa de llegar más rápido se pondría feliz, pero no fue así. Cuando llegue la encontré tirada en la cama, tenía puesta su ropa de trabajo y tenía muy mal semblante, parecía que llevaba horas llorando. Le pregunté qué sucedió, pero no me dijo nada, solo me pidió que la besara y ya te imaginaras como termino todo. A partir de ese día actúa como robot, no come, no duerme, está muy nerviosa, parece que su mente está en otro sitio, he tratado de hablar sobre el tema pero ella desvía mi atención de una u otra manera y no logro que me diga algo, ya traté de averiguar que pasó, pero simplemente no encuentro nada. Esta situación me está desesperando y no sé qué hacer.

-ahora entiendo porque andas tan desanimada. La verdad no sé qué decir, es una situación un poco complicada, deberías de darle algo de tiempo

-¿más?, ya han pasado semanas y cada día está peor- dije fuerte-perdona nao no fue mí intensión gritarte, pero estoy muy desesperada

-tranquila te entiendo. A decir verdad no conozco mucho a shizuru

-creme ahora siento que ni yo misma la conozco- la interrumpí

-que te parece si le pido a mai que hable con ella, tal vez le comente algo

-te lo agradecería, muchas gracias en verdad- nao tiene razón tal vez mai sea la ayuda que necesito

-cambiando un poco de tema ¿cuándo finalizas tú contrato en Europa?

-mañana mismo salgo en el primer vuelo-ahora para colmo tengo que viajar

-¿es necesario que te vuelvas a presentar?

-sí, solo tendré que ir a firmar mi liquidación y estar presente en una pequeña ceremonia de despedida, solo es un tonto protocolo, aunque viendo esta situación dudo que sea conveniente que vaya

-tranquila tienes que ir, estoy segura de tú esposa estará bien, ya verás se alegrará cuando sepa que es la última vez que vas

-tienes razón, hoy trataré de hablar con ella cuando llegue a casa

Mi jornada de trabajo en el hospital fue horrible, en todo momento tenía la cabeza puesta en hablar cuanto antes con mi esposa. Por suerte la corta charla que mantuve con la araña me sirvió de mucho, logre desahogarme en gran medida, ahora tengo la mente un poco más clara, espero hablar con shizuru y que me diga de una vez por todas que es lo que está pasando.

* * *

… _ **.Shizuru**_

-Qué día tan agotador- susurre bajo al entrar a la casa. Por suerte aun no llegaba natsuki, así que subí con calma a la habitación que compartíamos, me retire los zapatos que llevaba puestos y me coloque unas pantuflas. Últimamente me siento muy rara, es como si un enorme cansancio se apoderara de mí, aunado a unos horrendos mareos y ascos durante casi todo el día. Estoy segura que esto debe a que no he comido ni dormido bien últimamente, además no tengo cara para ver a los ojos a natsuki, sé que comienza a sospechar que algo me pasa, pero no tengo el valor de contarle lo que pasó, además tengo miedo que salga como loca y quiera matar con sus propias manos a reito. No sé cuánto tiempo más puedo resistir esta angustia, espero que mi padre vuelva pronto, él es único que puede ayudarme a solucionar todo este enredo.

* * *

… _ **..Natsuki**_

-zuru-llamaba a mi esposa-¿estás en casa?

Su coche estaba estacionado frente a la casa y sus cosas en el sillón, seguramente está arriba dormida como cada tarde del último mes. Deje mis cosas junto a las suyas en el sillón y subí a nuestra habitación, cuando entre no la vi por ninguna parte, pero un suave ruido provocado por una ligera caída de agua, me indicó que se estaba dando un baño. Me retire los zapatos y me recosté en la cama.

-espero que no se tarde- dije en voz baja mientras poco a poco me iba venciendo el cansancio

* * *

… _ **..Shizuru**_

Al ver que natsuki no llegaba, decidí darme una ducha rápida para relajarme un poco. Lavé y enjuague cada de mi parte de mi cuerpo con calma y esmero, ya que no tenía prisa alguna. Cuando termine salí de la ducha y me sequé el cabello lentamente con una pequeña secadora para cabello, me coloque ropa interior, un camisón corto para dormir y una bata larga, dejé la toalla y la ropa sucia en su lugar y salí a la habitación. No me di cuenta a qué hora llego natsuki, estaba aparentemente dormida, se veía muy linda, tenía las manos unidas sobre su vientre, seguramente tenía horas esperándome. Tenía un poco de frío así que me recosté a un costado de ella y la observe durante un largo rato hasta que despertó.

-zuru- me llamó una muy adormilada ntasuki- ¿Por qué no me despertaste?

-me gusta verte dormir- y era verdad siempre me ha gustado verla dormir

\- a mí también me gusta verte dormir- me dijo mientras esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa. Me acerque a ella para que me abrazara- estas helada ¿no tienes frio?

-ahora que estoy cerca de natsuki no- me rodeo fuerte con sus brazos y me coloco encima de ella. Su temperatura corporal siempre es muy agradable, pero su olor natural es como una droga para mí, podría estar pegada a ella para siempre

-me encanta el olor de tu cabello-dijo natsuki mientras olía detenidamente mi cabello. Por mi parte mantenía mi nariz pegada a su cuello y sin evitarlo comencé a darle pequeños besos por toda su extensión – zuru

-suki- le dije mientras repartía lentamente besos por su cuello subiendo lentamente hasta llegar a la comisura de sus labios. Rosé lentamente con mis labios los suyos, hasta que nos fundimos en un largo y profundo beso. Nuestras respiraciones estaban agitadas, y la temperatura aumentaba cada vez más. Observé por un momento los ojos de natsuki, estaban ensombrecidos por el deseo pero muy atentos a mi próximo movimiento. Sin hacerla esperar, me levante un poco, y coloque mis piernas a los costados de sus piernas, me acerque nuevamente a su rostro la besé intensamente, ella respondió con la misma intensidad mientras sus manos se deslizaban lentamente por mis piernas. Cando el aire nos faltó nos separamos, me levante despacio y me senté suavemente sobre el creciente bulto de la entrepierna de suki, al hacerlo soltó un suave jadeo. Con cuidado coloque mis manos en su estómago y comencé a mecerme lentamente sobre ella.

-aaaah zuru- jadeó suki. Jale bruscamente con mis manos su camisa arrancando casi por completo su botones. Con rudeza la jalé del cuello de su camisa y la obligue a que se sentara conmigo encima, me acerqué y la besé apasionadamente sin detener mis movimientos sobre ella. Rápidamente me deshice de cualquier prenda que obstaculizara mi camino, lanzándolas tan lejos como pude.

-suki- susurre en medio del apasionado beso que compartía con mi esposa. Por parte de natsuki sus manos no se quedaban quietas en ningún sito, con cuidado desabrocho la bata que llevaba puesta, lanzándola lejos de mí. Sentía en mi piel el calor de sus manos y como poco a poco iba subiendo el camisón que llevaba puesto hasta que logro sacármelo por completo. Sus labios besaban cualquier centímetro de piel expuesta, centrándose primero en mi cuello, para ir descendiendo lentamente por mis clavículas hasta llegar al valle de mis pechos. Cuando sentí sus labios aproximarse a mis pezones la detuve- espera, tu ropa

Rápidamente se recostó levemente, mientras trataba desesperadamente desabrochar su pantalón.

-espera yo lo hago-le susurre bajo. Se recostó lentamente sobre la cama y me dejo hacer el trabajo. Con cuidado tome el botón de su pantalón y lo desabroche, no sin aprovechar para acariciar esa parte de suki suavemente con mis manos. Baje el cierre y arrastré lentamente su pantalón junto con su bóxer solo un tramo de sus piernas. Continué bajando el pantalón por sus piernas hasta que salió por completo. Miré un poco a suki y tenía las manos en el rostro cubriéndoselo.

-¿qué pasa suki?-Le pregunté mientras repartía besos por todo su cuello.

-me duele- me respondió sin retirar las manos de su rostro

-te duele esto-deslicé mi mano hasta el elástico del bóxer que lo había dejado apropósito justo a la mitad de la erección de suki. Metí las puntas de mis dedos solo para acariciar y aligerar un poco la presión.

-aaaa siiii-me dijo mientras arqueaba de manera ligera su espalda- quítamelo por favor o lo haré yo misma

-hummm- murmure mientras me retiraba mis bragas y me colocaba casi encima de natuki. Observé como me miraba sin perder un solo detalle de mi cuerpo, así que aproveche su distracción y metí por completo mi mano dentro del bóxer y comencé a deslizar mi mano lentamente por todo lo largo y ancho de la parte más sensible de suki- ¿segura que no quieres que lo retire yo?

-aaaa o por kami-dijo fuerte natsuki, mientras su cuerpo disfrutaba de mi toque. Mi mano realizaba su trabajo mientras mis labios seguían recorriendo cualquier pedazo de piel que alcanzaran. Todo iba bien hasta que natsuki soltó un pequeño gruñido y me colocó a horcadas sobre ella, no sin antes deshacerse al fin de su molesto bóxer- aagg me estas volviendo loca

-y tú a mí-susurre cerca de su oído. Natsuki invirtió los papeles y ahora sentía como lentamente perdía la poca cordura que me quedaba. Su sexo se rosaba entre mis pliegues húmedos, el contacto me estaba volviendo loca, quería sentir más así que coordiné mis movimientos con los de suki. El ritmo era perfecto, podía percibir que pronto me desplomaría en sus brazos, así que coloque mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y con mis piernas rodee sus caderas-aaa suki, ya casi

-aggg-gruñó mientras aceleraba más sus movimientos, manteniéndose así hasta que llegue al final. Sentía pequeños espasmos recorrer mi cuerpo, junto con las manos de mi esposa recorrer lentamente mi espalda de arriba hacia abajo-zuru

-humm- murmuré mientras natsuki besaba mis hombros

-quiero sentirte-murmuró en mi oído mientras mordía ligeramente el lóbulo. Sentí mi cuerpo estremecerse al sentir la ligera mordida de suki, sin embargo no tuve mucho tiempo de asimilar la sensación, cuando natsuki me rodeó con sus brazos provocando de nuestros cuerpos giraran sobre la cama, quedando mi espalda pegada al colchón y ella entre mis piernas-te amo

-y yo a ti-respondí antes de fundirnos en un beso profundo muy apasionado, pero al mismo tiempo lleno de amor. El beso se alargó hasta donde el aire nos lo permitió, natsuki se levantó un poco para estirar su mano hasta la mesita de noche y sacar una caja de condones, saco uno, se lo colocó rápidamente volvió a mi lado. Me coloqué encima de ella y comencé a besarla mientras hacía fricción con mi centro sobre su miembro. Suaves jadeos escapaban en medio del beso, hasta que natsuki se separó y se colocó sobre mí. Tomé con mis manos su nuca y la obligue a besarme. El beso era muy intenso, era casi como si quisiéramos arrancarnos el alma en medio de él.

* * *

… _ **..Natsuki**_

-zuru- la llamé mientras deslizaba lentamente una de mis manos por en medio de nuestros cuerpos, hasta llegar a mi miembro. Con firmeza lo tome y comencé a frotarlo sobre la intimidad de shizuru

-suki-gimió al sentir la pequeña fricción que provocaba en su centro. Cuando decidí que había sido suficiente comencé a penetrarla lentamente, hasta entrar por completo en ella.

-aggg- gruñí al sentir como su interior apretaba mi miembro. Sin poder resistirme comencé a moverme lentamente de manera circular.

-ahhhh-gimió fuerte mi esposa mientras clavaba sus uñas en mi espalda y sus piernas rodeaban mis caderas. Me acerqué a sus labios y sin detener mis movimientos la besé. El beso era muy intenso y ninguna de las dos estaba dispuesta a perder la batalla que sosteníamos en medio de este, así que sin pensarlo cambie el ritmo de mis movimientos, ahora lentamente pero con fuerza salía dentro y fuera de ella- ahhh s.s. su ..ki

-te a..mo zuru- dije mientras aumentaba la velocidad y la fuerza en mis envestidas. Sus uñas arañaban mi espalda y su intimidad aprisionaba mi miembro, sentía que ella estaba cerca al igual que yo.

-te amo- me dijo fuerte y claro. Mis músculos se tensaban sentía que explotaría en cualquier momento- juntas

-aggg- gruñí bajo, al tiempo que aumentaba el ritmo un poco más y tocaba el pequeño montículo que se había formado en la intimidad de mi esposa. Quería que ambas llegáramos juntas, solo un par de embestidas más y logré que ella tocara el cielo primero tal como quería, para después llegar yo

-te amo suki

-y yo a ti- dije mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos, tratando a la vez de regularizar mi respiración. Cuando logré respirar un poco más calmada me separé de ella, saliendo así de su interior. Me retire el condón, le hice un nudo lo tiré a la basura y subí a la cama junto a ella. La tome entre mis brazos, colocándonos encima el edredón de la cama, dejando que el sueño me llevara.

* * *

… _ **.Shizuru**_

-humm- comenzaba a removerme en la cama, estire un poco uno de mis brazos tratando de hallar el calor de suki. Me tallé los ojos con mis manos y los abrí lentamente- suki, ¿dónde estás?

Llamaba a natsuki, quien al parecer no me había escuchado, me levanté de la cama envuelta en una sábana y entré al baño creyendo que la encontraría dándose una ducha, pero no estaba. Al no encontrarla en el baño, me dirigí nuevamente a la habitación, aún era temprano así que planeaba dormir un poco más. Me senté en el borde de la cama, pensando en algún motivo por el cual natsuki se iría sin despedirse, ¿habrá tenido una emergencia en el hospital?, ¿o tal vez olvido algún pendiente? A final de cuentas no encontré ninguna razón, y había pasado un largo tiempo en el mismo lugar, volteé hacia la mesita de noche que estaba del lado de la cama de natsuki, y sobre el despertador había una pequeña nota con mi nombre encima. Rápidamente me estiré y la tome.

… _ **Zuru perdóname por irme sin despedirme pero te veías tan linda durmiendo que no quise interrumpirte. Sé que probablemente olvidaste que hoy temprano salía de viaje, pero eso no importa por ahora, lo que sí, es que sé que te sucede algo, y por más que me esfuerce no me quieres decir que es. Yo solo quiero que sepas que te amo con toda mi alma y que sea lo que sea, siempre estaré ahí para ti, además estoy segura que no hay nada que no podamos superar juntas. Yo te prometo que esperare hasta que tú estés lista para contarme que pasó, pero te suplico que no sea demasiado tiempo, ya que quiero de vuelta a mi linda esposa, a la zuru de siempre, la alegre y despreocupada shizuru fujino, la cual no se rinde ante nadie ni nada.**_

 _ **Te ama natsuki**_

-perdoname por mentirte suki- susurre al leer la última palabra de la nota que me dejo natsuki. Se perfectamente que he hecho mal, pero no sé cómo decirle, tal vez estoy exagerando, pero no encuentro las palabras correctas para contarle todo.

 **"ring, ring, ring, ring"**

Mi teléfono sonaba, tal vez era suki, aunque era demasiado pronto como para que me llamara. Me acerqué a la mesita de noche del lado de mi cama, tomé el teléfono y observé su pantalla. La llamada entrante era de un número desconocido, pero tampoco era el número de donde me llamada reito. Con muchas dudas y temiendo lo peor decidí que sería mejor responder.

-hola

-shizuru no me cuelgues por favor, te lo suplico

-reito- ¿Cómo es posible que aun siga insistiendo?- ¿qué quieres?, ¿que no he sido lo suficientemente clara?, deja de molestarme, lárgate por donde llegaste, yo no quiero nada de ti

-lo sé, perdoname- dijo reito. Al escuchar ese perdón detuve mis palabras de golpe y lo escuche- sé que yo no tengo cabida en tu vida, que jamás me vas a querer como yo quisiera, por eso te suplico que me perdones por todo el daño que te he hecho, por favor permíteme verte para decírtelo en persona, te prometo que será la última vez que te moleste o vuelva a parecer en tú vida

-no te creo- fue la única palabra que llego a mi mente

-lo digo de verdad, lo siento. Te juro que no te miento, yo solo quiero que me perdones y vuélvanos hacer amigos como siempre lo hemos sido, por favor acepta mi invitación- en verdad sonaba muy arrepentido

-está bien, ¿dónde te veo?

-te veo a las 4:00PM en Hatsu Tsubomi (restaurante que existe en Japón)

-me parece bien

-muchas gracias, te estaré esperando

No dije nada solo colgué. No sé realmente porque acepte la invitación de reito, aunque por una parte me siento tranquila, al fin podré poner final a todo.

-es momento de arreglar todo, por ti suki, por mi, por nuestro amor

* * *

… _ **Reito**_

-¿tienes todo listo nagi?- la tonta de shizuru me creyó

-sí, señor

-escúchame bien, no podemos fallar solo tenemos una oportunidad

-sí, señor entiendo

-entonces qué diablos haces aquí lárgate ahora mismo a preparar todo – nagi salió practicante corriendo al escuchar mi grito- Al fin, al fin una oportunidad de alejarla para siempre de la perra esa

* * *

… _ **..Shizuru**_

Ya eran cerca de las 3:00PM, me coloque un atuendo muy casual y salí de la casa. El restaurante en el cual me citó reito no queda lejos del centro de Tokio, subí a mi coche con calma, estaba a punto de encender el motor cuando llego a mi nariz el olor del aromatizante del coche, sentí mucho asco, lo quite de donde estaba pegado y lo lancé lejos.

-que olor tan desagradable- abrí todas las ventanas del coche para que saliera el olor, cuando toleré el aroma encendí el motor y partí rumbo al restaurante

* * *

 _ **...Reito**_

Ya tengo 20min esperando y aun no aparece mi querida shizuru. Todo está en marcha, solo falta que se aparezca para que firme su destino.

-reito-una voz femenina me hace girarme

-shizuru, creí que no vendrías- si supieras la verdad jamás hubieras llegado-perdón toma asiento por favor

-gracias- me acerqué a una silla y le indique que tomara asiento lo cual hizo. Después de haberse sentado tome asiento yo y la observé un poco. Se veía un poco ojerosa y demacrada.

-yo- obviamente yo tenía que comenzar-no sé por dónde comenzar. Sé que he hecho las cosas muy mal, ahora solo me basta decir perdoname por favor

-mira reito, la verdad no sé si algún día pueda perdonarte todo el daño que me has causado. Yo lo único que quiero es que me dejes en paz

-te entiendo yo…- fui interrumpido

-discúlpenme, desean ordenar – era el mismo nagi disfrazado de mesero

-no es necesario- dijo shizuru

-claro que lo es, permíteme por favor invitarte un café, un vaso de agua o lo que tú desees-vamos acepta maldita sea

-un té estaría bien

-que sea un té y un café por favor

-en seguida- dijo nagi mientras ronreía maliciosamente

-veo que sigues siendo una aficionada del té-dije tratando de tener un charla

-aun lo soy

-mañana regreso a América- una mentira más no hará daño- para nunca más volver

-lo siento, pero me alegro escuchar esas palabras de tu boca

-lo sé

-disculpe-volvía nagi con una bandeja en las manos. Dejo un par de tazas en la mesa y se retiró

-kruger es muy afortunada de tenerte a su lado- dije mientras veía como shizuru tomaba su té

-créeme la afortunada soy yo. Natsuki es una persona maravillosa

-me imagino, pero si yo fuera ella jamás te dejaría sola- dije mientras tomaba unos sorbos de café

-ella nunca me ha dejado sola, siempre cuento con ella

-entiendo-observé su taza y ya estaba vacía- ojalá algún día yo me encuentre un amor así, estar solo en el mundo no es algo agradable

-todos estamos unidos a alguien por el hilo rojo del destino, estoy segura que algún día vas a encontrar a tu persona indicada

-espero que sea rápido, no quiero tener 60 y aun no encontrarla- estábamos sosteniendo una charla muy similar a las que manteníamos durante la universidad

-yo también espero que no tarde mucho- me dijo mientras se colocaba una mano en su sien

-perdón que los interrumpa- se acercaba un mesero- pero hace unos momentos un auto se impactó sobre un costado del coche de la señorita

-¿qué?, pero eso no es posible yo lo dejé estacionado correctamente

-siento informarle, pero un conductor en estado de ebriedad ingreso al estacionamiento y se impactó en su coche

-¿está completamente seguro que se trata de mi auto?- dijo shizuru

-estoy seguro, a menos que su coche no sea un infiniti deportivo color negro (es un coche que existe realmente)

-o por kami es mi coche- se levantó de golpe shizuru, pero no se podía mantener bien en pie, ligeramente se tambaleaba

-¿estás bien shizuru?- me acerqué y la sujete para evitar que callera

-me siento muy mareada

-sujétate de mí- no respondió nada, solo tome uno de sus brazos y lo pasé por mi cuello. Comencé a caminar hacia la puerta del restaurante, llevando recargada sobre mis hombros a una shizuru casi inconsciente.

* * *

… _ **..Shizuru**_

Un dolor punzante en mi cabeza me obliga a despertarme, trato de levantarme de donde estoy recostada, pero siento que todo me da vueltas, no logré estabilizar mi cuerpo así que me mantuve recostada con los ojos cerrados hasta que me sentí mejor. Lentamente abrí los ojos cuando sentí la cabeza en su lugar, de poco en poco fui enfocando, hasta que visualicé a la perfección la imagen que estaba frente a mí.

-¿Dónde estoy?-observé la habitación, la cual claramente no era la que compartía con mi esposa, la observé con detalle las paredes, hasta que bajé mi vista a mi cuerpo. Estaba totalmente desnuda, con solo una ligera sabana cubriéndome. Miré el suelo y vi mi ropa tirada, junto con la de alguien más, temiendo lo peor, gire mí vista hacia mi lado derecho y vi a alguien durmiendo a mi lado- ¡reito!

-¿qué rayos te pasa?- dijo un reito totalmente fastidiado

-o por kami ¿que hice?- jalé la sabana y cubrí totalmente mi cuerpo. Unas gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mi rostro- ¿Qué me hiciste?

-deja de gritar

Mis lágrimas se convirtieron en gritos desesperados, no entiendo que paso, no recuerdo nada, ¿Cómo le explicaré algo así a natsuki?

-ya cállate por favor- me grito reito- sabes que, yo me largo

Reito se levantó de la cama tomo sus cosas y se fue.

-Que hice- gritaba en medio de mi llanto echa ovillo en aquella cama de hotel- perdoname, perdoname mi amor

* * *

 ** _Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, no me odien por favor, no todo es lo que parece, recuérdenlo bien._**

 ** _No olviden dejar sus reviews, entre más me dejen es probable que regrese más rápido._**


	15. Chapter 15

_**Hola :3**_

 ** _Como cuando todos creen que has muerto (diría una de mis profesoras: ya volvió esta desgraciada) sip he vuelto. Primeramente les pido una enorme disculpa por hacerlos esperar tanto tiempo, pero no había tenido mucho tiempo libre para escribir. Creo que ahora si volveré a escribir con normalidad y por lo menos actualizar todas mis historias._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por todos y cada uno de sus reviews, yo leo todos y cada uno de ello y la verdad son muy importantes._**

 ** _Sin más los dejo leer al final responderé algunas de sus dudas._**

 ** _Los personajes de mai hine y mai otome no me pertencen_**

* * *

 _ **…Natsuki**_

-disculpe señorita- le hablé un poco molesta- pero me pregunto ¿hasta cuando podré irme a mi país?

-lo siento señora Kruger, pero de momento todos los vuelos a Japón se encuentran suspendidos debido a la tormenta de nieve que está cayendo. Además según la información que acabamos de recibir hace unos minutos, es probable que mañana a primera hora salga el primer avión, así que le pido que tenga paciencia.

-¿paciencia?- pregunte irritada- como quiere que tenga paciencia si tengo varada aquí dos días

-entiendo su disgusto, pero no está en nuestras manos ofrecerle una solución inmediata en estos momentos. Como usted ha podido notar no ha salido ningún avión de ninguna aerolínea.

-eso ya lo sé

-debería de ir a descansar, estoy casi segura que mañana a primer hora podrá volar a su país.

-espero que sea así- tome mis maletas y me alejé de la pequeña recepción donde venden y entregan los boletos. Llevo dos días varada en Inglaterra por culpa de una estúpida tormenta de nieve. Este ha sido uno de los peores viajes de mi vida y cuando digo peores es porque ha sido espantoso. Todo iba de maravilla, pero una vez que salí del hospital con el sobre de mi liquidación en mano y en la otra mi maleta, todo se interpuso para que logre llegar a casa con mi esposa. Espero que esta sea la última vez que tenga que viajar a esta ciudad, bueno al menos no sola, si vuelvo me gustaría que shizuru venga conmigo. A pero eso sí, nada de taxis, no quiero que volver a tener un accidente arriba de uno, por culpa de un conductor irresponsable, más bien dicho por causa de un idiota tengo varios golpes por toda la cara, el cuerpo y un collarín en el cuello, perdí mi teléfono celular, supongo que al momento del impacto salió volando hasta quien sabe dónde. Me siento muy preocupada tengo 3 días sin hablar con mi esposa, sé que ella también debe de estar preocupada, pero por ahora no tengo forma alguna de contactarme con ella, espero que no alarme a mi madre ni que mande a la policía a buscarme.

-te extraño zuru-dije en voz baja mientras tomaba asiento en la sala de espera del aeropuerto. Creo que es mejor esperar aquí no quiero que alguien más me gane mi lugar en el vuelo- espero que la espera valga la pena.

* * *

… _ **.Shizuru**_

Nunca pensé que algún día mis ojos se volverían a secar de derramar tantas lágrimas. La última vez que llore tanto fue cuando perdí a mi madre, tal vez era muy pequeña, pero comprendía claramente que nunca la volvería a ver. Crecer sin una madre que me cuidara y vigilara fue muy difícil, es cierto que mi padre nunca me dejo sola, incluso contrato a una mujer que cuidara de mí mientras él no estaba. Mi adorada nana, la cual llegue a verla como una segunda madre. A veces deseo poder regresar el tiempo y poder ver una vez más el rostro de mi madre, el cual ya no recuerdo como era, sentir como me abrazaba, inclusive como me regañaba por ensuciar mi ropa. Pedirle un consejo, un regaño o ayuda. He cometido el error más grande de mi vida, estoy a punto de perder al amor de mi vida, por causa de una estupidez de la cual no recuerdo nada.

Mi mente esta llena de sombras, por más que trato de esforzarme no logro encontrar nada, solo como desperté en aquella cama de hotel junto a reito. Varios días han pasado; los cuales he pasado encerrada en casa llorando y sintiendo como un enorme terror me llena el alma, tengo miedo de ver a natsuki a los ojos, y quebrarme en mil pedazos. Escuchar su voz gritándome que la traicioné, yéndose lejos de mí o tal vez recibir su rechazo total. Sin duda cualquier cosa que pase, creo que nunca sería capaz de soportarlo, la amo demasiado, incluso más que a mi vida.

-perdóname natsuki- grite muy fuerte en medio de mi llanto- perdóname- grite de nuevo mientras se aferraba a las almohadas de la cama que compartía con natsuki.

* * *

… _ **..Mai**_

-que sea positivo, que sea positiv- estaba dentro del baño, sosteniendo en mis manos una prueba de embarazo. Desde hace días me sentía rara, tenía muchas náuseas y asco a casi cualquier cosa. Deseo enorme mente que sea positivo, sé que tal vez solo tengo un retraso ya que he tomado la píldora correctamente, ¿pero qué tal qué no?, ¿Qué tal si sí estoy embazada?, ¿le agradaría la noticia a nao? En más de una ocasión le he insinuado tener un bebé pero ella deshecha al instante la idea, dice que somos muy jóvenes para tener un hijo, que preferiría esperar unos dos años o más. Pero la verdad yo no quiero esperar tanto tiempo, quiero ser joven para ver crecer a mis hijos y porque no hasta hacer travesuras con mis nietos. Eso sí que sería hermoso, ver correr una niña por el departamento, a porque eso sí, yo quiero una niña preciosa, a la cual ponerle lindos vestidos, peinarla, ser su amiga, darle todo aquello que yo nunca tuve de mi madre biológica, la cual me abandono en un orfanatorio a los días de haber nacido.-vamos mai no te pongas triste es hora de la verdad

Con suma lentitud gire la prueba sobre la palma de la mano, hasta poder ver el resultado. Dos rayitas rosas estaban marcadas- o por kami- inconscientemente apreté la prueba a mi pecho y comencé a llorar de felicidad- voy hacer mamá

* * *

… _ **..Natsuki**_

-señorita, señorita, despierte

-humm

-despierte, va salir un vuelo y usted puede abordar si lo desea- al escuchar la palabra vuelo abrí los ojos de golpe

-¿acaba de decir vuelo?- pregunte mientras me trataba de mover del asiento donde estaba sentada. Al parecer me quedé dormida varias horas en mala posición y me dolía como el infierno todo el cuerpo.

-si, por favor me podría proporcionar sus boletos

-claro- comencé a buscar en las bolsas de mi abrigo. Tarde unos segundo en encontrarlos- aquí tiene

-le pido que por favor en un momento se acerque usted a mí en la ventanilla únicamente para verificar la información de sus boletos y usted pueda abordar sin ningún problema

-si claro no hay problema- respondí con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Al fin podré ir me a casa y ver a mi zuru, espero que no se asuste por verme con la cara llena de hematomas y con esta cosa incomoda en el cuello.

Con mucho esfuerzo se levanté del asiento donde me quedé dormida por horas y me dirigí a una pequeña máquina de café. Ingrese unas cuantas monedas, las suficientes para comprar un chocolate caliente. Era raro pero desde hace unos días me es repulsivo el aroma del café, a tal grado que me dan nauseas. Tomé de la máquina mi vaso lleno de chocolate caliente y me senté en una pequeña banca junto a la máquina. El chocolate caliente me ayudo a calentarme un poco, sobre todo a mis manos las cuales no las sentía del todo bien, jalé mi maleta y me acerqué a la ventanilla en la cual se encontraba la chica que me pidió los boletos.

-aquí tiene, por favor aborde por la puerta 3 que tenga un buen viaje

-muchas gracias-le dije con una enorme sonrisa en mi adolorido rostro. Tome mi pequeña maleta y pase por el largo pasillo de abordaje, me pidieron mis documentos los cuales revisaron mientras pasaba por un detector de metales. Al finalizar la pequeña inspección me dejaron continuar hasta que subí al avión.

-al fin- susurre en voz baja mientras cerraba los ojos y sentía como el avión iba despegando.

* * *

… _ **..Mai**_

Me siento tan feliz, un bebé, mi bebé, al fin cumpliré mi sueño de formar una familia con la persona que amo.

-mai- me llamo nao- ¿estás en casa?

-si-respondí- estoy en el baño

Di un salto y me apresuré a verme al espejo, limpié cualquier rastro de lágrimas de mi rostro y escondí la prueba en el cesto de la ropa sucia, estoy segura que a nao jamás se le ocurriría buscar ahí dentro. Acomodé mi ropa y salí a recibir a mi esposa.

-¿cómo te fue? – pregunte mientras me acercaba a ella

-regular, tuve demasiado trabajo hoy, me siento muy cansada

-entiendo, ahora que no está Natsuki tienes que atender sus pacientes- con cuidado me senté a un lado de nao en el sillón y le di corto beso en los labios

-en parte si es culpa de la cachorra, pero desde que el hospital se amplió tenemos muchos más pacientes. Creo que deberían contratar más personal

-porque no le haces la sugerencia a tu jefe- comenté mientras me acercaba más a ella quería que me abrazara y lo hizo. Acerqué mi cara a su cuello y fue ahí cuando el encanto se rompió, me dieron unas nauseas horribles al oler su perfume y me aleje de golpe

-¿estás bien?, tienes la cara verde- me pregunto mientras me miraba fijamente- ¿acaso huelo mal?

-sí- medio dije y salí corriendo al baño

-mai- le llamó nao mientras corría tras de mi sin éxito.

Cerré la puerta del baño antes de que pudiera ingresar y sin pensarlo boté todo al inodoro.

-¿mai estas bien?, ábreme la puerta

-si estoy bien- respondí mientras limpiaba mi boca con un trozo de papel higiénico ¿Será momento de decirle todo?, no,no, será mejor esperar hasta que me realice una prueba de laboratorio, he leído que estas no son muy exactas- es solo que apestas a desinfectante

-¿en serio?, pero me bañé en el hospital

-sí, hueles muy fuerte, seguramente el agua estaba muy clorada. Báñate por favor

-sí, ya voy en camino a el baño del cuarto- me respondió mientras corría al parecer

-será mejor esperar y por favor si estás aquí dentro bebé- coloque mi mano sobre mi abdomen- no hagas me hagas decirle muchas mentiras a tu papi

* * *

… _ **.Natsuki**_

-señorita despierte- alguien me jaloneaba fuertemente

-¿qué paso?

-el avión ya aterrizo- me dijo una señora ya mayor de unos 60 años

-muchas gracias por despertarme

-no hay de qué, pero será mejor que se apure-dijo mientras caminaba hasta la escalera del avión para bajar

Me levanté con algo de esfuerzo debido a la incomodidad del collarín que llevaba puesto y por el dolor que sentía en todo el cuerpo. Bajé la escalera con cuidado y me dirigí a la salida del aeropuerto por un taxi.

-Al fin en casa- dije mientras miraba alrededor de mí. En menos de 5min logré abordar un taxi, el taxista subió mi maleta al coche, y yo ingrese a la cabina para tomar asiento en el lugar del copiloto. Le di las indicaciones para llegar a mi hogar y el coche arrancó- disculpe ¿me podría dar la hora por favor?

-claro, son las 3:00am

-gracias

Es muy temprano seguramente shizuru está dormida, será mejor que sea silenciosa cuando llegue. Debido a la alta hora de la madrugada el viaje fue corto, me sentía tan emocionada, no sé porque pero sentía una enorme emoción. Al llegar a mi casa baje del carro, pagué al taxista y este se marchó. Tome mi maleta y me acerque al umbral de la puerta.

-rayos-dije fuerte, durante el accidente perdí varias cosas incluyendo mis llaves. Con la esperanza de que tal vez la puerta estuviera abierta y así no despertar a shizuru, gire el pomo de puerta, la cual para mi asombro y horror solo estaba emparejada. Lo primero que vino a mi mente fue que un ladrón ingreso a la casa, entré rápidamente y avente la maleta. Comencé a inspeccionar toda la planta baja, pero no había nadie ni faltaba nada. Subí a la planta alta y busqué en todas las habitaciones pero no había nada, con cuidado abrí la puerta de la habitación principal y entré. Cuando logré ver todo en medio de la oscuridad, me quede de piedra. Había muchas cosas tiradas en el suelo, unos cuadros, sabanas de la cama, y lo que parecían unos jarrones hechos pedazos. Giré mi vista hacia la cama y había un bulto.

-shizuru-grité fuerte. Corrí hasta el lado contrario de la cama- shizuru, ¿estás bien?

Pero no me respondía, al parecer estaba profundamente dormida. Temiendo lo peor encendí la lámpara de su mesita de noche. Y comencé a revisarla, aparentemente no tenía ningún golpe, solo dormía profundamente. Solté un suspiro al ver que estaba bien, después gire mi vista a mi espalda y confirme que había una gran cantidad de cosas rotas. No sé qué pudo haber pasado, pero me era muy preocupante. Baje hasta la cocina y tomé un juego de llaves de repuesto que tenía aguardado y cerré la puerta con llave. Después subí hasta la habitación con una enorme bolsa de basura y metí todo lo que se había roto en el cuarto con mucho cuidado de no despertar a zuru. Cuando termine baje la bolsa de basura a su lugar y subí a dormir con mi esposa. Saqué dos edredones del closet, lentamente los coloque encima de zuru, me retiré mis pantalones, abrigo, guantes, bufanda, zapatos, camisa y el horrible collarín. Subí a la cama en bóxer, calcetines y una delgada camiseta blanca, con cuidado me acerqué a shizuru y la rodee con mis brazos.

-te extrañé zuru-murmure mientras le daba un beso en la cabeza

* * *

… _ **Shizuru**_

Siento como unos fuertes y suaves brazos me rodean, un suave aroma llega a mi nariz. Abro los ojos lentamente y confirmo mi sospecha. Es natsuki quien me abraza, aunque le dé la espalda logro ver de reojo un mechón de su cabello, además de que su calor y su aroma son únicos.

-Como desearía quedarme para siempre así y nunca tener que decirte nada que te pueda herir mi suki – murmure muy bajo, demasiado creo que solo yo pude escucharme. Como cada mañana del último mes me levante con un sabor extraño en la boca y una sensación de vomitar muy fuerte. Me levanté rápido de la cama y corrí al baño. Apenas logre llegar al inodoro y bote lo que no tenía en el estómago desde hace días. Cuando sentí que saque todo, bajé la palanca del inodoro, levante del suelo donde estaba de rodillas y me lavé la boca con un poco de agua. Escupí el agua en repetidas veces hasta que sentí que le mal sabor se fue. Limpié mi boca con una toalla y salí del baño.

Natsuki estaba profundamente dormida, no se había movido ni un solo cm de la posición en la que estaba antes de que me levantara al baño, seguramente estaba muy cansada. Observé el cuarto y vi que ya no había nada de lo que había roto días atrás. Saque ropa limpia del closet e ingrese nuevamente al baño, me di una corta ducha, sequé mi cabello rápidamente, coloque corrector y un poco de maquillaje en mi rostro y salí del baño. Por suerte natsuki seguía dormida, así que mejor bajé a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno.

Saqué del refrigerador unos cuantos vegetales que por kami aún estaban en buen estado, los lavé y corte en cubos pequeños, rompí un par de huevos y coloque en un recipiente. Mezclé unos pimientos en cubos, con los huevos y agregue un poco de leche. Estaba a punto de colocarlos a cocer en un sartén al fuego cuando sentí como unos brazos me rodeaban.

-¿cómo dormiste?- le pregunté

-humm muy bien, solo que desperté sola- murmuro en mi hombro. El solo choque de su aliento contra mi piel, causaba que esta se erizara. Perdóname natuski pero nunca te diré nada sobre lo que paso, temo que me odies y que te vayas lejos de mí, y eso no sería capaz de soportarlo. Será mejor enterrar en el pasado ese recuerdo y hacer como que nunca pasó.

-lo siento pero alguien tenía que preparar el desayuno- coloque la preparación en el sartén caliente y deje el bol donde los mezcle a un lado y giré para ver a natsuki de frente- por kami que te pasó

-tranquila

-¿Cómo quieres que esté tranquila?, tienes la cara llena de golpes y vendoletas, y el collarín- coloqué mis manos en su cara y con cuidado tocaba su nariz

-tranquila, tuve un accidente en un taxi. Se volcó cuando viajaba en el.

-¿Por qué no me avisaste?- le dije furiosa, ¿porque no me aviso nada?

-perdona pero no le vi caso angustiarte, estoy bien solo fueron unos golpes, además no tenía forma de avisarte, perdí mi celular, las llaves y algo de dinero durante el accidente

-eres una tonta- le dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente y derramaba unas lágrimas-debiste de haberme avisado

-shh tranquila, prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer

-más te vale- dije mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas. No sé si eran de preocupación o a causa del dolor que sentía en esos momentos

-lo prometo- dijo mientras levantaba su mano derecha- mejor vamos a desayunar que tengo hambre

-si- me giré y por suerte no se había quemado nada de lo que deje en el sartén. Preparé un poco de café y puse a tostar dos panes. Cuando terminé serví todo en los platos y me senté en la mesa

-que rico huele, muchas gracias zuru- me dijo una natsuki sonriente

-de nada-me sente y comencé a comer. El aroma de la comida lleno mis fosas y nasales, y mi estómago comenzó a gruñir. Tenía mucha hambre, llevaba días sin comer casi nada, el olor de la tortilla de huevo, junto con el café, estaba haciendo que se me hiciera agua la boca. Devoré todo mi desayuno, terminé antes que natsuki inclusive tome 2 tazas de café, algo extraño ya que yo nunca tomo café, pero hoy tenía muchas ganas de tomar café. Cuando terminé me levante de la mesa, y recogí mis platos y los de natsuki- ¿no te gusto el café?

-si esta bueno, pero no sé, no se me antoja, su olor me da nauseas- dijo mientras hacia un puchero

-bueno entonces me lo tomaré yo-levante su taza y comencé a tomarme su café

-¿desde hace cuánto te gusta el café?

-no lo sé, simplemente se me antojo, supongo que es por el frío.

-seguramente- Me dijo mientras se acercaba a la estufa- me toca lavar los platos

-yo los lavo no creo que sea bueno que te esfuerces, mejor ve a descansar- no quiero que se lastime- ¿mañana iras a trabajar al hospital?

-sí, tengo que ir ayudar a nao, seguramente está hasta el cuello de pacientes. Yo me encuentro bien, mañana me retiro el collarín y los golpes ya casi no me duelen

-deberías de quedarte unos días en casa-dije mientras observaba como terminaba de lavar los platos

-no puedo ya estuve muchos días fuera, seguramente cuando me vea la araña me va querer ahorcar-dijo mientras se reía

-esta bien, solo revisa primero el coche por favor y ponle cadenas

-claro que sí- respondió mientras se giraba y me daba un beso en los labios. Me sentí tan extraña al sentir el beso de natsuki, sentía un dolor en mi pecho, ¿acaso este será el peso de la traición?- ¿estás bien zuru?

-sí, solo me distraje un poco, recordé que deje pendiente algunas cosas en la empresa- otra mentira, tenía días que no ponía ni un pie en la empresa

-¿son importantes?

-no, nada de cuidado-me miraba fijamente, no pude seguir mirando sus ojos así que desvié mi vista al piso- por cierto ¿dónde está la piyama que te regale?

-ee..ttto

-¿porque te gusta tanto andar en ropa interior por la casa?- ahora tenía oportunidad de cambiar el tema y desviar mi atención al cuerpo de natsuki por unos momentos

-la verdad no sé, es cómodo, pero si no te gusta voy a ponerme algo- dijo algo apenada

-no pasa nada pero que sea la última vez

-ok, entonces vamos a dormir, tengo sueño

-vamos- tomé su mano y subimos a la habitación.

El resto del día, fue muy tranquilo, pedimos comida a un restaurante cercano. Comimos con calma mientras veía una película en la computadora de suki. Me siento feliz de tenerla cerca de mí, pero mi conciencia me grita que está mal, que debo de decirle la verdad, pero mi corazón se niega.

-zuru

-que pasa suki

-¿Dónde está el anillo de nuestra boda?- pregunto mientras tomaba mi mano izquierda- tú nunca te lo quitas

-lo guarde- dije rápidamente. No había notado que no lo tenía conmigo

-está bien solo era una pregunta

-¿Cómo te sientes?-ya era muy tarde y estábamos recostadas en nuestra cama y natsuki se había quitado el collarín.

-ahora que estoy en casa contigo muy bien. Me das un beso

-claro- giré mi espalda y le di un pequeño beso en los labios- listo

-humm eso no fue un beso- se acercó a mí y me dio un largo y profundo beso. Me deje llevar y a los pocos minutos, tenía a natsuki encima de mi besándome con pasión- te extrañé tanto

-suki- la llamé, sus labios recorrían mi cuello-suki espera

-¿pasa algo?-me preguntó con la respiración entrecortada- ¿no quieres?

-no, no es eso- la verdad es que no podía, mi mente me gritaba que no podía hacerle algo así a suki- no quiero lastimarte

-estoy bien- susurro mientras comenzaba a besar nuevamente mi cuello

-suki, por favor. No quiero lastimarte-kami por favor que se detenga

-está bien-me dijo un poco molesta

-gracias- le alejo de mí y se recostó a mi lado

-te puedo abrazar

-si- me acosté de lado y ella me rodeó con sus brazos. Presionó su cuerpo un poco con el mío y sentí claramente su excitación empujando mi espalda. Espero que algún día si no puedo más y le digo la verdad a natsuki me perdone, sé que hago mal, que voy en contra de todo lo que me enseño mi padre, pero no creo ser capaz de vivir sin natsuki. Solo espero que algún día este dolor tan fuerte que siento en el pecho se vaya o que pueda soportarlo sin sentir que mi alma se rompe lentamente.

* * *

… _ **..Natsuki**_

Hace dos semanas que estoy en casa con zuru, los golpes que tengo en la casa casi han desaparecido, al igual de los que tenía en el cuerpo. La araña casi me mata cuando me vio llegar hace días con la cara llena de hematomas, fue gracioso escuchar su discurso y más ver sus gestos. Mi madre volvió hace dos días de Canadá y el padre shizuru al parecer llego hoy temprano, no he tenido oportunidad de ir a verla, pero tampoco es que tenga muchas ganas, estoy casi segura que me dirá que soy un desperdicio en el hospital, que debo hacer algo de provecho en la empresa; es eso o tal vez se llegue a meter con shizuru, la verdad prefiero evitarla un poco.

Respecto a shizuru las cosas van bien, bueno no tan bien, la noto extraña, nerviosa, no tanto como hace tiempo, pero se nota tensa. Además no quiere que la toque, con trabajos y la puedo besar. No sé si algunos de nuestros encuentros no le gusto como la trate o fui muy ruda con ella, le he preguntado pero no me ha dicho nada, dice que no es eso, que simplemente no se siente bien. Me preocupa y me hace sentir un poco mal, ¿que tal y ya no le agrado? Tal vez exagero y solo es que como dice ella no se ha sentido bien. De igual manera seguiré el consejo de la araña y la tentaré un poco.

* * *

… _ **..Reito**_

Al parecer la dulce y tierna shizuru es más astuta de lo que pensé, ha encontrado la forma de ocultarle la verdad al fenómeno ese. Me ha sorprendido mucho, creía que era muy débil de carácter, tanto que ella misma se quebraría y le diría toda la verdad, pero parece que me equivoque. Nunca creí que se podría callar algo así, claro que esto no estaba contemplado en el plan, así que le daré junto con nagi un empujoncito a su fin.

-tienes todo listo nagi

-si señor aquí está el sobre. Según mis informantes kruger va de camino a la casa

-perfecto

-si no necesita nada más señor me retiro

-espera

-si señor

-toma, pon esto dentro del sobre con las fotos- por suerte le quite el anillo de bodas a shizuru mientras dormía- y asegúrate que sea kruger quien reciba el sobre

-sí señor, yo mismo haré personalmente la entrega

* * *

… _ **natsuki**_

-zuru estoy en casa – entre en casa y busque a zuru – creo que aún no llega

Deje mi maletín en un sillón de la sala, y me senté al lado de este. Encendí el televisor y comencé a cambiar algunos canales. Busqué durante varios minutos pero como no encontré nada mejor me levanté del sillón y fui a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Tomé mi vaso de agua estaba a punto de subir a la habitación a dormir, cuando alguien toco el timbre.

-¿Quién podrá ser?- me pregunte en voz alta. Baje de las escaleras, abrí la puerta, pero no habia nadie solo un sobre un poco grande en el suelo. Lo levante y vi que estaba dirigido a mí, al parecer era del banco, sobre una supuesta hipoteca- pero qué diablos

Cerré la puerta, observé bien el sobre y en efecto si era del banco. Lo que no entendía era porque mencionaba una hipoteca, yo no debo dinero al banco, además la hora de entrega era muy rara, a estas horas la oficina de correo debe estar cerrada.

-esto debe ser un error. Pero será mejor que lo abra- tomé asiento en el sillón y lo abrí- veamos

Abrí el sobre y saque una hoja tamaño carta doblada por la mitad y un sobre blanco. Desdoble la hoja y leí:

" _ **Hola fenómeno**_

 _ **Si te encuentras leyendo esta carta de lo cual estoy seguro, solo me gustaría decirte 2 cosas:**_

 _ **1.- ¿sabes que hace y a donde va tu mujercita cuando no estás en casa? O más bien dicho ¿quién realmente calienta su cama?**_

 _ **2.- ¿sabes dónde está su auto? O mejor aún su sortija de matrimonio**_

 _ **Si quieres saber la respuesta de todas y cada de las preguntas te invito a abrir el sobre blanco que ahora tienes en tus manos.**_

-¿qué clase de broma es esta?- ni siquiera termine de leer la nota solo la arroje en la mesa de la sala. Tengo una ligera idea de quien la pudo enviar, no sé qué pretende pero ha clavado una terrible duda en mí. Desde hace días no veo el coche de shizuru, dijo que se había descompuesto y que lo llevo al taller, respecto a su anillo, tampoco lo he visto en su mano. -Esto es ridículo, si algo más pasara ella me lo hubiera dicho

Me sentía muy molesta, pero a la vez tenía muchas dudas sobre el contenido del sobre blanco, no sabía si abrirlo o no, pero lo que más me inquietaba era las respuestas de aquellas preguntas, ¿sería shizuru de responder con la verdad todas y cada una de ellas? Lo pensé durante un largo rato y a final de cuentas lo abrí. Rompí un borde y lo primero que salió fue el anillo de boda de mi esposa.

-no puede ser- lo observé detenidamente y en efecto era su anillo. Jale el sobre hasta sacar lo que parecían unas fotos, y al verlas se rompió en pedazos mi corazón- no puede ser, no puede ser

Dentro del maldito sobre blanco no solo estaba el anillo de boda de mi esposa, sino que también unas fotos, fotos en las cuales se besaba con reito en la propia puerta de mi casa, comiendo en un restaurante y por si fuera poco entrando en un hotel. No sé porque no me atrevía a ver las últimas fotos, mi corazón estaba hecho pedazos de la peor y más dolorosa manera, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué fingió amarme cuando solo quería destruirme?, ¿Por qué me obligo a estar a su lado?,- ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué?, yo si te amaba con toda mi alma

Grite tan fuerte como pude, lloré amargamente como nunca antes en mi vida. Ahora comprendía soy una idiota como no me di cuenta antes, claro su comportamiento nervioso, su frialdad conmigo, el miedo que reflejaban sus ojos en algunas ocasiones, que estúpida fui. Saqué de la gaveta una botella de whiskey y casi bebí todo su contenido.

-no cabe duda natsuki eres la reina de las idiotas- grite fuerte. Como si mi corazón no estuviera lo suficientemente roto, termine de ver las últimas fotos del sobre y fue ahí cuando la pequeña esperanza que tenía que todo fuera mentira se fue por el desahogue. Ahí estaba mi mujer desnuda, en una inmunda cama de hotel con reito encima de ella manteniendo relaciones sexuales. Lancé tan lejos como pude la botella de whiskey, destruí todo cuanto pude, tiré las mesas, lo cuadros de la sala, los sillones, todo y cuando no había nada más que pudiera romper me tiré al suelo y lloré como nunca en mi vida.

* * *

… _ **Shizuru**_

-aquí tiene gracias- pagué al taxista que amablemente me trajo a casa. En la entrada está el coche de natsuki, al parecer hoy salió muy temprano. Camine hasta la entrada de la casa con un par de bolsas, antes de tomar el taxi compre algunas cosas que se me antojaron. Abrí la puerta y quede sorprendida, todos los muebles de la sala estaban tirados y rotos.

-natsuki- grite y corrí hasta donde estaba natsuki tirada en un rincón-natsuki, ¿estás bien?

-suéltame- le grito mientras apartaba mis manos de sus brazos

-¿qué pasa natsuki?- su mirada reflejaba odio y su aliento olía mucho a alcohol

-hasta cuando- grito mientras se ponía de pie- dime hasta cuando

-no entiendo de que hablas

-hasta cuando me ibas a ver la cara de idiota- grito muy fuerte mientras me jalaba muy fuerte de un brazo

-no entiendo de que hablas. Natsuki suéltame por favor me estas lastimando

-no sabes de que hablo. Mira – me lanzó en las manos un montón de papeles. Les presté atención y vi que eran una serie de fotografías donde aparecía reito y yo. Vi todas y cada una de ellas, algunas eran del restaurante donde comimos aquella vez, otras del día que se presentó en la casa con un ramo de flores, pero la peor de todas fue la de aquel día cuando desperté desnuda con reito al lado.

-no natsuki por favor, déjame explicarte, no es lo que parece- comencé a llorar. Aquello que tanto temí ahora estaba frente a mí

-¿qué vas a explicar? Que mientras yo trabajaba como imbécil y confiaba en ti, tú te acostabas con este maldito

-no natsuki no es así, por favor escúchame- lloraba a mares. Trataba de acercarme pero ella me lo impidió

-no te me acerques-me grito

-natsuki por favor-me lancé contra ella, pero fracase ella se sujetó con un brazo. Estaba a punto de darme una cachetada cerré los ojos y espere el golpe, pero jamás llego. Se alejó de mi tambaleándose- te lo ruego por favor escúchame

* * *

… _ **natsuki**_

-toma- le lancé su anillo de matrimonio a los pies- corre y dile al maldito ese que se largue de una buena vez contigo. Te felicito fujino me has destrozado el alma como nunca nadie lo ha hecho

-no, natsuki por favor

No la escuche simplemente como pude salí corriendo de la casa. Entre a la cochera y vi mi vieja ducati estacionada, tenía las llaves pegadas, me monte arriba de ella y la encendí; la aceleré un poco y salí volando a toda velocidad de la casa. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, tampoco sabía en qué lugar estaba, solo sabía que me dolía el alma como nunca antes y que ni con todas las lágrimas del mundo podría aliviar este dolor tan fuerte, cerré los ojos un momento. Solo fue un momento, en que los cerré, pero los abrí de golpe al escuchar el crujido del metal de mi ducati siendo estrellado por un coche, no sentí mi cuerpo, solo sentí que volaba y todo se volvía negro.

 ** _Saben les daría algunas respuestas a sus preguntas, pero prefiero hacerlo en el próximo capítulo. Se que ahora me odian, pero no lo hagan por favor._**

 ** _La otra es que si me dejan más de 20 reviews en este capítulo en unas horas subo el siguiente capítulo, así que corran._**


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hola :3**_

 _ **Aquí estoy de vuelta. Este capítulo tiene un pequeño salto en el tiempo, los diálogos dentro de un paréntesis pertenecen a natsuki, digamos que comienza a despertar.**_

 ** _Es todo. Espero que les agrade no olviden dejar sus reviews._**

 ** _Los personajes de mai hime y mai otome no me pertencen._**

* * *

"pip,pip,pip,pip,pip"

 _ **….Natsuki**_

\- buenos días doctora ¿cómo encuentra a nuestra paciente misteriosa?-preguntó una voz masculina

-buenos días doctor, ella está bien solo que no entiendo porque no despierta. Ya le realizamos análisis y todo está bien, es como si ella no quisiera despertar, es un tanto raro- una mujer respondió

-¿y no han sabido nada de su familia?-preguntó el hombre

-no nada. Solo tenemos la información que nos proporcionó la mujer que la encontró tirada en aquel callejón. Sinceramente yo no creo que sea una indigente, no tiene pinta de una, además todos esos golpes que tenía son raros, parece que se subiera caído de alguna moto o algún lugar alto.

-creo que sería conveniente dar parte a la policía- le dijo el hombre

-(¿donde estoy?, trataba de abrir los ojos)

-no lo sé creo que debemos esperar un poco, tal vez su familia la esté buscando-respondió la mujer

-está bien, pero que solo sea una semana. Yo dudo que alguien la busque, digo además del perro que estaba con ella cuando la encontraron- respondió el hombre

-¿aún sigue afuera del hospital?

-si aún sigue afuera el enorme husky. Además le insisto deberíamos llamar a la policía- casi le ordeno el hombre

-lo voy a pensar. Ahora será mejor que vayamos a trabajar-dijo la mujer y al parecer ambos se marcharon

¿Dónde estoy?, abrí lentamente los ojos y observé un lugar de paredes blancas con fuerte olor a desinfectante. Estaba recostada en una camilla, tenía una intravenosa en el brazo izquierdo y una enorme venda en la cabeza. Sentía un fuerte dolor en cabeza, por reflejo la apreté con mis manos un poco.

-¿qué pasó?, ¿Dónde estoy?- parecía un hospital público, estaba en un pabellón con muchas camillas, había divisiones echas con biombos y sabanas azules.

-sarah- habló nuevamente el hombre

-si doctor- respondió una voz femenina distinta a la de la mujer que antes estaba cerca de mí

-quiero que llames a la policía y reportes a la chica de la camilla 150

-por supuesto doctor, en cuanto este cerca de la recepción yo misma daré el informe a las autoridades

Camilla 150, giré despacio y mire un enorme número 150 sobre mi cabeza. Entré en pánico, yo no era una delincuente ¿o sí?. Me lleno el miedo de ir a prisión, yo no quería ir a la cárcel, así que tenía que huir del hospital a como diera lugar. Me senté en la cama, arranqué de un tirón la intravenosa que tenía en el brazo, me levante con algo de dificultad ya que tenía una férula en la pierna izquierda. Me apoyé en la cama y observe a mí alrededor, no había nadie, solo una mujer que dormía junto a un hombre que al parecer estaba dormido en una de las camillas del hospital. Ambos estaban profundamente dormidos aparentemente, así que aproveche y tome la gabardina de la mujer la cual estaba colgada en un biombo, así como un pequeño sombrero. Los tomé y me los coloque, comencé a caminar hacia la salida, trataba de caminar lo más normal que podía, algunas personas me miraron cuando pasé por la sala de espera pero me ignoraron, no tenía ni idea donde estaba la salida, pero seguí caminando. Me sorprendí cuando estaba a punto de salir del hospital, había mucha gente que entraban en peores condiciones que yo, algunas personas estaban muy sucias, otras traían harapos, preferí no verlas y salí lo más rápido que pude. Cuando cruce la puerta del hospital sentí mucho frío, después de todo estaba nevando y no traía zapatos, solo traía encima una gabardina muy vieja y la bata del hospital. Aun así el frío no me importó, empecé a caminar en medio de la nieve. No tenía idea de donde estaba, no recuerdo como llegue aquí; ni siquiera recordaba mi nombre, solo sabía que me encontraron en un callejón, que tenía pinta de indigente y que un perro estaba conmigo.

Comencé a caminar por la acera lo más rápido que me permitía la férula en mi pierna. Estaba a punto de dejar atrás el hospital cuando un sonido me hizo detenerme. Era un ladrido, y uno fuerte; giré mi vista y vi un enorme perro correr hacía mí. Al parecer era blanco, pero su pelaje estaba cubierto con una gruesa capa de tierra y grasa, solo se lograba apreciar algunas manchas negras en su cuerpo. Se acercó a mi sacudiendo su cola, acercó su asico a mi mano y me dio un par de lengüetazos.

-hola amigo, gracias por esperar- le acaricie la cabeza con mi mano, cosa que al parecer le gusto- sabes tenemos que irnos antes de que venga ese doctor odioso y haga que me lleven a prisión

* * *

… _ **saeko**_

Un mes, hace un mes que mi hija desapareció y no sé dónde pudiera estar, ya la hemos buscado por tierra y mar y nada. Tengo miedo de perderla al igual que su padre, no quiero, ni deseo volver a pasar por ese dolor, creo que no sería capaz de vivir con un dolor tan grande.

-saeko – me llamó nao

-dime nao, ¿has sabido algo de mi hija?

-lo siento pero no, ya busqué en todos lados, inclusive fui a la buscar en la cárcel, pero nada. No sé dónde pueda estar natsuki.

-que voy hacer sin mi hija. Todo esto es mi culpa nao, si yo nunca la hubiera obligado a casarse con ella esto nunca hubiera pasado- comencé a derramar unas cuantas lágrimas

-tranquila saeko, estoy segura que vamos a encontrar pronto a la cachorra, es solo cuestión de tiempo

-gracias por tu apoyo nao-en estos días ella ha sido la única en brindarme apoyo. Izumi amor por favor ayúdame a encontrar a nuestra hija

-familiares de la señora kruger – levante mi vista al médico que nos llamaba. El solo escuchar el apellido de mi hija ser pronunciado para nombrar a esa mujer me daba rabia. ¿Cómo me enteré de todo?, fácil, al día siguiente que mi hija se enteró de la traición de esa, me llego el mismo sobre que ella. Contenía una nota en donde explicaba cómo sucedieron todos los hechos, además de una serie de fotografías donde comprobé con mis propios ojos la clase de mujer que era Shizuru Fujino. En cuanto vi las fotografías me hirvió la sangre, tomé mis cosas y salí volando de la oficina, estaba dispuesta a matar a esa mujer con mis propias manos, pero cuando llegue a la casa de natsuki encontré algo que jamás creí ver. La casa que mi hija tanto añoro construir se quemaba en llamas, había una gran cantidad de bomberos tratando de apagarla, yo solo atine a preguntar si alguien estaba dentro, pero ellos me negaron, me dijeron que al parecer Fujino se llevó a su hija a su casa y esta confirmó que se encontraba sola.

A partir de ese instante comencé a buscar a natsuki por cielo, mar y tierra. Quería hablar con shizuru, ya no quería matarle con mis propias manos, solo quería saber qué había pasado con mi hija ¿Dónde estaba? Pero el estúpido de su padre la ocultó y me prohibió el paso a su mansión. No me había podido acercar antes hasta hoy

… _ **.. Sabía que el Fujino mayor tendría que salir a la empresa hoy, por razones de causa mayor. Así que soborne fácilmente a un guardia de seguridad de la casa, el cual me permitió ingresar fácilmente. Al entrar en la casa rápidamente camine hasta la habitación de ella. No toque solo llegue y abrí de golpe la puerta. Ella estaba recostada en su cama al parecer dormida, al escuchar el golpe de la puerta se asustó y salto de la cama. Al ver mi rostro su semblante cambio de una profunda tristeza a uno de dolor.**_

 _ **-me vas a decir en este momento donde está mi hija- le exigí. La tomé del brazo y la obligue a ponerse de pie**_

 _ **-perdóneme- comenzó a llorar**_

 _ **-yo no te perdono nada. Dime dónde está mi hija-grite fuerte. Sin poder evitarlo comencé a llorar a causa de la desesperación y dolor que sentía en esos momentos-por favor dime donde esta natsuki**_

 _ **-no lo sé- la solté y se tapó el rostro con sus manos**_

 _ **-mientes. Tú debes de saber dónde esta**_

 _ **-no sé nada. Ella se fue, no me escuchó- grito con desesperación**_

 _ **-¿con quien se fue? , dime – grite de nuevo**_

 _ **-con nadie, ella tomo la moto y se fue**_

 _ **-¿a dónde?- la volví a tomar de los brazos y la obligué a mirarme a los ojos-dime por favor**_

 _ **-no lo sé**_

 _ **-qué demonios haces aquí saeko, suelta a mi hija- me grito el fujino mayor**_

 _ **-vine por la verdad, quiero de regreso a mi hija**_

 _ **-ya te dije que tengo a mis mejores investigadores buscándola, solo es cuestión de tiempo, estoy seguro que va aparecer**_

 _ **-que fácil dices que la están buscando. Claro como tienes a la traidora en tú casa- dije con rencor**_

 _ **-no le faltes el respeto a mi hija saeko**_

 _ **-no se lo falto solo digo la verdad**_

 _ **-papá ¿dónde está natsuki?, ¿ella está bien verdad?**_

 _ **-qué acaso tu padre no te ha dicho nada- mire fijamente al fujino mayor**_

 _ **-papá de que habla la señora saeko**_

 _ **-vamos dile la verdad- dije fuerte, él giro su rostro y me miro con odio- vamos dile que mi hija no aparece por ningún lado desde hace un mes, vamos dile que le pasó a la casa**_

 _ **-papá que pasa, por favor dime que natsuki está bien**_

 _ **-vamos dile la verdad**_

 _ **-ya basta, cállate saeko- me grito fuerte el fujino- lo siento hija, pero no sabemos nada de natsuki desde el día que salió en la motocicleta de su casa. Y la casa ya no existe. Según los peritos, después de dos horas de haber ido a recogerte la casa se quemó debido a un corto circuito.**_

 _ **-no, no- shizuru lloraba a mares**_

 _ **-hija tranquilízate por favor**_

 _ **-no, déjame, ¿Dónde está natsuki?-pregunto shizuru**_

 _ **-hija cálmate- decía el fujino mientras observaba como shizuru se iba desvaneciendo poco a poco- hija**_

 _ **Saqué mi celular de una bolsa de mi abrigo y marque de inmediato a nao. La cual me esperaba afuera de la casa en el coche.**_

 _ **-todo esto es tu culpa, nunca debiste venir- me reprocho el fujino**_

 _ **-deja los rencores para después, ahora muévete y llevemos a tu hija al hospital**_

Ahora me encontraba sentada en una sala de espera, escuchando como un médico pronunciaba el apellido de mi hija, no era el hecho de que lo pronunciara, sino que lo llevara alguien que no lo merece.

-dígame como se encuentra mi hija

-se encuentra estable. Sufrió ese pequeño colapso debido a que no se alimenta bien, además ahora debido a su estado debe alimentarse mucho mejor

-¿de qué habla?- le pregunté al médico

-la señora kruger se encuentra embarazada

-¿qué?-pregunte incrédula

-como escucho señora-me repitió el médico- le realizamos una prueba en sangre y esta dio positivo, la señora kruger se encuentra embarazada. Y si más no falla la prueba estoy seguro que tiene entre dos meses y medio a tres de gestación, claro tendría que realizar una ecografía para saber con certeza el tiempo de gestación del bebé. En cuanto despierte pueden pasar a verla, si me disculpa es todo de mi parte con permiso

Tanto el fujino como yo nos quedamos muy sorprendidos, ¿shizuru embarazada?

-no puede ser- me sentía furiosa, esto era lo último que creí que pasaría- lo que nos faltaba, un bastardo como producto de la traición de tu hija

-voy hacer abuelo-parecía que el fujino no me escucho. Parecía digerir la noticia con mucha felicidad

-¿que acaso no me escuchaste?-hable fuerte, tanto que nao se acercó para calmarme. La pobre tampoco había podido formular ni una palabra debido a la impresión

-claro que te escuche, pero eso es lo que menos me importa ahora. Mi hija y mi nieto me necesita a su lado- me dejo parada en la sala de espera y comenzó a caminar hasta la habitación de shizuru- sabes, además yo no hablaría tan a la ligera sobre el hijo de mi hija, recuerda que existe la posibilidad que sea algo tuyo también, así que por favor no hables así de mi nieto

Las palabras del padre de shizuru me dejaron pensando, ¿será posible que el bebé que espera shizuru sea ni nieto? , ¿Pero si no lo, es que le diré a mi hija?

-saeko se encuentra bien –me pregunto nao una vez que se perdió fujino en el pasillo

-la verdad, no, no me siento nada bien- no estaba mintiendo. Me sentía muy agobiada bebido a toda esta situación.

* * *

 **….Nao**

Observé como saeko se sentaba en una banca que estaba en una sala de espera del hospital, se veía muy agobiada. Tome asiento a un lado de ella y busque en mi mente que palabras dirigirle, pero no encontré nada, simplemente no sabía que decir respecto a esto.

-yo, de verdad lamento mucho esto saeko- agache mi cabeza y mire al suelo- le prometo que encontraré a la terca de natuki y la traeré con usted

-muchas gracias nao, pero todo esto es mi culpa. Si yo no hubiera obligado a natsuki a casarse con ella todo estaría bien, tal vez ahora mismo estaría mi hija en su casa- me dijo saeko al borde de las lágrimas. Finalmente no se contuvo más y comenzó a llorar, al verla en ese estado lo único que pude hacer fue acercarme y ofrecerle un hombro donde llorar.

Tal vez yo no he sido engañada de esa manera nunca y espero que nunca me pase, pero me duele mucho saber lo que está pasando natsuki. No entiendo porque el destino se empeña en no dejarla ser feliz, parece que se ha ensañado con ella y eso aunque nadie lo crea me duele mucho. Sé que soy ruda y muy entrometida con ella, pero es mi hermana, la hermana que nunca tuve ni tendré, si por mí fuera jamás la hubiera dejado pasar por tanto dolor. Ella no se merece esto, esa frase la he repetido las últimas semanas dentro de mi cabeza, semanas que se han hecho eternas tratando de encontrarla en algún sitio de toda la cuidad, pero nada, parece que se la trago la tierra, tanto saeko como yo tememos lo peor y la entiendo, yo no sé qué haría sin la cachorra.

-nao

Al escuchar la voz de mai, me separe de saeko, limpie de mi rostro algunas lágrimas que se escaparon y me acerque a ella.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunté

-vine a ver a shizuru

-deberías volver a casa, está a punto de caer una tormenta

-lo haré después, ahora quiero ver a mi prima

-veo que aún la sigues defendiendo- le dije mientras desviaba mi mirada. Desde el día que me enteré de la traición de shizuru me separé de mai. Tuvimos una discusión demasiado fuerte, ella dice que todo fue una trampa y que shizuru es inocente, pero yo no le creo, es más que obvio que todo es real, si hubiera sido una trampa tal vez hubiera pasado una vez y no tantas como lo demuestran las fotos.

-es inocente- dijo con firmeza

-eso no es verdad, por favor date cuenta de la verdad, ella engañó a natsuki- me acerqué a ella y tome su rostro con mis manos, pero ellas las apartó

-quiero el divorcio

-¿qué?- no, yo no quiero separarme de mai

-ya me escuchaste, quiero el divorcio

-¿Por qué?- sin darme cuenta me encontraba llorando- mai yo te amo, tú no puedes hacerme esto

-claro que puedo- me dijo mientras lloraba- es lo mejor para las 3

-¿las 3? – quieran era la tercera persona, acaso se refiere a shizuru- ¿de qué hablas?

-no te había dicho nada porque no había tenido oportunidad, además de que no sabía cómo decírtelo. Estoy embarazada

-¿qué?-esto debe de ser una mentira. No es posible que mai esté embarazada yo misma le receté las píldoras- esto debe ser una broma

-no lo es, tengo dos meses

-no, no puede ser, yo misma te recete las píldoras, es imposible que fallen- es verdad el margen de error era mínimo, las hemos usado por meses y nunca paso nada, claro a menos que ella las haya suspendido

-pues lamento decirte que fallaron- me dijo dándome la espalda.

-lo hiciste a propósito verdad- le jalé un brazo con fuerza para verla a la cara-tú sabías bien que yo no quería un hijo, no ahora, ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-que acaso estás loca, no lo hice a propósito simplemente paso

-mientes – apreté un poco su brazo. Sentía un mar de sentimientos, no sé si era coraje, miedo, furia, tristeza o alegría.

-suéltame, me estas lastimando- me grito mai

-nao cálmate- dijo saeko mientras me separaba de mai y me tomaba por los brazos

-no quiero volver a verte cerca de mi o de mi hija- me grito mai mientras salía corriendo del hospital. No hice nada, solo llore mientras veía como se alejaba de mí.

* * *

 _ **…..Natsuki**_

Desde que logré escapar del hospital caminé sin rumbo por la ciudad, no tengo ni la más remota idea de donde estoy, solo sé que siento que mis huesos se congelan. Ya no siento los pies, ni las manos, escucho como late mi corazón en mi pecho, y como castañean mis dientes.

-d.. ..duran- así le llame a mi compañero, el enorme perro que me seguía desde que salí por la puerta del hospital. Duran se acercó a mí y pude notar como el pobre se congelaba al igual que yo- lo siento amigo, no sé dónde estamos

Miré a mí alrededor y noté que me encontraba en una zona tal vez de clase alta o media de Japón, había unos enormes edificios departamentales. La calle estaba blanca de nieve y circulaba uno que otro coche. Tenía mucho frío y no sabía qué hacer en una situación de este tipo, tal vez si mi memoria funcionara bien, ahora estaría en casa si es que tenía una. Seguí observando a mi alrededor y vi un edificio que me pareció conocido, era azul oscuro parecía tener unos 20 pisos, no sé qué pasaba pero sentía que tenía que ir allí.

-vamos duran- como pude seguí caminado hasta que llegue a la puerta. Para mi mala suerte la puerta estaba cerrada, me asome esperando ver a alguien atraves del cristal pero no vi a nadie, solo se alcanzaba a ver una luz encendida a lo lejos- lo siento amigo no hay nadie que nos pueda ayudar

Mire con pena a duran, quería mover mi mano y acariciarlo pero no podía, sentía todo mi cuerpo dormido, ¿será este el final?, me pregunte en voz alta. No quería morir ahora y menos en la calle a causa de la hipotermia. Tenía que moverme, tenía que encontrar a alguien que me ayudara, pero mi cuerpo se negaba a moverse, sentía que en cualquier momento cerraría los ojos y todo acabaría. Pero justo en el momento creí que todo acababa una voz hizo que despertara.

-señorita natsuki es usted- la voz de un hombre mayor me llamaba, como pude gire mi rostro y lo miré- o por kami es usted

El hombre corrió hasta mi lado y me ayudo a ingresar al edificio. Me sentó en una pequeña sala que había en la entrada del edificio y corrió a llamar a alguien.

-mika, mika- gritaba- rápido ven.

De algún lugar salió corriendo una mujer algo mayor al igual que el hombre.

-rápido ayúdame tengo que subir a la señorita kruger a su departamento.

-o por kami, pero que le pasó, esta toda morada y muy fría

-rápido mujer ayúdame- le grito el hombre. Entre los dos me tomaron en brazos y comenzaron a arrastrarme hasta un elevador. Cerré los ojos un momento y cuando los abrí me encontraba dentro de un departamento. Me recostaron en una cama y la mujer comenzó a retirarme la ropa poca ropa que llevaba ya que estaba mojada.

..mi.. pe..pperro- pregunté. No quería dejar morir a duran

-¿el husky?- me pregunto el hombre yo solo asentí con la cabeza

-rápido ve por él seguramente se está congelando el pobre. Vamos muévete y tráelo aquí - le grito la mujer. El hombre salió disparado por la puerta. Yo solo miraba como la mujer corría por toda la habitación buscando algo, pero no tenía idea de que era, cuando lo encontró se acercó a mí y me lanzo algo encima me envolvió en él y me abrazó- por favor señorita natsuki no cierre los ojos, verá que todo va estar bien

-aquí está- grito el hombre mientras parecía que entraba con duran- está muy helado

-toma una manta y envuélvelo, y por favor enciende el aire acondicionado al máximo

-voy- con esfuerzo vi como el hombre envolvía a duran en una manta y luego corría a otro lado buscando algo

-tranquila él va estar bien, es un perro muy grande y fuerte- escuchaba lejana la voz de la mujer- por favor nat no cierres los ojos, no puedes hacerlo por ningún motivo, todos aquí te necesitamos. Sé que no es el momento pero quiero decir que te extrañé mucho, después de que te mudaste no volviste por aquí y la verdad yo te estimo mucho

Cada vez escuchaba la voz de la mujer más lejos y mis ojos pesaban más, no quería cerrarlos pero sentía que no podía con el peso de mis parpados. Suki, suki dentro de mi mente escuche una hermosa voz que me llamaba

-shizuru- murmuré y finalmente no pude con el peso de mis ojos y los cerré

* * *

 ** _Respuestas:_**

 ** _Shizuru forever: si lo se soy mala, peor no tanto solo lo necesario XD yo también quiero matar a reito._**

 ** _Haruka: gracias por leer me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _liz: prometo aparecer más seguido_**

 ** _Liz: estoy de acuerdo contigo hay que dale un buen castigo al maldito._**

 ** _Guest: aquí esta lo prometido._**

 ** _TenaciousElixir: yo espero actualizar todas mis historias pronto. Yo también quiero matar a reito, ya le vendrá un buen castigo._**

 ** _aylinnnn: espero y no me quieras ahorcar XD_**

 ** _Alita: prometo no desaparecer tanto tiempo._**

 ** _Guest: muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo._**

 ** _liz78: no prometo nada, puede que haya bastante dolor, pero ya llegara la felicidad._**

 ** _Guest: claro que puedes patearle el trasero es más yo te ayudo._**

 ** _Marfry: sabes deje esa nota solo para probar si realmente leían las notas de autor o solo se las volaban. Pero ya me dí cuenta que si las leen y me da gusto que lo hagan. Respecto a que si era verdad o no, si pensaba actualizar pronto. Pero decidí hacerlo hasta hoy, porque quería revisar una vez más el capítulo._**

 ** _Barca: acepto mi sentencia, espero las esposas XD_**

 ** _Regina: no sabía que recomendaban historias en facebook, me da gusto que te agrade la mía y gracias por decir que escribo bien. La verdad es la primera vez que lo hago, nunca antes había intentado hacerlo, siempre he estudiado música pero nunca había pensado en escribir, lo hice por influencia de alguien XD y parece que fue buen idea._**

 ** _Guest: si volví antes, XD gracias por el comentario, espero ser mucho mejor con el tiempo_**

 ** _Red: si lo sé soy malvada, pero es lo que me hace interesante XD okay no_**

 ** _PubliAndes: no sabía que mis historias estaban facebook O.o yo no las subí. Agradecería que me dijeras donde están :)_**

 ** _Jk: ya verás que a reito le llega su castigo. Respecto al bebé lo voy a explicar al final para que todos lo lean._**

 ** _Isatyamore: lo se soy una maldita, pero aquí esta lo que prometí. Y pues la verdad si me gusta hacerlos sufrir un poco XD_**

 ** _sele17: no te preocupes le van a patear el trasero y muy fuerte_**

 ** _Bardiche3: wooo que sorpresa de verdad. Nunca imagine que personas que hablan inglés como tú leyeran mis historias, me he sorprendido mucho en verdad._**

 ** _Pablo395: gracias por perdonarme XD muchas gracias por tus reviews. Siempre leo todos los que me dejan muchas gracias._**

 ** _Nonsam: sé que soy mala pero aún así me aman jajajjaja XD yo te apoyo con eso de ir a atropellar a nagi. Respecto al bebé dejaré la explicación al final._**

 ** _Bueno como se dieron cuenta respondí solo algunos de sus reviews, la verdad son muchos para responder todos en un solo capítulo._**

 ** _Todos se preguntan de donde y cuando salió el bebé, solo les recordaré que en el cumpleaños de natsuki, shizuru le dio un regalito un poco especial, no recuerdo ahora mismo en que capítulo natsuki le comenta a nao que se le olvido usar condón. Posteriormente viene una parte donde donde shizuru cree que será mamá pero le llegó un inusual período (muy extraño) y descarta la idea. Sin embargo no por el echo que tuviera el supuesto período no significa que no estuviera ya embarazada, algunas mujeres pueden llegar a tener el período aun embarazadas únicamente los primeros meses del embarazo ya que si esto se prolonga significa peligro; y pues shizuru en medio de tanto problema ni se acuerda del período XD_**

 ** _Aaaaa y por último natsuki no tiene amnesia, solo tiene lagunas mentales ya recuperara la memoria y será rápido._**

 ** _Espero haber respondido todas sus dudas, si salen algunas más pueden preguntar en los reviews, trataré de resolver todas sus dudas. Y respecto actualizar espero hacerlo pronto :) tal vez en este mismo fin de semana, así que se han pacientes y no me quieran matar._**

 ** _Gracias por leer :3_**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Hola :3**_

 ** _He vuelto, si ya se que tarde un tiempo, pero volví más rápido que otras ocasiones. He tenido bastantes cosas que hacer, sobre todo trabajos y tareas de la universidad, pero aún así me di un espacio para escribir esto._**

 ** _Muchas gracias por sus reviews, sin ustedes esto no seria posible. Gracias :)_**

 ** _Sin más los dejo leer espero y este capítulo sea de su agrado._**

 ** _Los personajes de mai hime y mai otome no me pertencen._**

* * *

… _ **..Shizuru**_

-¿Cómo te sientes hija?

-bien papá solo me duele un poco la cabeza- recién acababa de despertar, inmediatamente un olor me llego a la nariz y me di cuenta que estaba en un hospital- papá

-que pasa hija – mi padre estaba sentado aún lado mío, sostenía entre sus manos mi mano izquierda

-¿Dónde está natsuki?- después de que ella salió por la puerta de la casa no la he vuelto a ver. Creí que no me quería ver, además mi padre me había impedido a toda costa ir a buscarla.

-eso no importa ahora hija

-claro que importa, yo quiero a natsuki y aunque no me quiera ver- sé que le hice daño peor no sé qué sería mi vida sin ella a mi lado- por favor, dime que está bien

-hija por favor no llores- me dijo mi padre mientras limpiaba con sus manos mi rostro- estoy seguro que ella está bien, seguramente no quiere ver a saeko por eso no ha aparecido

No ha aparecido, esa palabra acabó de romperme, esto solo confirmaba lo que saeko me dijo. Natsuki desapareció y todo por mi culpa. Mis lágrimas aumentaron y sin poder evitarlo me derrumbé en los brazos de mi padre.

-hija por favor, no llores así, no sabes cómo me parte el alma verte así

-es mi culpa papá-murmure en el hombro de mi padre

-tranquila hija, ella volverá, tiene que volver- tanto mi padre como yo llorábamos amargamente. Sentía que mi cabeza daba vueltas y que caería en cualquier momento- hija cálmate, esto no te hace bien, ni a ti, ni al bebé

-¿Bebé?-murmure muy bajo. La verdad no entendía de qué hablaba mi padre

-sí- respondió mientras se separaba de mí- hoy en la mañana cuando te desvaneciste en la casa, por culpa de la imprudencia de saeko te trajimos aquí. Te realizaron una cuantificación de fracción no sé qué, y el médico nos dijo que estás esperando un bebé

-no, eso no puede ser – yo no podía estar embarazada, era imposible, natsuki siempre se cuidaba cuando teníamos relaciones, la única vez que no lo hizo fue hac meses no recuerdo bien, pero en aquella ocasión llego mi período, tarde y extraño, pero a final de cuentas llegó- natsuki siempre se cuidaba

-pues no sé qué pasó, pero lo que es un hecho es que vas a tener un bebé. Según el médico tienes aproximadamente entre dos meses y medio y tres de embarazo, claro que se debe de realizar una ecografía para corroborar el tiempo exacto

Un bebé, un bebé mío y de natsuki el fruto de nuestro amor. Comencé a llorar, esta vez no de tristeza si no de felicidad, sentía una inmensa sensación de felicidad. Llevé mis manos a mi vientre y lo apreté suavemente. Tal vez aún no había evidencia de que había una vida dentro de mí, pero en el fondo siempre supe que estaba allí.

-voy hacer mamá- dije mientras derramaba sin cesar lagrimas- voy a tener un bebé mío y de natsuki

-así es hija-mi padre acercó sus manos a mi rostro y nuevamente limpió mis lágrimas- por eso debes de estar tranquila y cuidarte mucho para que mi nieto o nieta nazca muy sano y fuerte

Solo asentí con la cabeza. Esta noticia cambiaba todo, ahora tenía por quien luchar, vivir, pero sobre todo un lazo irrompible con natsuki.

* * *

 _ **….Escritor**_

En algún punto de Japón una peli azul dormía tranquilamente junto a su compañero duran, en una cama cubriéndose con una enorme pila de cobijas. Dos personas algo mayores velaban el sueño de ambos, querían asegurarse de estar presentes cuando natsuki despertara.

-¿crees que duerma más tiempo?-preguntó el hombre

-no se has impaciente hiroshi. Mejor ve y compra lo necesario para prepararle una sopa caliente. Ha y no olvides comprar mucha comida para el perro

-está bien- el hombre se levantó del sillón donde estaba sentado y salió fuera del departamento

-me pregunto qué te habrá pasado nat- la mujer se levantó de donde estaba sentada y se sentó en la cama junto a la peli azul y comenzó a acariciar su cabello - debió de ser algo muy fuerte. Me pregunto dónde esta la mujer a la cual llamas madre. Si yo fuera ella te cuidaría más que el tesoro más preciado del mundo

La mujer siguió acariciando el cabello de natsuki por un largo y tendido rato. Cuando llegó su marido con los ingredientes trajo consigo al médico, el cual procedió a revisar minuciosamente a la peli azul.

-¿cómo la encuentra doctor?- preguntó la mujer

-ella está bien. Lo único que encuentro mal en ella es su pierna izquierda, casi estoy seguro que esta fracturada y en más de una parte, es muy importante que en cuanto recupere el conocimiento la lleven a un hospital.

-no se preocupe, en cuanto despierte notros la llevaremos al hospital- contesto el hombre

-aun me parece increíble que haya conseguido salir con vida en medio de una tormenta de nieve. Estará en deuda toda la vida con ustedes- dijo el doctor muy serio- bueno es todo de mi parte me retiro

Hiroshi acompañó al doctor a la puerta del edificio dejando a mika con natsuki.

-vaya ya despertaste- dijo mika mientras miraba como duran le levantaba de la cama- eres un perezoso llevas durmiendo mucho rato. No me mires así, sabes bien que eres un flojo

Duran agacho sus orejas y miro a mika con ojos de perrito regañado.

-ha ven aquí peludo- duran bajo de la cama y se acercó a mika para que lo acariciara- no me puedo enojar contigo, eres bueno y vaya te sentó de maravilla el baño

Duran ladro en respuesta. Cuando llegó duran con natsuki al edificio, estaba todo mojado casi congelado además de sucio. Claro que este se recuperó muy rápido, ya que al ser un perro de frío podía resistir mucho más que natuski. Hiroshi lo rescató del frío lo llevó hasta el departamento y lo medio secó hasta que entró un poco en calor, como el perro seguía húmedo decidió bañarlo, calentó agua y lo metió en la tina del baño. El husky que antes estaba todo lleno de lodo y grasa, no era más que el reflejo lejano del duran limpio, ahora era un perro perfectamente aseado blanco con lomo gris.

-ven vamos a darte de comer- mika llamo a duran y este gustoso la siguió. En la barra de la cocina había una bolsa enorme de croquetas para perro, mika con cuidado abrió la bolsa y sacó una buena porción para duran- espero que cuando natsuki despierte, no le moleste que te dé de comer croquetas en un bol de cocina

Le dejó la comida a duran en el suelo y entró en la cocina, planeaba prepararle una buena sopa caliente a la peli azul. Saco de las bolsas los vegetales y carne que llevó su esposo, los lavó perfectamente con agua y con cuchillo en mano comenzó a cortar ruedas. Puso una olla al fuego y colocó todo dentro.

-listo, ahora solo nos falta limpiar- comenzó a pasar un trapo por la barra cuando escuchó el sonido de algo rompiéndose en la habitación- ¿escuchaste eso?, vamos, tal vez ya despertó nat

* * *

 ** _…Natsuki_**

Acababa de despertar, en un lugar diferente a mi casa, me dolía mucho la cabeza y la pierna izquierda. Giré mi vista a todas partes y me di cuenta que estaba en mi antiguo departamento. Escuchaba ruido y la cocina, así que decidí levantarme. Lentamente comencé a levantarme, pero el dolor de la pierna me lo impedía, además de que encima de mí había una montaña de cobijas. Estiré mi mano hasta la mesita de noche buscando apoyo, pero fracasé solo conseguí tirar una foto que estaba en él.

-ya despertaste- alguien me preguntaba. Estaba tan concentrada tratando de salir de la cama que no me di cuenta en que momento alguien entro a la habitación

-¿mika?- miré con detenimiento a la mujer que estaba parada en la puerta

-¿Cómo te sientes?- preguntó mientras se acercaba

-aplastada

-déjame ayudarte- fue tomando cada una de las cobijas que cubrían mi cuerpo, las dobló y metió a un closet- ¿mejor?

-si gracias- me senté en la cama con ayuda de mika, me colocó unas almohadas en la espalda y me recargué sobre estas

-¿no tienes hambre?, estoy preparando la sopa que tanto te gusta

-gracias, pero no. Me duele la cabeza y la pierna- no tenía hambre ni nada parecido- te agradecería un vaso de agua

-claro, voy por él- mika salió de la habitación por el vaso de agua que le pedí. Me sentía aturdida, no recordaba como llegué aquí ni de dónde venía, tengo una sensación rara, es como si no debería estar aquí.

-oye, duran, espera- escuche que mika le hablaba a alguien.

-qué curioso, así se llamaba un perro que tuve cuando era niña-murmuré en voz baja. Escuche que los pasos de mika se acercaban, pero había otro sonido aparte de sus pasos, eran como las patas de un perro corriendo.

-duran-grito mika. Escuche el sonido de unas patas corriendo más fuerte, alcé mi vista y vi como entraba corriendo a la habitación un enorme perro blanco con gris. Subió a la cama y me echo junto a mí. Bajé mi vista y nuestras miradas se encontraron, al ver sus ojos azules, todos los recuerdos que había perdido llegaron a mí; el hospital, la nieve, a hiroshi salvándome del frío, duran siguiéndome hasta aquí, el accidente, mi madre, la boda con shizuru, mi abuelo, la casa que construí, la boda de nao, la traición de shizurur y el amor que le tengo aún. Mi mente se quedó en shock unos minutos tratando de asimilar todo lo que recordé, cuando me recuperé del shock comencé a llorar, duran que estaba a mi lado me miraba atento y hacia algunos sonidos, parecía que hasta él lamentaba mi situación.

-nat aquí..- mika entraba al cuarto con un vaso de agua el cual dejo caer al verme llorando- por kami, que te paso mi niña

Tal y como una madre lo haría mika se sentó junto a mí en mi cama y me consoló. Lloré tanto como pude, mis ojos se secaron y mi voz se cortó. Tal vez llorando no arreglaba nada, pero sentía que mi dolor se aligeraba.

-gracias- agradecí a mika una vez que mis ojos ya no pudieron derramar más lágrimas. Agache la cabeza y miré mis manos

-nat- a pesar de que mika me llamo no cambié mi posición – sabes, yo nunca pude tener un hijo propio, sin embargo creo que conocí una porción de lo que es el amor de una madre, cuando te conocí a ti. Aún recuerdo como llegaste aquí, lo joven que eras y como has crecido poco a poco hasta convertirte en lo que eres. Solo quiero decir que me siento muy orgullosa de ti, que a pesar que no soy tu madre te quiero como una y me duele mucho verte así. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí ¿verdad?

Escuchar las palabras de mika me hicieron feliz. Nunca en toda mi vida había escuchado a alguien decirme que me quiere y se siente orgullosa de mi, saeko jamás me ha felicitado, siempre me ha dicho que soy una inútil, por complacerla he hecho cosas inimaginables, sin embargo ella nunca ha estado feliz conmigo, desde pequeña me ha dado una impresión odio y rencor muy fuerte. Ojala y estuviera mi padre con vida, ella sí que me quería, decía que era su adoración, la luz de sus ojos, pero aun así me dejo sola y saeko ha hecho y deshecho de mi vida como ha querido.

Las palabras de mika me dieron la confianza suficiente, la miré a los ojos y ella comprendió que le diría todo. Sentó frente a mí, tomo mis manos entre las suyas y espero pacientemente a que hablara. Di un fuerte suspiro y le conté todo. La boda concertada por capricho de shizuru, el cambió que dio mi vida al entrar shizuru en mí casa, el amor que poco a poco nació en mi por ella, la boda de nao, la primera vez que la toque, el trabajo de Londres, cuando creí que estaba esperando un hijo mío, la aparición del imbécil ese, el cambio en la actitud de shizuru, mi accidente en Londres y al final su traición. Cuando termine de contarle todo, sentí que mi carga se aligeraba un poco.

-hay mi nat, no sé qué decir, son muchas cosas, demasiado dolor. No entiendo como tu madre te obligó a hacer algo así, pero lo que no me cabe en la cabeza es como esa mujer se atrevió a engañarte. Muchas mujeres sueñan con tener alguien como tú a su lado

-no lo sé, tal vez no debí de poner los ojos en alguien como ella.

-no mi nat. Todos tenemos derecho a sentir el amor, tal vez nos lastimen o dañen las mayorías de las veces, pero si este es más fuerte que el daño, triunfará sobre todo

-¿a qué te refieres?- no entendía del todo lo que quería decir

-a que a pesar de todo la sigues queriendo, lo puedo ver en tus ojos-dijo muy segura y tenía razón, a pesar de todo aun amaba a shizuru-porque no hablas con ella y tratas de arreglar las cosas.

-no lo sé-tenía miedo

-no tengas miedo nat, solo habla con ella. Si tú corazón le da una nueva oportunidad comienza de nuevo con ella, si pasa lo contrario, reas tu vida y busca a la persona adecuada para ti

¿Comenzar de nuevo?, suena bien, ¿pero será lo correcto? Mi corazón mi grita que vaya corriendo con ella, pero a la vez mi mente me dice que no lo haga, ella me engaño de la peor manera. Le entregue todo de mí y no le bastó, prefirió ir con el imbécil ese. Me siento dividida terriblemente, quizás mika tenga razón y deba escucharla, tal vez encuentre una pisca de su inocencia o termine por romperme el alma.

-no lo sé mika

-solo piénsalo bien-dijo mika entras me miraba tiernamente a los ojos. Como me hubiera gustado que saeko me tratara así- ahora vas a comer, te voy a traer un plato de mi sopa especial

-muchas gracias- le di una sonrisa y vi como salía rumbo a la cocina. ¿Una nueva oportunidad? , ¿Será posible que mi corazón pueda soportar ser herido una vez más?

* * *

 _ **….Nao**_

Estaba afuera del departamento que compartía con mai. Traía unas copas demás, no las suficientes para estar ebria, pero si las suficientes para darme valor y venir hasta aquí. Llevaba horas tirada en el suelo, rogándole a mai que me escuche, pero no me abría.

-mai perdóname por favor- grite una vez más. Por suerte vivíamos en el último piso del edificio y los vecinos aparentemente no me escuchaban- mai, no me iré hasta que me escuches sé que estás ahí dentro. Por favor ábreme

-ya te dije que no quiero verte- escuche la voz de mai del otro lado de la puerta. Sonaba llorosa, tal vez ha estado llorando y todo por mi culpa soy una idiota

-por favor escúchame-le rogaba nuevamente. No quería separarme de mai, sé que he sido una idiota, pero todo este tiempo temía que este momento llegara- sé que no me quieres ver y me lo merezco, he sido una idiota. Pero sabes, todo este tiempo he tenido miedo, miedo de no ser capaz de hacerte feliz, de no poder darte la familia con la que soñabas. Te pido que me entiendas, tenía mucho miedo, recordaba mi pasado, como mi madre me abandonó como basura en la calle y tenía un terror enorme de no ser lo suficiente buena para ti o para nuestros hijos.

No escuche respuesta alguna, me tiré nuevamente al suelo. Soy una idiota tal vez mai nunca me perdone y lo tengo bien merecido.

-nao

-mai- escuche su voz. De inmediato me levante del suelo y me puse de rodillas frente a ella-perdóname por favor

Mai no dijo nada, solo se agacho a mi altura y me abrazó. Ella lloraba conmigo, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos en esa posición, tal vez fue mucho, pero necesitaba sacar todo lo que llevaba dentro.

-vamos a hablar-me dijo mai. Me levanté rápido del suelo y le ayude a levantarse, ingresamos a la casa y cerré la puerta tras de mí- porque nunca me dijiste como te sentías

-no lo sé, tal vez por idiota-era verdad, por alguna extraña razón no podía decirle la verdad a mai

-te perdono

-gracias-al fin había escuchado las palabras que soñaba escuchar- te prometo que no te volveré a ocultar nada

-perdóname tú también, no debí de actuar así.

-yo no tengo nada que perdonarte mai, todo es culpa mía. No debí de ponerme así cuando me enteré de lo que paso entre shizuru y natsuki

-yo también me altere demasiado, pero yo creo firmemente que todo es una trampa que preparó reito. Tanto saeko como tú deberían escuchar a shizuru ahora más que nunca. Además deben de traer de regreso a natsuki ellos las necesitan

-te prometo que yo la escucharé, pero dudo que saeko quiera verla- si las cosas estaban mal, ahora todo estaba peor por la noticia del bebé

-está bien, pero ella debería de reconsiderar las cosas. Pronto tendrá un nieto que será muy hermoso seguramente

-¿Qué? – ¿nieto de saeko?, escuche bien

-el bebé que espera shizuru obviamente es de natsuki. Tiene tres meses con una semana aproximadamente, hoy por la tarde le realizaron una ecografía

-¿de verdad?- todos creíamos que él bebé era de reito

-por supuesto, shizuru no mentiría con algo así. Además por si tienes dudas estúpidas hace tres meses reito no estaba en Japón – eso era cierto hace 3 meses el imbécil ese no estaba en Japón. Que sorpresa tan grande, ahora más que nunca debo de encontrar a natuski – estás dudando

-no, no es eso, simplemente me sorprendí – quien diría que algún día natsuki y yo tendríamos hijos- recordé que hace tiempo, le dije a natsuki que me ganaría a tener cachorritos y no me equivoque

-sí, su hijo o hija nacerá primero que nuestra hija- dijo mai. Sin evitarlo sonreí que lindo se escuchaba nuestra hija-porque estoy segura que será una nena

-mai-la miré a los ojos- ¿puedo?

-si- dijo bajo. Acerque mi mano lentamente a su vientre, aún estaba plano, pero sabía que mi bebé estaba ahí dentro.

-hola bebé- coloque mis dos manos y acaricie un poco el vientre de mai-yo soy tú papi, sabes hace poco me enteré de tu existencia, pero me muero por verte y tenerte en mis brazos

Me agache a la altura del vientre de mai y le di un suave beso. Subí mi vista y miré los ojos de mai, estaba llorando, son mis pulgares limpié sus lágrimas y le sonreí.

-te amo mai, no sabes lo feliz que me haces

-yo también te amo nao- nos fuimos acercando lentamente hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron. Un beso lento cargando de muchas emociones pero sobre todo amor

* * *

 ** _…..Natsuki_**

-ya te dije mika que estoy bien, solo saldré al hospital a que me inmovilice la pierna-mika no quería dejarme salir de la casa- prometo que volveré rápido

-está bien pero ve con mucho cuidado- me acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla- pero antes toma esto, lo vas a necesitar

-gracias- mika me ofreció un bastón un poco corto para mí, pero sin duda me sería muy útil. Tomé el bastón y caminé fuera del edificio. Llevaba la pierna vendada con muchas vendas, ayudaban pero no daban el soporte suficiente. Subí al elevador seguida de duran el cual no me dejaba a sol ni sombra, cerraron las puertas y vi mi reflejo en estas. Tenía unas ojeras enormes, estaba más delgada y visiblemente demacrada.

-oye no me mires así. Ya sé que parezco que salí de una revista de los años 80, pero no me veas tan feo- le reclame a duran el cual veía atento mi reflejo en el metal del elevador. Es cierto parecía salida de una revista de los años 80, pero era lo mejor que tenía ahora. Hiroshi amablemente me prestó un poco de ropa, lo malo es que no llevaba ropa interior y me resultaba horriblemente incomodo, aun así para mi suerte en el departamento deje guardado algún dinero en una pequeña caja fuerte que tenía oculta- cuando vengamos de regreso pasaremos a comprar algo más decente y un collar para ti

Duran dio un ladrido en respuesta al parecer le agradaba la idea, después lo llevare a una revisión por si acaso. Salí del ascensor, no sin antes ponerme una gorra y unos guantes, camine hasta la acera y tome un taxi. Me costó un poco de trabajo de convencer al taxista para que dejara subir a duran, pero a final de cuentas lo logre con ayuda de una propina algo grande. Afuera hacía mucho frío y la mayoría de la gente estaba en casa, no había tráfico, pero aun así el taxista no podía ir rápido por la cantidad de nieve que había en las calles. El trayecto me resulto muy incómodo ya que no me podía sentar bien, además de que me picaba el pantalón por todos lados, cuando el taxi se paró en frente del hospital di un suspiro, baje con calma, pague al taxista y comencé a caminar seguida por duran.

-creo que deberíamos entrar por el estacionamiento duran. No quiero que los demás médicos me vean así- entramos a paso muy lento para mi gusto por el estacionamiento, veía un poco cerca la puerta trasera del hospital, estaba haciendo un grande esfuerzo, hasta reconsideré haber entrado por la puerta principal sin importar la burla que cargaría para siempre- ya casi llegamos duran

-mira nada más quien está aquí- no puede ser esa voz. Detuve mis pasos de golpe- nada más y nada menos que el fenómeno

No me giré únicamente apreté los puños. Estaba furiosa, pero en este estado tan deplorable de salud no podría defenderme al mínimo ataque de este imbécil.

-sabes creí que a estas alturas ya te estarías pudriendo dos metros bajo tierra- ¿de qué habla?- pero me equivoque eres como una rata escurridiza, aun no entiendo como lograste escapar de ese hospital mugriento

-maldito- me llene de furia a tal grado que olvide el enorme dolor en mi pierna y me acerque a él. Lo tome de las solapas de su abrigo y lo enfrente- ¡tú me mandaste a ese hospital!

-suéltame perra- no lo solté al contrario afiancé mi agarre en el abrigo

-eres un maldito. Casi me matas- le grite muy fuerte a la cara

-me hubiera encantado haber sido yo quien casi te manda al diablo, pero no fui yo. Tu estupidez te mando hasta ahí, hay pruebas, cuando quieras revisa las diferentes cámaras que están instaladas en la calle. Te estrellaste sola en un coche, te levantaste y seguiste caminando como sin nada por la calle.

-mientes, eso no puede ser posible- tome fuerte la tela y lo zarandeé

-no miento, revisa las cámaras y veras. Yo solo me encargue que tú familia no te encontrara por ningún lado, desde que desapareciste

No, no pude ser, yo no pude llegar sola al callejón donde supuestamente me encontraron, seguramente me miente. Además quien me ha estado buscando todo este tiempo y cuánto tiempo ha pasado.

-gracias por soltarme- dijo reito. Sin darme cuenta lo solté, me alejé un poco de él, tome mi cabeza entre mis manos, trataba de buscar una respuesta a todas las preguntas que tenía pero me temía que era incapaz de responderme yo misma- aprovechando que te vi, quiero darte una excelente noticia. Shizuru está esperando un hijo mío

No eso no puede ser, debe de estar mintiendo, shizuru no me haría esto.

-por si no me crees aquí tienes- me lanzó a los pies una hoja de papel y lo que parecía una ecografía. Con mucho esfuerzo y dolor me agache y las tomé, lentamente desdoble la hoja y observé su contenido. Era una cuantificación de fracción beta de hCG, la cual indicaba un tiempo de gestación de un mes aproximadamente, miré la ecografía y en esta se veía una pequeña bolita blanca de apenas unos milímetros de diámetro. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a fluir, arrugue la hoja con mis manos y la tire al suelo junto con la ecografía- como has visto no hemos perdido el tiempo durante el mes en el que te desaparecí.

No escuchaba a reito, simplemente lloraba sin cesar. Yo estaba dispuesta a dejar atrás todo, doblegar mi orgullo y volver con la mujer que más amo en mi vida, pero ahora todo está perdido, ella ya escogió a alguien, y ese alguien no soy yo.

-ahora si me permites me gustaría hacer los honores- levante mi rostro al escuchar sonar el seguro de una arma- y desaparecerte de una buena vez por todas. No quiero arriesgarme a que shizuru te vuelva a ver, y sea capaz de volver contigo

-si ella quiere volver conmigo yo la aceptaré- levante mi vista y lo miré fijo-no me importa que espere un hijo de otro

-cállate- me grito reito mientras me apuntaba con el arma- que estás loca. Ella te engaño conmigo, te desprecia, ella solo volvería contigo para acabarte de destruir de una vez por todas.

-no me importa- seguía llorando a estas alturas ya nada me importaba.

-eres una estúpida, no sabes la clase de mujer que es shizuru, ella planeó todo conmigo, en todo momento yo sabía todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, siempre he estado presente entre tú y ella, ahora es momento que la lleve conmigo de una buena vez- tal vez es verdad que ellos planearon todo, pero no me importa, yo la quiero- sabes eres tan estúpida, que no te diste cuenta que ella abortó por orden mía un hijo tuyo que esperaba hace 3 meses

-no- grite muy fuerte- no

-es verdad yo mismo la llevé a la clínica. No quería tener un hijo de un engendro como tú

-no, porque- murmuré bajo. Mis lágrimas fluían sin cesar, ¿Cómo era posible que shizuru le quitara la vida a mi bebé?- mi bebé

-está muerto, solo de imaginar que pudiera nacer como tú me da asco- al escuchar sus palabras de llené de rabia, fue tanto mi coraje que me lancé sobre él

-cállate, cállate maldito desgraciado-no me importó que en su mano sostuviera un arma, tomé con mis manos su cuello y lo apreté con todas las fuerzas que pude

-suéltame, suéltame o te manto- no me importaron sus palabras. Comenzamos a forcejar fuerte, yo quería matarlo con mis propias manos y él quería huir a como diera lugar

-natsuki- aflojé mis manos un momento y giré mi vista. Era nao quien me llamaba

* * *

 _ **…Nao**_

El día era frío, ideal para estar en casa con mai. Sin embargo no estaría tranquila hasta que la revisaran como era debido, no me gustaría que nuestro bebé o mai estén en peligro, así que la convencí de ir al hospital a que le realizaran un chequeo completo. Salimos de casa muy bien abrigadas ya que hacia bastante frío afuera, encendí en coche y salimos. Entre por la puerta trasera del hospital, estacione en coche en mi aparcadero designado, apagué el motor y bajé a abrirle la puerta a mai.

-gracias amor- me dijo mai mientras me daba un suave beso en los labios. Desde ayer que regresamos las cosas volvieron a la normalidad

-de nada. Vamos – le ofrecí mi mano y comenzamos a caminar. Todo iba bien hasta que escuche un ruido raro, parecían gritos y muy fuertes, además de un ladrido de perro- ¿escuchas eso?

-sí, parece que alguien está peleando- dijo mai mientras se detenía y ponía más atención al sonido

-voy a ver espérame aquí – mai asintió con la cabeza y yo me marché. El sonido provenía de la parte media del estacionamiento, al parecer si era una muy acalorada discusión. Aceleré mis pasos y me sorprendí al ver la escena, había una persona vestida con ropa de los 80 tal vez, con un enorme husky a su lado. Observé mejor y me di cuenta que la otra persona era el estúpido de reito, ¿Qué hace ese imbécil aquí? Decidí acercarme más, tal vez la persona que discutía con reito necesitaba ayuda y yo con gusto le ayudaría a partirle la cara.

-cállate, cállate maldito desgraciado- esa voz, no puede ser, es natsuki

-suéltame, suéltame o te mato- grito reito. En ese momento comenzaron a forcejar muy fuerte.

-natsuki- grite con la esperanza de que fuera ella. El forcejeo se detuvo unos momentos en los cuales natsuki giró su rostro y pude ver que en efecto era ella, pero eso fue un grave error

-te lo advertí- escuche un grito de reito- muérete maldita

-natsuki- grite muy fuerte. Un disparo me escucho, vi como natsuki me apretaba el pecho, en ese segundo corrí hasta llegar con ella, pero 3 disparos más se escucharon. Corrí, corrí como nunca antes en mi vida- natsuki

Faltaba poco para llegar, cuando me di cuenta que reito no se había marchado, seguía de pie junto a natsuki y me apuntaba con su arma.

-no te acerques- me grito. No tuve opción y me detuve, lo miré un poco y vi como dudaba. Estaba sudando frío no sabía qué hacer, voltee y vi en el piso a natsuki, estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. No, no puedo quedarme así, no puedo permitir que mi hermana muera. No me importó el arma que reito llevaba en sus manos me lancé contra él, estaba tan cerca de quitársela, pero no pude, me dio un disparo y caí al suelo. Para mi suerte no fue en ningún órgano vital, el disparo me dio directo en el brazo izquierdo, sujeté mi brazo y miré a natsuki. Estaba a punto de lanzarme contra el nuevamente, cuando escuche sonido de gente corriendo.

-es él- era voz de mai. Giré mi vista un poco y vi como entraban una enorme cantidad de policías. Reito tiro el arma y salió huyendo del lugar antes que la policía lograra cercar el hospital.

-nao- un grito de mai me volvió a la realidad- ¿estás bien?

-sí, estoy bien- mentí, me dolía muchísimo el brazo, peor más me dolía el alma de ver a natsuki tirada en el suelo. Me acerqué y como pude le tomé los signos vitales, eran débiles pero aún estaba viva. No sé en qué momento salió del hospital un grupo de médicos y enfermeras, venían corriendo hacia nosotros- rápido, ella aun esta con vida. Yo estoy bien, llévenla a ella

Y así lo hicieron subieron a natuski a una camilla y yo entre junto con ella al hospital.

-vamos cachorra, debes ser fuerte, no puedes dejarme sola- le decía mientras corría a su lado.

* * *

 _ **se que seguramente me quieren matar por dejarlo así, pero si me dejan más de 30 reviews subo el siguiente capítulo mañana ya lo tengo escrito.**_

 _ **¿reito escapara?, ¿natsuki vivirá?**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Hola he vuelto**_

 ** _Se que muchos creyeron que no volvería pero aquí estoy. Solo quiero comentarles que no pude subirlo antes porque les recuerdo asisto a la universidad y antes no tuve tiempo. La otra es que no los chantajeo, solo que a base de reviews me doy cuenta sí, si quieren que continue._**

 ** _Espero que este capítulo les agrade. Gracias por sus reviews no olviden dejarlos._**

 ** _Los personajes de mai hime y mai otome no me pertencen._**

* * *

 _ **….Saeko**_

… _ **..Tenía 17 años cuando la conocí, al principio no le preste el mínimo interés, ella venía de muy lejos y era hija de una amiga de mi padre. Nunca me gustó ver mujeres cerca de mi padre, sé que mi madre y él se separaron, la razón jamás la conocí, simplemente sé que ella se fue y nunca más volvió; tal vez era muy egoísta de mi parte el no permitirle rehacer su vida a mi padre, pero no me cabía en la cabeza la idea de una madrastra y parecía que mi padre lo comprendía.**_

 _ **Tanto su madre como ella nos visitaban muy seguido, mi padre me insistía en que la conociera, decía que era una persona muy agradable, al final no tuve más opción y me acerqué a ella. Al inicio fue muy desagradable, era una persona aparentemente seria y reservada en exceso, con trabajo lograba sacarle dos palabras antes de que se quedara muda de nuevo. Muchas veces intente entablar una plática pero fracasé, hasta que un día me enoje y le grite varias cosas en la cara; no fue que lo hiciera a propósito, simplemente mi coraje se salió de control y dije todo lo que no quería. Ella me pidió disculpas y yo no sé porque las acepté, cuando la que se debió disculparse debería ser yo, estrechamos nuestras manos en señal de paz y a la vez sin saber comenzamos una hermosa amistad.**_

 _ **Con el paso del tiempo la fui conociendo mucho, me di cuenta que era una persona muy culta, agradable e inteligente, siempre me sorprendía de una u otra manera. Disfrutaba mucho su compañía, tanto, que se volvió para mi indispensable su cercanía. Los años fueron pasando y ambas nos convertimos en adultas, ingresamos a la universidad y fue ahí cuando mis celos salieron a flote; su encanto no pasó desapercibido y docenas de mujeres la seguían por todo el campus con la esperanza de tener una oportunidad con ella. Por ese tiempo yo era su mejor amiga, pero yo no quería eso, yo quería que esos hermosos ojos verdes solo me miraran a mí. Callé durante un tiempo hasta que no pude más y le dije todo, al principio ella no me creía, pensaba que era una más de las bromas que nos gastábamos entre nosotras, sin embargo yo le deje muy claro que no era un juego y que estaba enamorada desde hace tiempo de ella. Se alejó de mí por mucho tiempo, creí que la había perdido para siempre, pero ella volvió, dijo que ella también sentía algo fuerte por mí, hablamos un poco sobre lo que sentíamos y decidimos darnos una oportunidad, sin duda la mejor de mi vida.**_

 _ **Lo que fue una oportunidad al principio, se volvió con el tiempo en un noviazgo largo y hermoso. Estuvimos de novias varios años, en los cuales las flores ni las cartas de amor faltaron, era muy detallista conmigo, siempre sabía cómo y en qué momento hacerme sonreír, claro que como todas las parejas teníamos nuestros malos momentos, debidos mayormente a mis celos desmedidos, pero aun así la amaba tanto, que le entregue todo mi ser y alma por completo. El tiempo pasó y al final nos casamos en una pequeña y muy íntima ceremonia en la casa de mi padre, nuestra dicha era enorme, parecía crecer más cada día, pero llego a niveles inesperados cuando nos enteramos de la llegada de natsuki. Recuerdo la sonrisa que se plasmó en su rostro cuando le entregue la prueba de embarazo positiva, me rodeó con sus fuertes brazos, me llenó el rostro de besos y me dijo gracias por hacerme tan feliz.**_

 _ **40 semanas, donde me cuidó como lo más frágil y delicado del mundo, un llanto fuerte, 3.5Kg, 50cm, las medidas de mi hija recién nacida. Natsuki me gusta dijo ella en varias veces, a mí también me gustaba, así que decidimos llamar a nuestra pequeña así. Natsuki creció muy sana y fuerte, nació con la misma condición de mi esposa, lo cual no nos ocasionó ningún problema, ella decía que a estas alturas las personas como ella eran más incluso que los hombres y era cierto.**_

 _ **Mi natsuki crecía y me pedía un hermanito con quien jugar, su padre como toda mujer complaciente no se lo negó, ni yo tampoco, pero por más que ambas lo intentamos, nunca llego el hermanito de natuski. El medico decía que era causa de la endometriosis que sufría y que debería sentirme afortunada de haber tenido un hijo, ya que muchas mujeres en mi misma situación jamás lo lograban. Me hizo sentir muy triste el no ser capaz de darle más hijos al amor de mi vida, sin embargo ella se encargó de sacar esa idea de mi cabeza.**_

 _ **Los años pasaban volando ante mis ojos, la pequeña vida que sostenía en mis brazos ya había crecido, ahora tenía 6 años, mi natsuki era muy feliz, recuerdo verla correr de un lado a otro de la casa siempre seguida del perro que su padre le regaló. Era muy gracioso ver competir a mi padre y a mi esposa por el amor de mi hija, la llenaban de todo tipo regalos, pero a final de cuentas siempre perdían, ella siempre me prefería a mí. Mi hija era muy unida a su padre, sin embargo siempre me buscaba a mí, decía que mami la salvaba de las noches feas y en efecto siempre estaba alerta y al menor sonido de llanto corría a su lado, sobre todo en las noches de tormenta. Creí que mi vida era perfecta, pero todo cambio cuando un ladrón me arrebato el amor de mi vida. Ese día ambas salimos juntas, estábamos muy contentas ya que dentro de poco seria el cumpleaños de nuestra hija, entramos en un enorme centro comercial, ya que ella estaba empeñada en comprarle un nuevo y enorme juguete a natsuki, por suerte lo encontramos y lo tomamos, hicimos fila para pagar en la caja, todo iba bien, hasta que un grupo de hombres encapuchados y armados entraron a la tienda, nos apuntaron con sus armas, yo por instinto me abracé a ella y me apretó con sus brazos, un hombre gritaba algo que no logré entender, ella tiro lo que tenía en las manos al suelo y te apretó muy fuerte a ella, otro hombre grito algo más, sentí sus manos apretarme muy fuerte mientras me giró y daba la espalda al hombre. Tres disparos en la espalda, me arrebataron al amor de mi vida, la vi morir en mis brazos sin poder hacer nada, la abrecé y lloré con ella en mis brazos hasta que llegó la policía y se la llevó lejos de mí.**_

 _ **Los años siguientes fueron muy duros para mí, no encontraba el sentido de mi vida, viví mucho tiempo sumida en la depresión esperando la muerte, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de dejarme morir, allí estaba nuestra hija, el fruto de nuestro amor, llorando en los pies de mi cama. Recordé la promesa que le hice en el lecho de su muerte, siempre cuidaría y vería por mi hija, me levanté de la cama e intente hacer mi vida, por mí y por mi hija. Hice lo mejor que pude, pero no pude, deje de ser la madre tierna y amorosa, me volví dura y fría, mi hija se alejó de mí, antes me llamaba mami ahora era su madre o saeko. Mentiría si no admitiera que me dolió mucho el cambio, pero era mejor así, ver los ojos de natsuki me causaba dolor, me recordaba que no te tenía a mi lado. Quería que se volviera una persona fuerte y dura, creí por años que hacia bien, sin embargo veía como natsuki se rompía una y otra vez. La vi llorar, encerrarse por semanas en su habitación y por sobre todo preferir a mi padre antes que a mí, yo no sabía prácticamente nada de mi hija, se volvió una completa extraña para mí y yo para ella, pero no me importó, deje que los años siguieran corriendo y comencé a forzarla a tomar decisiones que no quería.**_

 _ **Perdóname izumi no cumplí la promesa que te hice.**_

-sé que tal vez es tarde y no me escuches, pero quiero pedirte perdón-tomé una mano de natsuki entre las mías-perdóname, por no ser la madre que te merecías, por forzarte hacer cosas que no debía, por gritarte, decir cosas desagradables y por tantas cosas más que he hecho. Sé que un perdón, no cura todo el daño hecho, pero te pido que por favor me perdones. Te prometo que voy a cambiar y siempre estaré para ti.

La lágrimas fluían por mi rostro, levante mi vista y observé a mi hija, parecía dormir, pero no era así natsuki tenía casi 5 meses en coma.

 _ **El día en que reito le disparó a mi hija, sentí que todo se acababa para mí. Mai me llamó y me explicó cómo pudo todo lo que pasó**_ , _**salí de mi casa volando al hospital, llame a youko la doctora de la familia por fortuna ya se encontraba en el hospital al lado de mi hija. Llegué y corrí buscando cualquier información sobre el estado de salud de mi hija, pero no había nada, vi a mai sentada en la sala de espera, estaba en muy mal estado, temblaba ligeramente, me acerqué y la abracé. Lloramos juntas por un largo rato, hasta que se acercó una enfermera y se llevó a mai, ya que no era conveniente que se encontrara tan mal debido a su estado, lo mejor sería sedarla y así lo hicieron, me ofrecieron un sedante, dudé pero la enfermera me convenció. Duré horas sentada en la sala de espera, hasta que salió youko con noticias de nao. Al parecer el disparo que recibió en el brazo, causó un daño grande, necesitaría una próxima operación y un periodo de rehabilitación largo y doloroso, pero estaría bien.**_

 _ **-¿youko y mi hija?- le pregunté, ella bajó la cabeza. Comencé a llorar- dime por favor que esta bien**_

 _ **-lo siento saeko**_

 _ **-no, no- no, mi hija no pudo haberme dejado-ella no pudo a verse ido, no**_

 _ **-no, no. Ella esta con vida-me dijo mientras me tomó por lo hombros-pero su cuerpo recibió un gran daño. Dos balas impactaron su pierna izquierda, esto causó que esta se rompiera en tres partes, va a necesitar tal vez dos o tres operaciones más, aun así no va a recuperar la movilidad por completo, lo más seguro es que necesite un bastón para caminar. La tercera bala le perforó el pulmón derecho, por la hemorragia casi la perdemos, pero logramos salvarla.**_

 _ **-¿Cuándo puedo verla?- pregunté desesperada**_

 _ **-hay algo más. Durante la cirugía natsuki sufrió un infarto y calló en coma, lo siento- esas palabras cayeron como balde de agua fría sobre mí, me sentí mareada, después de eso no recuerdo nada más.**_

Desperté en una habitación del hospital, no pregunte que pasó, pero intuí que debido a la impresión me desmaye. Cada día desde hace casi 5 meses estoy todo el día con mi hija, la observo dormir con la esperanza de que despierte pronto. No he sabido nada de la fujino, desde que salió del hospital, tampoco le he preguntado a nao. Supongo que se encuentra en casa cuidando de su estado, y es mejor que se mantenga así, no sé de qué sería capaz si la veo aquí.

-disculpe-una voz me hizo sobre saltar- vengo a darle su baño de esponja a la paciente

-no, se preocupe, me gustaría ayudarle como siempre

-claro, aquí tiene- la enfermera me extendió un par de guantes, algunas toallas y una bata limpia. Como siempre, retirábamos las sabanas y las cobijas de encima de natsuki, no creí que después de tanto tiempo volvería a bañar a mi hija.

-bueno mi nat, hoy te toca baño- así le llamaba a mi hija cuando era pequeña.

* * *

 _ **….Shizuru**_

Dicen que el tiempo vuela y vaya que es verdad, me parece que fue ayer apenas cuando me enteré que tendría un hijo, ahora mi vientre está algo abultado, no tanto como esperaba, pero lo suficiente para calcular alguno meses no los 8 que en verdad tengo, el medico dice que parece que mi bebé se esconde, llevamos meses tratando de averiguar el sexo, pero no se deja ver, siempre se gira a un lado u otro, en una ocasión pareció que cruzo las piernas. Me intriga mucho saber el sexo de mi bebé, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que nacerá con la misma condición que natsuki, ya que según lo que me contó mi padre, tanto natsuki como su padre nacieron con la misma condición, por otro lado está la bebé mai y nao, es niña. No es, que no me agrade que nazca mi bebé igual que mi esposa, solo que siento que será muy difícil para mí explicarle algunas cosas cuando llegue el momento, espero que cuando ese tiempo llegue esté lista para responder todas sus preguntas de una manera correcta.

-ah, hoy has estado muy inquieta- le hablé a mi hija, acerqué mi mano a mi vientre y sentí otra patada. Como me gustaría que natsuki estuviera aquí, pero lamentablemente no es así, tanto nao como mi padre me han dicho que ella está bien en Kioto con saeko. Por ahora ninguna de las dos ha vuelto, me ha dolido mucho su indiferencia, pero no puedo seguir así, ahora ya no soy solo yo, sino también mi bebé, no quiero llegar a afectarlo por mi culpa, así que trato de estar lo más tranquila que pueda.

-vamos mi amor, tenemos que comer-con un poco de esfuerzo me levante del sillón donde estaba sentada y camine lentamente a la cocina. Me llegó una aroma deliciosa, olía a tarta recién horneada, aspire un par de veces el aroma y sentí nuevamente una patada de mi bebé- creo que tú también quieres tarta

-justa iba por ti- me dijo mi nana. Después de que me enteré de mi embarazo mi padre consideró traerla de vuelta y ella acepto gustosa. Está muy feliz dice que será abuela- ven vamos, ya está lista la tarta y los sándwiches de mayonesa que nos pediste

-huele delicioso, ha puesto a que sabe mejor de lo que huele- mi nana me extendió una mano y la tomé. Estábamos a punto de comenzar a caminar cuando sentí una fuerte patada de mi hija, me detuve y coloque una mano en mi vientre.

-¿estás bien mi niña? –me preguntó mi nana angustiada

-sí, estoy bien-respire profundo y poco a poco me fui incorporando- solo me pateo muy fuerte. Hoy ha estado muy inquieta.

-es normal mi niña, recuerda que te encuentras en los últimos meses. Es buena señal que se mueva, eso significa que esta saludable tu bebé.

-tienes razón, no tengo porque preocuparme- tome nuevamente la mano de mi nana y caminamos a la cocina. Tome asiento en la mesa donde comía la gente de servicio y me serví una porción de tarta- me podrían dar un vaso de leche por favor

-claro señora

Una de las empleadas del servicio me sirvió un vaso de leche tibia con el cual acompañe el trozo de tarta, aparté el plato donde estaba la tarta y tome un sándwich con mayonesa. Nunca en toda mi vida se me había antojado tanto un sándwich de mayonesa, personalmente me resultaba asqueroso ver a natsuki comer tanta mayonesa con cualquier cosa, pero ahora las cosas cambiaron, se podría decir que he llegado a comer incluso en triple de lo que ella habitualmente consumía, además de ingerir otras comidas que nunca se me ocurrió mezclar.

-todo estuvo delicioso muchas gracias- agradecí a las empleadas del servicio y subí a mi habitación a paso lento. Hacia un poco de calor y necesitaba un baño urgente. Entre a mi habitación, saque del closet un cambio de ropa, abrí la puerta del baño y puse a llenar la bañera. En lo que se llevaba la bañera fui retirándome la ropa, la deje dentro de un cesta e ingresé a la bañera. El agua tibia ayudaba a relajarme, pero sobre todo le sentaba de maravilla a mis hinchados pies. Pasé un poco de jabón de jabón por todo mi cuerpo, después me enjuague, vacíe la bañera y la volví a llenar.

Siempre soñé con formar una familia, pero nunca pensé que aquella noche que compartí con natsuki, diera un fruto tan inesperado y hermoso a la vez. No entiendo como no me di cuenta antes, todas las señales estaban ahí, las náuseas matutinas, los antojos, todo pero simplemente no creí que estaba embarazada, tal vez por el ligero sangrado al que le llamé periodo y no lo era, o tal vez por todos los problemas que he tenido que afrontar. Ha ciencia cierta no sé qué paso, pero lo que es verdad sin duda, es que llevo dentro de mí, una vida, el fruto del amor de natsuki y mío.

-creo que te gusta estar en la tina- afirme, ya que desde que ingresé al agua se calmó mi bebé. Pasé mi mano lentamente por mi vientre y comencé a hablarle- sabes me muero de ganas de tenerte ya en mis brazos, todas la noches me imagino como será tú carita, tus manitas, a quien te parecerás, a mi o tú papi. Aunque me gustaría mucho que sacaras sus ojos, son muy lindos

 _ **"toc, toc, toc"**_

-perdone la interrupción señora, pero la señora mai acaba de llegar, la espera en la sala- una de las empleadas hablaba desde el otro lado de la puerta del baño

-no te preocupes. Dile que suba por favor a mi habitación, en seguida salgo- le dije mientras dejaba salir el agua de la bañera

-en seguida informo a la señora mai, con permiso

-bueno mi amor, parece que tú tía nos quiere ver, será mejor que nos apuremos- salí de la tina y comencé a secarme.

* * *

 ** _…..Saeko_**

-listo al fin terminamos- dijo la enfermera- gracias por ayudarme como siempre señora

-no hay porque, lo hago con mucho gusto. Estoy segura que a mi hija no le gustaría oler mal- acabábamos de terminar de darle su baño de esponja a natsuki. Cambiamos las sabanas de la cama, así como la bata que llevaba puesta.

-bueno con permiso me retiro-la enfermera salió de la habitación mientras yo comenzaba a arropar a natsuki. Jale las sabanas y después unas cobijas ligeras, con cuidado tome una sus manos y la metí debajo de las cobijas, cuando iba a tomar su otra mano sentí como si me dieran un ligero apretón, rápidamente giré mi vista y vi como comenzaba a abrir los ojos.

-doctor, doctor- grité fuerte. Veía como natsuki luchaba por despertar- por favor no cierres los ojos ni nat, voy por un doctor

Salí corriendo al pasillo y me llevé conmigo al primer médico que vi en el pasillo, lo jale del brazo y lo arrastre hasta la habitación de mi hija

-¿que pasa señora?

-mi hija, mi nat, está despertando-le dije mientras lo jaloneaba

-señorita- le habló el medico a una enfermera- avise a la doctora youko que su paciente muestra indicios de despertar

No espere a escuchar la respuesta de la enfermera arrastre al médico a la habitación de natsuki y cerré la puerta. Una vez que estuvo dentro comenzó a revisarla detenidamente, mientras tomaba sus signos vitales.

-¿cómo se encuentra?- entro corriendo youko. Pero no venía sola venia tras de ella un sequito de médicos y enfermeras

-sus signos vitales son normales, parece que comienza a despertar

-excelente natsuki, sabía que lo lograrías- le dijo youko muy animada a mi hija. Yo no podía hacer nada, solo me coloque en un extremo de la habitación, no quería entorpecer el trabajo de los médicos- natsuki quiero que pestañes una vez si se escuchas

Me acerqué y observe a mi hija dar un ligero pestañeo.

-bien, ahora quiero que lo hagas de nuevo si sabes dónde estás. Bien, saeko acércate- me llamo youko y me acerque- la reconoces

Mire los ojos de mi hija, estaban opacos y distantes, reflejaban una tristeza enorme, sin embargo ella volvió a pestañear.

-por ahora debemos dejarla descansar. Mañana le realizaremos una serie de pruebas- dijo youko y todos los medico asintieron y salieron de la habitación dejándonos solas

-muchas gracias youko por todo- le di un abrazo- gracias por salvarla

-no me tienes que agradecer nada es mi trabajo. Todo lo logró ella, es muy fuerte y ahora más que nunca te va a necesitar –respondió youko mientras nos separábamos del abrazo

-tienes razón- le aleje de youko y me senté junto a natsuki

-me retiro, cualquier cosa toca el timbre que está encima de la camilla y en seguida vendré

-gracias-le di una ligera sonrisa a youko y esta salió. Tomé la mano de mi hija entre las mías y la miré a los ojos, aún estaba despierta-gracias por volver mi nat, no sé qué hubiera echo si te hubieras ido. Te prometo que de ahora en adelante todo será como antes

Terminé de decir mis palabras mientras las lágrimas se desbordaban por mis ojos, agache un poco mi cabeza y sentí un ligero apretón en mi mano. Limpié mis lágrimas con la manga de mi suéter y sonreí

-tienes razón, todo va estar bien- se acerqué y le di un beso en la mejilla a mi hija- todo va estar bien

* * *

 _ **…..nao**_

Si alguien me hubiera dicho que me volvería loca tratando de que mai no pisara ni el suelo, me hubiera reído en su cara. Pero claro no hay que escupir al cielo porque te cae encima. Desde que asimile la idea de que me convertiría en padre, me he vuelto una obsesiva compulsiva, en cuanto se trata de los cuidados de mai y él bebé. He cumplido todos y cada uno de sus extraños antojos, además de vigilar su alimentación y la ingesta adecuada de sus vitaminas, a pero eso sí lo más importante, por más horribles que sean sus cambios de humor siempre pongo mi mejor sonrisa y me aguanto, ya tuvo suficiente con el susto que paso hace meses.

El impacto de la bala logro dañar mi brazo izquierdo, no de manera muy grave, pero si fue algo serio, tuve que someterme a 2 cirugías para reconstruir parte de hueso y tendones, sin embargo esto no ha sido suficiente y he tenido que estar en una dolorosa y larga rehabilitación la cual no me garantiza recuperar la movilidad total de mi brazo. A final de cuentas este ha sido uno de los males menores, claro si comparo mi lesión a las que sufrió natsuki, está viva de milagro, le agradezco a kami dejarla con vida, su hijo la necesita ahora más que nunca. Espero que pronto despierte del coma, quiero contarle todo lo que me ha pasado, aun no creo del todo que tendré una hija, mai acertó, desde el inicio dijo que sería una linda nena y lo será, lo único que me preocupa es que de seguro será igual de bella que su madre y tendré que quitarle a toda clase de pretendientes de encima, de eso ya me encargaré yo y mi fututa escopeta, no permitiré que nadie manche el honor de mi hija.

-¿en qué piensas?-me pregunto mai

-en nada importante ¿Cómo encontraste shizuru?- he hablado con shizuru durante los últimos meses. Me contó cómo sucedieron las cosas y la verdad creo que mai tiene razón y todo fue una trampa del maldito de reito.

-está bien dentro de lo que cabe. Solo me preocupa verla tan triste, dice que está bien, pero no es así. Se ve muy agitada y demacrada.

-debe de ser muy difícil para ella esta situación- tengo una pequeña idea de lo que siente shizuru, ella cree que natsuki no la quiere ver, pero es mejor que crea esto a que se entere de la verdad

-lo es, pero aun así está muy feliz, espera con ansias al igual que yo a su bebé- me dijo mai con una sonrisa. Me acerqué y la abracé

-yo también espero con ansias la llegada de nuestra bebé-pasé mi mano por su vientre- me muero por tenerla en mis brazos

-espero que opines lo mismo de los pañales-dijo mai mientras reía

-claro que sí, yo la quiero con todo y todo- le di un beso en la mejilla a mai y me pegue un poco más a ella

* * *

 _ **…Saeko**_

-¿Cómo te sientes hija?- hace una semana que natsuki despertó del coma. Esperamos que mañana por la tarde le den de alta, sin embargo su estado físico no es el mejor, su cuerpo se debilitó demasiado durante los meses que estuvo en cama, además tendrá que estar un largo periodo en rehabilitación, ya que debido al impacto de las balas ha pedido la movilidad en la pierna izquierda. Pero esto no es lo que más me preocupa, su estado anímico es espantoso, no quiere saber nada de fujino, me ha prohibido mencionar su nombre, así como cualquier cosa que tenga relación con ella, sus ojos están llenos de un odio indescriptible, nunca había visto esas sombras que ahora oscurecen su mirada, me da miedo que trate de hacer una tontería y llegue atentar contra su vida.

-¿cómo quieres que me sienta?- me contestó de mala manera-estoy postrada en esta maldita cama, no se sí podré caminar normalmente, y tú me preguntas como me siento

-perdón hija, no quería molestarte-agache mi mirada al suelo. Por dentro sentí que me rompía, me dolía mucho ver a natsuki así-solo quería saber si tienes hambre o sed

-no, no tengo hambre-me respondió un poco más suave- llamaste a nao como te pedí

-si hace rato le llamé, debe de estar por llegar

-gracias

Después que natsuki recuperara la conciencia plenamente me pidió que llamara a nao, quería ver con sus propios ojos que se encontraba bien. Le llamé con mucho tacto, ya que no quería que mai se enterara, tal vez se sorprendería mucho o en el mejor de los casos tal vez acompañaría a nao y la verdad no creo que mai este de humor para tolerar los desplantes de mi hija.

-cachorra- un enorme grito proveniente de la puerta, me hizo girar la cabeza- al fin

Nao entro corriendo a la habitación y se lanzó sobre natsuki, la cual dio un gruñido por el atrevimiento de nao. No creo que el abrazo fuera muy fuerte ya que nao aun lleva un cabestrillo puesto. Observe la escena y vi un atisbo de alegría en los ojos de mi hija.

-ya, suéltame araña, me aplastas- natuski alejo a nao con sus brazos

-igual de gruñona que siempre- nao sonrió y volteo hasta donde estaba sentada- perdón saeko, no te vi

-no pasa nada nao. Me alegra que hayas podido venir tan rápido

-me hubiera gustado llegar más rápido, pero tenía que inventarle algo a mai, para poder salir- respondió mientras se rascaba la nuca con una mano

-nos podrías dejar solas- me dijo natsuki

-claro- me levanté de la silla y comencé a caminar hacia la puerta- cualquier cosa que necesiten, me llaman estaré en la cafetería

-gracias saeko- me respondió nao. Salí de la habitación y cerré la puerta. La verdad no tengo ganas de comer nada, solo necesito salir un momento del hospital y aspirar un poco de aire limpio. Me preocupa en cierta forma que natsuki quiera hablar con nao a solas, estoy casi segura que le va a pedir o decir algo muy importante, de lo cual no me enteraré, solo espero que no sea una locura.

* * *

 _ **…..Nao**_

Estaba en casa con mai viendo tranquilamente una película, cuando mi celular sonó indicándome que acababa de llegar un mensaje de texto. Me levante con mucho cuidado, ya que no quería despertar a mai, la cual dormía plácidamente en el sillón. Tomé el teléfono y vi que el mensaje era de saeko, lo abrí y me desconcertó mucho el contenido, me pedía que le marcara en un lugar donde no me escuchara mai. No tenía idea que pudiera ser, pero así marque y está en seguida me respondió.

-hola saeko, todo bien- pregunté mientras me metía al baño y cerraba la puerta.

-hola nao todo bien. Solo quiero informarte de algo, pero antes quiero que te calmes, no es nada malo, solo quiero que mai no se entere, es por su bien- ahora si me espante, respiré profundo un par de veces y me calmé un poco

-natsuki está bien verdad- si le pasa algo a la cachorra me da algo

-ella despertó- casi me da un paro

-o por kami, al fin- dije algo fuerte. La verdad sentía que me volvía loca de la emoción, la cachorra la había librado al fin.

-cálmate por favor. Ella quiere verte, pero por favor que no se entere mai, natsuki está en un muy mal estado, tanto física como anímicamente, y la verdad no me gustaría que le diga algo desagradable.

-entiendo. No te preocupes, ya veré la forma de salir de casa sin que sospeche. Muchas gracias por avisarme

-te espero en la habitación de natsuki, por favor no tardes.

Colgué la llamada a saeko y corrí hasta mi habitación. Me cambié de ropa a la velocidad de un rayo, bueno más bien tan rápido como pude.

-¿A dónde vas?- me preguntó mai desde el marco de la puerta de nuestra habitación

-¿quién yo?

-si tú

-he, pues- no sabía que inventarle- iba ir a comprarte fresas, si eso

-pero no te las he pedido

-bueno quería darte una sorpresa. Además me acorde de aquel pastel que te encantó el otro día y pensaba traer uno- comenzaba a sudar frío, mai no podía descubrir a donde iba

-gracias amor-me acercó a mí y me abrazó- no cabe duda que eres un amor. Ya verás en la noche te doy tu recompensa

..bu..bueno, será mejor que me vaya y de paso pasaré a darle una vuelta a natsuki- dije algo nerviosa

-está bien amor, pero tardes mucho, te esperaré para comer

-no te preocupes no tardo-me acerqué a mai. Le di un suave beso en los labios y salí de la casa- al fin

Salí del edificio y tome un taxi. Le pedí que manejara lo más rápido que pudiera, sentía que me comía las uñas de la emoción, me moría de ganas de ver a natsuki con los ojos abiertos, además tengo que contarle todo lo que me contó shizuru, ha y claro de su cachorrito, estoy segura que estará encantada con la noticia. El taxi se detuvo, pagué al taxista y salí volando, corrí por los pasillos del hospital, ignoré todos los saludos de médicos y enfermeras, solo quería llegar a la habitación y ver a la cachorra despierta. Llegue a su habitación, grité fuerte desde el pasillo y en cuanto la vi me lancé sobre ella. Un gruñido fue su respuesta, no cabía duda era ella. Me pidió que la soltara, sin muchas ganas me parté y mire a saeko la cual como siempre estaba sentada al lado de la cama de natsuki, me disculpé por no haberla saludado y esta dijo que no había problema. Después natsuki le pidió que saliera, no sé porque, pero saeko salió muy tranquila de la habitación dejándome con la cachorra. Me senté en la silla sonde estaba antes sentada saeko, y miré muy contenta a natsuki.

-no sabes el gusto que me da verte despierta- le dije mientras sonreía

-lamento ser la culpable de todo esto. Saeko me contó como pasaron las cosas, te pido disculpas- me decía la cachorra, mientras agachaba la cabeza- lamento en verdad ser la causante del daño en tu brazo

-oye, lo que paso no fue tú culpa- alargue mi mano y la coloqué en su hombro- yo estoy bien, todo lo que paso fue culpa del imbécil ese

Su cuerpo se tensó y con sus manos apretó fuertemente las sabanas.

-te pido que jamas vuelvas a tomar este tema-le dijo con un tono de voz, muy sombrío la verdad ni se lo conocía

-está bien, pero no te pongas así- no entendía del todo su enojo- ¿Cómo te sientes?

Creo que no debí preguntar eso, apretó con más fuerza la sabana, giró su rostro y vi algo que no me gusto.

-¿cómo quieres que me sienta?, estoy postrada en esta maldita cama, no volveré a caminar libremente jamás- me grito furiosa- me volví un estorbo

-oye, oye, tranquila. No es para tanto, estoy segura que con una buena rehabilitación estarás como nueva- eso esperaba yo, aunque casi es un hecho que va tener que caminar siempre con un bastón-además mírame, yo también sufrí un daño y voy por muy buen camino, estoy segura que pronto estaré como nueva

-eso crees- me respondió mientras agachaba la mirada. No podía ver su reacción ya que su cabello le cubría la cara

-claro que lo lograré, ya verás que sí. De lo contrario no podré cargar bien a mi hija- le dije mientras sonreía

-¿hija?-murmuró natsuki

-sí, aunque no lo creas voy a tener un bebé con mai-dije con mucha alegría. Miré a natsuki y vi que no se había movido ni un milímetro, observé con detenimiento y me di cuenta que estaba llorando- ¿estás bien?

Me acerqué a ella para tratar de abrazarle o verle en rostro aunque sea, pero ella me alejó.

-no me toques-me grito

-tranquila- susurre mientras me alejaba. En ese instante se me vino a la cabeza shizuru y su bebé, ¿será que si le digo la verdad se pondrá mejor?- no debes de ponerte así. Es cierto que tener un hijo es una gran responsabilidad y la verdad aun me aterra, pero me da gusto saber que viviré esta etapa contigo.

Esperé su respuesta pero parece que no me escucho, permanecía inmóvil. Como no vi resultado tratando de decirlo de una forma sutil, pensé que si se lo decía de una vez por todas entendería.

-shizuru….

-cállate- me grito muy fuerte natsuki. Fue entonces que giro su rostro y pude ver claramente que derramaba lágrima tras lágrima. Sus manos apretaban fuerte las sabanas, parecía que las rompería- te prohíbo mencionarla

-pero natsuki- sé que se siente herida pero debe saber toda la verdad- ella espera un bebé

-cállate, cállate, no quiero escucharte- me grito mientras con sus manos topaba sus oídos

-cálmate nat. Ese bebé es tuyo, está por nacer – dije mientras trataba de calmarla un poco

-mientes, es de él- grito muy fuerte

-no, no, es tuyo estoy segura

-mientes-grito a un más fuerte- de seguro la defiendes porque mai te lo pidió

-no, no, no es así. Ella no sabe que estoy aquí

-entonces ella te lo pidió

-no nat no es así. Ella espera un bebé tuyo estoy totalmente segura

-lárgate, lárgate, no quiero volver a verte-gritaba natsuki a todo pulmón. Fue entonces cuando un grupo de médicos y enfermeras entraron a la habitación- lárgate, lárgate

-¿Qué ha ocurrido doctora?- me preguntó una enfermera

-no sé, se alteró de repente

-perdone pero lo mejor será que salga- una enfermera me tomó del brazo y me sacó de la habitación

-¿Qué hice?- murmure en voz baja. Comencé a llorar, no porque me arrepintiera de haber tratado de decirle la verdad a nat, si no por cómo se puso, no creí que se pondría así- perdón

* * *

 _ **...2 semanas después**_

 _ **…Natsuki**_

Heme aquí postrada en una silla de ruedas, esperando que me traiga de comer alguna de las empleadas. Me volví en una inútil incapaz de ponerse de pie por más de 3 segundos. Saeko me dice que no debo de ser pesimista que mi pierna volverá a la normalidad más rápido de lo que espero, pero yo lo dudo, sé perfectamente que jamás volveré a caminar plenamente. Pero todo esto es por culpa de ella y de mi estúpido corazón. Aun no pudo creer lo idiota que fui, todas las señales estaban en frente de mí, pero no quise abrir los ojos, soy una imbécil a la cual le han visto la cara de idiota dos veces, pero se acabó. De ahora en adelante me convertiré en aquello que tanto ameló saeko, quería un monstruo sin sentimientos y ahora lo tiene, ya no se volverá a quejar de verme llorar por causa de una mujer, de ahora en adelante seré fría como el hielo y fuerte como el mejor metal, no permitiré que nadie pase encima de mí, nadie, absolutamente nadie.

* * *

 ** _….Shizuru_**

Los últimos días de mi embarazo han sido especialmente dolorosamente difíciles, mis pies se han estado hinchando mucho, no puedo dormir y me duele mucho la espalda.

-haaaa- sentí una fuerte patada de mi bebé, coloqué mis manos sobre mi vientre y lo acaricié un poco- haaaa

Una punzada muy fuerte me llegó, me senté con cuidado en la cama y traté de respirar. Pero otra oleada de dolor más intenso llego. Comencé a sudar frío e inconscientemente me temblaban las manos, respiraba agitadamente, peor aun así trataba de tranquilizarme un poco, pero toda mi cálame se fue al bote de la basura, cuando sentí un líquido caliente escurrir por mis piernas.

-nana, nana-grite tan fuerte como pude

-¿estás bien?-me preguntó mi nana cuando entro corriendo a la habitación

-no, acabo de romper bolsa- dije muy bajo, ya que me acababa de llegar otra contracción

-o por kami- grito mientras salía corriendo de la habitación

-haa, ya casi mi amor, solo espera un poco más- acuné mi vientre con mis manos y traté de respirar lo mejor que podía.

* * *

 ** _….Natsuki_**

-lárgate, lárgate, eres una inútil- le gritaba a mi tercera terapeuta

-pero señora, debe ser paciente, no es mi culpa, su pierna está muy dañada

-no me escuchaste, vete no te quiero volver a ver- le grité mientras me arrastraba por unas colchonetas, tratando de subir a mi silla de ruedas

-está bien, pero al menos déjeme ayudarle a subir a la silla- me acercó la chica y trato de tomarme pero lo impedí

-suéltame, no quiero tú lastima, solo lárgate ya- alejé sus brazos y continué arrastrándome a la silla.

-con permiso- dijo la chica y se fue. Estaba muy cerca de la silla, continué arrastrándome hasta que logre tomarla con una de mis manos, me impulse y como pude subí. Active el control y la silla comenzó a rodar, entré a mi habitación y tomé mi teléfono celular, quería reclamarle a saeko que la terapeuta que contrato es una inepta, pero me detuve, había un mensaje de nao.

Desde que desperté solo la he visto una vez, le he prohibido la entrada a la casa. No quiero volver a verla, no mientras defienda a la mujer esa. Además ha estado insistiendo con una estupidez enorme, dice que la mujer esa tendrá un hijo mío, lo cual es una completa estupidez. Estaba casi segura que este mensaje diría lo mismo que los demás, pero algo me impulsó y lo abrí.

" _ **ya nació tu hija, es una bebé hermosa y fuerte, ya sabes en que hospital está, ella espera poder conocerte"**_

-que estupidez- lancé el teléfono lejos- eso es imposible a menos que

* * *

 _ **…..Shizuru**_

Los momentos más dolorosos por los cuales puede pasar una mujer, son también los más hermosos, dar vida a un pequeño ser es sin duda lo más hermoso. 9 meses se lleva en el vientre pero toda una vida en el corazón.

Acababa de dar a luz a mi bebé, el fruto del amor que natsuki y yo nos tenemos. El médico la ponía en mis brazos, era pequeña y frágil, sentía que si la apretaba un poco más la rompería. Lágrimas de felicidad surcaban mi rostro al fin podía tener entre mis brazos a mi tesoro más grande, cada día, cada hora valió la espera.

* * *

 _ **….Natsuki**_

-esto es ridículo- hace más de 2 horas recibí el mensaje de nao. No entiendo que rayos hago en el hospital, pero algo me impulsó hasta aquí. Recorría los pasillos del hospital buscando los cuneros, quería ver algo con mis propios ojos, nao jura que es mío el bebé, sentía una duda, así que tenía que verlo yo misma. Detuve la silla frente al cristal del cunero y presté atención a cada uno de los bebes que estaban dentro. La mayoría lloraba fuertemente, pero uno captó mi atención, no sabía si era niño o niña, llevaba puesta ropa amarilla pastel y se veía muy tranquilo, se removía un poco pero no lloraba. Se acerqué a la puerta y la empuje, observé el interior del cunero y no había nadie dentro, cerré la puerta y me dirigí directo al bebé que llamó mi atención, revisé el cunero y ahí estaba escrito el apellido fijino. Lo miré fijamente y si poder resistirme lo tome en mis brazos con mucho cuidado, tenía los ojos cerrados, se veía algo de inflamación en su carita, claro hace poco que nació es normal. Vi en una de sus manitas, un brazalete que le ponían a todos los recién nacidos y vi algo que hizo mi corazón latir como loco.

" _ **bebé fujino, 3.5kg, 550cm, sexo: inter."**_

Su pulsera llevaba esos datos, además era de color amarillo. Cuando nacía un bebé en el hospital se les asignaban colores pastel, pare designar su sexo, además de las letras y códigos en las pulseras. Azul para niño, rosa para niña y amarillo para bebés que nacían con la misma condición que yo.

-no puede ser- la miré fijo y sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar- es mía

Murmure muy bajo las últimas palabras. Era verdad, todo lo que nao dijo era verdad

-es mía- volví a repetir, consiguiendo que mi bebé despertara, lentamente abrió sus ojitos y me dejo verlos por unos instantes-verdes

No había duda alguna era mi hija, mía, mi bebé. La acuné suavemente en mis brazos y traté de arrullarla, entonces recordé una canción que mi padre me cantaba.

 _ **Mori no oku de umareta kaze ga**_

 _ **Harappa ni hitori datsu nire no ki**_

 _ **Fuwari kasume yatte kita**_

 _ **Are wa kaze no toori michi**_

 _ **Mori no oku de umareta kaze ga**_

 _ **Mienai te sashi nobete mugi no ko**_

 _ **Fuwari kasume anata no kami o**_

 _ **Yurashite toori sugite ku**_

 _ **Harukana chi tabi yuku kaze michi shirube**_

 _ **Hitori yuku anata ni okuru kami no kazari**_

 _ **Mori no oku de umareta kaze ga**_

 _ **Harappa ni hitori datsu nire no ki**_

 _ **Fuwari kasume kiete iku**_

 _ **Are wa kaze no toori michi**_

Termine de cantar la canción y volvió a dormir tranquilamente. Con mucho cuidado la coloque en su cuna.

-te prometo que volveré por ti- susure muy bajo, me acerqué a ella como pude y le di un pequeño beso en la frente.

* * *

 _ **….Saeko**_

-buenas tardes señora- me hablaba una de las empleadas- desea que le sirvamos de comer

-buenas tardes. No, esperare un poco, gracias- había sido un día terriblemente pesado en la empresa- ¿dónde está mi hija?

-ella salió hace rato con carllo

-¿no sabes a dónde fue?

-no señora ella bajo por el elevador y le pidió a carllo que la llevara fuera

-espero no tarde- que raro que natsuki saliera. Esto no me suena nada bien, espero que no se neta en ningún lío.

-adelante señora-escuche la voz del chofer. Me giré y vi como enraba natsuki a la casa

-me enteré que saliste, ¿todo bien?- pregunté a mi hija

-tú harias cualquier cosa por mí- me preguntó natuski

-claro que si hija- me agache a su altura y la vi a los ojos

-me ayudarías a hacer cualquier cosa que yo te pida

-sí- dije firme

-quiero quitarle mi hija a shizuru

-¿qué?- de todo lo que me podía esperar esto es lo último en que pensé.

* * *

 _ **Hasta aquí el capítulo :3 no me odien prometo actualizar lo más rápido que pueda.**_

 _ **Natsuki no esta invalida, solo tiene problemas en la pierna izquierda.**_

 _ **La canción se llama** **kaze no toorimichi**_

 _ **Gracias por leer :)**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Hola :3**_

 _ **He vuelto, aun no muero xD se preguntaran porque me tarde tanto, pero la verdad es que no tenía ganas de escribir, se porque rumbo llevar la historia, pero no tenía ganas de hacerlo hasta ahora. Justo ahora que tengo clases, exámenes y muchas tareas, pero tengan por seguro que no los abandonaré aquí seguiré hasta el final.**_

 _ **Muchas gracias por sus reviews, todos y cada uno son muy importantes.**_

 _ **Sin más los dejo leer, espero y el capítulo sea de su agrado, es un poco corto, pero espero actualizar pronto.**_

 _ **Los personaje de mai hime no me pertenecen**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **….Natsuki**_

6 años han pasado, 6 años en los que mi vida ha cambiado tanto, las decisiones que tome buenas o malas trajeron consecuencias que hasta hoy me persiguen. Me alejé de las personas que estimaba, dejé de ejercer la profesión por la cual luche tanto y perdí a la persona que más he amado y amare por toda mi vida. ¿Qué ha pasado durante todos estos años?, el día que nació mi hija me encontraba segada por el odio, a tal grado que estaba dispuesta a quitársela a shizuru y así lo hice. Chantajeé a mi madre, la amenacé, le dije que si no me ayudaba no me volvería a ver nunca más, me lloró y me suplicó que entrara en razón pero no lo hice. Lleve a shizuru a los tribunales, obtuve fácilmente el divorcio, y por medio de algunas artimañas logre quitarle a mi hija cuando tenía apenas 8 meses.

Que soy una desgraciada lo sé y lo acepto, sin embargo no me arrepiento de nada de lo que hice, creo que sin Narumi no hubiera sido capaz de seguir viviendo, tal vez ya hubiera muerto o me hubiera vuelto loca. Mi hija se volvió mi ancla a la vida, mi motivo de ser, la luz de mis ojos y mi más grande adoración. Cada día junto a ella es una experiencia hermosa, con sus pequeñas acciones me enseña cosas que nadie más ha hecho, pero al mismo tiempo me recuerda mucho a su madre, se parece tanto a shizuru, tiene su cabello y su carácter. Nunca olvidaré las palabras de mi abuelo, el cual hasta la fecha sigue reprobando mi acción.

… _ **Estaba sentada en mi silla de ruedas frente a la gran ventana de mi habitación, miraba el jardín y como algunos trabajadores cortaban el pasto. Tenía en mis manos un libro sobre leyes de Japón, estaba planeando el cómo quitarle mi hija a shizuru, pero me di cuenta que ella como su madre llevaba las de ganar, así que tenía que idear un plan para lograr mi cometido.**_

 _ **-te has vuelto loca natsuki- entró de golpe en la habitación mi abuelo. Se veía furioso, lo más seguro es que saeko ya le había contado todo**_

 _ **-no-dije seca**_

 _ **-¿Por qué le quieres quitar la bebé a shizuru?-me preguntó pero no respondí nada ni yo misma era capaz de responder eso- sabes perfectamente que es una estupidez**_

 _ **-no lo es, es mi hija y la quiero cerca de mí – le dije muy fuerte**_

 _ **-puedes estar cerca de la bebé sin quitársela, no creo que se oponga a que estés presente en la vida de su hija**_

 _ **-no la quiero volver a ver-agache la cabeza y apreté el libro con las manos- no quiero que mi hija esté cerca de alguien como ella**_

 _ **-¿acaso te estas escuchando?, natsuki por favor recapacita, las cosas entre shizuru y tú aún se pueden solucionar, deben de criar juntas a su hija**_

 _ **-ya tomé mi decisión, no permitiré que una persona como ella críe a mi hija- jamás permitiría que ella estuviera cerca de mi hija**_

 _ **-ella es su madre, no puedes quitársela solo porque tú quieres.**_

 _ **-claro que puedo y lo haré-le dije muy molesta ya no quería seguir escuchando más**_

 _ **-¿y que vas hacer cuando te pregunte sobre su madre?, o le dirás que la trajo la cigüeña y la dejo en tú puerta**_

 _ **-no lo sé. Tal vez le diga que está muerta- por el momento creo que es la mejor opción**_

 _ **-natsuki, hija por favor, tú no eres así. Por favor olvida tú odio y arregla las cosas con tu esposa- levanté la vista con rencor y mire a mi abuelo**_

 _ **-vete, no quiero escucharte más**_

 _ **-natsuki**_

 _ **-vete, no quiero, ni necesito tú aprobación, ya tomé mi decisión y te guste o no, haré mi voluntad**_

 _ **-veo que el odio te ha transformado, espero que algún día no te arrepientas. Ten por sabido que yo no te apoyo en esta estupidez-dicho esto mi abuelo salió de mi habitación, dejándome con una ola enorme de sentimientos, comenzaba a dudar si era correcto o no, pero mi odio era tan grande que hice lo que quise, respaldándome en él.**_

Mi abuelo no me apoyo en nada durante el proceso legal, al contrario siempre que había oportunidad me recriminaba fuertemente, sin embargo cuando me vio entrar en la casa con mi hija en los brazos, no dijo nada, solo se dedicó a desvivirse por mi hija dejándome de lado a mí. Mi madre me apoyó en todo momento, durante los juicios y la crianza de mi hija, todo lo que sé respecto al cuidado de Narumi ella me lo enseñó, mi relación con ella ha mejorado, pero nunca olvidaré todo por lo que me hizo pasar, el dolor que me causó durante tanto tiempo. Yo por otro lado, me volví una persona pesada, distante y cruel con la mayoría de las personas excepto con mi hija. No sé nada desde hace años de mai y nao, me alejé de ellas después de la discusión que tuve con nao en el hospital, solo sé por saeko que tienen una niña hermosa llamada Yumei, a veces siento la necesidad de ir a hablar con ella y pedirle perdón, pero mi orgullo es tan grande que no me deja doblegarme.

La casa que compartía con shizuru se quemó y en cuanto pude la vendí a la primer persona que me ofreció algo de dinero; mi trabajo en la clínica lo abandoné, no quería volver al hospital donde permanecí tantos meses, además que era incapaz de sostener un bisturí con precisión, ya que el estar en coma me dejó secuelas y una de ellas era un ligero temblor en las manos, el cual me imposibilitaba volver a operar con precisión, además que jamás recuperé la movilidad total en mi pierna, actualmente camino con ayuda de un bastón. Ahora trabajo en la empresa, al lado de saeko, me convertí en su mano derecha, después de todo se cumplió su sueño y me volví un apersona renombrada en el mundo de la construcción. Mi hija, es una niña muy tranquila e inteligente, la mayoría de las veces me sorprende con su inteligencia, pero sobre todo con sus preguntas, regularmente son preguntas inocentes y normales para su edad, cosas simples que todo niño quiere saber, pero otras veces me pregunta sobre su madre y no sé qué decir, decirle la verdad es algo totalmente inaceptable, ella no entendería lo que sucedió, me da miedo que me odie por alejarla de su madre, así que por mi bien y por el de mi hija le dije que ella está de viaje y algún día volverá, una gran mentira que cada día pesa más, veo sus ojos y me doy cuenta que ella anhela en verdad conocerla. Mi madre creyendo que su interés menguaría le dio una foto que no sé de dónde sacó, en la foto se encuentra shizuru sentada en una mecedora con mi hija en brazos, esa foto se convirtió en un tesoro para mi hija, cada noche la toma y duerme con ella. Sé que hago mal al prohibirle a shizuru ver a la niña, pero no me quiero imaginar si ella trata de llevársela, creo que perdería la cabeza o terminaría muerta.

" _ **Woof, woof, woof, woof"**_

Los ladridos de duran me alertaron que mi hija volvía de la escuela. Cerré la carpeta que estaba frente a mí, me puse de pie, tome mi bastón y camine hasta la sala. Mi madre insistió en que lo mejor era que mi hija ingresara a una escuela, como cualquier niño normal, ya que yo quería que tomara clases en casa, sin embargo cada vez que vuelve a casa procuro estar para recibirla, me encantaba ver como llegaba corriendo con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-papi- gritó mi hija mientras se lanzaba a mis brazos. La cargue y le di un beso en la mejilla

-hola amor, ¿cómo te fue?- la abrace fuerte y le di otro beso- ¿tienes hambre?

-bien, la maestra me dio dulces, pero tengo hambre

-ve a lavarte las manos para comer- la bajé suavemente.

-si papi- me giré y vi que caminaba algo raro mi hija. Me alarmé mucho, narumi esta caminado muy raro, como si le hubieran golpeado los genitales

-oye espera, ¿paso algo?, ¿te duele o te pagaste por accidente en tu parte?- le pregunté muy, pero muy preocupada

-no papi

-entonces porque caminas así- ahora si me estaba preocupando

-es que hay una bolsita en mi bóxer y puse los dulces ahí, pero pica- no sabía si reírme por la ocurrencia de mi hija o regañar a quien le compró esa ropa, al final reí

-jajajaja, esa bolsita no es para eso

-¿entonces no pudo guardar cosas ahí?

-ven vamos al baño a lavarnos las manos y de paso te explico para que es esa bolsita-cargué a mi hija en mis brazos y lentamente nos encaminamos al baño.

* * *

 _ **….shizuru**_

6 años, 3 meses, 3 semanas con 2 días, y 14 hrs, es el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que mis ojos vieron a mi hija. Tenía apenas 8 meses cuando la desgraciada de natsuki me la arrebató de mis brazos. Me llevó a los tribunales en dos ocasiones, primero en busca de un divorcio que jamás le negué, sin embargo solo fue el puente para llegar a mi hija. El divorcio fue un proceso sencillo, ya que no existía ninguna posesión en común, además que ambas estábamos de acuerdo, natuski ya no era la persona de la que me enamoré, tenía un aspecto horrible, no era porque cuando la volví a ver estaba en silla de ruedas con una pierna inmovilizada, ni por la pequeña cicatriz que cursaba la mitad de su ceja y parte de su frente Sus ojos, pero sobre todo su mirada estaba llena de un profundo rencor, un odio desmedido hacía mi persona. Recuerdo las palabras que le dirigió al juez cuando nos preguntó si estábamos seguras de divorciarnos.

… _ **.El nacimiento de mi hija, representó una nueva etapa en mi vida, un cambio enorme, para el cual me había preparado, desde el momento en que supe de su existencia. Mai junto a nao me ayudaron a decorar y pintar la habitación, mientras que mi padre se encargó de comprar los muebles. La habitación era perfecta, sin embargo una vez que tuve a mi bebé en brazos no la quise dejar sola en aquella enorme habitación, así que la cuna se trasladó a mi habitación. Mi felicidad ahora estaba reflejada en el bienestar de mi hija, si ella estaba tranquila lo estaba yo. Los meses fueron pasando y seguí sin saber nada de natsuki, ya no preguntaba por ella, llegué a asumir que ya no quería saber nada de mí, pero en el fondo me dolía mucho su ausencia, me hubiera gustado mucho que estuviera conmigo durante mi embarazo, pero sobre todo en el momento del parto, siempre imagine que en ese momento tan especial estaría presente, pero no fue así.**_

 _ **4 meses de paz e incertidumbre pasaron, hasta que un día llego una carta del juzgado familiar, informándome de la demanda de divorcio que presentó natsuki. No sé porque pero en el fondo de mi corazón, siempre esperé que algún día cruzara en umbral de la puerta de mi habitación y me dijera que venía por mí y por nuestra hija, sin embargo eso jamás pasó. Con todo el dolor de mi corazón me presente a la audiencia de conciliación, en la cual si no llegábamos a un acuerdo o nos reconciliábamos, en ese mismo momento firmaríamos el divorcio.**_

 _ **Recuerdo que la oficina era pequeña, me hicieron pasar, tomé asiento en una silla y esperé a que llegara el juez y natsuki. Primero llegó el juez, se presentó, tomó asiento y en unos cuantos minutos más llegó natsuki. La primera reacción que tuve al verla fue ponerme de pie y observarla. Natsuki estaba sentada en una silla de ruedas, con una pierna inmovilizada, tenía una ligera cicatriz que cortaba su ceja izquierda y le alargaba a lo largo de unos centímetros por su frente, un hombre la empujaba, estoy segura que era el chofer ya que al dejarla dentro de la habitación se fue. Sentí mucho dolor el verla en ese estado, mi padre siempre me dijo que ella estaba bien en Kioto con saeko, pero sin duda me mintió, sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar.**_

 _ **-¿Qué te pasó?- le pregunté, pero ella no respondió, solo levantó el rostro y me miró como jamas lo había hecho. Sus ojos estaban obscuros de rencor, odio pero sobre todo un gran desprecio. No pude contener más mis lágrimas así que las deje salir- natsuki por favor perdóname, te juro que no fue mi culpa**_

 _ **-aléjate de mí-me grito con desprecio. No le hice caso y me acerque a ella, caí de rodillas ante ella y le supliqué que me escuchara**_

 _ **-natsuki por favor escúchame, tienes que saber la verdad**_

 _ **-ya la conozco, por eso estoy aquí, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti en toda mi vida- esas palabras fueron como una daga en mi pecho- señor juez dígame donde firmo**_

 _ **-señora kruger-dijo el juez en tono bajo.**_

 _ **-dígame donde firmo y tú quítate de mi camino ahora mismo o yo misma te quitaré- con mis manos cubrí mis ojos, me agaché un poco y en ese momento natsuki movió su silla y se acercó hasta el escritorio donde estaba el juez con los papeles del divorcio en la mano.**_

 _ **-firme aquí por favor- dijo el juez y natsuki lo hizo sin siquiera pensarlo un poco. Natsuki ya no me quería, ahora solo me odiaba, pero ella no sabía que yo tenía algo suyo y mío.**_

 _ **-estuve embarazada y tuve una hija tuya-dije muy bajo y medio claro ya que el llanto cortaba mi voz. Esperé alguna reacción de natsuki, pero no paso, nada.**_

 _ **-eso ya lo sé-respondió después de unos minutos-por eso estoy aquí. Señor juez**_

 _ **-si señora**_

 _ **-tengo entendido, que las leyes en este caso me benefician no es así**_

 _ **-en este caso, el divorcio no se le puede ser negado, ya que usted presentó pruebas concretas sobre la infidelidad de la señora aquí presente- infiel, no, yo no engañé a natsuki.**_

 _ **-muy bien, entonces en visto que ya estoy libre de nuevo, quiero exigir la custodia de mi hija. Aquí tiene los documentos necesarios- natsuki le entregó una serie de documentos al juez**_

 _ **-¿estás loca?, ¿porque me quieres quitar a mi hija?- limpié las lágrimas de mi rostro y encaré a natsuki.**_

 _ **-no es obvia la respuesta- respondió con desprecio**_

 _ **-no sé de que hablas, pero no puedes quitármela, es mía-le grite fuerte, tanto que hasta el juez se asustó**_

 _ **-en primer lugar no es tuya, es mía, quiero que lleve mi apellido, y en segundo jamás permitiré que una cualquiera como tú este cerca de mi única hija- una cualquiera como tú, esa palabra resonó tan fuerte en mi cabeza, que no me di cuenta en que momento natsuki salió de la habitación, mis ojos se inundaron en lágrimas como nunca antes en toda mi vida, no recuerdo que pasó después, ya que me desmayé, lo único que recuerdo es que cuando desperté estaba recostada en mi cama, al cuidado de mi nana. A partir de ese momento, si antes no se despegaba de mi hija ahora menos, tenía miedo que natsuki se la llevara y no me diera cuenta.**_

 _ **Los juicios fueron largos y dolorosos, luche con todas mi fuerzas por ganar la custodia de mi hija, pero cada día las cosas se ponían más difíciles, natsuki junto a sus abogados usaron una serie de artimañas antes las cuales yo no podida hacer nada. Mi desesperación llegó al extremo de negar a natsuki como padre de mi hija, le dije al juez que ella no era su padre, sin embargo en ese mismo momento los abogados de natsuki exigieron una prueba de DNA, a la cual yo me negué, así que sin ninguna arma a mi favor perdí la batalla. Tomé algunas de mis cosas, las metí a una maleta, cargué a mi hija, estaba dispuesta a irme del país antes que me la arrebataran, sin embargo fracasé, al estar a punto de subir al avión, apareció natsuki junto a saeko, sus abogados y la policía. Ahí frente a medio mundo, me arrebataron de los brazos a mi hija, se la entregaron a natsuki y su madre. Grité con todas mis fuerzas que no se la llevara, un grupo de policías se acercaron a mí y me tomaron de los brazos impidiendo que me acercará a natsuki y mi bebé, forcejé cuanto pude, pero fue inútil, vi como natsuki se iba con mi hija en sus brazos, un hombre se acercó a mí y me inyectó algo en el cuello y se fue, sentí mi vista nublarse, lloraba a mares, sentía un dolor como nunca antes en mi vida, aún escuchaba a lo lejos el llanto de mi bebé, mi narumi.**_

A partir de ese momento mi vida se hizo pedazos, no encontraba paz en ningún sitio, me aferré a las pertenencias de mi hija, dormía con su ropita en mis brazos, me parecía escucharla llorar en las noches, así que salía corriendo de mi habitación a buscarla en su cuna, pero nunca la encontraba, mis ojos ya no podían derramar más lágrimas, así que pensé en darle final a mi vida. Lo intenté dos veces de manera distinta, pero nunca pude hacerlo, simplemente espere que la muerte llegara por sí sola, pero nunca llegó, en su lugar mi padre me obligó a abrir los ojos y darme cuenta que me estaba destruyendo, además que aún existía la posibilidad de recuperar a mi bebé. La posibilidad existía siempre y cuando demostrara que jamás engañe a natsuki con reito. Saqué fuerzas de donde no tenía, me levanté de la cama y fui tras reito. Me tomó 6 años atraparlo y llevarlo a prisión. Tardé muchos años en encontrarlo, porque al parecer no solo huía de Japón y de mí, sino también de varias empresas a las cuales defraudó con millones de dólares, al final cayó en una prisión de máxima seguridad en los estados unidos, fue enjuiciado y condenado a cadena perpetua por la cantidad de crímenes que cometió. Mi inocencia fue demostrada al confesar todas sus fechorías, resultó en que solo me drogó, me llevó a un hotel donde tomó las fotos, aun así no confesó del todo sus intenciones al dañarme de esa manera, también me di cuenta que trató de matar a natsuki 2 veces, las cuales yo ignoraba totalmente, al final el desgraciado no soporto la cárcel y se suicidó. Las pruebas estaban sobre la mesa, las llevé ante el juez y apelé a su sentencia, deseo con toda mi alma volver a ver a mi hija, dale un abrazo o escucharla decirme mamá.

Durante todos estos años saeko se ha puesto en contacto conmigo, no sé porque lo hizo, pero supongo que alguna fibra del corazón de piedra que tiene se movió a mi favor. Regularmente la veo cada mes en un café del centro de Tokio, no mediamos muchas palabras, solo me lleva muchas fotos, vídeos, dibujos y cartas de mi hija. A través de ellas, me he dado cuenta que desea con toda su alma conocerme y tenerme cerca, pero natsuki se niega rotundamente, saeko me explicó la mentira que le dijeron a mi hija, el eterno viaje del cual no regreso, debido a esto comenzó a escribirme cartas, cuya existencia solo la conoce saeko y yo. Me duele mucho no poder responder sus cartas, saeko dice que si natsuki se da cuenta no la dejaría volver a tomarle una foto a mi hija, así que con todo el dolor de mi alma, solo me dedico a mirar sus fotos, ver como cada día está más enorme y yo tan lejos de ella sin poder decirle que le amo con todo mi corazón.

* * *

 _ **…Natsuki**_

-¿Dónde está mi madre?-le pregunté a una empleada. Estaba sentada en la mesa con mi hija, ya que estábamos a punto de comenzar a cenar

-la señora salió por la tarde

-¿no dijo a dónde?

-no señora, solo dijo que estaría aquí para la cena- dicho esto la empleada se retiró. No entiendo esas salidas misteriosas de mi madre, por lo menos una vez al mes no de donde rayos se mete toda la tarde, en ocasiones me preocupa que algo le pase.

-perdón por la tardanza- escuche la voz de mi madre- ¿dónde está narumi?

-está lavándose las manos-le respondí mientras extendía la servilleta en mi regazo- ¿se puede saber de dónde vienes?

-salí a dar una vuelta

-de 4 horas-le reproche mientras veía como se sentaba mi madre a mi lado.

-¿de cuando acá te preocupan tanto mis salidas?

-no me importa que salgas solo avisa, me preocupa que te suceda algo

-solo fui a tomar un café con una conocida, nada fuera de lo normal- dijo saeko algo nerviosa

-¿la conozco?-pregunte mientras comenzaba a comer

-no, no la conoces

-deberías traerla a la casa-es raro que mi madre tenga amigas, nunca le conocí una

-no creo que sea necesario

-insisto, no quiero que resulte ser una estafadora- hoy en día es muy fácil engañar a las personas

-ya basta, yo no decido con quien hablas y con quien no, así que por favor respétame. No fui a ver a nadie, simplemente salí a buscar el regalo de cumpleaños de mi nieta, no quería que se enterara, pero ahora gracias a ti tal vez ya te escucho

-lo siento-dije en voz baja- es solo que nunca te había conocido una amiga por eso me dio curiosidad, discúlpame

-abue- el grito de mi hija me desconcentró

-ven- mi madre llamó a mi hija y esta se le acercó corriendo. Mi madre la abrazó y le dio un beso en la mejilla- te extrañe

-yo también abue- miraba a mi hija y a mi madre, me llegaron varios recuerdos, me recordó a mí y a saeko, mi hija se parecía mucho a mí, pero también tenía mucho de su madre.

-vamos siéntate en tu lugar, vamos a cenar

-si abue- mi hija bajo de las piernas de saeko y se sentó a mi lado en una silla. La cena transcurría con calma, nadie hablaba regularmente, pero hoy quería ser yo quien hablara, pronto será el cumpleaños de narumi, así que quiero preguntarle que desea de cumpleaños

-narumi-llamé a mi hija

-si papi

-tú cumpleaños va hacer muy pronto, así que estaba pensando, si te gustaría que hiciéramos una fiesta en la casa o que quieres que te regale. Recuerdo que querías un hámster, ¿aún lo quieres? O quieres algo más, sabes que me puedes pedir lo que desees

-¿de verdad?- vi sus ojos, algo raro y extraño había en ellos, es como si estuviera emocionada.

-sí, pídeme lo que sea-le dije con una sonrisa.

-quiero conocer a mi mami-la cuchara que sostenía en mi mano derecha cayó al suelo. Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par y mi respiración se aceleró. Esto no podía ser posible, debí de haberle dicho que esa mujer estaba muerta.

-natsuki, hija tranquila-mi madre se acercó a mí y trató de tranquilizarme sin embargo, me sentía más y más alterada

-papi-dijo mi hija con miedo

-no- murmuré muy bajo, casi para mí misma. No entiendo, acaso fallé en algo, ¿porque la quiere a ella y no a mí?

-hija tranquila- saeko estaba cerca de mí, seguramente trataría de contenerme si algo sale mal.

-¿porque?- pregunte mientras miraba al suelo-¿Por qué quieres conocerla?, ¿acaso yo no soy suficiente?, ¿ya no me quieres?

-no te enojes papi-se acercó a mí mi hija con lágrimas en sus ojos- quiero saber quién es mi mami

Levanté mi cabeza y vi la expresión de tristeza y necesidad en sus ojos. No sabía que deseara tanto conocer a su madre, sabía que este momento llegaría pero no me siento preparada para hacerle frente a todos mis errores.

-yo, no lo sé- retiré la servilleta de mi regazo y me levante de la mesa. Ahora los errores del pasado vienen por mí

* * *

 _ **….Shizuru**_

Tal como todos los días, redacté y mandé un correo electrónico a natsuki donde le pido que me deje ver a mi hija, además de llamarle a la oficina con la esperanza que algún día responda mi llamada, pero igual que siempre jamás responde mi llamada ni mucho menos mi correo electrónico. Cerré la pantalla de mi computadora y saqué de un cajón de mi escritorio todas las fotos que tenia de mi hija, observé varias de ellas.

-cada día creces más-pasé mi mano suavemente por una foto. Tenía fotos nuevas que saeko me acababa de dar hace días- te pareces mucho a ella

Narumi, mi narumi, te pareces mucho a ella, excepto en su carácter, natsuki es muy dura, no parece su hija, mi padre dice que actúa como yo cuando tenía su edad, mi nana opina lo mismo además dice que tiene cierto parecido físico a mí, yo creo que se parece más a ella, solo que simplemente por suerte no heredó su horrible carácter.

-espero verte muy pronto mi amor- aguarde las fotos en el cajón del escritorio y en su lugar saque un pequeño sobre blanco, con algunas estampillas postales. Lo abrí con cuidado, dentro había un pequeña hoja de libreta doblada demasiado bien y una foto. Desdoblé el papel y comencé a leer.

-mi amor- murmuré bajo mientras unas lágrimas se me escapan de los ojos.

… _ **.Hola mami**_

 _ **Espero que estés bien. Hace tiempo que no te escribo una carta, es solo que le pedí ayuda a mi abue saeko para escribirla. Yo solo quiero decirte que pronto será mi cumpleaños, yo le diré a papi que de cumpleaños quiero que me lleve contigo, aunque sea un ratito. Tengo muchos amigos en la escuela y llevo buenas notas. Ha y se me cayó un diente, dijo la abuela que te mandara, dijo que seguro te gustaría, si puedes se lo pones por favor al ratón por mí.**_

 _ **Te quiero mucho mami, espero con mucha emoción poder verte.**_

Sin duda es una de las mejores cartas que he recibido en toda mi vida. Coloque el sobre de lado y en efecto un pequeño y blanco diente salió del sobre, lo tomé en la palma de mi mano y lo apreté a mi pecho.

-yo también te quiero conocer mi amor, yo también te quiero abrazar y decirte que te quiero son toda el alma- gruesas lágrimas de tristeza y emoción surcaron mi rostro-claro que le pondré el diente al ratón

Solté una pequeña risa y observé fijamente aquel diente que seguro se convertirá en una de mis más preciadas posesiones.

* * *

 _ **…Natsuki**_

-señora perdone que la moleste pero le llaman de la escuela de su hija- estaba tranquilamente trabajando en la oficina, tenía mucho trabajo pendiente. Todo iba bien hasta que escuche, escuela, llamada, su hija.

-en que línea

-por la dos

-gracias- levanté el teléfono inmediatamente-kruger, dígame

-buenos días, señora kruger, habla la directora de la escuela de su hija. Necesito que venga ahora mismo

-¿le sucedió algo malo a mi hija?- me levante de golpe de la silla

-no señora, solo hubo un pequeño problema, así que requerimos de su presencia urgente

-en este mismo momento salgo rumbo a la escuela- tome todas mis cosas y sale lo más rápido que pude de la oficina- cancela todas mis citas, no volveré hasta mañana

Llegué al estacionamiento, subí al coche y le ordené al chofer que condujera lo más rápido que pudiera hasta la escuela de mi hija. Se pasó varios semáforos en rojo, acción que yo obligué, el trayecto fue corto así que en cuanto llegamos a la escuela, bajé del coche y entre directamente a la oficina de la directora. Hay estaba mi hija sentada.

-mi amor estas bien- le pregunté mientras la revisaba de arriba abajo

-si-respondió muy triste

-entonces ahora mismo nos vamos a casa-levante en brazos a mi hija del banco donde estaba sentada, pero una mano en mi brazo me detuvo

-señora, me gustaría hablar con usted, es sobre narumi-detuve mi andar y bajé despacio a mi hija

-amor necesito que me esperes aquí un momento si-me agache y la miré a los ojos se veía muy triste, no sé qué sucedió, pero si alguien hirió a mi hija lo va a pagar muy caro

-si papi

-pase por favor- me dijo la directora. Entré a su oficina y tomé asiento en una silla frente al escritorio

-dígame, de que quiere hablarme

-yo, no sé por dónde empezar, solo quiero decirle que yo no cuestiono la forma en que educa a su hija, tampoco tengo conocimiento de los problemas que ha tenido con la señora fujino. Pero de lo que sí puedo hablarle, es que narumi necesita a su madre

-eso no es su asunto-dije con hostilidad

-tiene razón, yo solo cumplo con mi trabajo y mi trabajo es informarle, que su hija necesita la presencia de su madre en su vida. Por favor usted sabe perfectamente que como humanos, tenemos la necesidad de saber de dónde venimos

-eso ya lo sé- comencé a levantarme de la silla, con la intención de irme.

-señora por favor piénselo. Hoy narumi peleó con niño porque le dijo que no tenía mamá

-¿qué?-detuve mis pasos frente a la puerta- ¿de qué rayos habla?

-el motivo por el cual le llamamos, es porque hoy narumi peleó con niño, ya que este niño le dijo que no tenía mamá, que de seguro se fue porque ella era fea

-¿que niño?

-señora por favor, esto no se trata de castigar al culpable. Se trata de que su hija conozca a su madre y llene el hueco que solo una madre puede llenar.

Me negué a seguir escuchando, salí de la oficina, tomé a mi hija y me marché a casa. Mi hija no necesita nada, para eso me tiene a mí. Llegamos a la casa, bajé a mi hija del coche y esta se fue a jugar con duran, mientras que yo me encerré en el estudio, necesitaba pensar algunas cosas.

-como me gustaría poder hablar con mi abuelo-me tomé la cabeza entre las manos- tenías tanta razón, no podía alejarla de ella para siempre, no podía mentirle. Soy una idiota

Sin darle importancia comencé a llorar. Por culpa de mis actos estúpidos ahora estoy haciendo sufrir a mi hija, por estúpida perdí a shizuru, por imbécil me convertí en un ser atroz. No tengo escusa, mi abuelo me lo advirtió.

"toc,toc,toc"

Alguien tocaba la puerta así que me enderecé y limpie mis ojos.

-adelante-alcé la vista y vi que era mi hija junto a duran- ¿pasa algo mi amor?

No respondió nada solo negó con la cabeza, se acercó a mi así que la cargué y senté en mi regazo, casi al instante se abrazó a mi, ocultando su rostro en mi pecho.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué peleaste en la escuela?-la abracé a mí, trataba de darle seguridad. Se removió un poco pero no hablo-sabes que no me voy enojar, dime por favor que pasó

-un niño feo en la escuela me dijo que no tenía mami, que se fue porque yo era fea-me removió en mi pecho un poco- me dijo cosas feas. Yo no quería pegarle, pero él me hizo enojar y lo empujé

Sentía un enorme nudo en el pecho, no encontraba las palabras correctas para explicarle porque su madre no estaba con nosotras.

-porque mi mami no está conmigo- me pregunto mi hija en medio de lágrimas- ¿no me quiere?

-claro que te quiere, ella te adora- dije inmediatamente- es solo que a veces las personas no nos llevamos bien y es mejor vivir lejos

-llévame con ella papi-una de las cosas que no soporto en ver a mi hija llorar- aunque sea un ratito, por favor

Esta situación me rompe el alma, ya no puedo más, durante años le he negado a su madre pero ya no puedo, ya no soporto verla llorar siempre que ve a los niños jugando con sus madres, ya no puedo con el peso de la culpa.

-está bien, te voy a llevar con tu madre

* * *

 ** _Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy._**

 ** _Se que soy una desgraciada pero todo tiene un porque. Por otro lado quería preguntarle que nombre ponerle a narumi, pero lo olvidé la ultima vez que publiqué, espero y les agrade._**

 ** _¿nat en verdad llevara a narumi con shizuru?_**

 ** _¿que hará natsuki cuando vea a zuru?, ¿tratara de reconquistarla?_**

 ** _Actualmente he vuelto a utilizar una cuenta en facebook que ya no usaba (bengala azul), si tienen algún aporte a la historia por ese medio me pueden escribir._**

 ** _Hasta la próxima_**

 ** _PD. disculpen los errores pero de verdad lo escribí muy rápido._**


	20. Chapter 20

_**Hola :3**_

 _ **Ya se que no tengo perdón de nadie, tampoco me he muerto como creían, ni he abandonado el fic. La verdad es que ya casi no tengo tiempo, la uni esta pesada y ahora trabajo a medio tiempo, como se pueden imaginar no tengo mucho tiempo libre. Sin embargo no voy abandonarlos, cada que pueda escribiré, así que no me abandonen, solo pido que tengan paciencia.**_

 _ **Sin más los dejo leer, espero y les agrade este capítulo, es algo corto lo sé, espero que los próximos se han más largos.**_

 _ **Los personajes de mai hime no me pertenecen**_

* * *

… _ **Natsuki**_

Me pregunto una y otra y otra vez cómo llegue hasta este punto de mi vida, como me pude convertir en esto. Yo no era un monstruo, yo no era así, ¿porque?, ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me engañaste shizuru?, ¿Por qué me arrebataste lo que más amaba?, ¿Por qué reconstruiste mi corazón y después lo hiciste añicos?, ¿Por qué si no me amabas me ataste a ti? Tengo tantas pero tantas preguntas dentro de mi cabeza, las cuales solamente tú puedes responder. Me imagino como hubiera sido mi vida, si el imbécil ese nunca hubiera aparecido, o en su defecto, que jamás hubiera visto las fotos, que nunca hubiera tomado la motocicleta, tantas posibilidades rondan mi mente, pero ninguna pudo ser posible; no entiendo porque el destino se empeña en darnos algo, para después quitárnoslo, me quito mi padre, el amor de mi vida y puede que logre apartar de mi a mi mayor tesoro, mi hija.

-papi-me llama mi hija

-¿Qué pasa?- me hinqué a su altura y la mire a los ojos- ¿tienes frio

Negó con la cabeza y entendí lo que sucedía, estaba tan nerviosa como yo, hoy era su cumpleaños y hoy vería por primera vez a su madre.

… _ **.Después del momento tan emotivo que tuve con mi hija, logré comprender lo que tantas veces me repitió saeko, mi abuelo, la profesora de mi hija y la propia shizuru. Por un momento me puse en su lugar, me trasladé al momento en que perdí a mi padre, a mí me arrebató la muerte lo más preciado que tenía, pero yo le arrebate por mi capricho a su madre.**_

 _ **Lo pensé muchos días, no podía sacar de mi cabeza el rostro lleno de lágrimas de narumi, mi hija es lo más preciado para mí y ya no quiero hacerla sufrir más.**_

 _ **-señora perdone que la interrumpa- estaba en la oficina, tratando de revisar unos planos cuando mi asistente tocó la puerta- le traigo la carta de todos los días, ¿la pongo junto a las demás?**_

 _ **-no espera, dámela por favor- se acercó y me la entregó-te puedes retirar**_

 _ **-con permiso señora**_

 _ **Tome el sobre, pero no lo abrí, encendí mi computadora y abrí mi correo electrónico, tal y como todos los días, a la misma hora, llegó un correo de shizuru pidiéndome ver a narumi, en otras ocasiones, ni siquiera lo hubiera abierto o tomado en cuenta, sin embargo lo abrí, observé su contenido y comencé a pensar en cómo responderle. Al final solamente escribí unas cuantas palabras, la cite el dia del cumpleaños de narumi, en un parque a las diez de la mañana. Durante las siguientes horas me fue imposible concentrarme así que me fui a casa, llegué y me encerré en mi estudio. Me serví una copa y me senté detrás del escritorio. Dentro de 2 días seria el cumpleaños de mi hija, me preguntaba qué pasaría cuando viera a su madre, ¿acaso la va a querer más que a mí?, ¿o simplemente ya no me va querer?, me sentía tan frustrada que sin darme cuenta comencé a llorar.**_

 _ **-puedo pasar- la voz de mi madre me llamaba. Al no escuchar respuesta entró al estudio- ¿hija estas bien?**_

 _ **-si- limpie mis mejillas con mis manos, y levanté la cara para mirarla-¿necesitas algo?**_

 _ **-no-dijo saeko mientras me escrutaba con su mirada-solo quiero saber si vas a cumplir la promesa que le hiciste a tu hija, ¿ya hablaste con ella?**_

 _ **-yo-sentí una duda enorme, tenía ganas de mentirle, decirle que nunca llevaría a narumi con shizuru, pero el solo recordar el rostro triste de mi hiija, me vuelve incapaz de hacer algo así**_

 _ **-¿lo hiciste?- me preguntó muy seria- natsuki mírame por favor, quiero un sí de lo contrario no creo ser capaz de escuchar el llanto de mi nieta de nuevo por tu causa**_

 _ **-no-dije sin darme cuenta. Respiré profundo y miré a los ojos a mi madre- yo, no fui capaz de hablar, pero le respondí a uno de los tantos correos que me manda a diario. Estoy segura que ella irá**_

 _ **-bravo, felicidades hija, oficialmente eres una cobarde-dio un par de palmadas mirándome con reproche. En ese momento me sentí miserable-ante todo el mundo eres un tempano de hielo, pero cuando se trata de ella, no eres ni siquiera capaz de hablarle**_

 _ **-déjame en paz-mire al suelo, ya no quería seguir escuchando a mi madre, porque sabía que todo lo que decía era verdad**_

 _ **-está bien, ya no diré más, no tengo ánimos de discutir contigo, solo espero que cumplas la promesa que le hiciste a narumi, de lo contrario yo mismo la tomaré y la llevare con su madre.**_

 _ **-¿qué?- dije algo fuerte- tú no te atreverías**_

 _ **-mejor no me tientes**_

 _ **Dicho esto salió del estudio dejandome peor de lo que estaba, ahora no tenía opción, conozco a saeko y sé que jamás me amenazaría en vano, ella es perfectamente capaz de tomar a mi hija y llevarla con shizuru, mi mayor temor lo estoy viviendo, la pregunta ahora es, ¿seré realmente capaz de llevar a mi hija con shizuru?**_

-papi, me cargas

-claro- con cuidado levante a mi hija. Con un brazo la sostenía y con el otro sujetaba mi bastón. Después de una larga y dolorosa rehabilitación conseguí volver a ponerme de pie, sin embargo nunca recuperé totalmente la movilidad de mi pierna izquierda, tenía que utilizar un bastón para caminar

-tengo miedo

-¿Por qué?- le pregunté- acaso ya no quieres conocer a tu madre

-¿y si no me quiere?- me preguntó con sus ojitos aguados

-claro que te quiere, te quiere tanto como yo o más-le asegure, mientras se me escapaban unas pequeñas lagrimas- cuando ella llegue veras que es verdad todo lo que te digo

-papi

-¿sí?-pregunté

-aquí, mamá- al escuchar las palabras de narumi, sentí que la sangre se iba de golpe a mis pies. En momento llegó, ella está aquí, justo detrás de mí

* * *

… _ **.Shizuru**_

Cuando kami, cuando, cuando será el día que vuelva a ver a mi bebé, cuando volveré a ver su carita, cuando la volveré abrazar. Hasta ahora todos los intentos que he hecho por ver a mi hija han sido en vano, natsuki se niega rotundamente a dejarme verla, gracias a saeko tengo algunas cartas y fotografías de mi hija, pero eso para mí, solo es un pequeño, pero muy pequeño consuelo, sé que ella sabe que existo y me quiere conocer, me duele mucho saber que me necesita tanto como yo a ella, y lo peor que es natsuki fue quien nos separó y aun nos separa al impedirme verla. Ingenuamente creí que al demostrar mi inocencia sobre el supuesto engaño con reito, las cosas tal vez podrían volver a ser como eran antes de todo, porque a pesar de los años y de todo el daño que me ha causado la sigo amando como el primer día, pero por lo visto ella ya me saco de su vida desde hace mucho y no quiere saber nada de mí, se ha negado a ver leer o recibir cualquier documento que trate sobre mí, mucho menos recibir una llamada mía. A pesar de todo no me he dado por vencida, cada día le mando una carta a su oficina, un correo electrónico y llamo una vez, sin embargo nunca me ha contestado nada. Tal y como todos los días me senté frente a mi computadora, escribí la carta habitual, mande el correo y marqué, obteniendo el mismo resultado de todos los días. Tome del escritorio una foto que tenia de mi hija y la observe fijamente.

-algún día mi amor te volveré a ver- sin poderme controlar más comencé a llorar. Apreté la foto a mi pecho y deje mis lágrimas fluir

"Toc,toc,toc,toc"

-señora disculpe, la señora mai y la niña emi acaban de llegar

-dile que enseguida voy

-si señora, con permiso- solté con cuidado la foto y la puse en su lugar, limpié mi rostro con el dorso de mi mano. Me levanté de la silla y me encamine a la sala donde mai y sus hijos esperan. Mai y nao tenían dos hermosos hijos, una niña de la edad de mi hija, la pequeña emi y un niño hermoso al cual nombraron takumi, debido a que hace años mai se enteró que no fue hija única, su madre dio en adopción al igual que ella a un niño, aproximadamente 3 años después que mai fue adoptada, desgraciadamente takumi padecía del corazón y murió muy joven.

Sus hijos eran hermosos, en especial la pequeña emi, me recordaba tanto a mi hija, que sin querer en algunas ocasiones imaginaba que era mi bebé y no el de mai. Sentía un poco de envidia, al ver que ella tenía todo lo que alguna vez yo soñé y tuve, sin embargo me di cuenta que estaba mal, mai es como mi hermana, además le estoy muy agradecida, ella nunca me ha dejado sola, en todo momento ella ha estado a mi lado.

-tía- un pequeño cuerpo se abalanzaba en mi dirección

-hola mi pequeña- me agache y cargue en mis brazos a emi-ya te extrañaba, tenía varios días sin verte

-yo también, es que mamá no me podía traer- me dijo emi con pesar

-¿y porque no te podía traer mamá?- le pregunte mientras le hacía un poco de cosquillas

-no se

-entonces vamos a preguntarle-le di un beso en la mejilla y comencé a caminar con ella en brazos hasta la sala donde esperaba mai. Al sentir a emi en mis brazos, me dio nuevamente la sensación de cargar a mi hija, claro que no lo era, pero llenaba un pequeño hueco en mi corazón

-emi bájate de los brazos de tú tía, ya estás muy grande para que te carguen- dijo mai mientras se levantaba del sillón

-mami- rogó la pequeña en mis brazos

-déjala, mai yo disfruto mucho cargarla- con cuidado la baje, pase mis manos por su cabello rojizo, era muy parecido al de nao, sin embargo tenía la piel y los ojos de mai

-no la justifiques shizuru, debe de entender que ya está grande para que la carguen

-emi ven- la llamé- mejor ve a jugar al jardín con mi padre, ¿sí?

-si- respondió mientras salía corriendo. Mi padre también disfrutaba de la presencia de emi, le gustaba jugar mucho con ella.

-hay shizuru, eres demasiado blanda con ella- me dijo mai mientras se sentaba en el sillón

-déjame, tu sabes porque soy así, me disculpo si te contradigo frente a emi- dije apenada

-no te pongas así, yo entiendo, solo te pido que no la consientas de más

-procurare no hacerlo en exceso- me acerque a un sillón frente a mai y tome asiento- ¿Dónde está takumi?

-nao se quedó con él en casa, lo lleve a vacunar y está un poco incomodo

-me imagino- agache la mirada y mire mis manos. Recordé que nunca pude llevar a vacunar a mi bebé.

-¿ha habido algún cambio?- me preguntó mai- ¿te ha respondido?

-no, nada, todo igual- no levanté la mirada, sentía que si levantaba los ojos me soltaría a llorar frente a mai por milésima vez

-¿y en tribunal?

-aún es demasiado pronto, apenas hace 3 semanas que layla comenzó en proceso

-entiendo-dijo mai mientras agachaba la cabeza- yo solo espero que algún día natsuki recapacite y vuelva hacer como era antes. A veces noto que nao aun la extraña

-es de esperarse, eran como hermanas- desde el accidente de natsuki nao no la ha vuelto a ver, la propia natsuki impuso una orden de restricción contra nao

-¿y tú?, ¿aún la extrañas?- por primera vez desde que me senté en la sala, enderecé mi cabeza y vi a los ojos a mai

-y…yo - por alguna razón mai se daba cuenta de mis sentimientos sin necesidad de decir nada, ella sabía que seguía amando profundamente a natsuki. Deseaba responder pero mi voz se cortó, cuando estaba a punto de responder escuche una voz conocida

-hola mai- era voz de una mujer, una mujer que desde que la conocí nunca me ha dejado sola, ha sido mi abogada, mi apoyo y casi- hola amor, ¿Cómo te sientes?

-hola layla- mai se levantó del sillón de saludó a layla, yo no me moví ni un solo centímetro, no sé por qué pero la pregunta de mai logro moverme el piso

-¿amor estás bien?-me preguntó layla. Su voz se sacó de mis pensamientos, me puse de pie y le di un beso en la mejilla

-lo siento, estaba algo distraída

-no te preocupes- me tomo de una mano, me dio un beso mientras deslizaba su mano izquierda suavemente por mi rostro- ¿por cierto donde está emi?

-oh, está en el jardín jugando-respondió rápidamente mai

-entonces si me disculpan, voy con ella- soltó mi mano y salió hacia el jardín

-ella es encantadora- dijo mai mientras veía como layla se alejaba rumbo al jardín-deberías darte una oportunidad en serio con ella, se ve que ella te quiere

-me quiere, pero mi corazón por desgraciada esta en otro lado-mire al suelo y sin evitarlo mis lágrimas fluyeron, mai se acercó a mí y me abrazo como siempre lo hacía

-tranquila, no estás sola- susurraba tratando de clamarme, después de unos minutos logre calmarme, me separé de mai y traté de limpiarme la cara, tenía todo el maquillaje corrido.

-lo siento mai, es solo que mañana es el cumpleaños de mi hija, y tú sabes lo que significa- dije bajo mientras limpiaba mi rostro

-lo sé shizuru

-no tienes idea de cómo la extraño y los deseos que tengo de verla- unas cuantas lágrimas se derramaron los mi rostro-cada día que me despierto, me imagino como es su rostro, imagino que se debe parecer mucho a natsuki, pero algo debe de tener mío, después de todo también es mía

-claro que debe de tener algo tuyo, ella es tu hija y estoy segura que pronto la verás

-tienes razón-limpie nuevamente mi rostro-debo de estar preparada para cuando la vuelva a ver

-ven vamos-mai se levantó y me tomo de la mano- vamos a retocarte este maquillaje esta echo un desastre y no creo que te guste que layla te vea así

-está bien, vamos- acepte la mano de mai y subimos a mi habitación. Me maquilló ligeramente y bajamos nuevamente. El día entero pasó entre bromas y risas, risas de emi corriendo por toda la casa mientras layla y mi padre corrían tras de ella, mai reía y yo también. Por momentos imaginaba que era natsuki tras de mi pequeña, pero no eran ellas y eso me partía el alma. El día se fue volando y todos se marcharon, la casa quedó vacía de nuevo y mi tristeza regreso nuevamente. Me di una larga ducha, pensaba e imaginaba como hubiera sido mi vida al lado de natsuki, estaría cerca de mi hija todos los días, todos sus cumpleaños, escucharía su risa y carreras, tal vez tendríamos más hijos, en algún momento pensé en tener tres o cuatro hijos, porque a mí nunca me gusto ser hija única, los imagino jugando y corriendo tras el perro que tiene natsuki. Pero nada de eso es ni será real. Salí de la ducha y me coloque mi piyama, estaba a punto de acostarme cuando me entro una duda, no sé porque, pero algo me decía que revisara mi computadora. Baje de la cama y entre a mi estudio, encendí la computadora e ingrese a mi correo electrónico.

-debo de estar más demente de lo normal- no sé porque pero tenía la sensación de que natsuki había respondido. Observé detenidamente la bandeja de entrada y vi algo que jamás creí posible-no puede ser

Había sin abrir la respuesta al correo que hoy por la mañana le mande a natsuki, me quedé sin respirar, tenía mucho miedo en abrirlo, ¿Qué tal si era algo malo?, ¿tal vez otra orden de restricción?, ¿pero qué tal si era algo bueno? Al final me decidí y lo abrí, esperaba una mala noticia una advertencia, pero era otra cosa, solo eran cuantas palabras, las que más había deseado leer durante años.

" _ **Narumi quiere conocerte, mañana 10:00am, en parque que tú sabes"**_

El aire se escapó de mis pulmones, ahora no por tristeza si no por una inmensa felicidad.

-papá, papá- grite a todo pulmón por la casa, no me importó despertar a la servidumbre, ni a mi nana- papá, papá, nana, nana, despierten

Ambos salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones muy asustados.

-hija que pasa, ¿Por qué gritas así?, ¿te sientes mal?- dijo mi padre mientras me observaba

-papá, por fin, por fin podré ver a mi bebé- dije en medio de lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad

-¿qué?

-ven- lo tome de la mano y corrí con el así hasta el estudio-mira

-no puede ser-murmuró incrédulo- esto es maravilloso. Hija lo lograste

Abracé fuerte a mi padre y ambos lloramos juntos mientras nos observaba mi nana, que al igual que nosotros tenía los ojos inundados de lágrimas. Perdí toda noción de tiempo, no sé cuántas horas o minutos estuvimos llorando, pero cuando logramos calmarnos, corrí hasta mi habitación y le marqué a mai, la pobre dormía pero al escuchar la noticia se alegró tanto como yo, cuando colgué casi amanecía, comencé a buscar en toda mi ropa el atuendo adecuado, tarde mucho tiempo en encontrarlo pero con ayuda de mi nana todo fue más fácil, tenía tanto nervios que era incapaz de maquillarme, mi nana me ayudo y quedé muy satisfecha con el resultado.

-nana estoy muy nerviosa- dije mientras mi nana daba los últimos toques a mi cabello

-¿Por qué mi niña?

-tengo miedo de que no me quiera-dije mientras miraba mis manos. De verdad tenía miedo que natsuki haya envenenado a mi hija en mi contra

-niña por favor deja de decir esas cosas, estoy segura que ella te adora- me hizo pararme mientras, me dio un abrazo y me tomo de los hombros-deja de pensar en eso y mejor baja que se te hace tarde y el chofer espera

-tienes razón, muchas gracias- la volví abrasar

-de nada, tu sabes que eres como una hija para mí-nos separamos y me tomó de las mejillas tal y como cuando era niña- estas hermosa

-gracias

-vamos, vamos- me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar hasta la puerta- quiero que vayas y conozcas y mi nieta, porque yo también quiero conocerla

-tienes razón- me acerqué al coche y subí- prometo que algún día traeré a mi hija para que la conozcas

-te creo-grito mi nana

-suerte hija-grito mi padre

Por la emoción y por las carreras olvide despedirme de mi padre, pero estoy segura que él me entiende. Sentía que el coche avanzaba lento, pero solo era mi impaciencia, estábamos a solo 3 calles del parque y mis ansias crecían. Cuando el coche paro frente al parque, se me fueron las fuerzas de las piernas, tenía miedo, miedo de que fuera una trampa y me destrozara.

-señora se encuentra bien- me pregunto el chofer

-si perdón, solo dame un minuto-estaba la puerta abierta y él a un lado. Miedo, mi mente estaba llena de miedo, pero me di cuenta que era ridículo, esperé años esta oportunidad y por más falsa que sea no la puedo perder- gracias y disculpa por hacerte esperar

-no se preocupe- salí del coche y el chofer cerró la puerta y regreso a su lugar.

Cuando pise el parque me di cuenta que natsuki nunca me dijo en qué lugar, conozco el parque porque ella acostumbraba traerme aquí. Caminé durante algunos minutos, y por más que me esforzaba buscándolas no las encontraba.

-¿dónde estás?- estaba haciendo un poco de frío, sople un poco entre mis manos y de un momento a otro recordé un lugar especial para natsuki en el parque. Siempre mencionaba una pequeña fuente, rodeada de bancas y lámparas. Me apresuré a caminar hasta ese lugar, estaba hasta el otro lado del parque y ya casi eran las diez. Corrí por donde pude, mucha gente se apartaba de mi camino, pero no me importó, cuando me faltaba el aire me detuve y apoye mis manos en mis rodillas. Baje la cabeza y al levantarlos vi una silueta familiar. Era una mujer de espaldas, con un abrigo largo negro, bastón, cabello azul como el de ella y una niña en brazos. Gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por todo mi rostro, comencé a caminar despacio, aunque no veía el rostro de la niña, sabía que era mi hija, tenía que ser mi narumi, su cabello era idéntico, azul, no como el de natsuki, era un poco más claro. Camine un poco más cerca, podía escuchar mis tacones sobre el piso y de un momento a otro levanto su carita. No había duda era ella, mi hija, era mi hija, vi sus labios moverse y pareció que murmuró mami, abrió sus ojos en respuesta. Natsuki no se movió mi ápice por minutos ni yo tampoco, hasta que vi que mi hija le jalo la solapa del abrigo, lentamente la bajo al suelo quedando frente a mí. Estaba enorme y en efecto se parecía mucho a natsuki, pero algo en ella era diferente, ella me quería y yo a ella como nunca he querido a nadie en mi vida. Me miró unos segundos, parecía estudiarme hasta que grito fuerte

-mami-corrió a toda velocidad hacia mí, yo no me pude mover solo doble mis rodillas y me hinqué esperando con los brazos abiertos- mami

Ver esa pequeña carrera hizo que mi corazón saltara de emoción, pero recibirla en mis brazos fue algo inexplicable.

-mami

-mi bebé- le dije mientras la abrazaba fuertemente, la llenaba de besos por donde podía- mi bebé, mi narumi

* * *

 ** _Perdón si no les agradan los nombres pero no tenia muchas ideas :3_**

 ** _Que creen que pasé, ¿será que shiz y nat se reconcilien?_**

 ** _¿Que creen que sea layla de shiz?_**

 ** _Déjenme por favor en sus reviews ¿que les gustaría que hiciera layla?, ¿será que esta decidida ha conquistar a shiz?_**

 ** _Sin más nos vemos hasta la próxima_**

 ** _Gracias por leer :3_**


	21. Chapter 21

_**Hola :3**_

 _ **Primeramente quiero que me disculpen por tardar tanto tiempo en actualizar todas mis historias. La universidad me mantuvo muy ocupada durante los últimos meses, ahora tengo vacaciones y espero actualizar rápido todas mis historias. Agradezco a todos y cada uno de ustedes por no abandonarme, gracias a ustedes esta historia es posible.**_

 _ **Sin más espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado.**_

 _ **Los personajes de mai hime no me pertenecen.**_

* * *

… _ **..Natsuki**_

-bien, dime estas planeando- estaba tranquila en mi estudio, tratando de concentrarme y revisar al fin unos documentos, cuando saeko entró de manera abrupta azotando la puerta.

-no se de que hablas- le respondí sin levantar la cara del documento que fingía leer.

-no te hagas la tonta conmigo que no te queda- me dijo en tono molesto.

-ya te dije que no se de que me hablas. Y si no me vas ha decir de que rayos hablas, te pido que salgas de mi estudio y me dejes en paz- claro que sabía a lo que se refería, pero no quería hablar con ella sobre eso.

-en ese caso, te aviso que llevaré a mi nieta a casa de su madre-escuché claramente lo que dijo, pero no me moví ni un sólo centímetro de mi posición.

\- ¿eso como para qué? - respondí sin levantar la mirada.

-mira natusuki ya me estoy cansando de que te hagas la tonta conmigo. Sabes perfectamente que narumi quiere ver a su madre y tú no has querido llevarla con shizuru

\- ella no ha venido a verla- dije rápido. Es cierto, desde que mi hija y shizuru se reencontraron, no la he llevado nuevamente con ella. Tengo miedo, miedo que me quite a lo único que ata a este mundo.

\- ¿y eso cómo? - saeko casi me gritó- si tú le pusiste una orden de restricción, como pretendes que ingrese a la propiedad.

\- igual que toda la gente. Puede llegar caminando, en coche o como le plazca- por supuesto que conocía el motivo por el cual shizuru no podía ingresar a la casa; no tenía la mínima intensión de retirar la orden de restricción.

-ya basta- saeko golpeó el escritorio con sus manos logrando al fin que levantara la cabeza y la mirara fijamente- deja de hacerte la tonta y escúchame bien. Mañana mismo vas ir con el estúpido juez y retiraras esa orden de restricción, ¿me escuchaste?

-si- claro la escuche, pero quien dijo que lo haría. Bajé la cabeza y seguí fungiendo que estaba leyendo.

-te conozco natsuki y sé que probablemente me vas a tomar el pelo, así que te advierto o la retiras por las buenas o uso en tu contra mis influencias. No solo retiraré la orden de restricción en contra de shizuru; si no que haré que te quiten la custodia de mi nieta.

\- ¿estás loca? - grite fuerte. Me paré de golpe del escritorio y me acerqué a saeko- tú no me puedes hacer esto

-claro que puedo hija mía, recuerda que yo fui quien te ayudo a quitarle su hija a shizuru. Así como te ayude a ti, ahora le puedo ayudar a ella

Sus palabras me dejaron tan impactada, que no pude detenerla cuando salió del estudio. Me quedé junto a la puerta parada y totalmente estática. Vi como saeko llamó a mi hija y esta bajo corriendo por las escaleras, la cargó y escuche claramente como le decía que la llevaría de visita con su madre.

Grité fuerte, tan fuerte como puede. Tomé con ambas manos el bastón de plata que siempre llevaba conmigo, lo apreté fuerte, tan fuerte como mis manos fueron capaces. Sentía miedo, coraje, angustia y otras tantas emociones que me embargaban de una manera contundente. En el fondo de mi mente veía y rememoraba cada segundo del recuentro de shizuru y mi hija, la cara de felicidad de ambas, pero sobre todo las lagrimas de felicidad de hija al conocer por fin a su madre. Me sentía dividida, hace muchos años juré que nunca permitiría que mi hija viera a su madre, sin embargo, al ver su tristeza no pude evitar que el gran amor que le tengo rompiera aquella promesa. Aun así, no estoy dispuesta a entregar a quien más daño me ha hecho aquello que amo con todo mi ser.

… _ **.Shizuru y mi hija se abrazaron por largos e interminables momentos a mi aparecer. Veía la escena desde lejos, como un espectador distante y lejano. En esos momentos me sentí más culpable que nunca. Me alejé un poco; retrocedí dos pasos hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarlas en ningún momento. De un instante a otro shizuru dejó de llorar y levantó en sus brazos a mi hija; no me atreví hablar u hacer algún sonido, solo observé como mi hija miraba a su madre, ambas se miraban de una forma en que nunca imaginé; shizuru miraba a narumi con profundo amor, de eso no había duda alguna y mi hija respondía de la misma forma.**_

 _ **-mami- de repente escuche la voz de mi hija. Vi como shizuru caminaba y se sentaba en una banca.**_

 _ **-si mi amor-respondió ella mientras le llenaba el rostro de besos.**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué te fuiste? - preguntó narumi viendo a shizuru a los ojos - ¿no me quieres?**_

 _ **\- ¿Qué?- a pesar de estar lejos la escuchaba y de ser necesario estaba dispuesta a interrumpir la pequeña conversación que sostenía con mi hija- no mi amor, tú eres todo para mí, nunca dudes de mi amor hacia ti.**_

 _ **\- ¿entonces porque te fuiste? – en estos momentos desearía que mi hija no fuera tan inteligente, así no preguntaría esto.**_

 _ **-bueno mi amor- observaba fijamente el cuadro, escuchaba y trataba de adivinar cual seria la respuesta de shizuru, cuando de un momento a otro, ella levantó su rostro y me miró fijamente a los ojos. Ya había olvidado como eran sus ojos o eso creía; su mirada rojiza me miró fijamente y yo la miré; por cuanto no sé, tal vez segundos o minutos. sin duda me pareció lo más hermoso que había visto en mucho tiempo, pero entonces recordé todo lo que pasó, como me engaño, giré mi vista y miré al piso – a veces las cosas no salen bien o como las planeamos, tú mami y yo tuvimos algunas dificultades y yo tenía que trabajar**_

 _ **\- ¿porque mami? -No sé si escuche bien, pero casi estoy segura que dijo que tenía que trabajar; no entiendo que quiere decir con eso.**_

 _ **-porque a tú abuelo y a mí nos faltaba dinero- shizuru nuevamente me miró, pero apartó rápidamente la mirada. No sé si pretendía hacerme sentir más miserable de lo que ya me sentía, pero lo ha logrado y con creces si eso es lo que se proponía- por eso me tuve que ir lejos. Pero cada semana recibía cada una de las cartas que me mandabas con tu abuela saeko**_

 _ **\- ¿tengo un abuelo? – preguntó narumi muy emocionada**_

 _ **-si mi amor mira- vi como shizuru sacaba un montón de sobres de colores; supongo que eran las cartas que mi hija escribía y que la farsante de mi madre le entregaba a shizuru. No solo eran cartas, había muchas fotos de mi hija, desde que era un bebé, sus primeros pasos, sus cumpleaños, incluso cuando dormía o le daba un baño, fotos de ella embarazada, de su familia; nunca antes había visto una foto de su madre hasta este momento, ella era casi idéntica a su madre- mira el es tú abuelo, es mi papá, ella es mi madre, tú abuela y esta es mi nana.**_

 _ **-yo tengo a mi abuela saeko, y al viejo abuelo- dijo mi hija con una sonrisa- solo que el abuelo no juega mucho conmigo, y papi no esta mucho en casa a veces.**_

 _ **-no te preocupes mi amor, yo jugaré siempre que quieras contigo, además estoy segura de que a mi padre le encantara jugar y corretear contigo- vi como unas pequeñas lagrimas se deslizaban por el rostro de shizuru**_

 _ **-no llores mami- narumi lentamente con sus pequeñas manos limpiaba las lagrimas del rostro de su madre- no estés triste**_

 _ **-no estoy triste amor, lloro porque estoy muy feliz- las lagrimas al principio pequeñas ahora se transformaban en un pequeño torrente. Narumi se levantó y abrazó a su madre; con sus pequeños brazos rodeo su cuello- no sabes cuanta falta me hiciste**_

 _ **Tenia miedo, miedo que le dijera a mi hija que era un monstruo insensible, así que me acerqué lentamente, pero a paso fuerte y decidido. Al llegar al pie de la banca, soné mi bastón en el piso, shizuru volteó a verme y comprendió.**_

 _ **-mi amor me tengo que ir, te prometo que te volveré a ver muy pronto, si- no pude seguir viendo la escena, no podía ver como mi hija no quería soltarse del cuello de shizuru- no llores mi bebé, no me iré lejos nunca más te lo prometo, todas las noches me puedes marcar por teléfono, o cuando tú quieras, siempre estaré para ti**_

 _ **Al final narumi entendió y se despidió de shizuru, la tome en brazos y comenzó nuevamente a llorar. No soportaba verla llorar y menos escuchar cómo le pedía a shizuru que no se fuera mientras yo la llevaba en brazos.**_

Solo ha pasado una semana y mi hija no deja de mencionar a su madre. Tal como prometió shizuru, todos los días saeko le llamaba por teléfono y ponía a la línea a mi hija. Sentía celos, muchos celos, narumi no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera de su madre y su abuelo, ya no me pedía jugar con ella, solo me suplicaba que la llevara nuevamente con su madre.

… _ **.Ayer por la noche mientras cenábamos, narumi bajo corriendo por la escalera, se veía muy contenta y ya me imaginaba porque; sin saber muy bien porque mis celos aparecieron y reprendí a mi hija sin razón.**_

 _ **-cuantas veces te he dicho narumi que no corras por la escalera- le dije muy fuerte.**_

 _ **-perdón papi- me respondió con voz queda.**_

 _ **-¿ya te lavaste las manos?**_

 _ **-ya**_

 _ **-siéntate ya van a servir- me sentía muy enojada así que no volteé a verla.**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué estas tan feliz mi narumi? - le preguntó mi madre a mi hija.**_

 _ **-hable con mi mami y con el abuelo- dijo mi hija con una enorme sonrisa- el abuelo me dijo que me compró juguetes.**_

 _ **\- ¿de verdad? - preguntó mi madre. Yo no dije nada solo escuchaba, pero ya me estaba cansando de escuchar a narumi hablar solo de su madre.**_

 _ **-si- no entiendo porque se pone tan feliz o porque le ilusiona tanto conocer a ese viejo, si pudiera saber y entender la clase de persona que es seguro que no lo quería- le dije a mami que duran la quiere conocer.**_

 _ **-narumi come por favor, la comida se enfriará- dije muy firme a mi hija. Los celos me estaban invadiendo.**_

 _ **-abue crees que la próxima vez que vea a mami, puedo llevar a duran**_

 _ **-si hija porque no**_

 _ **-papi, ¿Cuándo me llevas con mami? – mi hija ignoró totalmente mis palabras, cosa que terminó por enfurecerme.**_

 _ **\- ya basta- le grite sin querer a mi hija- ya estoy harta de escucharte hablar de tu madre.**_

 _ **-natsuki- me grito mi madre- cállate no digas algo de lo que te puedas arrepentir- no único que escuche fue el fuerte llanto de mi hija, estaba llorando y todo era mi culpa**_

 _ **-narumi- la llamé suave. Me acerqué lentamente, pero ella me rechazó- bebé**_

 _ **-ya no te quiero- me dijo mientras salía corriendo de la mesa.**_

 _ **-te lo advertí natsuki, te dije que no podías mantenerla alejada de su madre, ahora se la das, pero al instante se la quitas**_

 _ **Saeko se levantó de la mesa y se fue, quedé sola, incluso los empleados se retiraron al escuchar nuestros gritos. Me sentí muy mal, ese ya no te quiero me dolió más de lo que nunca pude imaginar.**_

* * *

… _ **..Shizuru**_

Por más que quiera entender a natsuki no puedo; no entiendo porque me deja tener cerca a mi hija, pero luego me la quita de nuevo. Trato de buscar a la natsuki, de la que me enamoré, mi suki, por un instante me pareció verla, pero me di cuenta de que esa mujer ya no existe, en su lugar encontré a una persona fría y sin sentimientos. no entiendo ni entenderé porque se empeña en hacer sufrir a narumi y a mí; todos estos años de sufrimiento parece que no le han bastando y parece que no esta satisfecha con todo lo que he sufrido.

Al menos esta vez no se salió del todo con la suya, Layla lucha en los juzgados para que anulen la orden de restricción que natsuki impuso en mi contra; por otro lado, todos los días hablo con mi tesoro, me cuenta sobre su escuela, saeko, el viejo abuelo, duran y por supuesto de natsuki. No me gustó absolutamente nada que ayer por la noche saeko me llamara por teléfono, para pedirme por favor que calmara a narumi.

… _ **.Estaba terminando de cenar, así que me retiré de la mesa, le di las buenas noches a mi padre y subí a mi habitación. Me estaba colocando el piyama cuando alguien tocaba la puerta de mi habitación.**_

 _ **-señora disculpe que la moleste a esta hora, pero le llama por teléfono la señora saeko**_

 _ **-gracias, en seguida tomo la llamada**_

 _ **-permiso**_

 _ **Me pareció demasiado extraño que me marcara a estas horas, tengo una sensación extraña espero y no le haya pasado nada a mi hija. Me acerqué a mi cama y tomé el teléfono de la mesita de noche.**_

 _ **-buenas noches saeko- respondí lo más calmad que pude.**_

 _ **-buenas noches shizuru, disculpa que te moleste a esta hora, pero narumi esta inconsolable- me dijo saeko de manera rápida y un tanto angustiada.**_

 _ **\- ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué paso saeko?, ¿está bien mi hija? – la voz y las palabras de saeko me alarmaron de sobre manera.**_

 _ **-si esta bien- saeko guardo silencio y escuche como soltó un suspiro- lo que sucede es que natsuki perdió los estribos cuando estábamos cenando, sin darse cuenta le grito muy fuerte a narumi.**_

 _ **\- discúlpame saeko, pero que le pasa a la bestia de tú hija – la interrumpí, un enorme coraje me recorría- quien se cree para maltratar a mi hija.**_

 _ **\- shizuru tranquila, no pretendo discutir contigo también, ten por seguro que ya he reprendido como se debe a natsuki.**_

 _ **-dudo que ella te escuche.**_

 _ **-tal vez tienes razón, pero ese no es el punto que estamos tratando- saeko sonaba afligida. Y la verdad me sentía un poco mal por haber llamado bestia a natsuki; no creo que yo pueda juzgar a alguien.**_

 _ **-tienes razón – dije bajo.**_

 _ **-por favor habla con mi nieta y trata de calmarla, no me abre la puerta, está encerrada en el closet de su habitación y me preocupa que no quiera salir.**_

 _ **\- comunícame con ella por favor.**_

 _ **-claro- dije antes de comenzar a caminar en círculos por toda la habitación. Por medio del teléfono se escuchaban sus pasos y como abría una puerta.**_

 _ **\- narumi hija, tienes que salir por favor- escuche como saeko le hablaba a mi hija.**_

 _ **-no- escuche lejos la voz de mi hija.**_

 _ **-por favor, está en el teléfono tu mamá- escuche como se movían cosas, tal vez el sonido de una puerta abriéndose o el sonido del traspaso del teléfono a otra persona.**_

 _ **-mami- al fin escuche la voz llorosa de mi hija.**_

 _ **-aquí estoy tesoro. ¿Por qué estas llorando? – le pregunté con voz calma, aunque por lo poco que me contó saeko ya me imagino que sucedió.**_

 _ **-papi me grito- respondió entre sollozos- me asustó**_

 _ **-no llores por favor mi amor- le pedí con la mayor ternura y amor del mundo. Duré más de dos horas hablando con mi hija, tratando de calmarla y convencerla que natsuki no es mala, que solamente estaba cansada y que algo sin duda la irritó, pero que no había sido ella. No la convencí, pero la deje más tranquila, además saeko le prometió que la traería mañana a mi casa.**_

Así que estoy sentada en el jardín esperando a saeko y a mi hija, ya es un poco tarde, sin evitarlo miro mi reloj constantemente.

-hija cálmate, estoy seguro de que en cualquier momento aparece saeko con mi nieta- mi padre iba entrando al jardín. Tomo asiento a mi lado y tomo mi mano.

-gracias papá, tienes razón, en cualquier momento estaran aquí- miré al cielo y me di cuenta de que el día estaba despejado, miré el jardín y me di cuenta de que las rosas están hermosas. Me estaba tranquilizando cuando escuche el timbre de la puerta, eran ellas, estaba segura. Me levanté de la silla y caminé rápido hacia la puerta, no alcancé abrir yo misma sin embargo en cuanto se abrió vi en el umbral a saeko con mi hija acompañadas de duran.

-mami- narumi bajo de los brazos de saeko y corrió hacia mí. Me agaché a su altura, la abracé y la llené de besos. Duran que estaba lejos se aproximó hacia nosotros y comenzó a darnos lengüetazos en la cara.

-yo también te extrañé duran- realmente nunca conviví con duran, pero por alguna extraña razón cuando llegaba a tener contacto con el perro se mostraba afectuoso- a ti también mi tesoro

-aaa mami me haces cosquillas- narumi reía mientras le besaba la cara

-ven vamos a que conozcas a tu abuelo- cargue a mi hija y la lleve al jardín. Cuando llegamos me di cuenta de que saeko ya estaba platicando con mi padre- papá

Llamé a mi padre y este estaba de espaldas así que se giró hacia nosotras; nos miró y esbozo una enorme sonrisa.

¿es ella? – me preguntó mi padre, yo solo sentí suavemente- o por kami esta enorme, ven y dale un abrazo a tu abuelo.

Mi hija me miraba dudosa, sabia que estaba nerviosa, me di un poco de confianza, la baje y ella se acercó al fin y le dio un largo abrazo a mi padre.

-al fin puedo verte de nuevo, estas enorme- decía mi padre miraba de cerca a mi hija- me parece que fue ayer cuando tu mamá te esperaba con ansías, o cuando llegamos del hospital y apenas eras un pequeño bultito envuelto en sabanas color amarillo.

-ya papá no apenes a mi hija- me acerqué y narumi inmediatamente corrió tras de mi- dale tiempo

-esta bien hija, es solo que me emocioné, hace tanto que no veía a mi nieta que me resulta irremediable no querer mirarla y darme cuenta de lo rápido que pasa el tiempo

-shizuru en eso tiene razón tú padre, el tiempo pasa muy rápido y cada día nosotros nos hacemos más viejos- dijo saeko

-eso no es verdad, es cierto que pasan los años, pero yo los veo casi igual, saeko no tiene ni una sola cana y tú padre correteas por los jardines con los hijos de mai como sin nada- ambos comenzaron a reírse a causa de mi comentario

-señora disculpe- se acercó a mi el ama de llaves- la señora mai con su hija acaba de llegar.

-hazle pasar en seguida por favor- creo que de todas las visitas de mai esta ha sido la más acertada- tesoro ven

-mami- respondió mi hija mientras la cargaba

-quiero que conozcas a alguien, es una persona muy importante- narumi solo asintió con su cabeza. Tenia tantos gestos tan parecidos por no decir idénticos a natsuki.

-siento irrumpir así, pero estábamos aburridas en casa- mai entraba a paso lento, mientras que la pequeña emi entró echa un relámpago e inmediatamente se lanzó a los brazos de mi padre- lo siento. Emi ven acá

La niña totalmente apenaba bajo de los brazos de mi padre.

-cuantas veces te he dicho que primero saludes- mai reprendía a su hija; estaba tan absorta que no se dio cuenta que estaba narumi y saeko en el mismo lugar

-muchas mami- respondió la niña apenada

\- ¿entonces? – narumi observaba oculta detrás de mí, con sus manitas rodeaba mi pierna izquierda y levemente asomaba su cabeza.

-ya voy mami- emi con la cabeza gacha se acercó a mi- hola tía shizuru

-hola pequeña- le mostré una sonrisa. Observé por un momento como narumi asomaba la cabeza y daba pequeños tirones a mi pantalón.

-shizuru- me llamo mai- ella, es, es,

-si mai-esbocé una enorme sonrisa, me agaché y abracé a mi hija- es narumi, mi hija

\- ¿en serio? – preguntó emi muy curiosa – ¿dónde la tenías tía?, ¿yo no vi que te creciera la pancita como a mami?

-emi- otro grito de mai- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no seas grosera?

\- ¿pero mami? – mai le lanzó una mirada que hizo guardar silencio a la niña.

\- mai no la regañes- bueno creo que ya era suficiente, además es solo una niña- ven emi

La niña me acercó a mí, lentamente volteando hacia tras ya que tenía miedo de que la volviera a regañar mai.

-emi veras- como le explicaba a una niña de 6 años que natsuki me quitó a mi hija- lo que sucede es que mi hija vive con su otra mamá, bueno con alguien que es como tu papi.

-tiene un papi como mi papi- no sabía de que manera explicarle, pero pareció que me entendió.

-si- emi es una niña extremadamente curiosa, aveces mete en aprietos a mai con sus constantes preguntas- mira ella es narumi

-h….ho..hola- dijo tímida mi hija. Me resultaba terriblemente adorable, sin duda alguna me recuerda tanto a natsuki.

-hola- contestó rápidamente una emi totalmente curiosa. Con rapidez extendió su manita hasta mi hija- yo soy emi

-bebé- llame a mi hija, la cual estaba medio escondida detrás de mí - te está saludando emi, vamos salúdala

-si mami- una muy apenada narumi salió de su escondite, a paso lento con desconfianza y mirándome como buscando confianza.

-h..ho..hola yo soy narumi- al final salió de su escondite y con vergüenza le dio su mano a emi.

-hola narumi, yo soy emi y soy una niña como mami, ¿tú eres una niña? ¿o tienes wiwi como mi papi? – la cara de mai en ese momento fue un poema, era obvio que la niña no lo hacia de mala manera, sólo que era muy curiosa, siempre ha sido muy imperativa e inteligente.

-EMI- mai gritó – que forma es esa, no seas grosera, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no te comportes así? – no sabía si reírme de la pregunta de emi, o de la cara de espanto que tenía mai

-pero mami

-nada de peros, cuando lleguemos a la casa le dirás….- no pudo terminar porque emi la interrumpió

-no mami

\- ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me interrumpas? - hay iba otro regaño. Creí que ya había sido suficiente así que tuve que intervenir a favor, de la pobre emi.

-ya mai, es solo una niña- mai agacho la cabeza y soltó un suspiro- ven emi

La niña se alejó lentamente de su madre y se aproximó a mí.

-verás, como te dije narumi es mi hija, ella es muy, muy especial, así como tú lo eres también para mí- solté un poco de aire y comencé a pensar en como reprenderla de manera suave- ella también es una niña como tú, solo que ella es muy especial. Las personas como tú papi y el papi de narumi, son mujeres como nosotros, solo que ellas tienen algo muy especial que nos hace diferentes, ¿me explico?

-si- sintió firmemente

-entonces por favor has caso a tu mami, sobre todo cuando te diga que no se debe de preguntar a cualquier persona que conozcas si tiene o no wiwi, ella te lo dirá si es necesario. Recuerda que todos somos iguales, tal vez lucimos diferentes físicamente, pero todos somos seres humanos, ok.

-ok- respondió muy entusiasmada. Me sentí satisfecha con la explicación que le di. Creí que todas sus dudas ya estaban aclaradas, pero- entonces tía, ¿narumi tiene wiwi?

-si emi, ella tiene un wiwi- ya que remedio me quedaba, tal vez su curiosidad termine al decirle la verdad.

-si- grito emi. No entendía el motivo de su alegría- entonces ¿cuándo sea grande me puedo casar con ella?

-ehh- dios esta niña se supera cada día. Mai que estaba sentada en una silla tomando un vaso de agua, lo escupió de golpe al escuchar a emi.

-si, yo quiero casarme con narumi, es bonita yo la quiero- decía muy entusiasmada.

-EMI- el enorme grito de mai se escucho por toda la casa- nos vamos

-pero…

-pero nada- mai tomó sus cosas y se disponía a marcharse con emi tomada de una mano- siento mucho shizuru que la impertinencia de mi hija haya arruinado este momento.

-mai, ella no arruinó nada, todos sabemos que es muy curiosa- mai soltó un largo suspiro.

-creme a veces esa curiosidad se pasa- dijo mai con un tono cansado. Volteó hacia el suelo y miro a narumi escondida detrás de mi- yo soy tú tía mai y espero verte nuevamente, me dio mucho, pero mucho gusto verte.

Mai le dio una pequeña caricia en el rostro a mi hija y se marchó con emi. Desde el jardín podíamos escuchar como iba regañando a emi, además de advertirle que le diría a nao como se portó hoy. En el fondo me dio mucha risa la actitud de emi, peor no entiendo de donde sacó o porque dijo que se quiere casar con mi hija.

-mami- me llamo narumi.

\- ¿qué pasa amor? - la levanté del suelo y la cargué en mis brazos.

\- ¿qué es un wiwi?- solté una carcajada, la cara de duda de mi hija era grande, pero me dio mucha risa su pregunta, no porque sea tonta, si no por la forma en que me preguntó.

-bueno verás ….

Pasé parte del día explicándole a mi hija que era el famoso wiwi, a lo cual obtuve la respuesta correcta. Al parecer natsuki le explicó de manera breve que esa parte se llama pene, que es una parte que nadie debe de ver ni tocar, solo ella. Después me preguntó porque le decía wiwi y entonces tuve que explicarle que algunas personas les ponen sobrenombres a algunas partes del cuerpo porque les apena decir su nombre correcto. Pero también le aclaré que no hay razón para apenarse, al final todos tenemos cuerpos similares, algunos un poco distintos y ella entendió.

El resto de la tarde la pasamos jugando, mi padre se incluyó en el juego y la verdad para las siete ya me sentía rendida y veía notablemente agotada a narumi. Saeko se acercó a mí y me dijo que ya era hora de irse; en ese momento me sentí un poco triste no quería separarme de mi hija y ella de mí tampoco, entonces saeko me propuso acompañarlas a casa. Quería con todas mis fuerzas aceptar, peor tenia mucho miedo de encontrarme a natsuki.

-no te preocupes ella no esta en casa, llega últimamente muy tarde de la oficina, estoy segura de que no se dará cuenta de tú presencia

Al final termine aceptando, tenía mucho miedo que natsuki apareciera y llamara a la policía. Se supone que no puedo acercarme a más de diez kilómetros de mi hija, lo cual es la orden de restricción más estúpida que nunca había escuchado y lo peor que era válida; por eso tenía miedo, que tal si aparecía y me metía en la cárcel.

-tranquila- saeko tomó mi mano y me calmó- sé que no merezco tú confianza, pero por favor confía un poco en mi

Las palabras de saeko me tranquilizaron notablemente, pero volvió el miedo cuando el auto se detuvo en la puerta de la enorme mansión Kruger. Un sinfín de recuerdos golpearon mi mente, recordé la época donde sentía que conocía a natsuki , cuando creía que era feliz . Narumi me tomo de la mano y entramos casi corriendo a la casa, subimos rápidamente las escaleras y entramos a una habitación color azul cielo.

-mira mami, es mi habitación- me mostraba el lugar. La habitación era espaciosa, había una ventana grande, muchos juguetes algunos en el suelo acomodados, otros en repisas, un closet enorme, la cama era demasiado grande tenía el tamaño para un adulto, aun lado estaba un enorme cojín donde supongo que duerme duran, además de un pequeño escritorio y una televisión anclada a la pared.

-es muy grande, bonito y muy limpio- y en verdad lo era, no era nada parecido al cuarto de emi

-la abue saeko dice que un cuarto limpio es más bonito- dijo con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

-en eso concuerdo con ella.

-ven- me tomo de la mano y me acercó al escritorio. En una pequeña carpeta tenía muchos dibujos, míos y de ella, algunos otros eran de duran y muy pocos de natsuki, lo cual me desconcertó. Decidí no preguntar ese asunto, porque no me sentía preparada para enterarme el trato que tenia natsuki con mi hija; se por saeko que se ha esforzado mucho, pero no me siento capaz de defenderla cuando siento que no la conozco.

Pasamos toda la tarde viendo sus dibujos y explicándome que había en cada uno. Después el cansancio comenzó a vencer a narumi, entonces ingresó saeko y le dijo a mi hija que por favor entrara al baño para bañarla. Narumi no quería que saeko la bañara, quería que yo la bañara; la verdad me sentí muy feliz cuando me lo pidió, eso significaba que me tenia confianza. El baño fue un poco largo y húmedo, la mitad de mi ropa estaba un poco húmeda, pero eso no tenia importancia. Jugué mucho con narumi y por poco caigo en la tina, lo cual a ambas nos causó mucha risa, al terminar la envolví en una toalla enorme y la llevé a la habitación. La sequé cuidadosamente, le coloqué su ropa y por último la peine.

-mami tengo hambre- justo en ese momento ingresaba saeko a la habitación en compañía de una empleada la cual empujaba un carrito lleno de comida.

-por favor acérquense vamos a cenar – pidió amablemente saeko. Nos dio unas bandejas, las cuales colocamos en nuestras piernas. La cena fue ligera y sin duda deliciosa, entregamos las bandejas vacías a la empleada, la cual salió de la habitación en compañía de saeko. Ya era un poco tarde y sentía que ya tenia que irme pero no quería, si por mi fuera nunca me iría.

-mi amor- le hable suavemente a narumi. Sus ojitos cansados se estaban cerrando- ya me tengo que ir

\- no te vayas mami- se levantó y se abrazó a mí.

-me tengo que ir amor, no puedo dejar solo al abuelo- una escusa, espero que funcione.

-bueno, pero me lees un cuento

-claro que si – tome un libro que estaba en una repisa, me extraño que estaba lleno de polvo, pero en este momento no quería darle importancia. Lo abrí y comencé a leer. Mi hija no podía con el cansancio y rápidamente cerró sus ojitos, cerré el libro y la arropé bien.

-te amo mi tesoro- le acerqué y le dejé un pequeño beso en su frente. Sin duda ha sido un gran día, no tengo como agradecer a saeko haberla llevado conmigo. La observé unos minutos y al final tuve que salir de la habitación. Caminé por el pasillo y me di cuenta que la casa estaba intacta, sus altos muros de madera, y la alfombra del piso era la misma.

\- ¿se ha dormido? - me topé con saeko en medio del pasillo.

-si la pobre ya no podía con en cansancio- recordé el color de los ojos de narumi,; son tan lindos, son como los de ella- creo que es momento que me retire. Le agradezco como no tiene una idea esto saeko, muchas gracias de verdad

Lo decía desde el fondo de mi alma, en verdad agradecía muchísimo haber llevado a narumi conmigo.

-no hay nada que agradecer shizuru es lo correcto- saeko sonaba sincera, aun así no olvidaba que ella ayudó a natsuki- es lo que siempre debió ser

-saeko yo- solo quería decirle que no se preocupara, que al final la entendía un poco.

-¿qué hace esta mujer en mi casa?- estaba tan concentrada que no escuche el coche de natsuki, ni tampoco me di cuenta del sonido de la puerta. El miedo que sentía horas antes no es nada, ahora tengo miedo de que pueda pasar algo malo, muy malo.

* * *

 ** _Bueno hasta aquí en capítulo de hoy._**

 ** _Se que muchos se preguntan que es el famoso wiwi, pues emi se refiere a un pene. Me pareció muy gracioso agregarlo, hace poco escuche un niño que lo decía o más bien hacia referencia a su pene y me hizo mucha gracia. También se que les puede parece que es un capítulo de relleno, pero no lo es, es necesario este capítulo ya que en los próximos habrá grandes cambios._**

 _ **Por otro lado les pido una disculpa por la faltas de ortografía, créanme antes de publicar reviso varias veces el capítulo, pero recientemente me entere que mi computadora tiene un error en el sistema, el cual esta próximo a repararse, espero que después que se solucione este problema no tenga líos con los capítulos, ya que al subirlos desaparecen palabras o corta algunas letras de estas.**_

 ** _Se que muchos odian a natsuki, yo también la odio, (como dicen en México) es una burra. Pronto aparecerá nao, además se acerca el cambio de natsuki._**

 ** _¿Qué pasará con natsuki?, ¿Sacara a shiz de su casa?_**

 _ **Me gustaría que me dijeran como les gustaría que fuera el cambio de natsuki, así que no olviden comertarlo.**_

 ** _No olviden dejar sus reviews_**

 ** _Gracias y Felices fiestas..._**


End file.
